Lonely Heirs
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: Gaara and Hinata are living in Suna. They become childhood friends. As the years pass they become very close and enamored with one another. However when Hinata meets Naruto during the chunnin exams the blonde takes a strong liking to her and Gaara becomes very jealous. Will Gaara find a way to control his demons and still protect Hinata by his side? Follows Naruto Canon story
1. Lonely heirs

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara, or Hinata or any other Naruto folks. Obviously if I did I wouldn't have no disclaimer . 

The air in the Sunagakure was hard and hot as usual, as was the environment for the young heirs. They both were allowed to roam free sometimes but only within their cage. The Sunagakure was this cage and the people who dwelled within their captors. All they wanted, all they longed for was their freedom.

The little red and blue haired heirs ran as fast as their feet could carry them. It was an annual exercise of training. All the children in the Academy were tested to run and then they could go to recess. Neither heir wanted to as it only meant another time to be alone anyway.

"Alright Temari, Kankoro, Lee, Kisho, Haku, Hinata, TenTen, Neji and our more advanced ninja Sasori you may continue to monitor ANBU today, the rest of you may all go to recess." Baki said sharply with a glare.

"Gaara." He said simply with a nod of bored acknowledgement to him before walking off to report to the leader of the Academy. Gaara looked sadly at his leaving sensei as he gave a last glance at his retreating back. With a sigh he headed back to his usual place to play alone. He didn't have his teddy today now that his father had taken it away calling it a disgrace and pitiful. So here he sat alone as always. Gaara ran his fingers pleasantly through the sand. It was his only comfort, it kept him calm.

"Um…excuse me." A tiny voice came from behind. Gaara turned slowly and there stood a girl with pupiless silver eyes. She had blue hair that was cut short and two tiny pigtails held in little fuzzy puffs on each side of her head. She wore a white cotton jacket with fuzzy sleeves to match and a black skirt that came just past her knees. She was blushing as she fiddled with the fabric of her skirt attempting to pull it down.

"C-could I play h-here too if you d-don't mind Gaara-kun?" she asked nervously.

Gaara wasn't sure how to react but he could manage to give a simple nod. She sat timidly away from him in the sandbox beginning to make a huge pile of sand. Gaara could understand why she did it, to distract herself. He did the same thing rather often and was always making piles only to knock them back down and start again. It took his mind off of his life thinking of a simple goal of piling higher and higher. Maybe she felt like he did. He noticed she was beginning to run out of sand on her side of the sandbox and before she could destroy her masterpiece to start over he sent a pile of sand her way to dump it in her lap.

"Here." he said shyly blushing as he looked the other way trying to pretend like he hadn't been watching her.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." she said evenly with a genuine smile.

That smile what was it? He wondered as his hand came up to where his heart rested. Why did it all the sudden burn as if a fire had been ignited there. Usually the flames were cold and they burned him inside it was the only pain he could feel if this was even what pain was. But this was different it felt nice.

"It's no problem." He said a bit coldly still staring into the sand running his fingers through it idly.

Hinata's eyes widened at his cold voice. She supposed he probably didn't want her here after all she was new to the Academy even though she had been in the village of the sand from birth. She was a late bloomer here and a bit older than some of the other kids. Her older cousin was already excelling in many ninja arts and forming his own jutsu's, they were beginning to call him a genius. But she was another story entirely.

She knew her father was ashamed of her. He always frowned at her poor grades in gym not even taking notice she made the best grades in academic tests or even supportive tests in gym. She couldn't even use her Byakugan yet and she was supposed to lead her clan. They told her that everyday and she wondered if she'd be replaced. Her mother was going to have another child now, did that mean which the new child came would they forget her…leave her alone in the street somewhere if the new brother or sister was better than her. She feared that most of all.

She had been in the sandbox before and played in it when Gaara wasn't around, which wasn't a lot of the time. She had always wanted to play with him there but she was afraid he would hate her too and call her weak just like the other children in the Academy. She decided that if she was ever going to become a kunoichi she had to suck up her fears and shyness and at least try to ask to share the sandbox with him. To her surprise he let her play with him.

Her heart was steaming with happiness even as she sat there creating her pile. He hadn't called her weak or turned her away, he had let her stay. His cold tone made her wonder though, maybe he was bothered after all by her presence.

"Um…Gaara-kun," she said quietly her eyes down staring into the grains.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly giving her a side glance.

"I'm sorry for taking up your space in the sandbox, I just didn't want to play alone." she explained with an apologetic smile as she held back the tears in her eyes, was he rejecting her too.

"Nah, it's ok, I don't like being alone either." He added quietly feeling that smile burn his heart again. Looking away for a second he thought of what to do and decided that he had nothing to lose by asking. He didn't think she'd run away from him like all the others.

"If…if you wanted, we could play here again tomorrow…together." he said looking up at those last words a half smile filled with equal shyness to match her own on his face.

Hinata's face lit up. "Really! You'd really let me?" she asked wondering if it was too good to be true she hoped he wasn't making fun of her. Her fears were rested when she saw him give her a full smile and answer with a simple, "Sure."

She looked into the sand feeling her heart at ease for once and feeling wanted now maybe they could be friends.

"You know, when I play here most of the time…I'm hurting here." he said holding his hand to his heart. "Every time I'm here alone…other people are together, laughing and being happy…" He trailed off clutching his heart tighter at his last words. Gaara looked up and he saw tears running down Hinata's face.

"I-I'm sorry don't cry." he said worriedly but he saw her shake her head in response.

"We both feel the same Gaara-kun. We don't want to be alone. If you'll let me be your friend…we can stay together and promise that neither of us will ever be alone again." She said taking his hands in hers. They felt warm and despite her blush as she held his hands in her own she didn't let go.

"A promise to be friends." He said quietly before taking both her hands in his and squeezing them. "Okay from this point on we're friends and we'll take care of each other and we'll never be lonely again."

"A friend." She said quietly wiping her tears from her eyes before smiling at the new realization.

"Mmm, it's a promise then, but you know you have to seal real promises in blood." He said with a boyish smile. As he let go of her hands crossing his arms in front of him in a confident pose.

"Uh uh! You do not." She said shaking her head going pale at the thought.

"Do too! You have to bite your finger to draw your blood like real shinobi do or in your case kunoichi, haven't you been paying attention in class Hinata-chan?" he asked curiously.

She blushed as he said her name out loud looking towards the ground. Gaara arched his hairless eyebrow; they were friends now so why was she still looking shy.

"We-well of course I have but I d-don't like the site of blood." She said twiddling her fingers.

"That's cause you're a wuss." A voice came from behind her. There stood a group of three boys, The Three Triplets they called themselves. All of them were brothers and they were the resident bullies of the Academy well more like her resident bullies. They never messed with Gaara of course but Hinata was easy pickings.

"Yeah she'd faint if anyone even showed her a real battlefield." The second with spiky hair and a lazy pose added.

"Brother is right!" the third chimed in standing confidently with his hands around his lazy brother's shoulder.

"It's time to pay up Hinata, you owe us for last week." He said holding his hand out as if expecting the money. "Heh Gaara I wouldn't protect that cowardly girl she probably just came over here to get your protection."

"Yes, who else has come over to **_your_** sandbox for a simple reason such as actually wanting to be your friend. You should be logical about these things." He said looking to his brother with his hand out waiting.

"I second that!" the third one chimed with a confident smile.

"I-I-"she looked over at Gaara who was giving her a surprised look. Was that the only reason why? Was she afraid of the bullies and figured he'd give her shelter? Was she just using him! His sand began to swirl around him before he noticed her protective stance in front of him. "Hi-nata?" he asked questionably the sand starting to dissipate along with his anger.

"Go on take my money and beat me up but leave Gaara alone he's never bothered anyone here, you better not bother him he's my friend!" she shouted loudly her eyes filled with anger. It was stupid to try and make friends she only caused them trouble but this time she wouldn't curl into a ball or cry she'd face them for her friend.

"Heh so your not scared when Sabaku no Gaara is around eh?" the first asked grabbing her by the shirt and roughly throwing her to the ground over by his two brothers. Hinata's eyes were filled with fear now. She had forgotten how it was after skipping school and being away from the local bullies but this feeling of being ganged up on never failed to scare her. The three began to circle her one quickly moving to hold her down while the other reached into her jacket pocket finding her lunch money.

"You owe us more than this! Lunch for all three of us costs a lot more." The 2nd said examining the money taken.

"Yeah!" the third supported with a glare but they all failed to notice the arch of sand coming down upon them. Gaara stood encased in the swirling sand as a wave came from it towards where Hinata lay in the middle. It scooped her up gently bringing her back to him. Leaning down he stared in her eyes filled with gratitude and fear at the same time.

"Please don't think I was just using you Gaara-kun. I promise, I really, truthfully did want to be your friend I-"

"It's okay no one's ever even tried to protect me before. I know you weren't trying to trick me Hinata-chan." He said with a smile to calm her before he looked up his face tightening into a deep frown.

"But they're gonna get it." He growled, gently sitting her down upright before standing to glare at the three bullies a murderous look in his eyes. His hand reached out and the sand left by his picking up of Hinata encircled their bodies capturing them before they could even flinch to get away.

"W-wait Gaara-kun." she said grabbing his tan smock tightly.

"They don't deserve to be around you anymore Hinata-chan. I'll make sure they don't bother you again." He growled his hand about to close but he felt her pulling hard this time on the edge of his shirt.

"Gaara-kun please don't. I have to fight my own battles, you can't just take away everyone who bullies me."

"Don't you want my help?" he asked almost hurt that she didn't want him to protect her from the bullies.

"I do but I don't want you to kill anyone. I think you've scared them enough. If you could…get my lunch money back that'd be great." She said with an ashamed look and a smile towards him.

Reluctantly Gaara nodded trying to calm himself the smile and her words had actually convinced him not to kill them, for now, if they went too far and tried to hurt her again he might just change his mind.

"Give me back her money and I want all our yours too." He snarled angrily as his sand slowly slid off their bodies dropping them to the ground unceremoniously.

"Ye-yes everything we got we've give to you!" they all said in unison emptying their pockets of various toys, money, and not to mention tons little snacks.

"If I even see a penny on you, I'll suffocate you to death for three days!" he yelled at them. All the sudden he smelled a stench noticing that the third boy who had long since dropped the confident pose and was now hiding behind his brothers had wet himself.

"Now scram!" he yelled and they all scrambled away leaving Gaara to let his sand collect the leftover valuables.

"Here Hinata-chan there all yours." He said letting his sand lay the kindergarten treasures in her lap gently.

"Sorry Gaara-kun, but I have to give this stuff back to the people he stole it from." She said kindly her voice filled with compassion for the other victims of The Three Triplets.

"They were weak enough to let the bullies beat them up and take their stuff they deserved it!" he said stubbornly without thinking. He had forgotten that Hinata was one of those "weak people".

A pause hung between them as Gaara closed his mouth unsure of what to say. His pride didn't feel like apologizing right now and she should know that he wasn't trying to be mean, they were friends now right?

"If that's how you really felt about me you should have just let them beat me up." She said a tinge of anger in her voice she stood letting all the things in her lap slide onto the ground as she glared at them.

"Just take the stuff okay if I'm just a weakling to you I deserved them taking mine too right." she sadly mumbled.

"I-"he didn't know what to say but he hadn't meant her. He had meant the other kids but she was one of them…darn it…why'd she have to make this so complicated but he still had his pride he couldn't let her run all over him!

"You should be thankful I saved you from those bullies. Without me they would have stolen your money and you wouldn't have ever gotten it back." He said evenly reaching down to get about how much he thought had been taken from her. "Here just take your money back." He told her as he simply held it out to her.

She pushed it back into his arms and shook her head no. "I'm weak, we don't deserve it remember." she sadly looked into his eyes but before they could speak anymore the bell rang and Baki was there in a poof of smoke to resume class once again.

"Alright everyone go back to the classroom. Quickly now, there's no more time to waste playing around." He said stiffly crossing his arms over his chest as he saw the children run inside. The Three Triplets slowly half dragged themselves into the doorways sand evident on their clothes.

'Gaara.' He thought knowing the short tempered holder of Shukaaku had to be the culprit though why Baki had no idea, Gaara had not attacked anyone for a while at the Academy.

"Bye, Gaara." Hinata said simply as she turned around and headed back for the classroom, running fast so he wouldn't see her tears trailing behind her.

However, the Land of the Wind stayed true to its name and the wind blew an escaped tear onto his cheek. Gaara felt his heart clench. He had finally made a friend, had not even hurt them with his sand, but had hurt Hinata worse, for his keen aquamarine eyes picked up on her holding her heart as she ran through the Academy doors.

Mic Mic: Hello everyone This my first Naruto fanfic. I have become a Naruto fan and I thought it would never happen but it did nonetheless. This fic is GaaHina my fav Naruto pairing. Mainly because I would think Hinata would heal his pain and they are pretty alike.

I've been wanting a good fic where they are young and grow up together maybe to see if Gaara would change. For Gaara it's completely the same environment and storyline so eventually he'll get his love tattoo and Hinata is the same family and everything they just live in a different village. Naruto and the other kids are still chilling in Konoha but they shall interact soon enough. Eventually I'll make them older I'm gonna try and take this story all the way to the time Gaara becomes Kazekage so they will grow but I won't make it too rapid either. Tell me what you think, a little bit of kid time and a lot of adult time or maybe have it evened out in the story.

Review please, I really appreciate your feedback

Mic Mic


	2. Friendship of fear and shadow of nothing

Her again, well first chapter was as successful as I hoped it would be and I thank everyone who reviewed

Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters.

This chapters song is: Don't cry, Naruto first ending theme

The GaaHina theater:

Kazekage Gaara: So do we get to make out and have kids yet

Hianta: **blushes red** ma-make out!

Kazekage Gaara: You didn't get to be the wife of the Kazekage without a little don't you think

Hinata: G-Gaara . Don't talk about our private matters in front of the readers

Kazekage Gaara: Why not everyone knows that you can, "Shake your moneymaker like somebody bout to pay ya, don't worry bout them haters, Don't you act like you don't hear me cause you know I got it if you wanna come get it stand next to this money like eh eh eh!"

Mic Mic: rolls on floor laughing from extremely out of character Gaara

Real Gaara: What. I don't rap or sing or...glances at Hinata with Kazekage Gaara and sand begins to rise get away...

Kazekage Gaara: Just you wait buddy **chu's Hinata** Hinata will change your murderous outlook on life,... well at least to only murdering anyone who looks at her the wrong way glomps and nuzzles Hinata while Gaara's cork pops out of his gourd and breaks a chandelier

Hinata: is embarrassed beyond belief just start the story please

Gaara tapped his pencil impatiently as he looked to the side. Hinata sat in the second row last desk not too far from where he sat in the last row 2nd seat.

He sighed as he watched her lean onto her desk wiping her eyes again. She seemed to be deep in thought and he wondered what it could be about. Was she thinking how much she hated him, labeling him a monster just as everyone else had done? That seemed to be the way life worked for him always a monster hurting those around him. No one even tried to help him hone his powers they expected him to magically do it on his own.

He might have been here at the academy but the attacks and many things that the other children learned were mostly no use to him. He didn't fight in hand to hand combat so his taijutsu classes were basically a waste of time.

'Hinata…" he thought quietly as he closed his eyes, 'I can't give up so easily, Hinata's my only friend I have to at least try and keep her from hating me, even if it means I have to apologize.' He thought grimly.

Apologizing felt weird it was a tingly grinding feeling in his stomach and the pain in heart at being rejected coupled together. But Hinata had tried to protect him and that meant she was different. He didn't want to hurt her like this and if she protected him he had to protect her too.

Hinata was sitting in her seat sighing sadly as she drew squares and circles aimlessly on her paper. Her mind was somewhere else at home or more the place she slept and trained in the Hyuuga house.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said sharply with a glare as the young girl stood up straight to attention.

"Yes, Father." she said her eyes down to the floor of the dojo. She suddenly felt a "gentle" tap on her shoulder and before she knew it she was lying with her face in the ground a tiny cut on her cheek dripping blood to the floor.

"Not fast enough." He snapped. "If you're going to become the head someday you have to be faster quicker better." He indicated.

"H-Hai." Hinata said and strained to get to her feet when she finally standing again she felt her legs swept out from under her.

"Face your opponent when fighting you never know when they'll sneak up on you. Now get up."

"Hinata-chan's trying her best! Leave her alone Uncle Hiashi." Neji yelled angrily at his uncle his face puffed red.

"And I suppose you believe that you can hold your own against me, if you wish for me to leave her alone then you shall be the one I train." He added with scowl.

"Bring it on!" Neji said getting into a fighting stance and the two began to spar. Neji was mostly blocking punches and dodging the many attempts to close his charka points. Hiashi managed to land quite a few swift 'gentle' touches. Once he stopped his assault Neji stood panting hard.

"I hate to say it, but you have more potential than my own daughter. If you keep up like this you might be an acceptable head of the Hyuuga household. That is if you came into the main family. It's a shame my brother has a son like you and I have a daughter like her." He said coldly before turning and leaving to his room. Hinata's mother walked into the training room and glared at her from the doorway her violet hair glittering from the sunlight entering the dojo.

"Losing again I see. The branch family produce a better heir than I, I'll die before I let that happen. You shamed me daughter for being weak, always being so weak. I hope that this child doesn't turn out to be a failure like you Hinata. We might as well wish that she was our first born, better yet that you had never come into existence." She taunted every word making Hinata close her fists tighter and attempt to hold back her tears.

'Why was mother always so cruel to her? Why didn't she love her, shop with her, and act like she wanted her?' she thought she hadn't been a bad child always trying to follow orders. This was something that was so hard for her. Didn't they see she was trying as hard as she could. Sweating and pushing herself just so she could enter the academy.

'I only want to make you proud yet no matter what I do it's never enough.' She thought grimly.

"You are her mother, do not speak to her so harshly Kurhiko." Hiashi ordered before his wife bowed and left with a quick 'hai'.

Hinata's head stayed bowed in shame as she cried tears falling from the hurtful words.

Why, why no matter how hard she tried or trained was she always the weak one. She never excelled in anything expect figuring things out and using her brain.

Her physical attributes were all her Father cared about and her mother was even worse. All her mother cared for was the clan, clan this, clan that, we must have a child for the clan. Did happiness even exist in this stupid little world she lived in? She hated the way they treated her cousin, and loved the way they treated her. She didn't deserve love did she, as they always told her she was treated like a weakling because she was a weakling and there was nothing she could do about it, she was starting to believe it was all true.

Hinata was pulled out of her depressing thoughts as the instructor quickly hit a gong. "You may leave now. Don't linger around the grounds, be here at 10 am sharp tomorrow morning anyone who's late will face the penalty.

A boy with spiky brown hair raised his hand curiously. "What's the penalty?"

"Anyone who is late will be cleaning the Kazekage's office for a week. Then you will start to run. 30 laps around the track, then 50 around the Academy. And if you don't finish those laps in under 5 minutes then the real punishment begins. Would you like to know that one too Kankoro?" He said evenly.

"N-no Baki-sensei, I'm good. It's just what if we have an excuse from the Kazekage."

"The Kage of this village doesn't write excuse notes not even for his brats."

"But what if we had one!" he insisted.

"Then I'd double your punishment for a bad attempt at forgery." He looked around the classroom seeing the students still sitting there waiting. "Well? What are you waiting for! I dismissed you already! Now go." He commanded and in a puff of smoke Baki-sensei was gone. Most of the other students having already known that jutsu formed their hand signs and were gone also.

Hinata sniffed solemnly as she slouched before scooting out of her seat and heading to the door. She held in her tears as she walked trying to think of somewhere she could go to cry. Why wasn't their anyplace for her to cry anyone to cry with?

Immediately a face popped into her mind. 'Gaara, but would I really want to trouble him.' She wondered and shook her head. After all this all stemmed from her main issue in life...weakness.

"They were weak enough to let the bullies beat them up and take their stuff they deserved it!" those words echoed in her head like a bad dream and she moved slowly onward walking home. If she could successfully accomplish that door sealing jutsu she'd be fine that one seemed simpler to work out.

Gaara quickly ran to try and catch up accidentally knocking into Hinata. His sand protected their fall and he laid to the side of her their noses inches from touching. Hinata gasped as she looked up into Gaara's eyes. She shyly looked to the other side wanting to avoid them.

"Um…G-Gaara san. I need to be getting h-home." She stammered.

Gaara's eyes turned sad at that look in her eyes it wasn't even one he was familiar with. A different look he hadn't seen on anyone else's face, in anyone else's eyes. It was a mix of slight anger, shyness, and rejection. That was a look he only saw in the mirror. It prompted him to ask her. He had to know if she would still be his friend he didn't want to be alone.

"Are you mad at me…Hinata-chan?" he asked shyly blushing a bit as he looked straight into her eyes.

"N-no Gaara. I'm not a-angry r-really, I'm n-not mad at all. It's really nothing, it's no big deal." She insisted looking uncomfortably into his stare. She didn't like looking directly at people. It made her nervous. Gaara's eyes made her feel sad and reminded her of everything. But she couldn't look away they captivated her.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been crying. I can see you still have tears in your eyes." He said and gently his hand came to rub at the edges of her eyelids catching the loose tears.

"I saw them when you ran away, I knew that you were crying…I didn't mean to make you cry." He said regretfully finally breaking his sharp gaze to stare at the ground he didn't hear an answer as Hinata was silent for a bit she was unsure of what to say how to ask him for forgiveness.

"Well!" he added sharply pain filling his own heart as he took hold of her arms. "Tell me something?" he asked desperately.

"G-Gaara-san. P-p-please." she stammered her voice cracking from the tears that began to fall. "Forgive me." She finished off. Gaara eyes changed from regret to surprise. How could she ask for forgiveness? He had been the one who had said something to hurt her, yet he didn't mean it.

Maybe she had realized he hadn't meant to be hurtful. Maybe she was apologizing for thinking that he'd purposefully say something so cruel. Was she indirectly telling him that she didn't think of him as a monster? That had to be it. His eyes lit up with happiness and he smiled gently taking her hands.

"I'm- s-sorry, I took things too s-seriously." She continued kindly thinking he was upset with her. Gaara looked down for a second contemplating how to reply. He didn't want to look stupid and apologize back so he figured accepting would be good enough. He didn't have a lot of experience with this friend thing, it was hard.

He patted her hands gently as he looked into her eyes leaning his forehead on hers. "It's okay, we're friends." He said with a cheeky smile.

Hinata returned the smile and wiped her eyes gently closing them blissfully at the warm feeling that rushed over her. Gaara really would be there for her and from this moment on she felt she had someone to go to when she cried. It was okay to be this Hinata, the Hinata that was scolded, who stuttered, and was shy. She wasn't a useless weakling in Gaara's eyes, she could be herself, laugh and the power that she did have wasn't considered pitiful. 'Gaara my friend.' She thought her smile growing bigger.

Suddenly Gaara grabbed her hand pulling them up from the floor and began walking as if he knew exactly what direction he was going.

"Umm Gaara?" she asked in a confused voice continuing to follow him hurriedly so her hand wasn't pulled. "Yeah?" he replied a happy tone in his voice.

"Where are we going?" she asked obviously. "To my secret spot." He replied as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh. You mean you'll let me come too?" she asked excitedly. She hadn't been to any secret places before as she was too shy to make any friends.

"Sure, come on how many times do I have to say it. We're friends now, that means we share secrets and stuff. Now let's hurry, we wanna get there and have plenty of time to play before it starts getting dark."

"Okay." Hinata said agreeably and they both broke into a run.

Mic Mic; So this is the next chapter forgive me for the wait. I thought it had only been a week since the last update but was shocked when I discovered that this had been 3 weeks ago. Chapter 3 is in progress and mostly written in a notebook typing it up shall me the tricky thing, tell me do you want longer chapters and a later update or more updates and shorter chapters like these.

The GaaHina theater continued just my little author's note blurb

Kazekage Gaara: Hehe you just wait til' I get Hinata in that position when I'm 17

Real Gaara: I'm not weird and pervish you know **hides dirty Hinata doujinshi**

Kazekage Gaara: Actually you are, and I would know I am you well the you uncorrupted by hate and then need for love from a tattoo hehe I have my own personal love grabs Hinata and glares at real Gaara Don't you even look at her the wrong way or I'm choke you on your own sand, I'm a Kazekage I'm much better than you

Hinata: . Gaara must you be so possessive

Kazekage Gaara: growls menacingly Your mine and only mine and that's the end of it

Hinata: Gaara , 'blushes and shifts'

Kazekage Gaara: Keh, I already got a room

Hinata: Well let's go then pulls Kazekage Gaara along

Real Gaara: Wait! What about a threesome! **runs after them** Oh yeah review please

Mic Mic: Yes I do so heart this little blurb now it's fun making Gaara act silly since he's so serious even real him is less serious in this blurb. But no future Gaara won't be like this just so you know in my story. He's going to be as serious as he is in the show. Please review, my deal is when I see about 9 reviews I edit and refine the upcoming chapter then post it. 10 is what I'm really aiming for so please grace this humble author with such. Your reviews speed my typing this up so please review Thanks in advance


	3. I am alone

Mic Mic: Hey everyone sorry for the wait but I wanted to make this chapter extra long, we've got many other characters this time. Neji is playing a bigger role and the father Hiashi not to mention Yashamaru. Of course there is a huge helping of GaaHina for yah enjoy

Ages:

Gaara: 9 Hinata: 9 Neji: 10 Hiashi: 36 Kurhiko: 34 Yashamaru: 27

Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto the anime.

Warning: SPOILERS FOR GAARA'S PAST!! Naruto Episodes 75, 76, 77 mainly you might wanna watch them first or just read and then watch. I'd like it better if you read mine first hehe then maybe it wouldn't look so terrible compared to the real thing, the anime version is excellent please watch it if you'd like!

Gaara dashed down the streets clutching onto Hinata's hand tightly. He hadn't ever shown anyone else his secret spot but then he had never had a friend before, except for his bear and that was about it. He didn't even have his bear anymore. His father said he'd never get the bear back and to make his own acquaintances instead of indulging in childish toys.

They stood at the entrance to the forest looking at the trees ambling over them. "I didn't know there were forests in Suna?" Hinata said looking with awe upon the lush greens and the sounds of birds twittering in the leaves.

"Well, it's been artificially made. When sand ninja go to other villages they have to know the best way to navigate through the forests and this is it." he said waving his hand out over the forest.

"Um, are you sure we're supposed to be here?" she asked nervously as she let go of his hand moving forward to clutch his shoulder. "I mean i-is it safe. I-it looks scary." She added worriedly clutching the back of his shirt with one hand.

Gaara blushed at her closeness as he wasn't used to being close to people at all. People didn't like being around him and he didn't like being around people, at least until now. For some reason he liked being close to Hinata. It made his heart beat faster and feel warm instead of the usual pain filled feeling he got.

"Hinata, don't worry." He said easing her hands off his back. "I'll protect you." He stated proudly before taking her hand and pulling her to his side as he headed into the forest with Hinata staying close by him.

They began walking and before Hinata could even slightly relax she heard loud screeches coming from above them. "G-Gaara-!" she cried out in fear burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's nothing but the ravens Hinata. They always screech like that. Now come on do you want to come with me or not?" he asked rather impatiently and she nodded solemnly looking at her feet as if she was ashamed. Gaara had a look of shock before he looked to the side also.

"Of course I want to come. I can't help it if I'm a little scared. I-I know you'll take care of me and protect me but it's just-"Hinata let go and his hands and twiddled her thumbs as she looked down at the ground nervously.

'I didn't mean to hurt her feelings again. Darn why is this girl the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with and yet the most comforting at the same time.' He agonized glancing over at her curiously as he noticed her sad look. What could he say to make it better, well it didn't matter anyway they'd be at his secret spot soon and then things would be better.

Hinata sighed looking down before she glanced at Gaara and his rather angry look. 'Does Gaara-kun hate me?' she wondered.

"Hinata, um, don't worry about it okay." He said nervously. Hinata looked up at him curiously tilting her head to the side before she smiled receiving a smile back from him.

"Oh okay. But uh Gaara-kun if you don't mind me asking what is your secret spot like." She asked as she began walking in time with him.

"You'll find out, it's a secret." He answered a sly smile on his face. She was fun to joke around with especially right now as he watched her face get red as she looked anxious.

"G-Gaara come on tell me now." Hinata insisted curious about it.

"When I say it's a secret that's the point, we're in the middle of the forest you want other people to find out." He inferred with a shrug and small smile.

"Only me and you are gonna know about it okay." He said pointing at Hinata and giving her a rough tap on the nose before pointing to himself. He hadn't meant to sound rough and hoped she wouldn't interpret it that way.

"Oh, alright Gaara-kun." she said with a little huff. Gaara gave a look of satisfaction before he reclaimed her hand in his and headed off.

Hinata looked up to the boy beside her. Gaara was so nice to her, she supposed that she didn't have to be anything more than this Hinata with all her imperfections to gain his approval. It was alright to be at ease around Gaara. She didn't have to maintain the quiet and obedient pupil role that she was used to maintaining. 'I can laugh without crying.' She thought to herself distracted for a moment and didn't notice the raven flying straight down at her its sharp claws at the ready.

However instead of it clawing into Hinata's arm the raven hit the barrier of sand that Gaara permanently had around him for Gaara in that moment of crisis had pulled Hinata close to his chest.

"Be careful okay. This place is safe but only for some people. That's why not too many ordinary people come here. Let's go quicker okay. There's nothing threatening at my place." He said grasping the shocked Hinata's hand tightly as he broke into a run.

They headed through the dense forest to get to an area with a canopy of trees and a huge array of sand. "This is it." Gaara said ominously as he stared into the depths of the sand. His eyes seemed to glaze over stricken with loneliness as he looked deeply into the waves of sand that began flowing over one another.

"I found this place not too long ago. Pits filled with sand, sand from the desert, it was my training...the training I did myself to bring it all here, ass much as I could. Kind of a haven you know." He said turning to face Hinata who was looking on curiously.

"Ummm, so what's the secret? I know it's a lot of sand but I don't see the big secret." Hinata said shuffling her feet as she didn't want to offend him. However, she didn't see the awe in a big sandbox that moved like waves in the middle of a forest with killer ravens.

"Well if you wanna see it that much." He said with a smile and Gaara raised his hand and sand that had begun to meld and crash like waves began rising higher as it swirled and curled along together.

"Oh…" Hinata exclaimed as her eyes lit up watching the spectacle in awe. The sand flowed smoothly like water as it began to take shape. A pillar of sand arched upwards and slid down creating a metal slide. The sand slid across the floor and it arched again curling under and around in circles to create a kind of merry go round. It didn't stop its art yet and kept creating the sand playground, making a swing set, monkey bars, and even a huge play set you could go under for shade. The sand all fell as Gaara panted for a bit falling to one knee tired from his creation.

"G-Gaara! Are you okay?!" Hinata said rushing over to him to touching his shoulders lightly. Hinata suddenly heard the beginnings of an evil laugh and she was pounced on by Gaara who pinned her down.

"Pinned ya!" he said teasingly laughing even more as Hinata blushed. "You know for a girl your actually kind of cute, and pretty too." He said with a grin as he flipped the hanging piece of her hair away from her face.

"Gaara! Get off me." She said struggling underneath him her blush going deeper. She squirmed but it was futile and Gaara's form was much heavier than her own.

"Uh-uh. First you gotta promise!" he said earnestly.

"I don't have to bite my finger do I." she asked a bit of sarcasm in her voice. It was odd to hear her talk in such a way to him or anyone to talk to him like that. Hinata was usually the timid loving one who never spoke out of turn or raised her head.

'Gaara is really changing me.' She thought as she looked up into his green eyes.

"Well…" he said thinking about it a second for some reason he took delight in seeing her squirm and it made him feel different he never really felt anything like this especially there, it was really odd.

"Gaara!" she yelled still trying to push him off her. Him being so close to her…it made her feel all, weird.

"Okay, okay, THIS time you don't have to but you still gotta keep the promise. You can't ever tell anyone about this place. Nobody at all okay! Not another living soul." He said giving her a serious look.

"I promise but you know there are more ways to seal promises than just by blood you know." She said a shy and slightly coy smile appearing on a lips that suddenly let out a girlish giggle of mischief.

"What's that?" he asked curiously getting off Hinata to sit beside her. Hinata sat up and leaned forward her nose touching his. She let out another giggle of mischief at his boyish curiosity. "Close your eyes and I'll show you." She said with a sweet smile.

"I'm not gonna do that. Then you'll trick me easily." He said with a huff crossing his arms across his chest in his usual tough guy stance.

"Fine then here." She said and she planted a soft kiss on his left cheek which turned both of them rosy red the minute her lips touched it. She pulled back giggling as she shot up to her feet.

"Let's go play on the swings." She said earnestly as she ran over to them holding the ropes of one.

"Oh…o-okay." He stammered. He'd never really been touched so close like that before. His sand usually prevented people from coming close but this he really liked the feeling of warmth his heart felt at the touch of this girl.

"Well go on get on!" Hinata encouraged holding the ropes smiling at him. He noticed a blush on her cheeks and as he stared at her she glanced away for a second rolling up her sleeves.

"Bu-" Gaara began but Hinata simply shook her head as she gestured for him to come forward.

"Uh-uh you first." She inclined looking on earnestly from her place holding the ropes of the swing.

Gaara uncomfortably walked over and sat down. He was glad no one else was around to see his uncomfortable actions that would only give them license to think he was weirder than before. Why didn't Hinata think like that? Why didn't she look at him with those accusing eyes? He wondered what could make her so different maybe people used those eyes on her so she knew how hurtful they were.

Gaara was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a push on the back of the swing and felt himself ascend into the air. His stomach flipped as she pushed him again.

"Haven't you ever swinged before?" she asked pushing it higher and with a bit more force.

"Not this high…"he uttered uneasily as he felt the wind rush through his cherry hair.

"Jump Gaara!" Hinata encouraged with a push but her words only made Gaara more nervous. He felt himself go higher than he had before and was a little afraid of possibly falling off not that the sand wouldn't break his fall, still it was a frightening thought.

He had never had this happen and his sand quickly rose to protect him. It shot out towards Hinata who cried out in surprise and stopped his swing burying her feet in the sandy ground. The sand pushed her away from the swing forcefully and Hinata fell on the ground behind her hitting it rather hard.

"Ow…my arm…"she whimpered tears on the edges of her eyes as she sniffed. Red scrapes lay across it and Gaara hopped off the swing right away his sand cushioning his feet easily.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" he asked reaching a hand out to touch her arm as his fingers neared it she pulled back closing her eyes as if in fear of him. Was that it…why did his powers always have to reck everything?

"Your powers they're so developed. Your defense is great." She said with a slight chuckle as if to make the situation lighter. She rubbed her arm gently as she looked up at him her eyes wide. "Gaara, I know you didn't mean to, it's ok." Her voice concerned as her lips moved to curve into a smile before she winced and touched her cheek. A small cut was visible blood running down the side. It wasn't much but enough to be noticeable.

Gaara's eyes filled with sadness as he leaned over taking her arm. He rubbed it gently as if to sooth her pain. "You're wrong Hinata it's not ok. I didn't mean to do that; I can't control my powers very well when I get emotional. I hurt those around me without meaning to. That's why I don't have any friends." At these words Gaara began to hear soft sobbing sounds coming from Hinata as she sniffed and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Well then…what about me Gaara? Aren't I good enough?" she asked trying to wipe her tears away but Gaara did it for her. He leaned over and licked her cut cheek gently once, twice, and then three more times each time capturing a salty tear. He was comforting her in the only way he really knew how sympathizing with her pain. Pulling back they both had blushes on their cheeks as they looked in each others eyes.

"Yeah, I mean before I didn't have any friends but now I have the best friend ever, I have Hinata." He said a tiny smile on his cheeks. Hinata's eyes filled with happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck crying even more than before into his tunic. Gaara let her cry not really understanding why she was weeping but realizing she needed someone to lean on.

'She's so hard to figure out. I thought she was hurt at first but now she's crying because I told her she was my best friend. This girl…" he thought but even though she was a bit troublesome she was still his best friend.

'Yes, Hinata is only mine; no one else can have her. I want to be the only one she's close to like this and she'll be the only one I am close to. We'll always be together.' Gaara held Hinata close as he felt sleepy at the moment but it wasn't like he could sleep, he never slept. She laid there on his chest her own chest rising and falling slowly. He watched her and wiped her tears off her cheeks. She seemed so peaceful sleeping as if the worries of the world wouldn't affect her. He wondered someday if he would ever achieve such peace.

After a few hours, Hinata stirred. She turned nuzzling her face into the warmth she felt as she clutched onto it. "Gaara, is that you?" she asked a bit incoherent at the time.

Gaara nodded before he realized she couldn't see him and said yes in a low tone. He didn't want to push her awake. He figured people took their time waking up after they slept.

Hinata lifted her head rubbing her eyes as she sat up to look at Gaara. He was still awake after all this time she was a bit surprised at that.

"Weren't you tired? I mean why didn't you go to sleep too?" she asked curiously Gaara looked away for a second he did not want to tell her everything but he knew that she would find out sooner of later about him and his insomniac lifestyle. Things spread awful quickly around their village especially about the Kazekage's own son. If she heard it from anyone he wanted it to be himself.

"I can't sleep…ever I've never slept before in my entire life." He said bleakly his black rimmed eyes seeming to get darker.

"But…how do you survive?" she asked looking at him worriedly.

"I don't get as tired as you do besides if I do go to sleep…or whenever I try, I have terrible nightmares. I don't even know why but I guess it's because I'm a monster. I don't know why I am but everyone looks at me with fear so there must be something wrong with me, I don't even know why…" He trailed off his eyes shadowing over with pain.

"That's not true Gaara! You're just the same as everyone else why even better than them. No one else can control sand like you can." She encouraged trying to cheer him up.

"Is everyone else unable to sleep at night never ever resting since they were born without being plagued by never-ending nightmares? I have already come to accept that I'm a monster. Hinata you should accept it to." With those words Gaara gently pushed Hinata back and stood to his feet. His sand playground dissipated as he stared into the woods towards where the village was located and stepped towards it before stopping and looking up into it.

"I don't understand why you would stay with a monster Hinata…even though I want to stay with you." He said squeezing his fist tightly.

Hinata hurried to her feet and ran towards him hugging him from behind tightly. "You're not a monster Gaara! You'll never be a monster to me! How many times do we have to go over this…" she said with a sigh hugging him tightly.

"Because we're not used to it…not me or you…I'm not used to friends and you aren't either we're always trying to make ourselves feel better so used to being alone."

"Remember the promise." Hinata reminded in a quiet voice with a small smile as she hugged him tighter leaning against his back.

"Yeah." Gaara whispered a bit stubbornly. He pulled Hinata's hands away turning around to face her as he dropped her hands from their place around his waist.

"Friends forever right…" she softly said her hand out to him. Gaara reached his out and gently caressed the hurt place on her arm.

"Friends don't hurt each other I promised to protect you." Gaara said with his face looking as if he was having an inner dilemma. Hinata saw this and thought for a second how could she cheer him up and show him she was alright.

"Then show me how to be strong too. Will you Gaara?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Maybe we could talk about that another time. I don't want to fight you or train you or for you to be stronger, I want to control myself and be with my best friend. Maybe later, okay." He said firmly as he looked down at her.

Hinata nodded agreeably glad with his answer. She was enough and worthy of being his friend, he didn't want anymore of her and didn't ask anything.

"Mm. That's okay Gaara I'm sure another time will be okay. Oh no! Gaara it's almost dusk how long was I asleep!" she asked worriedly.

"About 3 hours I would guess." He said evenly as he looked at her worried face.

"I've gotta get home quick. Gaara can you show me quickest way home from here?" she asked. Gaara nodded simply taking her hand and running forward with her through the loose branches and muddy foliage. It took a while but they eventually reached the exit without any raven attacks or shinobi surprises.

Hinata panted hard as she leaned on her knees falling back against a nearby tree at the exit to rest.

"That, was much farther than I thought I'd be…" Hinata panted out holding her chest.

"Mm." Gaara said taking a quick breath as he stood straight his eyes on Hinata and her heavy breathing.

"You okay?" he asked touching her shoulder gently. Hinata nodded and pulled down her rolled up sleeves to cover her bruises.

"I'll get a band-aid for my cheek later." Her smile was simple one that was sweet and endearing yet genuine.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked rubbing her hurt cheek gently.

"Yeah I will it uh doesn't even hurt anymore." Hinata insisted her cheeks fire engine red.

"Oh, okay, well the Hyuuga mansion is that way. Follow me." He said and Hinata nodded as they walked beside each other. When they finally reached the mansion Hinata gave Gaara a quick bow.

"Thank you for walking me home Gaara-kun." She said another of her kind smiles tickling his belly.

"It's just Gaara and you're just Hinata to me." He said taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

Hinata's cheeks reddened once again as she looked up at him her smile never leaving her lips. "Okay, Gaara." With that she gave him a quick hug wrapping her arms around his neck and tightly embracing him. "Bye see ya tomorrow at school!" she said waving with a bright smile as she ran into the house. Gaara waved back as Hinata left watching her disappear into the home. He supposed now he would go back home. His mind was focused on one thing…how Hinata had told him she wasn't hurting anymore. What was pain really like?

Gaara walked into his home as he picked up a kunai fingering it curiously. He pushed it down trying to stab himself in the hand but it was futile. "It's no use the sand interferes…" he said sadly. How could he understand Hinata's pain if he never felt what she did?

Suddenly his uncle Yashamaru walked forward beside him. Gaara hadn't noticed when he had come in. He remembered a few days earlier he had gotten upset and attacked some of the village children however; his uncle had blocked it the attack protecting them. He was surprised Hinata hadn't hated him for that. Apparently she must have been away in the sandbox as that day he was playing with teddy on the swings. Yes, now that he thought about it he remembered she was over there also alone that day. His uncle proceeded to explain to him that he was his new caretaker and not to attempt hurting himself in such ways. Gaara said nothing only looking to the side.

'Sure Yashamaru was there to protect the other children but who protects me…'

"What does pain feel like?" he asked and his uncle then explained to about pain that hurts the body physically and that physical pain makes a person uneasy and nervous that it's uncomfortable.

'If that is how it feels…if all that is true then why did Hinata act like she did? She didn't seem to care about the pain.' He wondered…maybe it didn't affect her as much as it affected his uncle. But as he watched his uncle demonstrate and willingly cut his finger he thought differently, then physical pain isn't so bad then…maybe he could make it better. His uncle then told him of another kind of pain.

He told him that a wound of the heart that never heals except with a cetain kind of medicine and that medicine was love. Gaara clutched his heart. "Maybe I'm wounded and need medicine too then. I always hurt here…except when…well…there's this girl…"he said trailing off.

"A girl?" he asked curiously his purple eyes widening.

"Yeah…she makes my heart feel warm…" he said with a small blush his eyes to the ground.

"Then you have to look no farther Gaara-sama you've already received it. Even before that you had love." Gaara listened closely as his uncle explained about his mother, that loved him and that was why the sand protected him. Did that mean he wasn't a monster… was it simply his mother only protecting him from pain? That explained everything then…if that was the case then he was loved by more than just his uncle and Hinata his mother was always with him. Gaara thanked his uncle and left as he headed to the roof to stare at the stars as he did every night but now he had newfound company.

"Mother…you're always here with me." He said with a genuine smile not even Hinata…not even his best friend could give him this feeling of a mother's love.

Hinata sat in her room after dinner looking out into the stars.

"Gaara is out here under this same sky." She thought out loud attempting to sit up before slumping back into bed. She was trying not to sleep so she could identify with Gaara maybe if she learned how not to sleep he wouldn't be so lonely on these long nights. However sleep caught the young heiress in its clutches and her eyes slowly drifted closed the thoughts of another sandman than the red headed one occupying her dreams.

The Next Day

Neji knocked lightly on Hinata's door as not to surprise her but loud enough to wake her up.

"Hinata-chan it's morning. Come on we only have 30 minutes to get to the Academy."

"Mm…but Gaara why can't we just ride on your sand…" she mumbled into her pillow before her eyes widened and she jumped upright.

"30 MINUTES! Oh no!" she said and quickly scrambled out of bed. She headed for the kitchen grabbing a quick bread treat with fruit filling and then running back to put on her clothes.

Hiashi stared at his daughter running in and out of sliding doors and quickly called her name in a loud sharp voice. "Hinata!" at this Hinata stopped a ninja capable pop-tart in the side of her mouth and a pajama shirt on with standard shinobi pants on backwards.

"H-Hai Father!" she said righting to attention. Hiashi sighed and put on as kind of a smile as he could before walking towards her.

"Relax…I will send Neji to wake you earlier than usual and have the cooks prepare you a healthier breakfast." He pulled the side of the piece of bread filled with fruit filling away as she chewed it the remainder swallowing nervously. He opened her hands and dropped the rest in them while looking down at her.

"You are only 9 years old Hinata even your cousin Neji at 10 doesn't push himself so hard. Take a breath, and walk evenly to class. If you wish to be a strong kunoichi then you must learn not to rush things. A true ninja waits and then attacks…"he said before gently patting her head.

"Do well Hinata-chan." He said before turning and heading towards his own room. Hiashi sighed to himself not looking back he really loved that daughter of his and recently the helpers in the dojo had told him of his harsh treatment. He had not seen it that way, only as training trying to help her hone her skills but that was not the effect he was resulting in. He never wanted to crush her spirit and now he longed to repair the damage that he had done.

'If only Kurhiko would do the same.' He thought but Kurhiko was bitter. Her sister in the branch family had always been the stronger of the two and she longed to surpass her. He and Kurhiko were arranged to marry yet he couldn't say that he didn't love her with all his heart. When they were alone she was never such a harsh bitter woman always so tired, yet why did she have to hide it he wondered.

'Why did I hide it?' he pondered and headed on his way. He would tell Kurhiko that things were changing around here. Hinata was not going to be put down any longer.

Neji blinked in surprise before pulling on his sandals as Hinata ran up beside him a long white tunic around her shoulders and a red t-shirt underneath. She still had the standard blue pants and pulled on her sandals hastily. He stood as he walked forward she followed after him.

"Hinata-chan what did you say to Uncle to make him so…compromising?" he asked curiously what in the world could ever make that cold man even smirk was beyond Neji.

"I didn't say anything Neji-niisan. I just woke up this morning." She said her smile to the clouds.

"Mm, well…what is that Gaara guy to you?" he asked a tinge of jealousy in his voice. "I know you guys are the same age and all but he isn't normal. I'm worried because I'm always off training on breaks and your alone at the Academy." He said reaching out and taking her hand. Hinata squeezed it directing her smile at him instead of the clouds.

"Don't worry Neji-niisan. Gaara is a great friend. He protected me from the bullies." She said a slight blush on her cheeks that mirrored Neji's own that was barely visible.

"Just stay safe Hinata-chan. I couldn't bear if anything happened to my favorite cousin." He said a bit hesitantly.

"I will Neji-niisan thanks for caring. I really love you a lot." She said giving him a quick hug. "You're like a brother to me."

"I guessed that much by you calling me niisan all the time." He said with a grin.

"Well you didn't say anything about it." Hinata said shyly beginning to play with her fingers she turned even redder at Neji's next words.

"Nope it's nice to hear Hinata-chan's happy voice I take it when I can get it." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Neji-niisan…" she said with a shy blush her voice wasn't that great at all.

They arrived at the Academy laughing and walking together as Gaara sat in his desk. He looked up to see Hinata entering and…holding…hands…with Neji Hyuuga. Wasn't he like her cousin or something? 'But she's mine no one else can touch her or have her smile.' But nonetheless Hinata was giving it to him and joking with him.

'I guess its okay…he is family after all.' Gaara thought calming himself down he would let that one slide. He couldn't let Mother get upset certainly not here. The sand was for protection not attack he couldn't hurt people with it anymore. He didn't want to make his Mother sadder than she already must have been.

Neji and Hinata took their seats as the teacher began teaching. That day school couldn't end fast enough for Gaara as his eyes caught the empty seat of the girl he had hurt in that attack before. He'd take her medicine…Yashamaru said it made wounds better. Then he would give some to Hinata. That would really make her happy.

Gaara had spent time through recess with Hinata once again on the swings though this time it had been her turn. They had laughed together and had a great time though Gaara couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that he was being watching.

"Byakugan." Neji said quietly from his hiding place behind the Academy. He was watching Hinata swing with that…son of the Kazekage, Gaara he remembered his name was. She was laughing and genuinely happy. Even happier it seemed than she was with him. It made his throat burn and stomach tingle. She was his cousin wasn't she? He wanted to spend more time with her but now he had to concentrate on his training.

'I love you Neji you're just like a brother to me.' He heard in his head. Yes he loved her too and wanted to protect her. What would happen if Gaara went berserk again like he was rumored to often do and hurt his precious cousin? She wasn't strong and was very delicate. Gaara could break her easily if he tried. Neji had to trust Hinata's intuition at this point.

'There is no one else who will…so I'll watch over you Hinata. I will be your brother and your protector.' And with that he hurried off back to the Hyuuga mansion, recess had some time left and more training could be essential to learning a new technique. Father was probably waiting for him as was Uncle Hiashi.

Soon enough school was over and Gaara had hurried over and asked and received ointment from Yashamaru. The day went by and by nightfall Gaara had worked up the courage to visit the girl's house. He ran along the streets quickly a small smile on his face. This would make Mother proud…this would show everyone that he wasn't a monster. Finally he arrived and Gaara sighed as he looked up at the huge intimating door reaching his hand up to knock on it softly.

Angrily the girl he attacked before glared at him from the cracked sliding door.

"About before. It hurt right…" he said nervously holding the paper sack. "Here this is ointment. Use it if you want..." He said timidly as he held it out almost like a peace offering in his heart he was begging for acceptance even in his humble eyes. However he didn't receive it. She only seemed to get more upset and yelled angrily at him.

"Go home Monster!" shutting the door in his face. Gaara stood there trembling with rejection as he lowered and dropped the bag aimlessly headed home. On his way a foolish drunken man knocked into him. He spat at him to watch where he was going. Unfortunately by the time he realized who Gaara was his look of horror did nothing but seal his fate. A shatter of a liquor bottle was heard and the chatter of villagers also as the man's bloodied corpse fell to the ground. Gaara ignored it all hearing nothing but the screaming words of 'Monster' in his ears. He continued walking sparing a sad glance at his father who did nothing more than glare at him.

Gaara headed for his spot that he would watch the stars from but tonight he couldn't hold in the endless pain. He covered his eyes as tears ran down them.

'It didn't go well…Why am I the only one who's a monster? What am I?' he wondered tears never stopping. It was Hinata's face that first flashed in his mind. Even my friend even she has one's who love her.' He thought thinking of her smiling so brightly with her cousin.

'And Yashamaru is only ordered to take care of me…but at least he cares. He even said I was important to him.' He thought but still the tears came and Gaara wept under the moonlit night.

'A wound of the heart. The only thing that can heal it is love. Is that why the warmth Hinata gives me turns away the stabbing sadness…' he wondered.

"Hinata…Yashamaru…"he whimpered as he sniffed his tears endless. He clutched his heart the pain was so unbearable he needed to see Yashamaru to see Hinata to see anyone.

Suddenly he heard something hit his sand and turned. His anger flared as he looked on saw a masked nin with kunai that were suspended in the air prepared to fly towards him.

'Why?!' he thought angrily clenching his fists his hairless eyebrows furrowing down. 'Why am I…Why am I the only one to have to go through all this?!' and this time Gaara fully turned standing to attack. The kunai flying at him only hit his sand and with a quick move Gaara's own sand encompassed the masked nin as he lifted him into the air and with a close of his fist Gaara crushed the ninja's insides. Blood shot towards the moon tainting the pure blue of the calm sky at night.

"Who are you? Why?" he asked shaking as he pulled his hands to his chest. He was afraid no one before had ever tried to hurt him. He never hurt anyone intentionally and couldn't understand who would do this. Were they finally deciding to hunt down the monster of Suna?

Gaara hesitantly walked towards the dying man and noticed the cut on his finger. Yashamaru had cut that same place earlier but it couldn't be him trying to attack him. His uncle cared about him he'd never do something like attack him when he was off guard. Ninjas often got injured there was a good chance it was coincidence. Gaara gulped and reached down but as he pulled away the mask his suspicions were affirmed. It was in fact Yashamaru lying there.

"You are strong as I expected Gaara-sama." He said evenly blood dripping from his mouth and forehead.

Gaara clutched his heart desperately as his eyes widened. The pain was unbearable even worse than before. "Yashamaru…"he said his voice dripping with pain and he covered he his head letting out a cry of heart splitting agony into the night. He wept and cried into the ground as he leaned up his tears continuing.

"Why? Why Yashamaru why did you why why?!" he begged holding his head. Yashamaru said that he was important to him. "I thought that you were-"he stammered through his tears unable to finish as it hurt so much to even talk inside and out.

"It was an order. I was ordered to kill you by your father."

"Father…father…did but why…why me…" he whimpered tears now dripping to the ground like rainfall.

"You were born with the Shukaku of the Sand and then observed like a guinea pig. But since you could not control the power of the living soul Shukaku you were deemed a danger to the village."

"So, you were ordered to that's you did this." He said believing that maybe his uncle still cared.

"No, I could have refused but I wanted to do it. Deep within my heart I always hated you because you killed my beloved sister. She never wished to have you and your birth killed her. She died cursing you and the village. That is why she called you Gaara a demon that loves only himself. You were not loved. Love yourself and fight only for yourself and by doing so you can continue to exist. You were not loved." With those words he opened his vest that revealed many exploding tags.

"This is it. Please die." He said fearlessly. A huge explosion occurred but Gaara was left without a scratch.

Everything Yashamaru had said had been a lie. Except for his talk of love…yes that and only that would heal this excruciating pain. Only himself to love no… there was another, another who he could trust and give love to…another who would give him the love he frantically longed for. He knew in his heart she would not betray him, Hinata…yes. The love I want and long for, she is the only other person who will give it to me. And myself.' He thought darkly at that he cried out loudly as pain surrounded his whole being inside and out. His forehead stung like a thousand bee stings as his sand began to carve the kanji for love into his forehead. He panted as the sand fell around him blood dripping from top left hand side of his forehead. Love was there. Yes he would only love himself and Hinata.

'That is what Gaara is me. I only have one person that I love. One person to fight for. With everyone else I'm alone. Yes I am alone.' With that Gaara headed home solemnly going into his room. He laid on his made bed that was barely used and went to sleep for the first time in his life.

Mic Mic: Look everyone…I worked really hard on this chapter and I have about 56 hits, however only one of you guys could take that little bit of time to hit the review button. This is very important to me so I can make my writing better and improve, I also want the make the story more to your own liking and I want to know why you enjoyed it. Please hit that review button. I delivered my part of a long chapter all I ask is that you deliver your input…

By the way thank you Chois Display you were the only one out of about 50 people who took the time to review thanks a ton

passes out from exhaustion Promised it would be long and I believe I have delivered I even edited the whole thing before work. Mind you it's a huge spoiler of Gaara's past but it has a few changes in there to shorten up that looong flashback that most of you have already seen and to include how it'd be different if he was friends Hinata at this point. By the way I am fully aware Gaara wasn't 9 when this happened well…he's nine now . I'm sorry but I just had to do it for storyline reasons they had to be a little more mature and then I also don't want to do a huge time skip

Also please point out if you find many grammer mistakes I know they are there no matter how much I proofread. Anyone that would help me and be my beta I would be very happy to have some help.

The GaaHina theater continued just my little author's note blurb

Kazekage Gaara: weeps That was such a time of pain…

Hinata: Aww there there Gaara. Try not to think on it.

Kazekage Gaara: But it's the ending…slumps

Real Gaara: Hinata doesn't even notice me expect when she shivered in fear when I

killed those rain nins…man I was fresh their blood falling like rain on their own weapons

Hinata: shivers and clutches Kaze Gaara 12 year old anime you is scaring me

Kazekage Gaara: Aww, just cuddle up to Big Daddy, here you want warm up in my

jacket. I don't need this gourd holder anyway

Real Gaara: What?! You mean you don't have to wrap it

Kazekage Gaara: I'm too busy trying to make babies to wrap up a gourd junior

Real Gaara: fumes Why you! grabs Hinata and pulls her close I think you'd prefer a younger man to this old geezer caresses Hinata's cheek I bet he doesn't even have a lot a stamina…well nothing compared to mine…I bet he even falls asleep after he does it and he's me,come on Hinata-chan I'll take you for a ride don't worry I'll be gentle

Kazekage Gaara: sand avalanche looms over Real Gaara Don't you eve-

Temari: Gaara we've been looking everywhere

Kankuro: That paperwork ain't gonna stamp itself you know

Kazekage Gaara: But- but I'm currently killing young anime me

Temari and Kankuro: We have to do it now drag Kage Gaara

Kazekage Gaara: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Hinata: So…are you my husband too

Real Gaara: Yup don't worry, I'll thank me later

Hinata: blushes shyly Well…I-I suppose if your him-

Real Gaara: smirks Heh, this time I get the girl. closes curtain as shadow is of Gaara on Hinata Review please


	4. Aimless need

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the movie/Book called storm of the century I just borrowed one line but I don't own it

Mic Mic: By the way, Hinata is living a very guarded lifestyle even more so than she does in Naruto considering that Gaara's her only friend and she isn't very close to her parents keep in mind that Gaara's the main one who communicates things to her well and her cousin Neji but you'll find out more about him later on with the story.

Gaara woke the next day is hairless eyebrows furrowed. Today was going to be different. No more caring about others or wanting them close. Being at the Academy on time didn't matter…going to class did not matter. The only reason he didn't stay at home was because Hinata was there. Yes, the one who would show his heart love.

He stood without much effort and walked on his way to the academy. There were only ten minutes left and it was a 20 minute walk but lateness was irregardless. They were going to see that he wouldn't be controlled by their puppeteer strings anymore.

Gaara arrived glaring sharply ahead of him. When he walked into the door he looked up with a glare at Foil-sensei saying nothing to him. God help the man if he crossed him now. Gaara could hear a voice whispering in his ear, a voice he usually only heard in his nightmares.

'He's stirring you testing you. He thinks he has some kind of power over you Gaara-chan.' the voice silkily whispered in his ear.

'Be quiet leave me alone.' He yelled at it as loud as he mentally could slowly feeling it retreat into the recesses of his mind. That voice sounded like his uncle and he didn't want anything to remind him of that experience ever again.

"Gaara-san you are late." Foil-sensei coldly uttered. It was rumored that the sensei's in sand village were the coldest and most calculating of them all at least that's what everyone believed to be true since all their pupils were as cold as ice.

Gaara ignored the man and continued walking. He had only one objective and that was to take his seat of course his proper seat that is. He silently walked up to stand beside the seat next to Hinata. In front of him sat a long braided haired youth with huge eyebrows and eyes that were odder still. 'Who are you to talk raccoon eyes?' the voice coldly whispered causing Gaara to hold his forehead in agitation. He righted his eyes to glare sharply at the boy sitting in "his" seat.

Lee was working hard on writing up a new taijutsu technique and couldn't even feel the vibes of tension filling the room as he had been so caught in planning how to master such a skill. 'If I cannot figure out how to master this is five minutes I shall do 50 laps around Sunakagure backwards holding a baby bottle and a pacifier.' He thought sure that this would motivate him enough to finally decipher what was needed to perfect the technique.

"Move." Gaara said coldly. He left no room for discussion however Lee wanted to open up the floor. Shaken from his thoughts Lee's eyes ran waterfalls for a second before he wiped them away looking Gaara firmly in the eye.

"I am sorry Gaara-san but the teacher assigned me this seat. Please go to the seat you were assigned." He uttered before turning back to the technique 2 minutes left he'd never finish.

Hinata's eyes shifted from where she sat as she looked up at Gaara. He was upset and she knew, but what had happened. Gaara never acted hostile like this to anyone and surely not Lee who never provoked him or her once. Lee had done nothing but focused on training and becoming stronger not bothering anyone once.

'He's lucky he hasn't gotten in my way before or else his blood would be raining over this room.' Gaara smirked evilly as sand began to build from his hand at once unnoticed sand creeping up Lee's foot.

"I said move." Gaara calmly uttered a look that would have terrified any normal man to run for their life in his eyes. However Lee said nothing and was currently engraining himself in his technique. He didn't want to run 50 laps because of a lack of concentration.

Before the sand could crawl up Lee's leg Hinata stood. "Gaara no!" she cried out and ran taking his hand and pulling it down to stop the sand from coming. It diminished with her touch and Gaara's face softened but now displayed a rather miffed look. Hinata looked into his eyes and felt her heart burn what had happened to change him so. The sands were swirling around him and he had fire in his eyes.

"Gaara what's wrong. Are you okay?" she asked in a genuine voice. Gaara said nothing in response and simply wrapped an arm around her waist. He held her there for a moment before his sand fell.

"Keh." he spat and grabbed Hinata's hand leading her towards his seat.

"W-Wait Gaara my stuff." Hinata said with a slight blush hesitantly looking behind her. Her eyes caught everyone's surprised looks and she quickly looked back towards Gaara who said nothing. Curls of sand swirled in his hand and before she knew it all her things were floating up onto Gaara's desk courtesy of his sand.

"Move." Gaara repeated coldly to the rather girly looking boy named Haku. He complied rather quickly and hurried over to where Hinata used to sit by Lee. Lee simply shook his head in disappointment at Haku but said nothing.

Gaara smirked abruptly and sat comfortably in Haku's seat. "From now on, you'll sit by me Hinata." He uttered possession lacing his tone.

Hinata wasn't sure what to do but sat down anyway blushing and looking away from Gaara as everyone was staring at them. Whispers started but quickly stopped when Foil hit a desk hard and a loud 'bump' was echoing against the walls. It was the desk Hinata was sitting in, Gaara's former desk. Hinata jumped frightened by the sudden surprise from her sensei, one of her hands unconsciously clutched Gaara's hanging robe.

Gaara's eyes slowly trailed over to where Foil-sensei stood as he felt his emotions rile inside him. He felt as if he was on fire and boiling every second. He was steaming the moment he felt Hinata clutch his robe. He had frightened her inadvertently in an attempt to show him he was the sensei here. 'He made a foolish decision to frighten my Hinata.'

"I don't know what makes you think that you can disturb my class like this and get away with it." Foil sneered leaning over Gaara's former desk to glare directly at him. Gaara however said nothing and didn't explain himself as he began standing up slowly with no care for the sensei's words whatsoever.

His sand coiled around him and suddenly shot out from the surrounding floorboards to grab Foil's feet as it had grabbed Lee's beforehand. Foil leaned back to stand straight all while he smirked uncaringly as he pulled at his binds. However, he began to panic internally when he realized he couldn't get free. Not allowing his panic to be visible he simply looked up his glare sharpening. Realizing that this wasn't negotiable and was a situation of life or death he decided he'd have to play a rather cowardly card. Reaching out to the side he grabbed for Hinata but she was quickly pulled into Gaara's waiting arms. His last resort had crumbled in front of him and he knew he wasn't going to live much longer.

"G-Gaara stop this right now." He ordered though it was more like a plea from the shakiness in his voice and the fear laced in his eyes.

Hinata clutched Gaara's robe from her position behind him as she looked up at Foil-sensei. Why was he so terrified? Was it that monster inside him that terrified him so, the monster inside Gaara?

Gaara's eyes widened as he smiled evilly. "Are you scared sensei? Now that you're going to die." He said coolly his outstretched hand with sand swirling extended and sand began to run up the length of Foil's body. "Sabaku Kyū." He whispered pronouncing death upon his teacher.

Hinata was too terrified to do anything. She couldn't stop Gaara whose eyes were filled with such anger and hate. She was paralyzed as she had never seen him act this way before.

Soon enough the sand had encaged the sensei entirely and muffled sounds were heard from within the cocoon. Gaara's hand began to close and with a final death note he sang out his first of many kills. "Sabaku Sōsō." The sensei struggled in vain before Gaara's hand closed and a sick crushing sound emanated throughout the halls.

Nothing was heard but silence as scream of pain and the slow breaking of bones was heard as blood spurted across the room. Hinata clutched the back of Gaara's robe but wasn't shielded from the raining blood. She jumped as it fell onto her cheek and she whimpered. Gaara's face was covered in the blood his cheeks dripping with it as was his still outstretched hand. The swirling sand ceased as he pulled it back to rest it beside him.

Every child in the room had blood splattered on them, some had it in their hair, in their clothes, on their desks, and the walls dripped with it running down like rivers. The children all had tears running down their cheeks and Lee was watching as everyone else was his own face having blood littered upon it. Haku beside him was crying intensely as he looked at where the sand that had entrapped their former sensei was falling away.

"S-Sensei!" Haku cried out but once all the sand had slid away it revealed that there was no sensei there. Slowly the sand that had killed Foil crawled towards Gaara. Hinata backed away quickly as it began to slide itself up Gaara's back. The sand began to take the shape of a gourd that was slightly cracked. The gourd began to fill with the sand leftover from the fresh kill and once it was filled to the brim a cork formed and sealed it shut. The gourd began to shake violently as Gaara's inner demon stirred. Gaara closed his eyes as he felt his last shred of wishing to fit in break. Nothing mattered and certainly not the witnesses to his bloody crime. If they told there would certainly not be good consequences for him.

'There is no need to leave witnesses, they'll all ruin you and send you to your execution…why don't you give them coffins of their own since they wish so much for you to have one.' Gaara felt no need to fight it anymore the voice was him; he was a monster no matter what Hinata said.

'Kill the girl, she fears you she hates you and will desert you! Kill her and you can always have her close. Her blood will sink into your sands and she will never leave you.' Gaara shook his head not Hinata, she wouldn't she had promised never to leave him.

'And I believe her.' He thought to himself. That innocent part of him was vaguely still there Hinata had locked it somewhere deep within him where the demon could not reach. However the others were a different story there was no harm in killing them; they cared not for him, mistreated him and always left him alone. 'They want a monster their going to see one.' And with that thought the cork sealing in the shaking gourd popped out and sand started leaking in waterfalls out of it. That sand began to crawl up the walls as if materializing from nowhere. The children screamed cringing in their seats and Lee looked on helplessly as Haku grabbed him by the sleeve of his white Chinese style shirt.

"Run quick! He'll kill us all!" he yelled scrambling to his feet. Lee didn't argue he was just as frightened as everyone else in the room but he couldn't leave without helping everyone else escape. He stood quickly and yelled Haku's message for all to hear. "Everyone run!" he yelled and all the students quickly got to their feet knocking into each other and scrambling for the door, their lives depended on it.

Only Hinata stayed.

Silence echoed in the empty room as Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at him differently almost as if in awe but completely unsure of what to say. All Hinata could think of was one word.

"Why?" she uttered quietly almost so quietly no one could hear it. Gaara looked up at her and said nothing turning his back to her as his sand trailed back into his gourd.

"Gaara! Answer me! Why-why did you kill sensei?!" she asked moving forward to clutch his robe. Gaara flinched and walked forward but was slightly pulled back by Hinata's hand on his robe. He sighed and uttered slowly.

"To prove my existence." He said turning and slipping off the heavy gourd that had recently wrapped itself around his back.

Hinata noticed the darkness in his eyes at those words and the pain that seemed to reflect in them. He had that look since he had walked into the classroom that morning before anything had occurred. "Gaara did something happen?" Hinata asked timidly moving closer as she clutched his robe tightly.

"It's none of your business." He snapped his hairless brows furrowed down in anger as he pushed Hinata's hand off. She let go and her eyes filled with tears she turned and was prepared to head out the door but at a glance back she saw the sadness in Gaara's eyes. 'I always give up…always. This time I'm not giving up.' Hinata quickly rushed back and wrapped her arms around Gaara's middle from behind tightly as she pressed her face into his back. "Please tell me." She begged earnestly tightening her grip. She wouldn't let him go and she wouldn't leave him here alone.

"No!" Gaara said firmly trying to pull her off.

"Please Gaara!" she begged again her tears falling unceasingly and staining the back of his shirt. Gaara felt his heart clench. She really did still care about him. He turned with a sigh an angry look still on his face but it softened as he saw her look of sadness.

"Where is the Gaara I laughed with, the Gaara that protected me?" She said loosening her arms from around his waist as she blushed while looking up at him. She forgot how close she was.

"I am not the same Gaara anymore. You wouldn't understand my pain Hinata, if you found out what kind of a monster I was you wouldn't hesitate to run from me."

"Gaara…you just liquefied our teacher. I think if I was going to be afraid of you now would be a pretty good time." She said a half smile on her lips.

Gaara turned looking to the side. He didn't want to quirk a smile he wanted to be angry frustrated he wanted to hate; Hinata just wouldn't seem to let him. He turned back her way when he felt her touch upon his hand.

"I made you a promise. Please don't call me a liar." She said with a smile. Gaara looked at her in surprise and awe.

Why! Why no matter how much he tried could he not turn her away?! Why did she always have to be so…supportive and caring for him? Why wasn't she cold and reclusive like everyone else? 'If she was like that then she wouldn't be my reason for existence.' He thought to himself. Gaara was reluctant to go back to his old self to not be the new him that was cold and calculating and that no one would cross. With a sigh he spoke.

"My uncle told me, that I have a demon inside me called the Shukaku of the Sand. That is why I don't sleep the demon will overtake me, my mother died because of the demon." He said coldly.

"Is that all?" Hinata asked worriedly. Gaara had already known before about the demon so why was this news.

"My uncle killed himself in front of me in an attempt to kill me, and now my father wants to kill me because I am too strong. He believes I can't control the demon. He was the one who ordered my uncle to assassinate me." Gaara said the new knowledge.

Hinata covered her mouth. She felt sick at the new knowledge and Gaara held her shoulder holding her up from falling, her tears which had temporarily ceased were falling once again. "But…why, why would they do that to you?"

Gaara glared down at Hinata. "Why do you think? Suna wants to be stronger; they want power more and more power so what better way than to have a demon who will fight on their side. I guess things didn't turn out how they planned." He said coldly.

Hinata looked down ashamed of her own village. "I'm sorry Gaara…I wasn't there when you needed me. I wasn't able to stop you and now…" she said looking up at him tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to become cold hearted; I don't want you to kill others. Why can't we be happy like before?" she asked.

"I already told you I-" Gaara was interrupted as Hinata leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lip. She pulled back a shy look on her cheeks her face completely red.

"Then maybe just around me, could you still be just a little like you were before?" she pleaded her eyes seemed to long for his answer to be yes and Gaara found he couldn't resist them.

"Yeah I could." He said looking up into her eyes. "But don't expect it anywhere else." He said with a sharp look.

Hinata looked up and touched the corner of his forehead still covered in blood it was hard to notice the kanji engrained there. "It says love doesn't it."

Gaara nodded feeling rather awkward about his sudden tattoo it seemed rather pitiful now that he felt at the time he needed love so badly he had to engrain it into his very being.

Hinata nodded and hugged him tight around his middle. "I'll give you that Gaara. Let's always be friends." She stated happily her tears beginning to cease.

"Yeah…" he said looking down at her. She made his cold heart warm. Yes, she was his reason for existence and no one else would take her from him.

"Gaara!" a loud voice boomed and Gaara quickly pushed Hinata behind him as his gourd appeared on his back. Four anbu members stood surrounding them.

"Come with us to the Kazekage. We aren't going to hurt you." They said rather cautiously.

"That seems likely. I already know that the Kazekage wishes to assassinate me. Do you think I'll willingly go visit him?"

"You will if you want your precious little friend to live." A voice from behind threatened and Gaara turned and saw a hooded figure holding Hinata around the neck tightly. She struggled to get free but he grabbed her around the waist pulling her tightly against him.

"Make one wrong move and I'll inject this sebon needle into her bloodstream. If she gets even a drop in her she will die slowly and painfully. Now you wouldn't wish that on such a pretty little girl now would you Gaara-sama."

"Let her go. Or I'll kill you all." He said simply his threat was obviously not empty.

"And what makes you think you can. Both Yashamaru and your sensei were weaklings; against true ninja you are nothing more than a kitten."

"Gaara don't go! Please don't go with them." Hinata yelled but quieted as she felt a kunai cutting into her hand.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you girly unless you have a death wish." The hooded man said coldly.

Hinata eyes communicated a message to Gaara and even though he wasn't sure whether to listen or not it was the best plan.

"Do what you wish with her but I won't go anywhere. As for you the moment she dies your own deaths won't be far away." They all saw the seriousness in his eyes and before anyone could make a move a loud booming voice surrounded the walls and before anyone knew what was going on the Kazekage himself stood in the middle of the room.

He gave a cold look to his son Gaara and didn't even look with remorse upon the worried and frightened Hinata. While the hooded man was distracted Hinata focused with all her might and used every bit of strength she had to knock the big man behind her in the chest with a chakra infused palm. She scrambled away to Gaara's side and held out the glowing palm as a defense. "Don't come any closer!"

"Enough!" the Kage yelled causing everyone to slacken from their fighting postures everyone that is except for Gaara and Hinata.

"I see that everything has gone according to plan." The Kage said surveying the bloody desks and sand covered walls.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said still concentrating on the chakra infused palm.

"Put that thing out you'll hurt yourself." he snapped at her coldly and Hinata blushed slowly letting the glow dissipate.

"What plan?" Gaara asked his question more of a demand to know.

"To unleash the powers of the demon although I didn't think a Hyuuga would get involved that made things a little harder to figure out but I managed." He said sounding proud of himself.

"You see I knew that Yashamaru wouldn't get the job done but would anger you to the point of no return, now that you have lost that pathetic kindness your mother gave you are ready to unleash the power of Shukaku."

"What makes you think that I'll unleash anything for you?" Gaara said coldly.

"Come now, don't you want to know what powers the demon inside you really has?"

"I know that it can kill, that's all I need to know."

"How would you like to be unstoppable?" Kage said with a smirk of confidence.

"Sir-should we really tell him such a thing if he were to turn against us-" the hooded man instructed before he was cut off by the Kage.

"Yes, you'd always have that option but until then you'd learn unbelievable techniques. You would be so powerful that no one could stand in your way not even me."

"I don't like to repeat myself. What makes you think I'll do anything for you?"

"In return for the scrolls with the direct techniques and powers that you can easily acquire you'll continue on now in the Academy as you did before, however you don't have to attend classes. No one will approach you and disturb and you'll still have your regular home like before. Refuse and you will have nowhere to stay and be an outcast. I'm offering you unimaginable power Gaara with nothing more in return than you stay like you are now. If you agree to that you might even be tough enough to be Kazekage one day."

"I don't lust for power like you Father. I learn my own techniques…I'll stay here but I don't want the scrolls I'll learn on my own. I don't want to be disturbed expect anyone who comes near me to spy or try to threaten me not to return."

"That seems reasonable. Alright we have a deal then." He said holding his hand out.

Gaara said nothing and continued walking on. He turned his head back to Hinata glancing at her. "Come." He said before facing forward and walking again. Hinata hurried to stand beside him and walked out of the Academy clutching her slightly cut hand.

$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&

After that day, things changed between me and Gaara. We were closer than ever inseparable. He trained hard for hours never stopping since he didn't need to rest. I always stayed up with him all those long nights he endured. I trained along side him. He taught me things I didn't know before, techniques I could have never learned on my own. Father didn't complain since my skills in physical fighting had gotten better and now many people didn't challenge me. But I knew the true reason, they were all afraid of Gaara's wrath. They truly believed that some day he'd kill again and they would be the ones inside his coffin.

I didn't need other friends though. I had Gaara with me and he was enough. We were usually silent those long nights staring at the stars together. I would hold his hand to feel warmer it got so that I always held it every time I was around him. It made me feel close to him even though he was so different and far away.

Two years had passed and he had finally unleashed Shukaku one night when I wasn't able to be there, no doubt he probably was able to do it long before but didn't on account of me being there with him. I came the next day as soon as I heard and found Gaara lying there panting in exhaustion, but he was sleeping oddly enough. The monster was there around him. It was huge gigantic and it ran to attack but I was now more skilled than before. I closed all the chakra points on the demon monster with all the effort in my soul. I was panting hard and bruised and bleeding but the demon monster was dormant now.

$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&

"Gaara." Hinata panted holding him close to her chest as she looked over him. He was sleeping soundly in her arms. 'That's good, all that training and I was finally able to be useful to him. I'm so glad.' She thought passing out and falling onto his chest. They slumped to the ground Hinata lying close to him. Gaara slowly stirred from the sleep that he had forced on himself and jumped in surprise when he noticed Hinata lying on his chest.

'What is she doing here…is she…I couldn't have…"his thoughts ran wild and as he looked her over he noticed that she was pretty beat up but alive nonetheless. He remembered before in such pain he had never felt before when that monster was out and could vaguely remember someone trying to seal up the monster.

'So she did it, all by herself, she's gotten so much stronger.' He brushed her hair behind her ear as he looked her over. Hinata had grown and as had the feelings he felt, they weren't just all emotional now some were physical. He noticed different things about her like how her chest had grown, and her legs were longer…just long enough to do things he couldn't think of but the feeling was overwhelming.

'I want to taste her to see if she tastes as sweet as I think.' He stared at her lips his need getting stronger he shook her slightly a bit more anxiously than he was going for. "Hinata, wake up." He looked and noticed her lavender eyes creaking open and her ever present smile displayed.

"Hey Gaara are you okay, how was your rest?" she asked curiously.

"It was…different." he said looking to the side he was much more focused on Hinata than on the technique he had recently acquired.

"Mm, I'm so happy that your alright I was worried when you didn't come pick me up for our daily training."

"Yes, I was busy."

"Thank you for trying to protect me Gaara you really are a great friend." She said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Come here." he said a bit hurriedly and Hinata moved close to him and looked into his eyes. The moment she got caught in them Gaara's hand was on the back of her head and his lips were on her own locking her in a blissful first kiss for both of them. Hinata was unsure how to kiss exactly but she felt warmth come up inside her. It spread from her head to her toes as he held her his lips to hers kissing her. She clutched his shirt with one hand the other coming up to wrap around his neck unsurely as she pressed her own lips against his in a shy effort to respond. Gaara trailed his hand to her cheek to almost bring her closer to his lips.

"Mm Gaara…"she moaned as he pulled back gently from her. Her lips were swollen red and her cheeks tinted crimson. She shyly looked down as he caressed her cheek his hands pulling her closer to rest in his lap.

"Sleep Hinata." He said soothingly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder the other around her waist. "I'll protect you." He said staring forward intently. Hinata nodded and cuddled into his chest her blush still as bright as before. "Gaara, I've always wanted to be this close to you." She confessed shyly before burying her face completely so that he couldn't see her face. For once since that fateful night his uncle had dropped hell into his world Gaara smiled.

$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&

It's now been three years since that day in the class. I could now use my chakra better finer, still Neji-niisan was stronger. I was not close with him and didn't see him as often. When I told him hello he wouldn't look at me, just glare off the other direction.

Since that time many things have happened in the family. Mother's supposed pregnancy was a false alarm and I was rather relieved, I don't think I'm ready to be replaced yet. Before her pregnancy she would be gone from home a lot either "on business" or a social gathering that Father didn't care for. She always went alone though never taking any Hyuuga with her. It seemed every chance she got she wasn't home, now it's occurring again more than ever. We've changed so much all of us have changed.

$$$&&$#($$#R$$)&&$#&(&

"Hinata-chan, blow out the candles." Hiashi said firmly slightly smiling while holding out the cake. He wasn't exactly sure how to laugh and smile but he was learning from Hinata…but why he allowed that boy to come here he didn't know.

"Make a wish." Gaara reminded her simply as he looked up at her. Hinata looked at Gaara for a second and blushed nodding as she closed her eyes folding her hands as if she was praying.

'I wish that Gaara and I could be together forever. Please God don't let anything or anyone separate us.' She asked blowing out the candles with her eyes closed.

She opened them as she noticed the once lit 11 candles now out and her father cutting the cake. "Let me do it Father." She said with a smile Hiashi reluctantly handed her the cutter and Hinata began cutting pieces for other people.

"Where is…Neji-niisan?" she asked looking around for him at the table full of Main and Branch family members.

"He…had a special mission today Hinata-chan." Hiashi said rather coldly looking to the side.

"Oh…it's just he had a mission my last birthday and the one before that. I thought for sure he'd be here."

"He didn't want to come you know that he hates the Main house now Hinata." Gaara spoke closing his eyes. "He probably hates you too."

"Boy if you weren't the Kazekage's son-!" Hiashi yelled standing drawing the attention of the other attendees.

"You'd do what? Gaara asked coolly looking up at Hiashi. The main house leader was fuming and before he could yell a few choice words Hinata interrupted.

"Please everyone, it's my birthday, l-let's all try and get along. Gaara you know how angry my Father gets about Neji. And Father you know that…Gaara is just speaking the harsh truth. Neji…doesn't like me anymore…I'm nothing more than Main branch scum to him and I understand why he feels like he does I mean…if my Father died I'd be…I'd be…" Hinata couldn't continue on and ran out of the room. A little group of kids all the sudden started singing.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to cry if I want to cry if I want to." All the adults turned and glared at them and one little boy shrugged. "Hey you'd cry too if that happened to you." And the little kids behind him chimed as if they were in a chorus.

"Happened to you." Hiashi slapped his forehead this was very embarrassing probably exactly what Neji wanted to happen though it didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Hinata just three years ago he had been fiercely protective of her and now he wanted nothing to do with her. 'I suppose all this is my fault…Hizashi why couldn't you stay it was my death that they wanted.'

Hinata ran outside and quickly activated her Byakugan as she ran towards the Branch house. 'I know he's here.' She thought and spotted him inside his room. She quickly opened the sliding door and was greeted by a sleepy Neji only sporting boxer shorts, a bandaged head and his curse seal. Hinata felt pain spring in her heart at the obvious separation between them and Neji looked up slowly at Hinata before looking back down. Suddenly his eyes widened and he was struck with the situation. He quickly pulled the sheet around his waist as he glared at her a look of slight embarrassment and surprise on his face.

"Hinata-sama what are you doing here…in my room, didn't they tell you that I'm on a mission." He said angrily his cheeks reddening.

"Sama…is that what you call me now?" she said sadly looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Neji why have you been avoiding me, it's been three years…we were such good friend-"

"You have a new friend now Hinata, Gaara no Sabaku. I heard how he murdered Foil-sensei yet you still stay close to him." He said standing not giving to much care that Hinata was seeing him in his boxers the whole thought of Gaara annoyed him for some reason and he pulled on his black shorts moving to get his bandages.

"All you have done is heard Neji because you weren't there."

"What changed you huh? You were once such a stuttering little girl and now look at you talking to me like you aren't scared."

"I-I didn't change that much." Hinata said. Neji moved to stand before her an odd look on his face a look she hadn't seen before.

Neji stood smirking as he looked over her. "Just a little Hinata, we were just kids then but you've grown up haven't you." He said slightly stroking her cheek. Hinata closed her eyes and backed away but Neji came closer until Hinata felt her back hit the wall. She whimpered as she felt Neji press against her his hand continuing to stroke her cheek.

"Aren't you scared Hinata. Just as weak as you used to be, go on call for Gaara to come and save you. Or are you daring enough to stay."

"Neji-niisan please why can't we go back?" she pleaded noticing his wince at the niisan she opted not to use it anymore.

"We can never go back Hinata things have changed too much. You have changed too much." Neji felt something inside him stirring, something he hadn't felt before.

"Neji if you wanted me to do something for you I could. I'd do anything just to go back. You're still my friend Neji."

"Anything?" Neji asked curiously pressing closer to her and Hinata's eyes darted around nervously as she nodded. She was feeling really hot and uncomfortable as Neji moved closer his face right by her neck. Unbeknownst to her he activated his Byakugan smirking before he pulled back. "Then close your eyes." He ordered Hinata quickly compiled and before she knew it she felt a soft bed underneath her. She flinched a bit unsure of exactly what Neji was doing.

"Neji?" she asked curiously a bit of fear in her voice.

"I thought you said you'd do anything. I didn't know you were one to go back on your word Hinata." Neji said testing her. She shook her head fervently as Neji smirked down at her stroking her cheek once again. She was so innocent and unaware however he wouldn't take advantage her, no that would be going to far, however a little kiss wouldn't hurt matters no that'd make things exactly how he wanted them.

Reaching back Neji undid his loosely tied hair and it fell over Hinata's body as if it were a shield. "Tell me Hinata why did you turn to Gaara and leave me alone." He said rather bitterly.

"Neji…Gaara is my best friend but it's a different love, from the way that I love you." She uttered her words familiar. Neji remembered that love the same one she was talking about…as a brother.

Neji frowned angrily that wasn't how he wanted it. He knew now he wanted more attention from Hinata than Gaara received and he leaned down his lips nearing hers.

Suddenly the door burst open and Gaara stood an immense glare and look of hate in his eyes as Neji advanced down and kissed his Hinata. Hinata jumped at the feeling her eyes open and widening. She abruptly pushed Neji away feeling a mixture of emotions rise up when she caught site of Gaara.

"G-g-g-Gaara what are y-you d-doing here. H-How did you find N-N-Neji's house?" she asked shyly but didn't look him in the eye. She had no idea that Neji would care to kiss her. She was sure he was going to either hurt her or scare her certainly not kiss her.

"Too bad we were just getting to the good part." He said with a smirk. Hinata immediately realized what was going on as Neji's Byakugan was just deactivating. He was trying to make Gaara angry that was what he had wanted. She pushed his chest and got off the bed moving to Gaara.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. Neji did it on purpose I didn't know what he was going to do."

Gaara said nothing and his cork popped out sand leaking onto the ground. Hinata didn't know how to react, whether the sand was for her or Neji. But the moment it skidded past her she realized he was going to kill him.

"No Gaara!" Hinata said running forward and wrapping her arms around him only to be roughly pushed off to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled angrily at her. Hinata looked up from her place on the ground but didn't stay there. She quickly got up and ran for him again only for the same situation to occur.

"You can't!" she said struggling to get back to her feet and she ran in front of Neji to protect him.

"So do you care for him that much…more than you care for me? I suppose you'll kiss anyone now." He said coldly.

Hinata shook her head sharply a blush on her cheeks. "Neji is different. He's the closest thing I've ever had to a brother, Neji used to be my only other person. You know how that loneliness feels Gaara if you could call Yashamaru back wouldn't you."

At those words Gaara's sand began rising around him.

"Well wouldn't you! My feelings for Neji go no farther than those you had for Yashamaru. Please don't think that I've abandoned you Gaara but I can't abandon Neji, he has no father or siblings at all. If he'll still be my friend then I'll be his friend too." Hinata looked up her strong defensive eyes breaking into Gaara's hate and anger. His sand fell abruptly and slinked back into his gourd.

"Fine then, but I don't want to see him around and if he lays another unwanted hand on you again, I will not hesitate to kill him."

"As if you could." Neji mumbled stubbornly his arms crossed across his still bare chest.

Gaara looked back with a promising glare that was enough to make Neji quiet he had done his damage.

"Neji-kun, I know hate me and feel abandoned but come to the party with me today. Just this once I promise after this I won't bother you anymore." She said closing her eyes as if she was waiting anxiously for the answer. Neji's eyes softened and he gently patted her on the head.

"That's just like you Hinata-chan." He said quirking a soft smile. Maybe he just wanted Gaara to be as jealous as him but for whatever reason it wasn't Hinata's fault.

Neji followed Hinata into the main room where her party was being held. She smiled at everyone and bowed to them. "Sorry for before. I just wanted to go and get Neji."

"Please forgive me for the intrusion." Neji said formally and waited for the okay nod that Hiashi gave him before pulling out a chair attempting to sit down next to her. Before Neji knew it Gaara appeared in the very chair that Neji wanted. He didn't even acknowledge Neji who huffed and sat in the empty chair on the other side of the table across from Hinata.

"Everyone thank you for coming, Gaara, Neji, Father, and everyone in the Hyuuga household. Someday I hope to be a successful heir." She said with a smile. Everyone nodded and began eating the cake passed to them.

"Which piece do you want Gaara?" Hinata asked with a smile. Gaara turned to her with a pointed look that said, 'Do you seriously think I'm going to tell you what piece of cake I want in front of your entire clan.' She blushed quickly cutting out the swirled fire symbol surrounded by a yellow circle; it had a lot of red frosting which she knew Gaara enjoyed. She asked him simple things like what he liked on cake on nights when they would watch the stars.

She gave a similar frosting covered piece to Neji who ate the cake simply and slowly enjoying it. Gaara glanced at Hinata for a minute then the cake then Hinata again. Slowly he stood with the paper plate and walked out the sliding door. He glanced at the cake unsurely for all he knew the Hyuuga's could have poisoned it. He never ate food without someone to taste it first and at that he sat down on a nearby bench waiting for Hinata as this usually happened in public places to eat. Hinata went into the bathroom and wiped off her mouth from before. Neji had left a tingle there that she did not want she didn't want to forget her first kiss with Gaara and didn't wish for it to be replaced with a kiss of jealousy. With a sigh, Hinata came out the door and went outside. The moment Gaara looked up she smiled down at him hopping down the steps before moving to sit beside him.

"Gaara the cake's fine trust me." She said with a small smile.

"You don't know that Hinata." He said sharply glaring at the cake as if it stole something.

Hinata leaned over and with her pinky scooped up a piece of yellow frosting quickly licking it off and smiling without a cinch.

"See its fine." Hinata said assuring him but Gaara still wasn't convinced.

"Taste it again." He ordered looking at the cake rather apprehensively. Hinata quickly changed fingers not wanting to double dip and scooped up a portion of the yellow circle with her index finger. She licked that off too and nodded at Gaara.

"See perfectly fi-" she was cut off by the intense look in his aquamarine eyes that seemed to burn her straight to her soul. His fingers curled in caresses under her chin as he neared her face. She looked up at him shyly remembering that last time he had been the one to initiate it. 'I have to show Gaara…how I really feel.' She thought and leaned up bravely pressing her lips to his as she closed her eyes. He came forward earnestly returning the kiss as he caressed her cheek his other hand lingering down her back as he reached the small of it pulling her closer. Hyuuga Neji thought that he could kiss her and leave that mark upon her lips. He pulled back for a second looking deeply into her pupiless eyes. "I don't know what you want or how you're feeling. You're so hard to read sometimes."

"Maybe you don't know my ways…but you will." Before she could respond he captured her in another kiss and when she gasped in surprise his tongue entered her mouth sampling the frosting she had proofed for him.

"Well, well, I see my son has learned a thing or too from his training over the years." A cold voice uttered as the confident Kazekage leaned against a tree in the Hyuuga compound grounds.

Gaara pulled away glaring death upon his father as his fist clenched sand swirling around it. His gourd rumbled and he longed for blood but knew that it wouldn't be wise to go against his father.

"Oh no don't mind me. I was rather enjoying the little show, go on son." He said with a confident smirk leaning comfortably against the tree.

"Father you should know better than to interrupt me when I'm busy." Gaara said letting go of Hinata and moving over scooting his cake off to the side. Hinata activated her Byakugan and surveyed the area but could see no lingering spies or anyone threatening. She let it deactivate and sighed. Gaara stood and walked to head inside not reaching for the cake or even looking back.

Hinata got the message and ran forward to walk by his side but froze as she heard the Kazekage's voice.

"Hinata-chan. I saw that technique of yours. Native to your clan isn't it. Amazing what a conflict that occurred three years ago can develop. Your mother seemed to think it would be rather effective." he said coldly his voice laced in undertones.

"Wh-What do you know about my mother?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh just that horses aren't all she enjoys riding when the weather's hot." He said with a smirk. "Company is rather easy to find nowadays especially for a lonely man with power."

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned what did he mean by that. "Wh-what do you mean, riding? What's that got to do with anything?" she asked desperately. Gaara reached for her arm but she pulled away walking towards the Kage. "Tell me!" she said earnestly.

"Don't tell me, you don't know about sex?" he asked his voice laced with mischief.

"That's going far enough." Gaara said warning laced in his cold voice. However Hinata had never flinched away from him like that before did her mother really mean so much to her.

"Sex is something that people do to enjoy themselves, in about a couple of years you'll be on your back on Gaara's bed I'm sure he could show you exactly what sex is, your mother sure showed me."

"Is that why mother's always gone from the compound so much is she having sex with you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Why she's cute and brilliant! You've certainly hit it with this one Gaara why wait a few years heck it's about time you broke in that bed anyway."

"I'm warning you for the last time Kazekage either shut up or I'll permanently shut you up."

"I didn't come for a fight I came to give Hinata-chan here a little present for her birthday. Your mother and I figured this would be the perfect time to give it to you after you've gotten so strong and all."

"Don't talk about my mother like you know her!" she yelled in frustration. She had no clue what sex was but it couldn't be good if it frustrated Gaara so.

"I know your mother Hinata, I know her more than you ever will." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Show me whatever it is you brought and please leave Kazekage-sama." She said wringing her hands. Her anger had made her forget her place. When she heard the sound of shuffling feet she looked up curiously.

"Our dirty little secret, the true future leader of the Hyuuga clan Hanabi Hyuuga." He stepped back and from behind him came a seven year old girl with strong lavender eyes, and a long piece of brownish black hair falling between them. She was dressed in ninja garb and smirked looking up at Hinata.

"Happy birthday sister."

Mic Mic: By the way this quote, "Maybe you don't know my ways…but you will." Was said my wonderful and lovable boyfriend Sephums and no I don't mean from the videogame: P Many things were influenced by outside sources like listening to "Roll to me" gave me the Neji idea. I'm so tired, it took 2 days to write and do the editing that there is on this forgive me if there are many mistakes . 

No GaaHina theater as I'm pooped ..

Please review and enjoy the GaaHina fluffiness oh! And the story is updating to M by the next chapter maybe we'll meet Naruto and Temari and Kankuro will finally play a bigger role.


	5. Pain of Betrayal

Mic Mic: Thank you everyone who reviewed I sent a few of you replies if you asked me questions I hope they helped or reassured you

I almost cried at one of these parts in the story, I mean it really hurt, literally to write it. My eyes got all teary and my throat got tight . , I just wanted to cry so badly. I hope everyone feels the feelings I was trying to express, I don't want it to hurt you like it hurt me T.T but I want you to enjoy it all, hehe a little comedy after and maybe a little lemon teaser o.ooo I need to change this rating . 

Thank you AuroraStarPhoenix for pointing out my mistake on their ages . ,

Hinata and Gaara are both 13, Neji is 14, and Hanabi is 8

Just so everyone knows everyone has the same outfits now and look like they do when they first appear in the Naruto show. The only difference is the symbol on their headbands for example; TenTen, Lee, and Neji's will all have the Suna symbol instead of the Konoha one.

Oh! And keep this in mind for everyone who doesn't know puberty usually on average starts at the age of 12 for males and females so…without further ado, Lonely Heirs

"Hello sister." Hanabi greeted.

"What are you saying, who are you?" Hinata asked cautiously as she brought her hand to her chest stepping back a bit.

The girl smiled stickingly and walked forward to stand in front of Hinata a quirky smirk on her lips as she looked up at her older sister with a look of superiority.

"The real heir to the Hyuuga clan. You are a liability if you renounce your position as heir…" she stopped for a second and her smile turned wide and her eyes matched her whole look was that of someone who was rather insane and Hinata retreated back a step again at the terrifying expression. "I'll have no need to kill you." She finished.

Hinata's heart jumped and she realized what a close proximity Hanabi was to her person before she slightly relaxed, Gaara was here so she had nothing to worry about but at that thought Neji's sickly sweet words echoed in her mind_. "Aren't you scared Hinata. Just as weak as you used to be, go on call for Gaara to come and save you. Or are you daring enough to stay."_

$$$&&$#&($$#)&&$$&&$#&(**Inside the Hyuuga Complex**&$$$&&$#&($$#R$)&&$#&(

Hiashi glanced out at the shut door and since Hinata had not come back for a while figured she must have gone off to train, she seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays.

"We'll commence the party when Hinata-sama gets back in the meantime I'd like to have a word with Neji Hyuuga. Everyone else retire wherever you would like or you can stay here." Everyone opted to stay at the table and finish the cake as they supposed that Hinata would be back from wherever she went soon enough and they wanted to see what would happen to Neji.

Hiashi glared at them all and headed into a side room quickly shutting the door as Neji walked in and blocking it.

"Why have you been avoiding Hinata-sama?" he demanded. Neji said nothing and simply looked to the side. Hiashi was seriously considering activating the curse seal but he could see the sadness in Neji's eyes.

"Someday Neji you'll learn the truth about the Main and Branch families and you'll finally go back to the way you were."

"I'm fine as I am now Hiashi-sama." He said coldly. Hiashi folded his arms and sat in front of the door motioning for Neji to sit too.

"Tell me of your techniques and I'll tell you how to better them." Hiashi said seriously. Neji looked at the ground contemplating a second before he looked back up and began to speak.

$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$$&&$(**Outside the Hyuuga Complex**&$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(

Gaara looked back at Hinata and turned around walking to stand beside her. "Are you really going to let her speak to you like that?" he asked simply before facing forward to look at her opponent. This was Hinata's fight not his. However, if things turned bad he was prepared to step in. He pulled out the cork in his gourd and his sand leaked out disappearing into the cracks in the ground. He stepped back as he noticed Hinata's expression, apparently she was going to do **_that_** jutsu.

Gaara made a 'tsk' sound quietly. She knew it was foolish to use an attack that took so much chakra from her so quickly. He began compressing the sediment in the ground into sand as he had a feeling things weren't going to turn out well. He wasn't going to allow her to die but he knew her limit and that's where he would cut in. 'I'll wait.' He thought as he looked over at her knowing she was about to begin.

'I have changed I'm not weak like that anymore. _I will show her_ I'll show everyone.' With a look of determination, Hinata turned around walking a ways away from Hanabi. She began to untie the purple and black kimono she was wearing. She reached behind her pulling at her red obi knot as it fell loose and she caught it before it got dirtied on the ground. Quickly, Hinata parted her kimono and sat it over to the bench beside her neatly. Fluffing out her hair, Hinata turned back around to face Hanabi and got into a stance that wasn't familiar with any that Hyuuga had. She wore black pants that came a little below her knee and a loose white shirt that's sleeves stopped a little ways above her elbow. The shirt however had an odd design on it. It was like a square but it was cut in half, one half lavender and the other red.

'Fighting with our colors.' Gaara thought with a rather proud look. She had always seemed too shy to do that before.

A slightly amused gaze developed on Hanabi's face as she watched curiously. Hinata held one hand high above her head and began to form hand signs with it. The hand began to glow purple while Hanabi and the Kage stood unimpressed in their positions. She closed her eyes while forming them and began to speak.

"Hanabi-neesan, if you wish to fight me, I won't hesitate or back down. I will fight you with all my strength. I am not the weakling I was three years ago." she opened her current pupiless eyes and within seconds a lavender shine come over them before it deepened to a rich purple giving her pupiless eyes, pupils. Her eyes shined brighter than before from their new appearance and her left hand came down illuminating the same rich purple shine that her eyes did. She swirled her left hand over her right lacing her fingers together in a praying like position. All this she did in about fifteen seconds. She looked sharply at Hanabi with her new eyes and smiled.

"I do not wish to fight with my own sister over something as worthless as a title."

"The title is only worthless because you are the one who carries it." Hanabi snapped sounding childish in that one moment of her speech.

"That might be so, but not for long. I'm going to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan and I'm going to change the mistreatment of the Branch family and I won't let you or anyone stop me from reaching that goal regardless of whether we are siblings or not."

'If I get her arms then she can't use the techniques that we can. I know she might not even use the Hyuuga style but if she does then I should be able to defeat her. Watch me Gaara, Kazekage, and Hanabi I'll prove to all of you that I am more than worthy of my birthright.'

Hinata immediately charged Hanabi who was prepared for the attack but the confident girl's eyes widened when she realized who she was fighting. It was an illumination of Hinata that looked like nothing but a shine of light. The light version of her grabbed Hanabi by the shoulders and it wrapped around her legs and arms binding her tightly. Hanabi struggled furiously but couldn't seem to get free.

The true Hinata stood in her same place her eyes had been closed and her hands tight in her prayer position. She opened her eyes and they lost their pupils changing back to her Hyuuga eyes.

"Byakugan." she quietly chanted and rushed for Hanabi as her luminary self bound the younger girl tighter. She quickly began hitting at Hanabi closing her main chakra points along her left arm, before she could hit her stomach Hinata felt a sharp punch of a chakra infused hand to her own stomach. She keeled over spitting up blood as Hanabi smirked.

"My turn." Hanabi quickly knocked Hinata back with her knee causing Hinata to fly back and hit a tree hard. Hinata jumped up and protected her face as Hanabi hopped into the air and attempted to kick her. Hinata knocked Hanabi away causing the younger girl to fall into a bush. Quickly she reached her hand up to form her jutsu once again but Hanabi was squeezing her wrist tightly and twisting it to the right.

"Tch. Tch. Tch. I get it right the first time." With her right hand Hanabi sharply aimed and threw a punch to Hinata's unprotected face she threw up her right hand to protect her face and immediately cried out as the bones within her fingers cracked one by one. Hanabi clenched tight on Hinata's left wrist and with her usable right hand began to close up the chakra points on Hinata's left arm.

Hinata winced and attempted to pull away but Hanabi's grip was too strong. Suddenly Hanabi felt a kick to her own stomach and she winced hopping backwards as she flipped over standing on her feet not even panting. Hinata herself was panting hard and holding her right hand tenderly. She rubbed it gently then let it hang beside her.

'I still have some of my left arm, I don't have much power in it but if I can do my jutsu faster than I can maybe hit a vital point on her body. I didn't want to resort to that but if I don't…' Hinata quickly righted herself ignoring the pain in her right hand. She looked back at Gaara who stood with his arms crossed looking disapprovingly at her. Turning back to face Hanabi, Hinata felt more pain fill her heart than the pain of her broken hand.

'That look again…' she thought, the look of disappointment the look…that pointed out her weakness. Tears ebbed in her edges of her eyes as she glanced at the ground with a glare.

Hanabi smirked as she activated her own Byakugan and glanced over Hinata.

"Hinata, a weakling who feeds off of others approval especially approval from that very boy." Hinata blushed at the statement as she looked onto the ground nervously. How was it she could read her so well? She shook her head trying to ignore it she had to focus on the fight.

Hinata quickly charged with her left hand at Hanabi but the girl simply knocked her hand to the side and pushed her to the ground stepping onto the side of Hinata's cheek preventing her from rising.

"Does the shame overwhelm you Hinata? That on the day you're supposed to become stronger, older and wiser, on a day that should be the happy, you're broken, bruised, and beaten into the dirt on the very grounds you swore to be stronger on. That a girl out of nowhere 5 whole years your Junior could so easily crush all your aspirations and dreams and achieve what you never could 10 times over. I'm quite sure it hurts a lot."

Hinata felt the pain seep into her very soul as she laid there the force of Hanabi's foot on her cheek. She looked to the side and saw Gaara's gourd rumbling. He was going to step in! He couldn't not now! Hinata struggled managed to mumble out a few words. "Gaara no, don't I'm not finished."

"You are finished." He said coldly as he looked her over. He didn't like the feeling her got seeing her in so much pain. It churned in his heart and stomach and rose up in throat. It made him uncomfortable and most of all caused rage to rise up inside him. But apparently Hinata didn't want to be saved, as always she wanted to push herself. 'I suppose I wouldn't have her another way.' He thought but he could never tell her that. After this he'd reprimand her for her foolishness and defiantly wear her ass out. 'I should not think like this especially right now…' Gaara thought to himself but ever since he had turned 12 himself, he had started to view Hinata in a different way. Even now it made him slightly shift the stoic position of his arms crossed over his chest as his mind began to think of…things.

$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&

"G-Gaara, please don't I'm not finished yet." Hinata moaned as she threw her head back into the sheets of his previously unused bed. She whimpered as a small plop was heard and Gaara leaned on his hands above her.

"I thought you said you had enough and couldn't take it anymore?" he asked curiously as he cocked his head to the side a sly smirk on his lips.

"Even if we're 18 now, I'm still a bit shy…" she said looking over the side as she played with the sheets.

"I told you I was going to show you what sex was. Now that I'm the Kazekage and you're my wife you have nothing to be afraid of, just lay back and relax." He said running his fingers through her hair as he pushed in.

"Ohh Gaara…I can't…" she moaned out digging her face into the sheets. He kept rocking and didn't stop as the pleasure built over both of them. He held her close as she whispered his name breathlessly in his ear as he pounded into her harder with each passing moment.

$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&$$$&&$#&($$#R$$)&&$#&(&

"Defiantly wear it out." He said quietly to himself. Ever since his father had given him 'the talk' all he thought were of doing things…of course not now…after he killed the bastard and became Kazekage it was one of the first things on his list. He was sure that Hinata would be ready by then.

It was out of his character to think of such things but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't say that he longed to make Hinata his own. To even think of her with anyone else made murder the next passenger on that train. He glanced up at her and saw her firmly push herself up knocking Hanabi back onto the ground.

"No. I'm not finished, I won't end this lying down…" Hinata stood tall over her sister who quickly got to her feet. Hinata shifted into a defensive stance not yet attacking. 'It'd be foolish to do such a thing when one of my hands is broken and my other arm is all out of chakra.'

Hanabi rubbed her forehead slightly brushing off the dirt on her clothes as she smirked. "I haven't even shed one drop of blood throughout this whole fight. I believe it's time to end this." She said and quickly shifted into the Hyuuga stance.

"With our family's famous jutsu." She smirked and rushed Hinata who quickly put her hands across her face. However, her chest was unprotected Hanabi aimed for Hinata's heart rearing back but then something unexpected happened. Hinata tripped. She fell forward and Hanabi's attack missed.

Instead of hitting her heart she hit Hinata's right breast hard and Hinata winced in pain. She fell to her knees but didn't give up yet quickly biting hard into Hanabi's exposed calf. She bit so hard that she broke the skin and blood came out to welcome her. Despite the rancid taste she didn't let go holding on tightly. She couldn't hold on for long as Hanabi grabbed her by her already short hair and yanked her off. "Why you little tramp!" she yelled angrily and Hinata replied by spitting Hanabi's own blood out onto her face.

"The position of clan leader is mine." Hinata said softly. Hanabi simply began readying for another hit to Hinata's chest but before she could even move a finger sand was rushing at Hanabi. With a smirk Hanabi quickly put Hinata in front of her as shield and Gaara's expression never changed. The sand latched onto Hinata wrapping her in a protective cocoon as it rushed back towards Gaara.

He opened his arms and the sand swirled before placing Hinata there. One of her arms was under her legs and the other under her armpits. He held her close glancing down at her for a second. She was panting hard obviously in a lot of pain and her right hand was shaking. He picked it up laying it on her chest before he glanced up at Hanabi utter hate in his eyes. She simply smirked and flicked the bloody spit off her cheek before activating her Byakugan and glancing over Gaara.

"A complicated person who wants Hinata to always be there for him but doesn't outwardly show affection, that is what these eyes show me of you."

"When they're ripped from your face you won't be able to make such predictions will you." Gaara said cunningly.

"Humph, you really mean that don't you. I'd like to see that." She jested once again getting into her fighting stance.

Sand moved from under the ground springing out to entrap Hanabi's ankles. She jumped backwards in flash dodging the move with equal quickness. She quickly launched five kunai at Gaara who didn't even flinch as his sand deflected the weapons. Hanabi smirked and disappeared for a second as the Kazekage mirrored the look.

Gaara kept his glare sharp as he sat Hinata beside him moving to stand in front of her and buried his feet in the sand tightly. "Once I finish Hinata off you'll be next." Hanabi said and Gaara barely felt the impression of a hit to his shoulder blade through his sand.

Hinata gasped and coughed out blood as she clutched onto the back of Gaara's shirt with her left hand tightly. Everything all over her body ached and burned until she just wasn't able to take it anymore. 'I can't pass out, I have to help Gaara.' But Hinata knew she wasn't going to be able to do much in her current state so she fought her own battle to stay conscious.

"I was raised to be your better Hinata I deserve the title of Hyuuga clan leader, let that pain remind you." She said coldly. She dodged as sand rushed her once again and flipped expertly continuing to dodge every blow that Gaara tried to hit. When Hanabi landed sand tripped her and began extending up her ankle sharply twisted it to the right.

Hanabi gritted her teeth in pain and quickly used her chakra swiping the sand away. She dodged and turned retreating back to the Kazekage. The sand continued it's pursuit but before it approached them the Kazekage whipped out a scroll biting his finger and spreading his blood across it. The scroll extended in the air in front of them and sand created sparks and sharply retreated back to Gaara's gourd.

"Tell everyone I've gone on holiday Gaara-kun or maybe you'll be too busy to tell." He said with a smirk and a look of interest at Hinata. "Anyway, sayonara." And with a turn of his finger the scroll wrapped around them causing them to vanish.

"Hmph." Gaara slumped his shoulders and crossed his arms. He turned to look down at Hinata holding her stomach tightly. She looked up at Gaara and tried to stand.

"I-I-I'm okay." She stammered.

"Nonsense." And with that Gaara scooped up Hinata back into his arms. A blush appeared this time and now she felt somewhat relieved compared to the defensive feeling with Hanabi around. "I'm taking you inside." At those words Hinata pushed against his chest with her left hand.

"Don't take me back in there. I want to go to our training place." She clutched his shirt slightly pulling at the material. She hadn't thought of it before with all the excitement but Gaara had actually rather "dressed up" for the event. His usual all tan tunic had a black collar with red trim; the main part of the tunic was a dark red cotton. It covered his plain cotton black undershirt seeming to accent it a bit. She could see his pants as she looked down noticing the special black material with a red stripe accenting one side.

"You dressed up for me today and look at me now…I'm all a mess." She said with a weak smile up at him. Her shirt was dirtied and her face covered in dirt. A small bruise was on her cheek from where Hanabi stepped and her hair was tousled wildly.

"You are in no condition to train anywhere." He said rather coldly. Hinata roughly pushed at his chest again shifting and wriggling enough to get out of his arms. She hopped down wincing at the pain but turned to face the other way.

"I don't need you to treat me this way." Her shoulders shook in pain as she spoke. "Gaara for once…once…just once…I need you to comfort me." She said sadly holding back tears with everything she had.

Gaara was at a loss for words but he knew how his actions would affect her. As she stood there shaking he quickly walked forward and turned her around holding her close to his chest. He wasn't embracing her…embracing wasn't his style but holding he could do. He slightly rubbed her back as he let her cry onto him looking down at her rather curiously.

Was this what he had wanted all those years ago, before Yashamaru had betrayed him and broken his soul, just someone to comfort him and cry on? If he didn't even hold Hinata he'd be no better than his father, uncle, and even Hinata's apparent 'sister'.

He looked down at her weeping her eyes out and his moment of pity turned into anger. She was even after trying so hard and training so hard…no different.

"That's enough. You claim you don't want people to think of you as weak yet you display your emotions on the table." He stopped for a second and looked away from her as if he was so ashamed of her he couldn't even look at her.

"You are wea-"at those words he felt a strike to his sand that was inches from his cheek. He turned to look at Hinata who was panting hard. She was holding her left hand which was bleeding lightly from the hit. She was panting as her tears continued.

"Don't say it." She said quietly her hair covering her eyes. She looked up as anger reflected with her tears and she charged at Gaara mindlessly trying to hit him.

"Not from you! Not from you too! I can't…I can't take this pain. I don't want to hear you say it. Not you…not you…" Hinata sunk to her knees and covered her face shamefully hunching over as she cried into the dirt covering her face as she buried it in her hands. Cuts were across her unprotected knuckles from the scraping of the sand and on her hands also. She cried her heart out at the pain she felt that reached so far she felt that she couldn't get rid of it.

Gaara's eyebrows narrowed as he felt a sting of pain in his own heart. This was worse than when she was coming to him for comfort. He had stabbed her in heart and twisted the knife, he who was supposed to be her best friend.

Kneeling down Gaara pulled her up by her shoulders but Hinata "I-I'm sorry." Gaara said remorsefully as gently pushed her chin up to look into her eyes. Hinata looked up at him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry too, for trying to hit you. It just-"she stopped looking to the side. "I've always tried to be stronger and no matter how hard I try, I just…fail."

Silence echoed in the yard and Gaara said nothing and looked the opposite direction. Oddly enough, that was the truth. How was he going to say this lightly?

"Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses. We all progress at different speeds you are just as strong as you choose to be."

"But you said-"

"I said displaying emotions on the table makes you wea-I mean well like that." He said with a rather embarrassed look.

"Do you mean that Gaara?" she asked hopefully looking up at him.

"I already said sorry isn't that enough?" Gaara asked with a rather miffed look as he glanced into the other direction. Hinata could do nothing but smile. She remembered that look from before. He really did feel sorry. Hinata wiped her tears away as she looked back up at Gaara.

"Yes it's enough Gaara, I've never heard you apologize before to anyone." She said nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Thank you that means so much to me." Hinata said gratefully as she slowly pulled back to look up at him. She winced as she tenderly ran her fingers across her hurt right hand that was broken. She rubbed it to try and ease her and whimpered closing her eyes tightly.

"You need to get your hand fixed, it's hanging limply." he said pulling it up as he held it to his chest.

"It's ok…don't hold it tightly it really hurts." She said as she laid her head on his chest also. "I'm really tired; you're right maybe I should take it easy for a while." She said closing his eyes leaning into him.

"We'll go to our place in the woods. You just sleep." He said calmly and sand swirled around the both of them.

A few moments later they were there at the place where it had all seemed to start.

"This place was where we really became friends wasn't it." He said glancing at her.

"Yeah…I…just…would have been so lonely without you Gaara." She said clutching his robe with her left hand.

"Mm, I also." He said before encircling her in his arms.

"This light you bring into my world of darkness is a necessity without it I'll have nothing you taught me that death isn't the only way to stay alive." He said.

Hinata leaned into the embrace as she wasn't sure when Gaara would do this again. Maybe he was doing it because she had been hurt in so many ways today on her birthday.

"Gaara…I haven't said this because I didn't want you to get upset but, I know what you've been doing when I wake up in the middle of the night and you're not there…you're killing people, aren't you."

Gaara said nothing for a second as he tightened his embrace his lips nearing her ear. "Yes I am." He pulled back looking at her questioningly but couldn't meet her eyes as she was looking down into his shirt.

His uncaring words sent shivers up her spine. He admitted to killing people with no remorse or care at all as if he had only gone to do something simple and unimportant.

"I…want you to stop." She said firmly looking up at him with determination in her eyes. Gaara returned her gaze unashamed and unfaltering.

"I won't. This is the fate my father forced upon me." He said coldly as if to accuse her.

"Bu-" she attempted to respond but Gaara interrupted her.

"Shukaku screams for blood Hinata." He said eerily as he let her go walking away from her. He ran a hand through his messy red hair as he pulled off his cloak. His hands clenched in it as he heard the screams once again. She didn't understand what he went through. He knew she tried and that she wanted to protect him, but there were some things even she could not do.

"But Gaara it just isn't-" she began loudly.

"He screams for your blood!" he yelled at her half turning to look at her with **mad** eyes. He looked insane with anger as if he was holding himself back by a thread as his fingers dug into the cloth of his cloak that he was gripping iron tight. He kept a sharp gaze on her that was almost indescribable. It was a cautious look almost like that of an animal preparing to attack if you made on wrong move. As Hinata walked moving to the other side of the land his eyes trailed slowly after her never leaving her person.

"M-Mine?" she asked stammering as she turned to look up into his terrifying eyes.

"Yes, yours. Why do you think I would leave you alone in such a dangerous place? I am the one you need protection from."

"You wouldn't hurt me Gaara, I know that." She said her left hand caressing her injured right.

"That's why they must die." He said simply his eyes to the ground. So now it came together, he killed to drive off the Shukaku's bloodlust for her. It all made sense.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to make you have to kil-" she said walking closer to him.

"I long to kill no matter who surrounds me, but around you…it's more overwhelming." He whispered, it was painful but it was the truth. At those words Hinata ran forward into his chest her tears wetting his shirt.

"But why?! How can I stop it?!" she pleaded looking up at him. He pushed her back by her shoulders looking down at her.

"Just hearing you say that…makes me want to kill you." Gaara said before turning away and grabbing his cloak.

"Gaara…I can't help it. I care for you, more than anyone I do. I don't want you to always feel such pain. I don't care if it means you have to kill me then…you can because I can't stop feeling like this." She said pouring out her heart to him.

Gaara clutched his forehead as his eyebrows narrowed pain encasing him. Shukaku cried and moaned and screamed but Gaara wouldn't let him out.

"She's weak! She can't fight back, you released me once release me again. Let me kill that one, the emotional one. She's holding you back. You don't need her, no one cares for you, you told yourself that a long time ago when you first set me free. Don't listen to her lies. Let me shut her up, she's too weak to fight back, let me KILL her, LET ME kill her, let ME kill her LET ME KILL HER LET ME KILL HER LET ME KILL HER LET ME KILL HER!!!!"

He clutched his head tighter as the voice screamed and with all his strength he finally shut it out with a promise of something else. Shukaku would be silent tonight.

Gaara moved to one knee and was sweating profusely. "Hinata come here." He said reaching out his hand one clutched to forehead.

Hinata looked a bit unsurely but came; Gaara wouldn't hurt her that she believed that with all her heart. He held her close to his chest and Hinata blushed at how close she was to him closer than the time before.

"Tonight you stay close to me like this and don't move away, the demon will be silent." He said. Hinata nodded and cuddled close to him wincing a bit as her right hand was moved.

"Tomorrow, we'll take care of your hand and go talk to your mother for some answers."

"Mm." she said with a nod and Hinata went to sleep against him. Gaara stayed awake as always not allowing himself to dose. He would tomorrow be out on something new for the chunnin exams were going to start and soon enough teams would be formed, then the demon would have a world to drink blood from and there would be no repercussions.

The next day…

"Gaara, Hinata, Kankuro and Baki as their sensei will be going to the chunnin exams in Konoha." Quanti announced as he stood by the board writing out the names of the teams.

"Temari will be going along as a substitute if anything goes wrong." He said with rather shifty eyes. "Hinata come with me." Quanti said leading her away. Hinata looked behind her at Gaara who was being talked to by Baki.

"Um…shouldn't I stay with Gaara?" she asked a bit nervously.

"No." Quanti said simply. "You are to represent our noble country in the exams Hinata. And your hand isn't exactly in the shape to attack." He said sharply looking at her broken right hand.

"It's okay, Quanti-sensei, it doesn't even hurt anymore." She said rather uneasily caressing it.

He immediately took her hand vice gripping it tightly and squeezing it. "Ah!" Hinata cried out loudly at the agonizing pain that overcame her. She wiggled her fingers and pulled back but Quanti didn't loosen his grip. She cried out again tears coming from her eyes as she sunk to her knees biting her lip but was unable to be silent.

"Ahh!" she cried out again and then her hand was finally released. She brought it to her chest cradling it but as she moved to rub it she noticed it didn't hurt.

"Sometimes pain is necessary to heal." He said simply.

"What Quanti-sensei does is foolish, doesn't he remember what happened to Foil-sensei when he simply frightened Hinata..." an older Haku whispered to Lee who had also grown.

Gaara eyes glanced over at Hinata who he had recently heard cry out in pain. His sand swirled in his gourd but flowed stopped as he noticed her smiling and moving her fingers as if they were fine. 'He must have healed her.' He thought before turning back to Baki. This new plan to take over Konoha interested the Shukaku maybe it'd get him to shut up for a while.

$$$&&$#&($$#)&&$$&&$#&(**Inside the Hyuuga Complex**&$$$&&$#&($$#R$)&&$#&(

"Neji-niisan you're going too?" Hinata asked as she looked at her cousin packing his bags.

"Yeah, I'm on a team with Lee, and TenTen. Haku our substitute but we don't have a sensei. They told us someone in Konoha would be our sensei some really mighty guy they said. Though that was a weird way to put it." He said as he sat on his bed moving to wrap his bandages around his leg.

"Mm." Hinata said her foot twirling in a circle on the ground.

"About before. It was nothing more than a friendly family kiss. I host no feelings towards you other than slight recognition." He said glancing at her.

"Oh! Well that's good…Gaara would have your head if it was anything more." She said absently before covering her mouth. "G-Gomen Neji-niisan that wasn't a nice thing to say." She said bowing slightly.

"What is he to you anyway?" Neji asked curiously he'd asked this before a long time ago.

Hinata's face got red and she covered it turning around as she began fidgeting and laughing nervously.

"I-me and him he's…I-I don't really even know." She said with a blush and a rather disappointed sigh.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" he asked rather simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yes… and no. He's a boy who's my friend and we're close but we haven't…officially err well we're not really together." She said nervously poking her fingers together.

"You've kissed before though, I saw it in the yard while you were out there." Neji inquired his head tilting to the side.

"You, you saw that! What else did you see?!" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing else, Hiashi-sama called me in after that, if I recall **you** were the one that kissed **him** Hinata-sama."

"Neji-niisan…don't call me sama." She said though a blush was still on her cheeks she had kissed him and he had kissed her back didn't that mean something. She slumped to the floor drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"I just don't know what we are. I want to be with Gaara but I'm worried. What if we ever wanted other people and Gaara got sick of me…then we couldn't even be friends anymore."

"But what if you stayed together and got married in the end? As close as you two are all you're missing is a title." Neji said sarcastically with a humph.

"I suppose…what should I do." She said worriedly.

"Just tell him you want to get official." Neji said with a shrug.

"But what if he tells me things are fine how they are and that he won't make it official."

"Make him jealous, go out with somebody else." He said with a sigh of annoyance looking back at her as he wrapped his bandages around his hand.

"Bu-But I can't Gaara would kill them!" she said seriously.

"Well you'll just be whatever you are until you or him makes a decision." He said sharply flinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out the sliding door Hinata following him.

"But Neji-"

"I don't have time for childish games Hinata. I plan to be a chunnin when I leave Konoha and nothing is going to stop me. Especially you. Don't expect me to go soft on you just because you're my cousin, if you are paired in a match with me, don't even start to think that you'll come out alive." He snapped at her.

"But- I thought we weren't supposed to kill in the exams…" she said shyly and nervously.

He looked back at her a smirk on his lips. "We're not. I just think it's better to get rid of the competition and it makes it much easier since I have no ties to you…Hinata-sama." He said roughly walking ahead.

"Neji!" she called. He half turned looking back at her with a glare.

"I'll fight back and be strong. I'll defeat you so that you won't have to kill me. But I hope you do become a chunnin and that we don't have to fight…you might hate me but you won't change from being the Neji that I love. No matter what you say or how much it hurts me, I have a shield because I know that someday you'll come back and be Neji again." She said with a smile.

Neji scoffed turning and walking forward. As he turned the corner his fist clenched tightly moving to clasp the fabric of his shirt around his heart. It did hurt to act like this and to treat her this way but he couldn't stop it…the hate was so firmly rooted in his heart he knew nothing not even Hinata's warm words would pierce his icy heart. He knew that if he was put in a match with her he wouldn't hesitate to kill her maybe then he could stomp out these feelings of kindness and only think of revenge and his hate of the Main Branch.

$$$&&$#&($$#)&&$$&&$#&(Later i**nside Hinata's room)**$$$&&$#&($$#R$)&&$#&(

Gaara stood with his arms crossed by Hinata's window as he looked up at it impatiently.

"Come on, we don't have forever."

"I'm…trying to find something nice Gaara." She said nervously.

"I will come in." he said evenly his sand floating him up to look inside the window. Hinata who wasn't wearing a shirt quickly covered her chest with the bandages she was currently wrapping it in to hold it down.

"Why do you have those?" he asked curiously looking at the bandages. Hinata in frustration pulled her hands away from covering herself and began trying to wrap it again.

"To cover these." She said holding her arms out an extreme red blush on her cheeks before she covered her chest again.

"They stick out under my shirt and it's uncomfortable. Mother gave them to me, she told me flat was a better look for me and well it's better for training so I decided that I'd wrap them and it takes awhile. Now that you know could you umm…" she said shyly she was so embarrassed now that she had spouted so much to Gaara that she turned around grabbing a pillow to cover her face.

"No, not until you come out." He said firmly besides he was rather enjoying the view although he'd never let that show. Suddenly the towel around Hinata's waist dropped and she was only wearing her underwear.

"Aieh!!" Hinata yelled throwing the pillow at Gaara's face causing him to move back holding the pillow as he stared at the window with an offended look. "Gaara!" she complained walking to the window shutting it and pulling down the blinds.

"Hinata…." He murmured angrily his fist clenching.

"S-sorry Gaara. You know I'm shy please I promise I'll hurry up just give me a little bit of privacy." She said as she began wrapping her chest again.

"Fine, but we have to hurry we need to get quite a bit of training in today the exams are tomorrow."

"I know…almost done…there." At her words the window flew open and Hinata hopped out onto the floating mound of sand waiting for her that floated down to slide her to her feet. Gaara glanced at her trying to avert his gaze from her chest but it was the first place his eyes went. It was a little flat not as pointed as before he couldn't help but think that he missed it. As the years had gone by and he had matured he found that now he wanted more than just kisses, he wanted to touch things now…but only things that Hinata had.

"Let's go." He said solemnly walking forward Hinata followed him as they walked through the streets together. Hinata wore her lavender string poncho over a white spaghetti strap shirt with their symbol on it. As always in rain or shine she wore her black capris. She always felt uncomfortable in this clothing which was why she couldn't wait until the winter months. Once they came she could wear her favorite jacket again. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the poncho but she just felt more protected in her jacket.

"Son of Kage, Daughter of Hyuuga Mistress." A voice of someone bent over with a green hood over their head said poking Hinata in the side with an envelope.

Hinata jumped in surprise before turning to the man with the envelope. "Um…excuse me?"

"Letter…son of kage, daughter of Hyuuga mistress." He said earnestly poking her with it quicker now.

"Take, take!" he said poking her again.

"Okay, but who ar-?" Hinata began to ask the person but he interrupted her.

"No who, you know who. It's what, and why and how. The letter will tell that." He said hurriedly turning and heading the opposite way but sand binding his ankles stopped him.

"Who sent you old man?" Gaara asked sharply.

"No scene… No scene! No scene. Letter! It's not who I told you it's what, why and how. I'm gone now, gone. But Letter! Read, read read! Remember what why and how." He said putting the envelope into Gaara's hand quickly and in a poof of green smoke the man was gone.

"That was weird." Hinata said rubbing her arm as Gaara looked at the letter curiously. "Let's go to the training place we'll figure out this letter there." And in a swirl of sand they were at the training place. Gaara held out the letter straight into the sand to examine better setting it on the ground as he looked at Hinata.

"Look it over, any bombs, poisons?" he asked and Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan scanning the letter.

"N-No. Nothing." She said her hands to her chest. They were slightly shaking she didn't know why but that situation had really scared her. Gaara sighed taking her hands and rubbing them between his.

"The old man was harmless. It's just a letter…nothing to be scared of, so stop shaking." He firmly ordered in a voice more gentle than usual letting go of her hands.

"I'm sorry but it's just. It really shook me up." She said with a shy smile.

"Maybe if we read this letter it'll clear things up." Gaara said and he opened it quickly unfolding the letter sitting it in between them.

"It's titled, "A Letter That's Partially a Summary of a Diary of an Assistant of Two Schemers"…what an odd name."

"She must not be a very original author." He said shaking his head.

"But I thought it was a he?" Hinata asked and Gaara shrugged. Silently they both read the letter to themselves and this is what it read.

All this is something that an assistant to the Kazekage wrote out well that would be me. I know so many secrets but the only ones who must know what I know are you two the ones most affected. I know that you have both met Hanabi as I heard of your fight against her sadly there is no other way but to tell you the harsh truth now that you know of her existence. I risked death to bring this to you, so please Hinata-sama do not let them get wind that you received such a letter until tomorrow. By then I will be long gone from Suna and safe in a place unknown. If not…well…heh I'll try not to think of such things. Anyway this diary/summary/letter is of all that has gone on with your mother Hinata-sama and your father Gaara-sama. Kuroki, the Kage, and Hanabi. I will tell you the whole story.

Hanabi was born about 8 years ago however Kurhiko has been hiding her from Hiashi-sama. Hanabi is the daughter of Hiashi-sama and Kurhiko and she is waiting to have Hanabi replace you Hinata-sama. Because she is not illegitimate, Hanabi could rightfully become heir…that is if you were dead Hinata-sama.

March 27, a year after Hanabi's birth

Last year, Kuroki went away to Konoha for some "business" while she was pregnant. No one talks about it because it is such a "tragic" situation. She left the young Hinata-sama in Suna who was only 5 years old. Supposedly after she surprisingly had the baby there some Mist nin attacked, took the baby and injured Kuroki. She was branded a disgrace, no one mentions it because only "weak" women cannot save their own children according to the Hyuuga. However, Kuroki actually had plans for the baby and she gave her daughter to the Kazekage who kept the whole thing a secret.

All along, Kuroki was planning to have Hiashi-sama's child secretly in Konoha. She hired the Mist nins to attack risking the child's life so that the Kazekage could have and raise that child to be stronger than Gaara-sama. The deal was that in return her child would learn certain techniques the Hyuuga couldn't teach her be guaranteed to be one of the strongest ninja in the village sure to surpass any child of her sisters. Kuroki came up with the plan and proposed it to the Kazekage. The Kazekage agreed because he figured a Hyuuga could defeat Gaara if needed and the child would be on the inside of the powerful clan able to manipulate it for him.

On the side, Kuroki offered to be his mistress and figuring a little fun wouldn't be so bad since his wife had died the Kazekage agreed. So every so often, Kuroki goes and visits her child Hanabi who spends time constantly training and getting stronger. Hanabi doesn't mind because she has seen Hinata-sama fight and believes her to be…well weak. With this in mind Hanabi trains harder and never wants to be like that herself, she wants the clan position as head. Hanabi is also aware that her father believes that she is dead. They've engrained into her that being clan leader the only way to beat her sister, she HATES Hinata because she has a family and Hiashi-sama's attention however little it may be. She wants that attention and believes if Hinata is the heiress she will never get it.

Thank you for reading this letter

Sincerely,

Assistant of Two Schemers

Hinata gasped in surprise when she finished and her eyes widened. "This is all…too much to take in…" she mumbled looking down. All along her Mother because of her weakness wanted her dead, even when she was as young as five her Mother was planning to get rid of her and with her own sister nonetheless.

'Father knows nothing of it, still there are things I don't understand, what does he mean by mistress and having fun…I just don't get that.' She said shaking her head.

"Gaara? What is…sex?" she asked curiously and for once in his life Gaara was terrified out of his mind.

Mic Mic: Well that's the end of that chapter but guess what I've missed GaaHina theater so I shall bring it back for you. Please review, I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to get out another 18 page chapter forgive me for the wait, not to mention I had college finals so that took some time, thank you everyone for all your reviews and without further ado, GaaHina theater

The GaaHina theater Part 3

Real Gaara: Man…

Kazekage Gaara: Man what?

Real Gaara: That's some nice action there, heh mm mm mm, I got a piece of that last night

Kazekage Gaara: Say what?!

Real Gaara: Oh, nothing.

Hinata: Oh…Gaara I can't cook or clean today or help you with your paperwork. I'm really sore. I'm sorry.

Kazekage Gaara: Sor-Sore? From what!

Hinata: From you.blushes and looks away

Kazekage Gaara: Me?! Which me! Kage me or junior here!

Hinata: It didn't feel junior sized.

Real Gaara: Don't I know it, all that work can shrink you Kage smirks evily

Kazekage Gaara: You didn't take advantage of my innocent wife did you! You adulterer!

Hinata: But Gaara he's you so aren't I married to both of you?

Real Gaara: Don't worry Hinata he's just starting to get old, you know the memory starts fading as the years go on

Kazekage Gaara: You are going to suffocate! stretches out hand and sand swirls around his body

Real Gaara: Bring it on geezer! cork pops out of sand leaks onto the ground

Hinata: P-Please d-don't fight. Oh…I don't feel so good runs to the bathroom

Both Gaaras: turn and listen to retching sounds run for store and come back with a test

Hinata: staggers out of the bathroom It's positive, congratulations Gaaras I'm pregnant

Both Gaaras: pass out

Hinata: Thanks for reading! Please review to see which Gaara is the father and if our story Gaara can explain the facts of life until then…does anyone have any smelling salts?


	6. Discovery

Mic Mic: Well here it is readers. I apologize for the month long wait but I had college and all and not to mention I wanted to make this very long to you.

I hope you enjoy it as this is the chapter where one of our Konoha ninja is introduced the one the whole series is named after Naruto!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I mean…why would I be writing this if I could direct it's animation!

"Gaara…what is sex?"

A million thoughts went through Gaara's mind but he didn't like any of them. Many that leaned in the direction of showing her what it was, but it wasn't like he could allow her to go through life not knowing about it…if someone dared to try and trick her into doing such a thing he was sure she wouldn't know any better.

"Sex…is something boys and girls do."

"Well then, have we had sex?" she asked innocently. Gaara's cheeks tinged red as he glanced over at her.

"No…thirteen year olds don't do that kind of thing. It's something for older…married people to do more like men and women..."

"But what is it?" she asked a bit impatiently. "My mother and the Kage aren't married and they've been doing it."

"They aren't supposed to." He snapped with a glare at her.

"It's an intimate thing. Occasionally…when a man loves a woman enough he wants to marry her then they have sex, and that lets them have children…but only sometimes, the…act…is meant to make babies. There are ways to keep them from having them. It's basically a way to show your love for a person."

"Oh…" she said twiddling her thumbs. She sat across from Gaara glancing at him nervously. Every time she thought about the kiss she felt warm between her thighs and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she wanted to show Gaara her love, even if she couldn't say it. Maybe if she showed Gaara, it'd be easier to say it in the end.

"Um…Gaara?" she asked looking up at him shyly as she scooted close to him burying her face in his shirt. "Then…I want us…I want to have sex with you."

At those words Gaara's eyes widened. He felt his arousal starting up again. She didn't know what she was saying or what she truly meant by that. He shouldn't have told her it was a way to show love…maybe if he told her directly.

"I said that thirteen year olds don't do that…and you don't want to do that Hinata." He said firmly.

"But Gaara…I want to…show you…" her face got as red as possible and she buried her face again. 'I can't say it. No matter how hard I try…I'm just too shy even around Gaara to say that.'

"You'll lose your virginity. Sex is when…" Gaara sighed and pushed her shoulders back to look into her eyes. He couldn't say it, it was way too hard, much harder than he had anticipated. Couldn't her father or Neji tell this kind of thing to her…that weird cousin of hers. He'd probably want to give her a demonstration he could see it now.

$$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3

Five years Later around the time to decide the heiress…

"Hinata-sama, now that your mine you can marry no one but me and I will finally take my place as the rightful heir to the Hyuuga clan. You are never to see that Gaara again."

"Neji, it really hurt…why did you do that…"

"You were just showing me that you loved me, right Hinata-sama." Neji sneered evilly with a smirk. Despite the fact he felt nothing for her, virgins were always fun.

"But Neji…it's just I feel so dirty." She said sniffling. She had cried through the whole thing asking him to stop. It was nothing like she could have imagined.

"Humph…clean yourself up, a face covered in tears and a body laced in sweat it's unbecoming of you." With that Neji turned and left the room with a smirk on his face.

"G-Gaara, why…why didn't you tell me how much this hurts…" she whimpered curling up as she clutched the dirty bed sheets.

$$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3

'I'll wring his neck!' Gaara thought to himself before glancing over the timid Hinata. He couldn't let that happen. After all she was his, and no one else was going to touch her again. He'd make sure of it.

"Sex is when a man's penis, goes inside woman's vagina and when the…fluids come out if the man's fluid reaches the inside of a woman's womb an egg is fertilized. That egg turns into a fetus then a baby but it only happens sometimes not every time a couple has sex. So now you know." He said with a sigh.

"Do you mean…the rock you always have in your lap…that's really your and it goes…" Hinata closed her eyes holding her hands to cover in between her legs.

"Yeah, a person who hasn't ever had sex is a virgin and if you aren't married you're supposed to be a virgin. It can cause diseases if you sleep around with lots of guys or you can get pregnant." He said his hairless eyebrows furrowing down in warning. Most people were so loose about the issue however Gaara wasn't one who believed in exposing yourself and giving into desires of the flesh.

'Only a weakling would bend so easily.' He thought to himself.

"Sleep around?"

"There are many different terms for having sex, screwing, sleeping around, doing it, making love, and another word with an f."

"What's that?"

"It's not good to say, it's vulgar, it's a good way to put what your Mother and the Kazekage are doing."

"Oh…" she blushed deeply thinking of that and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Not to mention things seemed to have changed and to think that her father and her mother had done that seemed so weird.

"Some people do it because it feels good; it's supposed to feel better than a lot of things."

"Is it better than kissing?" she asked curiously looking up at him.

That face truthfully made Gaara want to pin her down and show her. He really really really **really** really wanted to. But he couldn't and he wouldn't take advantage of her like that, not to mention she trusted him. It was something he wouldn't lose over an overwhelming desire. If he could hold back from Shukaku's screaming then he could hold back from the painful erection he was experiencing, but it wasn't like he couldn't touch her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her forward again wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It is but for now, until later, let's just stick to that." He said tenderly kissing her ear. This gentleness would definitely get her off the subject he knew and offer him a little relief as he pulled her close against his body. He could feel her leg press against him and held her close his head resting on top of Hinata's.

"Bu-But Gaara. Your..p-p-your thing…i-it's throbbing on my leg. It kind of hurts it a kind of well i-it's really hard." She said with an intense blush.

"Deal with it." He said a bit coldly as he pulled back a bit to look in her eyes. "You are my reason for existence Hinata. No one else can have you. You're mine."

"You…really want me Gaara?" she asked a bit timidly. She figured he just put up with her or that she annoyed him and that sometimes he didn't want her around. But he was saying that he wanted her all to himself.

"I don't like to repeat myself. I already told you, I wouldn't be around you so much if I didn't want you."

"Well…I figured you just put up with me. I'm not so strong and-"

"You seem to forget that you were the one who sealed Shukaku, this village's ultimate weapon. I believe you're rather impressive to do something like that." He said with a smirk.

Hinata's face reddened and she shifted her leg a bit blushing deeper as she clearly felt "it".

"But Gaara…your thing is kind of hard…and it's umm…doesn't that mean that you want to…have um…you know."

Gaara glared to the side. Curse her for being so…so…so everything! Everything about her made it almost impossible for him not to get hard from just one look. Her caring eyes, and rather tender body were enough not to mention the fact she was always snuggling up to him. She didn't have any clue the effect that had on him well…maybe she did since she was feeling it at the moment.

"You're hot." He said simply looking down at her.

"H-hot me?" she said as her eyes flittered to the sides in nervousness. "I-I'm not."

"You are." He said pressing her closer to him this time his hand journeying to the small of her back to pull her close this time allowing his source of pain at the moment to be closer to the destination it longed to visit.

"G-Gaara…not there." She said with a slight whimper of embarrassment.

"Don't do that." He ordered firmly.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Whimper. Don't make those…noises." He said nuzzling into her neck.

"Oh…do they bother you?" she asked apologetically.

"Yes. They bother me a lot." He said truthfully.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to make them again." She said her voice sounding genuinely apologetic.

Gaara looked down at her intensely and she looked up gazing directly into his eyes. She usually avoided them not liking to stare at people but when she got caught in them it was almost impossible to resist anything he asked.

Gaara leaned down pulling her face up by her chin as he leaned in to softly kiss her lips. Hinata's eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling and every time he pulled back he came in again with a stronger kiss. "Gaara…" she whimpered a bit breathless from his urgent kisses.

"S-sorry I did it again." She said shyly.

"You can do that when we kiss, and when we do other things." He said looking into her eyes.

"Mm. Gaara…shouldn't we train." She asked fiddling with her fingers. Gaara reluctantly let her go and smirked glancing back at her. She looked at him nervously but he quickly went back to his usual solemn expression.

"Roll up the letter and give it to me. I'll put it in my gourd." He said and Hinata quickly rolled up the letter handing it to him. Gaara pulled out the cork in his gourd and slid the paper inside letting the sand in his gourd slide the letter down.

"Alright then, let's work on your speed." Gaara said throwing the gourd to the side as his sand rushed at her…

------$$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3

"Mm, I love you Gaara…hold me closer. Oh please it feels wonderful."

"Heh, anxious aren't you."

"We've been together so long and you've never so much as told me how you really felt."

"That's because I let you feel it."

"Ah!"

"There's not too much of a need for words Hinata."

"But I want to hear you say it. I'm giving you my everything, and all I want to hear are those words. It'd mean a lot to me Gaara."

"Right now? In the middle of this?"

"What better time. You told me once this is how a man and woman show their love for each other, and I'm a woman now…you've made me a woman."

"Well I didn't have too much convincing that's for sure you fought me til we passed out."

"That's only because…I like it when your…aggressive."

"Hinata's turning out to be a naughty girl, my naughty girl."

"G-Gaara. Don't…oh…don't lick me there…"

"Why not?"

"I-I-I-it's s-sensitiv-ah!"

"That's why I do it…just shut up and let me clean you up…my dirty little secret"

Hinata sat up with a gasp as she held her quickly rising and falling chest. That was some dream an odd dream. She felt the area between her legs feel quite uncomfortable again and glanced over for Gaara, but he wasn't there. Laying back onto the grass she glanced around in the dream Gaara had done something she hadn't ever thought of. He'd never do that, if he even knew she thought of things like that he'd probably avoid her for the rest of their lives.

Despite that, it was uncomfortable just sitting there with an ache, and uncomfortable feeling. It would be best to go back to sleep again. Lying on her side Hinata closed her eyes and drifted back off. She had to be well rested for the exams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gaara and Hinata walked together along the path leading to Konoha. Reaching over Hinata laced her fingers within Gaara's as she held his hand tightly. She liked the feeling of warmth she got and Gaara didn't seem to mind too much.

Kankuro and Temari dared not to snicker for Gaara's cold stare was maintained. Hinata wore a small smile as she leaned close to him. She was feeling so nervous around him lately and her heart moved fast every time he looked at her.

"Konoha isn't very far away." Baki said informatively.

"Hmnh, I hope there are cute guys there, and then maybe I might have something to do." Temari said with a slight huff.

"Mm, I wonder if the guys in Konoha have green hair, I mean people in the sand all have sandy colored hair.

"Keh." Gaara said making himself known.

"Except for you Gaara." Hinata said with a smile squeezing his hand and leaning her forehead against his affectionately. Gaara stopped walking as he looked down at her seeing her giggle slightly as he looked into her empty eyes.

"Hmph, they won't live long if they look at you the wrong way." he warned his voice sounding dangerously serious.

"Gaara!" Hinata chastened with a slight frown at him. He was always so protective of her no matter what the situation. She feared for the person she would matched against hoping that they wouldn't hurt her too badly for their sake.

"I already said it; I'll kill anyone who gets in my way and anyone that threatens my existence. You are part of my reason for existence Hinata."

Hinata blushed and squeezed his hand tighter. "Thank you Gaara. You're always so sweet to me." She said with a smile and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Gaara gave her a rather dark look that was a bit unsure to predict. He leaned forward as if to kiss her and she blushed not moving back yet. All of the sudden a sharp voice boomed.

"Quit your romance and come Hinata!" Baki yelled ignoring the warning glare Gaara shot him. "Gomen Baki-sensei." she said with quick bow as she pulled Gaara he followed calmly. They let go hands and he resumed his position as did Hinata hers.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers unsurely. She pushed them down as if trying to part from the habit. She began to look in front of her at Gaara a smile on her lip's she wondered if he'd like Konoha.

$$#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3

Running through the woods Hinata finally came to a stop from her long journey as she took in Konoha. The wind here was crisp and cool and not harsh and rough and despite the fact that Suna was her home just taking in Konoha's air made Hinata wish it were her home instead of the harsh desert land. She wondered if she'd even be able to return to Suna after being in such a wonderful place.

"This is a nice place." She said a bit quietly with a smile. Gaara only gave her a glance as he saw her looking on the land in awe.

'She'll be rather disappointed when it's destroyed.' He thought to himself but it was no matter. Those were his orders and despite the fact that he hated and absolutely loathed taking orders from anyone this would surely shut Shukaku up for quite a while.

"You want too much. This place might have the appearance of a paradise, but it's not. They love _peace_ here in Konoha. I'm surprised any half wit ninjas even live here." Kankuro said sharply to Hinata who simply looked to the ground.

"They won't love it for long." Baki said sharply under his breath and Hinata quickly turned her head to look at him.

"Baki-sensei, what did you just say?" she asked curiously.

"It's none of your concern Hinata Hyuuga. Focus on trying to at least _survive_ in the exams." He snapped coldly. Hinata looked down and answered with an obedient 'hai' and continued walking on. She hadn't forgotten the beating her younger sister had given her. If a child take her down so easily what were the chances of her surviving against superior ninja from many villages.

A quick grumble of her stomach made her focus switch to something else and she looked up her Hyuuga eyes catching a sign that said Ichikaru Ramen. She had always liked ramen quite a bit however it wasn't served in the Hyuuga household too often. Realizing the distance was a little far from her teammates she'd figured they would catch up later since they preferred maintaining a certain amount of dignity as they walked.

Quickly, while hoping that the glaring sensei and rather always disgruntled teammates behind her wouldn't mind too much, she ran forward heading for the place. She figured maybe Gaara could at least persuade them to stop with one of his death threats. She felt a bit bad for thinking such of Gaara but it was the truth. Besides the only thing those three seemed to ever respond to was violence.

However, while she was in her current sprint for food she wasn't looking where she was going and ran directly into someone.

"Ite!!" a blond boy with spiky hair exclaimed. He was wearing a bright orange jacket and pants to match and his Konoha headband seemed to gleam proudly in the sun from its place on his forehead.

The oddly dressed boy's eyes widened as he looked down at her while he leaned on his hands that were on the ground beside her head. Their faces were inches away from each others and as their noses touched Hinata began blushing deeply.

"A-ano-excuse me." She mumbled as she looked up shyly at the blond boy leaning over her and the blush that spread across her cheeks got redder.

"Oh!" the blond said sharply quickly shooting up to his feet as he pulled her up Hinata slightly fell onto his chest.

"Hi, sorry, I'm Naruto by the way." He said with a sheepish grin one hand slightly holding her to his chest the other rubbing the back of his head.

"I a-am-." she stammered with a deeper blush as she looked up at him. She glanced over his odd cheeks and she felt a pang in her heart that she didn't feel often. He wasn't anything like the boys in Suna who mostly had dark hair and eyes, his colors shone brightly in the sun and his blue eyes seemed to strike her soul.

With that thought she looked away looking in people's eyes often made her feel rather uncomfortable.

"You okay?" he asked curiously quirking a brow at her the girl looked like she had caught scarlet fever and had turned red as a bell pepper.

Hinata only nodded shyly in response. Naruto slightly let her go since she could obviously stand now on her own but he wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stand. The girl looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"You're actually kind of cute, what's your name?" Naruto asked curiously. The girl looked as if she was embarrassed and rather shy now that he thought of it, it was actually kind of nice, since most of the girls in Konoha were so loud and hot tempered.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki picked this time of course to finally catch up to them and Gaara's eyes widened as he heard the word, "cute" from a guy that was obviously referring to Hinata.

"Hinata." Hinata said quietly looking down a bit. Gaara now stood beside her so she felt a bit more confident and her shyness seemed to die down.

"You seem different your eyes and all. Oh! You must be here for the exams from Suna." He said with exclamation as he looked at her neck where her headband hung that carried the symbol of her village.

"Yes, this is my team." She said gesturing to Gaara and company. She felt less embarrassed and actually smiled at Naruto with only a tinge of blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Hey want me to show you around." Naruto said enthusiastically. He had to admit she seemed like a rather nice person to be around in fact he was starting to like her.

"Hinata has things to do." Gaara chimed in stepping forward to stand beside Hinata as he glared at Naruto.

Temari, Kankuro, and Baki headed off in another direction and Gaara simply glanced at them. He'd catch up to them when he felt like it was time.

"Ohh…ano sa ano sa!" he said sneakily with a cheeky grin. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked Hinata curiosity displaying across his face.

Gaara glanced back at Hinata wondering what her reaction would be to such a question.

Hinata's cheeks once again turned bright red and she shook her head fervently as she looked to her left and to her right nervously.

"No, it's…well…um…I…he's my best friend." She finished with a sigh. She had yet to know what they truly were.

"Oh. Well then, how about that tour." He said with a smile earnestly reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Um…"Hinata stammered unsurely her finger on her lip.

Gaara moved forward between the two his sand swirling around him as he pushed Naruto's hand away.

"**I said**…she's busy." He growled out. He really wanted to kill this snide ninja. Shukaku had been calling for the promised blood to come ever since they had arrived here, it was enough to make him insane with anger, but he kept control as he always did. No one would ever know what went on inside his head.

"You can't boss her around! You're not her boyfriend!" Naruto stated his brows furrowed down in annoyance.

The angry look Gaara displayed sharpened and he took Hinata's hand pulling her close to his chest.

"She's mine and that's all you need to know." he said firmly looking up into Naruto's eyes. He could feel Hinata's slight intake of breath and already knew she was blushing she was _always_ blushing.

"W-W-Wait Gaara." Hinata stammered as she lifted her head to look up at him. He looked down at her with his dark eyes and she felt her body get warm all over and pressed a bit closer to him involuntarily.

"Uh…um…I would like to see Konoha. I think it would be nice." She said with a slightly shy smile as she looked away from his eyes and to the side nervously as she pulled back from Gaara's chest turning around so that she was facing Naruto.

"Um that is if you still don't mind…Naruto?" she asked nervously. She was a bit worried she had offended him well…Gaara had offended him, but she felt a little better when Naruto gave her a smile.

"I wouldn't mind showing you around Hinata…but" he looked up and to the side and his gaze darkened as he stared down Gaara and proudly stuck his finger out pointing straight at him.

"I don't like his attitude, dattebayo!" he stated with an angry glare. Gaara's eyes didn't waver and Naruto seemed to get only more upset looking away stubbornly.

"Be-lieve it?" Hinata asked curiously tilting her head to the side as she gave a curious smile and a slight giggle.

Naruto began to look nervous and rubbed the back of his head. "W-What's wrong with saying that?" he asked nervously a bit embarrassed and a bit upset.

"N-Nothing, I think it's kind of cute. I like it hehe, dattebayo."

At that moment Naruto stopped moving and his face went completely blank. Someone…actually liked his catch phrase and this person was a cute girl…with no boyfriend. As this was computing in Naruto's brain Gaara's was currently concocting murder plans.

'Shut up Shukaku, this one's mine. First I'll dangle him into a pool and summon piranhas, then snakes, and next I'll squeeze him until he can't breathe making him beg me for his pathetic life. After that I'll make him think I've let him go but haunt his every move…he'll be so terrified, he won't be able to step out the door lest go see Hinata.'

'Who does that ninja think he is Gaara, taking what's only yours. You should make it so he can never breathe a word to Hinata again…look at her smiling…' Shukaku cooed into Gaara's ears but he didn't show it visible on the outside at all. He had to admit he was jealous. He hated seeing Hinata's smile directed at anyone else and when had she ever said that another boy was cute anyway.

'Is she flirting, is she **_trying_** to make me jealous?' he wondered to himself before he turned his head to the side. Hinata was just like that being nice to everyone she encountered. If she had never been kind to him when they first started in the Academy he'd probably be alone still. 'However, Hinata is mine alone…I will kill Naruto…eventually.' At that thought Gaara quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and whirled her around again to face him.

"Gaara is something wrong?" she asked curiously, his eyes looked angry and his hands were slightly shaking but it stopped when she ran her finger across them sending a soothing wave of chakra through him.

Gaara leaned forward as he held Hinata tight around her middle and moved to kiss the top right of her forehead the same spot where his love kanji was self-inflicted.

His tongue licked over it slowly slow enough for Naruto to watch in shock and annoyance but quick enough without making it look like he wanted anything more but to infuriate Naruto.

He licked it quickly once again and pulled back with a smirk. "I'm going with Baki for a briefing, find us after you're done." He said simply and turned as he headed off in the same direction as them his arms crossed across his chest and he didn't look back once.

Hinata's face didn't change from its cherry color as she looked after him. Glancing nervously over at Naruto she gave an uneasy smile looking half down and half up.

"Umm…so how about that tour?" she asked looking at Naruto shyly pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Grr…" Naruto snarled in annoyance. His eyes narrowed at the uncaring Gaara before they lightened up and with a sigh his foxy smile returned.

"Humph…fine, I won't let him ruin our time together Hinata-chan." He said with a beaming smile towards her.

'H-Hinata-c-c-chan?!!' she thought to herself her face turning redder than ever before. No one had called her by such an affectionate term in a while especially someone she had just met. To add to all that he was a boy, a rather attractive boy.

"Okay Naruto-kun." She answered her blush lightening a bit as she gave him a friendly smile back.

"Heh, heh, come on, I saw you eyeing Ichikaru ramen, we'll start there. Alright let's go!" he yelled pumping his fist into the air in mid-jump.

Hinata watched him for a second as she wasn't used to people being so…happy especially boys. She figured most of them were rather moody and always upset. Kankuro, and Gaara were both like that and Baki-sensei acted the same. So, of course Hinata was surprised.

"Hinata you coming?" he asked glancing back at her. She looked like she was in a daze.

"Mm." Hinata said with a quick nod and she ran after him the both of them heading to Ichikaru ramen.

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto said loudly clapping his hands together before he began to down his meal with cheetah like speed.

"Sugoi." She said quietly in awe as she took in the sight of the delicious meal in front of her that Naruto was currently inhaling.

"You're downing that pretty fast Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking at him in amazement. She couldn't understand if he was even chewing at all or just swallowing. Didn't the noodles need to be chewed just a little bit?

"Mm, I love ramen." He commented enthusiastically with a final slurp.

"Mm, it's pretty good. I love ramen too." She said with a genuine smile as she looked down at her meal beginning to try it.

"It's pretty good. It tastes better than any ramen I've ever had before." She said with amazement as she began eating it though Hinata's eating of the ramen was much more controlled.

Naruto's smile got huge and he quickly wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck hugging her tightly as he slightly shook her a bit. "You're awesome Hinata-chan! You're way better than the girls in my village." He praised as he continued to babble on hugging Hinata pulling her back and forth while Hinata's mind was somewhere else.

'Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun's this close to me.' She thought and at that moment she felt dizzy and everything went black as Hinata fainted.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled worriedly as he looked on the passed out girl quickly lifting her into his arms. He waved goodbye and walked forward a bit into the street as he gazed upon her calm face.

"Heh, you really are cute…Hinata." He said and with that he kissed her forehead gently.

"Better get her to her team." he said with a rather determined voice and took off running in the direction Gaara had gone.

The first place Naruto headed was the inn that most of the visitors to Konoha were staying at. Looking forward as he walked Naruto once again knocked into someone but this time he didn't fall on the ground.

Glancing up he noticed it was Hinata's team complete with Gaara this time whose gaze was on the girl in his arms.

"Eh? Is that Hinata with that Konoha ninja?!" Kankuro said obviously as he pointed at the girl sleeping against Naruto's chest.

"Wonder what tired her out." Temari said slyly.

"The name's Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly and rather angrily.

"Go on somewhere." Gaara said to his siblings. Kankuro and Baki had already begun to walk off they wanted nothing to do with the bloodshed that was to come, at least not this kind of bloodshed.

"Humph, taking care of your girl, looks like Naruto already took he-" Temari's snide words stopped as she felt sand crawl up her legs. It'd been a while since Gaara had ever tried to hurt her since Hinata was around him most of the time and he wasn't prone to attacking others at times such as that.

"G-Gaara…d-don't…" Temari stammered in fear. She felt that fear rush back over her, the immense fear of her brother and his rather unpredictable nature.

"You are just a substitute Temari. No one would miss you, I certainly won't." at that moment Gaara smiled.

It would feel so wonderful to crush her within his sands, the annoyance that always reminded him that he was the cursed one and that his father would never truly respect him. It wasn't like he cared he simply didn't like to be reminded of it every hellish day and night.

Both of them, his siblings were only obstacles. If they even attempted to take the title of Kazekage away from him then he would not hesitate to crush them the moment they dwelled on the thought. He didn't need them to satiate Shukaku, he could destroy the village himself without them they were nothing and no one would have anything to say about another dead brat of the Kazekage's.

'Yes Gaara, kill her. She's turned against you. She never cared even when you were young she shunned you. Make her finally pay! Make her feel the pain she deserves for leaving you alone! Her blood will do for a while then the puppeteer's next.' Shukaku was stirring and Temari was becoming more and more fatigued as the sand continued to travel up the length of her leg. She didn't attack or struggle to get away; she was in shock and just stayed planted there shaking in fear. The sand crawled up her waist and arms as it continued on to her shoulders.

Then something happened that no one could have expected. A voice, an almost inaudible voice, saved Temari's life.

"Gaara…" Hinata mumbled in her sleep as she curled into Naruto's chest clutching at the warmth of Naruto's jacket. "Mm…Gaara…" she mumbled. Gaara was thrown out of his murderous thoughts by her quiet mumble and quickly focused on the most important task at hand.

Getting her out of Naruto's arms.

Gaara didn't give her a second glance as he released the sand clutching Temari's shoulders tightly.

Temari gasped falling to her knees as she held her heart tightly her eyes widened with fear. She scrambled to her feet as her hands shook she shakily looked up at Kankuro and Baki who were looking at her with disgust.

She gave her own look of disgust but this one with herself and quickly ran off in another direction.

"Humph, lucky." Gaara said coldly before he quickly walked up to Naruto and snatched Hinata away from him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled angrily an offended look on his face.

"If I were you I'd shut up." Gaara said his voice was laced with warning.

"Sooner or later, I will kill you." He turned to glare at Naruto as he delivered the threat. At that he turned simply almost as if it was just another statement and walked back towards the inn without another word to his teammates.

As Gaara entered the room he slightly tossed Hinata on the bed causing her to bounce slightly. However she only turned to cuddle into the sheets not waking up.

Gaara glared down at her even though he knew she wasn't able to see it. Walking over the bed he shook her slightly.

"Wake up, Hinata." He said firmly and at his words Hinata began to sleepily open her eyes.

"N-Naruto?" she asked questionably her head was spinning a bit and the last thing she could remember was eating ramen with Naruto and then…

"He's gone. You passed out in his arms." he stated his voice sounded venomous and it quickly woke Hinata up.

"Oh." she said quietly glancing up at his eyes, they were those eyes he got when he got angry, very very angry.

"Hinata, I don't like him." Gaara firmly said turning his back to her as he glanced out the window.

To Hinata he looked rather like a jealous teenager and when she thought about it she realized that was what he actually was, trying not to giggle she looked up at his back. Naruto was harmless but Gaara really seemed to take issue with him.

"I-I know that Gaara, but Naruto-kun is-"

"Naruto…kun?" he asked his voice getting darker. Hinata noticed his shoulders beginning to shake and was becoming a bit worried for him and herself.

"Yeah, he's very kind to me. I like him." She said slightly playing with her fingers.

At this point Gaara turned around to face her and began stalking closer as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And when have you ever needed anyone but me!"

"Gaara, I…can't always cling to you and you alone." She said bravely but she didn't feel brave her hands were shaking and her stomach was burning the uncomfortable feeling that she often got when things were about to definitely go wrong.

And that was definitely the wrong thing to say to Gaara. He wasn't going to lose Hinata and certainly not to a dumb blonde ninja dressed in orange.

With a glare that Hinata had never seen directed towards her before Gaara turned and walked towards the door. Hinata braced herself preparing for a slam but Gaara didn't leave out he simply shut and locked the door to the hotel room.

Hinata's heart raced in her chest as she looked around as Gaara turned around with his eyes facing her.

They were eyes she had seen before, hungry eyes, eyes that were filled with jealousy and longing and they were coming closer.

Hinata pushed herself back against the pillows as he advanced towards her telling herself constantly that she wasn't afraid that Gaara wouldn't hurt her of course that's not what Hinata was afraid of.

What she was really worried about was the fact that they were alone in this room together, and since Gaara had told her about sex she had begun to piece two and two together.

A boy and girl who liked each other as much as they did could have sex at anytime especially when they were alone together and no one else was around. It wasn't like she…would resist Gaara. At that thought she blushed her hands covering her face. What was she thinking she was only thirteen, and Gaara had said that wasn't right.

'I…care for Gaara but I'm too shy to even think of…love.' She thought to herself. While she was caught up in her thinking Gaara had walked beside the bed and the moment his gourd dropped to the ground with a loud thump he pounced on her.

His hands held down her wrists as he straddled her waist not caring that he was getting hard or that she could feel it.

"G-Gaara…"she stammered closing her eyes. When he did that getting so close her he made her feel warm so warm she felt like she was on fire.

Gaara only increased the feeling as his hand scooted under her to hold her waist bringing her yet even closer to him. Her cheeks flamed red as she glanced nervously to the side before her eyes were called by his.

"Your mine…accept it. No one else will have you…ever." He said his voice so serious it almost seemed to give her chills.

Hinata didn't have a chance to respond as Gaara pulled up her shirt to rest a little below her ribcage just enough so he could see her belly button.

His hand came to rest a little to the right of it and his sand began to swirl below it. He offered no warning as he pushed his hand down to rest on the naked flesh and his sand began carving into her skin like a switchblade.

At that moment Hinata cried out pushing her body into the bed as tears began accumulating in her eyes from the pain. Her fingers clutched the back of Gaara's shirt tightly digging into it as she pulled a bit unable to stop her cries.

Naruto couldn't contain his worry and curiosity on why Hinata was with Gaara and alone at a hotel. It seemed like she would have her own room or something.

He worried a bit about Hinata though, Gaara seemed like the possessive jealous type and he didn't want Hinata to get hurt because of him.

With ninja like skills Naruto snuck into the hotel posing as Kankuro. He let out a sigh as he let his transformation go he finally made to where he had been told was "his" room.

However, Naruto had been given the wrong room number. He was on the complete other side of the hall when he heard a loud pain and his head turned. He walked in the direction of the door as he stood outside it.

'Maybe I was…just hearing things…'turning he headed back for "Hinata's" room when he heard her voice.

"Gaara…please it hurts…"Hinata moaned out in pain as she laid her head back on the pillow half lidded violet eyes looking up at Gaara. His dark rimmed ones seemed slightly pained, but that was all he would show.

"The pain will be over soon." he said his voice smoothing it over a bit as he used his sand to brush her hair back lightly.

Naruto's eyes widened…he wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing. Innocent Hinata, who fainted from a hug was…giving herself to Gaara.

That couldn't be from the sounds of things Hinata was in pain. Naruto knew Gaara seemed like the jealous type but was he raping Hinata in there.

The way it sounded it was a first time. Naruto shook his head, he had to make sure before he burst in putting his ear to the door he listened closer.

"But it hurts so bad…please…"Hinata begged she tried to reach for his hand but Gaara's sand moved to hold it down gently. He didn't want to hurt her truthfully but this is been something he had intended to do for quite a while.

"I have to go deeper first…this will make you mine." he uttered his voice deep and for a moment it made Hinata forget her pain and feel her lower body fire up once again.

Naruto's eyes widened. There was no mistaking it, Gaara was raping her and Hinata was taking it just laying there and taking it.

'Maybe she's too afraid to fight him. A frail girl like Hinata…' Naruto's eyes began shifty he had never been put into a situation like this and worriedly tried to figure out what to do.

'If I burst in there he might really hurt her. But if I do nothing then Hinata will get raped!' Naruto held his head as the choices weighed over him, what a decision.

Hinata winced and cried out loudly again as his sand carved deeper into her skin on her tummy as Hinata writhed beneath him. Her cries and moans of pain were hard on him all of him.

Every time she would push up against him brushing his erection so innocently through her clothing she was even pressing against it sometimes. He resisted his want after all she was much too innocent for such things. He found he was telling himself that much more often.

"Ittee…"Hinata groaned out squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"Just relax." Gaara ordered though his voice came out softer than he was trying to be. She was hard to be angry at when she was so close to him like this.

His eyes glanced over her stopping at her parted lips that were currently exerting pants and moans. He leaned down from his place over her and let his lips capture hers tenderly to quick her needless noise. He had no need to let everyone in the hotel know their goings ons…especially…that brat standing outside their door.

Hinata felt her heart pound as it always did when Gaara kissed her how could it not. His delicate touch upon her lips only made her long for more and temporarily took her mind off the pain.

She pulled back to breathe and only was able to intake a few breaths before he captured her lips desperately this time. It made Hinata's heart warm to know that he wanted her as she much as she wanted his touch. Her hand came up to touch the side of his cheek affectionately as it brushed upwards to run through his hair.

She never had been so bold before as to actually touch him herself except for that kiss in the yard…she felt that Gaara was helping her come out of her shell if only around him but at least that was better than not at all. She clutched his hair tightly slightly pulling certainly not enough that it would hurt him.

Naruto of course had chosen this moment to burst in through the door. From the way it looked to him Hinata was trying to pull Gaara away and he was kissing her mercilessly not letting her even breathe.

"Get off her you violent kid!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara pulled back slightly only to turn his head and look at Naruto as Hinata squirmed underneath him as they both turned their heads to see him standing there pointing an accusing finger at Gaara.

Hinata couldn't have picked a better time to faint.

Haha! That was quite long and took quite a bit of work but I wrote it. Oh I have plans for Hinata big plans ahaha! Forgive me if I skip some of the matches.

Well you know what better off for the next chapter, I want to know what you want that's right you! Like Uncle sam…ahem. Anyways,

In your review tell me what you'd like to see next chapter, it can be anything but a lemon since that's already planned for later hehe. But tell me who'd you'd like to see fight, what you want Neji to do and most importantly.

GaaHina lovin woo hoo, speaking of which…time for GaaHina theater!

The GaaHina theater Part 4

Real and Kazekage Gaara: -twiddle thumbs as they sit in the waiting room-

Real Gaara: -uses sand to move around those little shape toys-

Kazekage Gaara: -glares at Real Gaara- This is all your fault!

Real Gaara: My fault? You should pay more attention to our wife

Kazekage Gaara: Our wife?! Our wife?! She's my wife and don't you forget it you obnoxious brat!

Real Gaara: Oh yeah, wanna tango, paperweight!

Nurse: Er…would -looks at board- Sand of the Gaara Desert please come with me

Real Gaara: -walks forward crossing arms over chest-

Kazekage Gaara: -pulls him back by collar- I believe only adults are allowed back here

Nurse: -glances at Kazekage Gaara- Um, sir we'd prefer if she was with her partner, father's can't come back here for personal reasons

Kazekage Gaara: -glares- Father-father! She's my wife and she looks nothing like me!

Nurse: -looks suspicious- Do you have a marriage certificate sir?

Kazekage Gaara: Of course it's right here in a gourd with the rest the sand I use to suffocate and crush people to death! Of course not, I'm freakin Kazekage! I didn't think I needed to prove that Hinata was my wife!

Nurse: -looks up and squints- Oooh! You are the Kazekage I'm sorry those thick black lines around your eyes make you look 20 years older

Kazekage Gaara: Thanks…thanks a lot…

Hinata and Real Gaara: -sitting with the doctor-

Doctor: So it's a bit odd but you've been pregnant for a while now Hinata

Hinata: I have?

Doctor: 2 and a half months to be exact.

Real Gaara: Nooooo!

Kazekage Gaara: Yay! I'm a Daddy! Wait…I'm a..-passes out-

Hinata: Oh Gaara are you alright-runs to him and looks up at audience-

Please review


	7. Obsessive Affection

Mic Mic: Bleeeh chapter 7 took a while to get out huh heh sorry . I have been unsightfully busy you know college finals and all. Anyway much love to my beta Wolfgirl 21 for getting this all nice and grammerized!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Ouran Host club Pretty Ricky or Sean Paul or the Backstreet boys or Walmart.

"Get off her you violent kid! Don't you know that Hinata's a girl?" He yelled angrily his eyebrows furrowed down.

"Trust me. I know she's a girl." Gaara replied with a smirk, his voice dripping with a tone of cunning and a rather slyness. It seemed to Naruto like a snake who had just gobbled up a mouse and was telling the family that the mouse was lost and he would help find him. Naruto shook his head, or maybe not.

Hinata stirred slowly from her place on the bed but didn't sit up. She was waiting for the piercing pain to hit her but oddly enough it didn't. She felt…warm, to her surprise, on the left side of her stomach. A shy blush came to her cheeks as her hands came to cover her face in embarrassment.

'I can't believe Naruto-kun saw me kissing Gaara like that. Well it's not like I'm ashamed or anything but the way that we were kissing, oh he must think I'm just a loose girl now. And I kind of wanted to be Naruto-kun's friend.' Hinata thought.

She couldn't see Naruto at all as Gaara was blocking her view but she was almost positive he had a look of disappointment on his face. She couldn't remember what he said when he first entered the room but knew that it probably wasn't something she wanted to remember.

'I seem to…lose lots of friends quite often, I wonder why Gaara even stays with me.' Hinata sighed lightly as she sat up feeling a twinge of pain mixed with the warmth on her stomach.

She felt like it could have burned a hole in her shirt it was so warm and she wondered a bit what Gaara had engraved in her. Apprehensively, she slowly pulled up her shirt to rest above her belly button and held her breath as the symbol stared at her.

Ai.

There engraved into her skin was the single kanji for love. It matched the symbol on Gaara's forehead perfectly. She quickly pulled her shirt back down as her cheeks turned scarlet red as she looked up.

Gaara half turned to glance at her. He was wondering what she thought of it, though it didn't matter anyway since it would be on her forever. She was going to have to learn to accept it.

This move of course gave Naruto a good view of Hinata and his eyes widened as he saw her, her cheeks lit up crimson red.

"Look what you've done to her. She's turning red as a tomato, you gave her a fever. That's not the way friends treat each other!"

Gaara's eyes turned once again to focus on Naruto, his deadly glare in place right now.

"Hmph, friends. What would you know anything about friends? You are always alone truthfully. It's rare that you find someone who will stay by you and be your reason for existence. I suggest you don't get in my way, and most of all that you don't interfere with my affairs, especially those that include Hinata. If you know as much about friendship as you claim and are so good to your friends, then where are they?" He said coldly, his eyes narrowed sharply at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes fell at Gaara's words. Despite the fact that he was always cheerful and trying to look on the bright side, the truth did hurt. He had his friends now and didn't feel as alone as he felt before but it seemed sometimes like they wanted nothing to do with him.

Kakashi was often busy when he wasn't being their sensei, Sakura never wanted to hang out with him, and Sasuke…well, he had his way of being slightly friendly. He was at least the closest thing to a friend Naruto had ever had aside from Iruka-sensei. Still, even he was often busy with Academy affairs.

Everyone, had someone they could fully count on even a guy like Gaara, he had a cute girl like Hinata by his side, someone who was supportive and willing to stick by him no matter what. Even though Sakura was pretty, Naruto doubted that even if she did like him she would be like that. He doubted that anyone could really love a demon like himself.

"What do you know…"Naruto muttered coldly. "I don't have to tell you anything!" He yelled anger overtaking him now.

"What matters is I won't let you take advantage of innocent Hinata-chan!" I suppose this humble author could describe it as nothing more than righteous fury in Naruto's eyes. Not as overly exaggerated as Lee's by no means no, and I mean no…but a much more cool and laid back expression. One that would make a girl cry out, 'My hero, or he's so fine!'

"Get out…this is none of your business." Gaara warned his voice low almost seeming to curl and twist angrily.

Hinata's eyes glanced up at Naruto from her place on the bed as she felt her shock die down throughout Naruto and Gaara's conversation if you could call it that. It rather hurt her to hear Gaara slam Naruto's feelings down so hard especially after all the loneliness that she knew Gaara had been through. 'How can he treat another person like this?!' It made Hinata's heart boil with anger and she felt a bit of courage fill her as she spoke rather brave words.

"Gaara, stop being so mean to Naruto." Hinata wasn't going to stop there and she pushed herself up more, about to turn and get off the bed when she felt a forceful push on her shoulders forcing her once again onto her back.

Gaara had turned around quickly at the words and promptly pushed her back onto the bed. "Stay." He ordered sharply with a glare.

Hinata gave a wince as she felt a bit of pain from her stomach.

"Don't push her!" Naruto growled moving forward to try and grab Gaara to pull him off.

"I'll do what I want! And I've already had enough of you." He held out his hand and sand swirled out at Naruto to grab him. It rushed out of Gaara's gourd and locked around Naruto's ankles tightly, pinning Naruto to a spot where he wasn't in reach of Gaara or Hinata. It was about to continue up his legs but abruptly stopped as Hinata grabbed Gaara's wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Stop it, Gaara, Please!"

"Let go of me!" Gaara growled his eyes dark and predatory.

"No!" Hinata yelled back holding his wrist as tight as she could.

"Let him go first, I'm begging you Gaara!" Hinata said with a blush as she loosened her grip taking his hand in her own and bringing it close.

Gaara could feel his anger boiling still and more furiously than before but it was slightly cooling down from the warmth of Hinata's soft hand.

The sand loosened in that moment and if Naruto had anytime before to run, now was the time. Hinata's eyes stared at him begging him to run to get away. "Run, Naruto-kun, go!"

"But I can't leave you here." He said worriedly, taking a step back. A whirl of sand came up around both Hinata and Gaara and her eyes sharply pleaded with Naruto again.

"Please, I'll be fine, Naruto-kun, just go and don't come back please!" She yelled at him.

With a huff of worry, Naruto quickly ran out of the room knowing that it was what Hinata wanted.

Gaara turned his eyes staring into Hinata with piercing anger. "Is he really what you want?! Why didn't you just say so if you preferred Naruto to me?!"

Hinata eyes glanced down nervously. She bravely tried to look up at him but found that she couldn't and was looking to the side once again. She didn't want him to think that she was ashamed or afraid to tell him what she was really feeling. The truth was Naruto wasn't even truthfully her friend yet but she did want to get to know him. She liked it here in Konoha much better than Suna, however, Gaara was rather touchy about things such as this.

She knew that Gaara himself hated Suna with a passion. The sandy winds that blew fragments of dirt into your face and eyes that over time made your sight weaken. The harsh sandstorms aftermath left each person with a grainy feel upon their skin afterwards as they walked through the streets to clean up the destruction as if it were just another occasion.

"No...I just want to make other friends that's all..."

Gaara's eyebrows lowered and he felt a deep sadness come over him. His heart seemed to twist at her words. 'Making other friends.'

"I suppose I'm not enough for you after all." Gaara said simply and roughly pulled away from Hinata's grip.

"No, that's not it, Gaara. You're my most important friend it's jus-"

"You are a **fickle** girl..." he uttered bitterly, a look of deep hate that he had never once directed at Hinata before was shot straight into her empty eyes.

"Do what you want and stay where you want. And don't bother me on this mission. Your tagging along with me gets damn annoying." He spat without a look of remorse for Hinata's defeated heart. He was tired of it all, believing she wanted to be with him was foolish. It was just as he had believed before, he could only count on himself for love.

"I-I-I-, s-s-sorry...G-G-G-G-aara I ju-." Hinata covered her mouth after her words, she didn't mean to stutter but it hurt to hear Gaara talk to her like that. It was even making her angry and she never got angry. Her eyes lowered as she felt anger rise up in her at his words. Why was she always the one at fault?

"Well, you-you-your nothing but a-a-a selfish brat! All you care about is...your...yourself. You don't care about me...you never have! You haven't even told me anything you feel."

"I feel nothing and I care for no one." Gaara said quietly he felt his heart hardening with every word he spoke pushing out the tiny bit of light Hinata cast into his shadow.

"Maybe I'm not the fickle one, Gaara. Maybe it's you...you need me and you know it." Hinata bravely spoke, she would usually never speak to anyone, least of all Gaara, like this but she was finally going to allow herself to become upset.

"I don't need you…" he felt himself shaking as he spoke, the anger rising up within him anger he had never felt before. He felt as he spoke as if he was denying his very self even the symbol upon his forehead reminding him of who he truly needed. However, it didn't matter now…

"You do you need me!" Hinata yelled back desperately.

"I don't! Shut up!" Gaara stepped forward with his fists clenched but Hinata stood her ground.

"It's true...I know you need me, why else do you always try and put me in a cage? That's what you're doing, Gaara, locking me up so you can watch me and make sure no ever pays me any attention. You are the reason I'm so weak. You're holding me back. If I wasn't with you, then I'd be stronger."

"You are delusional, Hinata. You've always been weak, without me, your sister would have murdered you with a flick of her wrist."

"So...who, who cares? You're not that great! Just you leave me alone."

"You leave me alone!"

"Fine then!!"

"Hn." Gaara eyes narrowed at Hinata and she glared back at him. Gaara just chuckled at her glare making Hinata even more frustrated than before.

"Naruto-kun is waiting for me..." She said coldly, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke.

'I-I hate this...I don't like fighting with Gaara or being mean...I don't like it...' however Hinata found she couldn't contain her anger. It was hard always being kind and silent and tagging along with Gaara's every need. Ever since Gaara had become her friend, people became terribly afraid of her and wouldn't talk to her anymore.

But she hadn't cared. Not once did she care because Gaara was all she needed. He was a great friend and he took care of her every want and need. Not to mention she cared deeply about him.

However...she didn't like this...being pushed around by him and his uncontrollable jealousy. No one could even look at her without being killed. Gaara's jealousy had grown wildly out of hand but she hadn't stopped him because she had selfishly enjoyed it. Being only his to love and care for. He was someone who desperately wanted her and only her around. It was a feeling she'd clung to ever since she had encountered it. Those lonely days watching her father dote on Neji and her mother spending all her time preparing for a child, she never wanted to feel like that ever again.

But she had grown now and wanted some other friends also. She wanted to spend time with more than just Gaara even if it was true that she wanted Gaara as her most important person.

'Gaara won't stop me if I leave now, what if we'll never be friends again.' Hinata glanced back at him as she moved to the door, a rather sad and angry look in her eyes. She ran out without a word, running down the halls and out of the hotel.

Hinata felt the wind rushing by her as she ran through the streets, knocking into people on her way but not apologizing. She had fought with Gaara many times but this time seemed to be the most serious of all. What if they never made up again? That thought kept going through her head as she continued to run until finally she smacked directly into someone, this time though, she didn't knock them over.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry." Hinata stammered the collision snapping her out of her angry mood as her eyes slowly glanced up into coal black ones that seemed to be filled with an empty vo id.

The boy looked down at her and noticed she was sniffling and tears were falling from her eyes.

"It's ok. It's nothing you have to cry over." He said with an indifferent look but the girl's tears kept falling as she sniffled. People walking by were looking at them and the boy didn't want even more rumors to be spread about him. With a slight wince and an uncomfortable look, the boy began to speak.

"Ughh, calm down…I'm sure whatever it is, it's not _**so**_ bad." He said simply as he patted the sobbing girl's back.

"D-Do you know Naruto-kun?" She asked, her voice wavering as she looked up at him with her own empty eyes, her hands slightly shaking.

"Yeah, he's actually on my team." He said looking up as he gestured forward. "He lives over there, do you want to visit him or something?" He asked, a confused tone in his voice.

"I-I-I need somewhere to s-stay. I d-don't k-k-know anyone here…except for Naruto-kun…" she trailed off, wiping her eyes as the tears fell.

"What about **your** team? I mean…you had to come with someone…" he trailed off as his hand lazily reached towards her neck curling under the smooth black fabric to gingerly nudge the metal that was currently serving as a neck protector up, causing it to slightly gleam in the light as he turned it a bit as if he were checking its legitimacy. The hourglass shone brightly in the sun without a scratch on the newly made metal.

"You must be a rookie. Your forehead, well, neck protector doesn't have a single nick in it." He flicked the neck protector up, moving his hand away to let it fall gracelessly back into place onto her collarbone.

"Some things occurred…I'm a-afraid to go back there…I just want to see Naruto-kun right now…" She closed her eyes, a few tears falling down as she began playing with her fingers uncomfortably.

"You are from Suna, right?" He inquired tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Mm."

"So I suppose you're not part of some secret love affair Naruto's been carrying on then." He said with a chuckle.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!!" A voice called out and quickly rushed Hinata, hugging her tightly around the neck. "I was so worried about you!! Why did you tell me to leave??!!! Are you alright?!! That bastard didn't hurt you did he?!!! You looked like you were in pain, poor Hinata-chan!!!!!!" He said, rubbing his face against her cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun, I c-can't-" Hinata stammered, her windpipe felt constricted as she tried to get some air down her throat.

"Let her go, you dobe! She can't breath, she's turning red!" The boy said, yanking Naruto promptly off of the panting girl who was apparently named Hinata.

"Oh, oh Hinata-chan. Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I forgot you must be really hurting after what happened…he didn't really…you know." Naruto whispered tinges of a blush on his cheeks.

"I-I-I don't know, what do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shyly, covering her face with her jacket sleeves. She truthfully didn't know what he meant, was he talking about the love mark? Surely that wasn't such a big deal, girls got tattoos at this age, didn't they? But she didn't want to think of what her Father would say.

"I mean your not hurting are you, he didn't take your, err…most precious gift or anything, did he?" Naruto's cheeks were turning extremely red now, he didn't want to think of it, such a terrible thing happening to such an innocent girl.

The boy on Naruto's team looked at the two talking to each other with utter confusion. What in the world were they talking about?! As the conversation continued he picked up what was going on and realized that Naruto thought this shy girl had gotten raped.

It did make sense the way the girl was crying as if she was trying to get away from someone. Maybe she had been raped and Naruto had been trying to save her.

"Come on, Naruto, we don't need to stay here…let's go to your house." He said, grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her along.

"W-Wait, N-Naruto-kun, is he coming too?" Hinata asked as she tried to hurry along.

"Of course he is. He just responds 30 seconds after the fact." The boy said with a smirk and a toss of his head.

Therefore, thirty seconds later, Naruto's eyes snapped open and the thought was processed.

"Ah! Wait up, Sasuke!" He yelled and ran, catching up to them. "Hey, don't pull her like that, she's a delicate girl." He said, yanking Sasuke's hand away.

"Hinata. It's gonna be okay, we're almost there." Naruto said patting her back to reassure her. Hinata just nodded as she looked down. She was pretty much used to being around boys since she was around Gaara all her life and her cousin Neji and her father.

It was girls that made her nervous. They were always prettier than her and seemed to be judging her all the time. She had seemed to feel that reaction from her mother, who she wasn't close to at all, especially now that she had learned of her mother's betrayal of her.

Sasuke glanced over, letting out a small secret smile as he saw Naruto reassuring the shaking Hinata. It was a surprise to see the dobe acting serious but this wasn't really a joking situation. He suspected it must have been her teammate who did it and she must have met Naruto randomly as so many people often did.

Naruto opened the door to his house, letting Hinata in and promptly walked in shutting the door on Sasuke who simply growled. 'That idiot." He thought quickly opening the door and shutting it.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun…umm, and you too sir m-may I p-p-please go to your ba-th" her voice trembled and cracked and she sat down into a nearby chair. "I-I'm sorry I just I can't believe what…" She covered her face and let out her tears. Hinata was almost never able to cry. Her Father hated any kind of a sign of weakness so she never cried and she always tried to be strong in front of…in front of Gaara. At the thought of her close friend, the tears seemed to fall faster and she hid within her jacket sleeves shamefully.

"He-he..told m-e he said I w-was weak and and-and that…he d-didn't n-n-n-need me around-t-th-that I wa-w-was fi-fickle and tha-" Hinata's stammering that was worse than usual was interrupted by Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata…seriously. Did he touch you anywhere that wasn't right?" Naruto asked, his face serious with a look of cold stone.

"You know Hinata, even if he was your teammate you have every right to tell someone if he did something to you that wasn't right."

"G-Gaara does a l- a lot of things to me…I don't know what's really right or wrong anymore." She said, looking down as she shifted her legs.

"You mean…he's done stuff like this to you before?!"

"Well, it's never really been like this. Gaara's usually very gentle but I think he was upset because of you, Naruto-kun. He was jealous because he doesn't want me to be with anyone else, not even as a friend.

"B-But you said he wasn't your boyfriend."

"He isn't but…we, well he…" she looked down nervously and spoke in a soft voice. "Kisses me…a lot...and holds my hand."

"So basically you're his without a title of a girlfriend." Sasuke said simply as he sunk down in a spot on the couch.

"I umm guess you could say that." Hinata said, covering her cheeks with her sleeves once again.

"Sasuke!! Don't talk about it like that. This is serious, Hinata was raped by this guy!"

"R-Raped! Gaara didn't do anything like that he would never do anything like that to me!" Hinata said shooting to her feet before she let out a cry as she grabbed her stomach in pain. "Un…oww…" She whimpered covering the spot that burned sharply.

"Hinata…chan? Naruto asked. "Can I see?" he asked and reached his hand out gently starting to pull up Hinata's shirt.

"No!" she said loudly turning around holding her shirt down. "I d-don't want you to see."

"But why not?! I'm worried about you, Hinata-chan. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Naruto said with a huff of disappointment.

"If you see, you'll hate me…you'll think I'm just a loose girl."

"No we won't, Hinata-chan. I know you're not like that at all. I mean it seems like this is the only guy you've ever been close to. You haven't done anything serious with him and even if you had, I wouldn't try to judge you." Naruto said, his voice serious and comforting.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Sakura sure would be in awe if she met this serious version of Naruto. Too bad the girl seemed blind when she had someone that cared for her right in front of her eyes. However, it might have been too late for Sakura it seemed like Naruto was starting to care for this new girl a lot.

Sasuke had to say he was proud of his newfound friend and rather impressed to find out that Naruto cared about more than ramen and defeating him.

"How about you start from the beginning about this guy? And we'll try and help you out." Sasuke said with a shrug.

Hinata looked unsurely down at the floor before glancing back up at them.

"Well…you have to promise not to tell anyone else. No one else, ever. This is really private so if my father were to find out he'd…it just wouldn't be good so please, if I tell you these things, promise me you won't tell anyone at all." She begged, sinking into the chair behind her.

"Of course we won't." Naruto said with a firm look and a nod.

"It's not like I care to tell anyone." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Well…Gaara's been my childhood friend. He was my only friend while we were little and he was attacked because the village didn't like him. I can't tell you why because…he'd hate me even more if I did. But we've been friends a while and we kind of are more than friends but we haven't made anything really official... Since Gaara's my only friend he's protective of me, so when you came along, Naruto-kun, well, he…got really jealous.

"When you left, we got into a big fight and…he said he didn't care where I went and that I was weak and that he didn't need me anymore. I said terrible things to him that he was the reason I was so weak. I got so upset because he's never treated me like this before. I mean, I guess that means we aren't friends anymore after…all these years now I guess all good things come to an end right?" She said looking up, a few absent tears that hadn't gone away falling from her eyes.

"So that's what happened. I guess you must feel really lonely, huh." Naruto said with a lonely sounding laugh.

"I didn't know where to go, so I thought of you. You were the only one in the village I could turn to and I just didn't-"

"It's okay really, Hinata. You can stay with me and just go to training with your team when you need to. In fact, you could stay in Konoha if you'd like after the exams."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. My family back home, they'll be waiting for me."

Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes fell as they looked down at the words family, each of them knew the pain of doing without one.

"They might not miss me too much but…I'm sure someone would wonder where I was if I didn't show up for a while." She said with a shrug as if trying to play off the pain she felt of no one seeming to want her around.

"That's all right, Hinata, just stay here. I'll take care of you. Oh, by the way, this is Sasuke Uchiha." She sympathized with a sad look.

"Oh. You're a member of our brother clan, the Uchiha. I heard that…your clan was destroyed. I-I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Mm, it's in the past now, however the one who did it is going to pay. My brother Itachi was the one who killed our clan and I've made it my mission in life to kill him." Sasuke said with dark eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that you knew Itachi. I knew we had another clan but-"

"Let's just not talk about my problems now. What are we going to do about you?"

"Gaara won't forgive me…I just know that he won't."

"Maybe he will if you ask him nicely. Will you let me see your stomach now, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

With a reluctant nod Hinata slowly pulled her hands away from her stomach and lifted her shirt softly. There, blaring in red, was the symbol love a little to the right of her belly button.

"L-Love?!" Naruto said, shooting up to his feet and he quickly walked forward so he looked the symbol in the face.

"Just like that violent kid Gaara's symbol on his head."

"Yes, he put it there when he was attacked. He feels lonely also, both of us did, and that's how we became friends."

"So it's like a mark of possession." Sasuke coldly informed as he glanced over the mark.

"Well I su-suppose. I mean the way he was talking. But it doesn't matter now, Gaara hates me."

"I don't think he hates you. I mean maybe he's just upset. I don't think a guy would hate a girl he's loved since childhood."

"L-love! I don't know about that Sasuke-san…Gaara doesn't love me." She said with her eyes down. "Especially not now."

"I'm pretty sure he does. I mean how can you even say that. The guy carved love into your skin. If I were you I'd at least go back to the hotel to get your things." Sasuke added with a hump sometimes he really just couldn't understand girls.

"Hmph, I don't want Hinata-chan to go back there, especially not tonight. She can stay here with me tonight and then go get her stuff tomorrow morning. Right, Hinata-chan.?"

"Well I really don't want to impose on you, Naruto-kun."

"No no! It won't be imposing, it'll be nice to have some company. Hey, Sasuke-teme, do you want to stay over too?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto sharply. "I better. Someone has to make sure this dobe doesn't burn the house down while your sleeping." He said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why you?! Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'll be extra careful. I promise you nothing will go wrong. Dattebayo!!" He said firmly, proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well if you really don't mind, I would like to stay." Hinata answered, a shy smile on her face. It was nice that Naruto seemed to want her around.

"Yeah it's getting dark now. I'll go get you something to sleep in." Naruto said before leaving for his bedroom.

"Umm, Sasuke-san, you don't mind do you?" She asked uncomfortably, poking her fingers together.

"It's not my house, that idiot Naruto can do whatever the hell he wants to." Sasuke spoke to her his voice indifferent.

Hinata's eyes fell, obviously Sasuke probably didn't want her around and thought her a pest. She wasn't surprised most people didn't seem to like her.

"But in this case I'm glad you decided to stay. You shouldn't go back there, at least not tonight." He said, letting out a small smile.

"Here you go, Hinata-chan." Naruto said throwing her a long t-shirt and some boxer shorts.

"They're old but I washed them recently so they should be all right for you to wear."

"Oh, ok. I-I'll be right back then." She stammered and headed out to the other room.

"Well! What do you think? Isn't she cute!" Naruto said with a foxy smile.

"I suppose. She's quieter than most girls. And…interesting."

"You better not try and take her from me, Sasuke! If she decides to leave that violent kid, then I'm gonna try and get with her."

"Heh, I can take anything I want, dobe, and you certainly can't tell me what I can and can not take. She is much more appealing than the girls in **this** village."

"Sasuke-temeee…I'm serious." Naruto said, his eyes glancing at the floor, an overall sad look enveloping his face. No one had been kind to him, truly kind, as Hinata-chan had. Not to mention she was a very cute girl and seemed to like him a lot. She even went to look for him when her…whatever that violent kid was to her…had basically told her anything they had was over or more it seemed like a big fight. He kept his head down as he spoke his next words, even for Sakura he had not felt this way.

"I…I really like Hinata-cha-"

"What about me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, her voice coming out in her typical low shy tone as she walked out into the living room with a shy smile on her face. The t-shirt Naruto had given her to wear was long and baggy, hanging to her knees. As she shifted, the boxer shorts slightly slipped off her rear causing her cheeks to redden as she attempted to discreetly pull them back up. In her left hand,, she held a medium sized teddy bear, her hand coming up to rub her eyes trying to rid them of sleep. This movement however caused her t-shirt to gently slip down exposing a creamy, milk-colored shoulder.

Both boys watched the corner of the shirt slip down, their eyes following its every moment before being stuck to the innocently exposed flesh.

Naruto gulped as he glanced over her taking in all the details.

"I umm found this bear in your room, Naruto-kun. Would you mind if I slept with it? I know it seems silly and childish but I, umm, left my bear at home." She asked a cherry blush spreading across her cheeks as she held the bear up to her nose.

"N-No, Hinata-chan, I don't mind." 'She's so dang cute!' Naruto thought, a mini version of him in his head jumping around excitedly.

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers and he soon realized why he wasn't interested in girls…because none of them looked like this. Sure they were pretty and loud and self-confident but he found as he looked over the shy quiet Hinata that his blood seemed to rise along with other things. His heart seemed to pound faster and he turned, giving a glare to hide the tinges of crimson sprayed across his cheeks as he sat a pillow in his lap.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She expressed with a smile. With a small yawn, Hinata walked over to sit onto the couch but the moment she went to move past the coffee table, she tripped awkwardly over it letting out a slight cry and falling directly onto Sasuke, accidentally knocking off his protection and falling onto his chest.

"Ah-ah, I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-san." She stammered, her always permanent cherry blush growing as her chest began pressing up against Sasuke's as she shifted.

"Don't worry about it." He spoke as nonchalantly as a frustrated yet supposed to be emotionless guy who just had a cute girl wearing barely anything press up against him giving him the opportunity to feel everything she was working with which was quite a lot surprisingly, could. At that, he lightly pushed her off and stood, quickly moving to plop down in a nearby chair.

"You sleep on the couch Naruto and let Hinata have your bed." Sasuke said, covering half his face with his hand to hide his crimson blush.

"But-but, I couldn't take your bed Naruto-kun, besides I'd feel weird…" She stammered, looking down. Come to think of it, that was true; it would make a girl feel weird to sleep in the bed of a guy she doesn't even know that well.

"Okay, I'll sleep in the other chair out here. I wouldn't feel right leaving you out here alone on the couch with Sasuke out here." He said, directing a glare towards Sasuke. He had seen something prodding from the boy's pants and he didn't want to even slightly think of that again. However, knowing _that,_ he didn't want to take any chances of anything serious happening to Hinata this time, assuming that before was enough.

"Hmph." Sasuke said, shifting before he smirked as a thought came into his head. 'It's not like she wouldn't want it anyway.' It was true that all girls seemed to want him and he was positive he could make Hinata his if he wanted to, however for now, he had things to do, mainly kill his older brother.

Hinata moved to sit on the couch, leaning back as she hugged the teddy bear her chest.

"I'll go get you a blanket, Hinata-chan. I'm watching you, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, his voice cold as his glare stayed following Sasuke as he walked out into his room, quickly grabbing a blanket and a pillow for Hinata.

Hinata smiled, sitting up as she watched Naruto rush back into the room. He was such a kind boy. It seemed like people in this country were happier than those in Suna. 'I suppose so. They must not have ever had to go through what Gaara has. I guess other countries don't put demons inside of babies to use as weapons.'

"Here you go, Hinata-chan, make sure you stay warm we don't want you getting sick before the exams tomorrow." He said spreading the blanket over her with a kind smile as he slightly fluffed the pillow and sat it where she would lay her head.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you're so very kind." Slowly, Hinata felt her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep.

$#$&&-----------The next day$#$&&-----------------

Hinata sat up slowly rubbing her eyes tenderly as she noticed the sun peeking in from the window. "G-Gaara?" She said quietly, looking around curiously before her eyes fell she remembered now what had happened everything that had happened.

'It's really over. He didn't even come to get me.' She thought with a frown.

"Mm, Hinata-chan." Naruto cooed as he curled into the seat he was lying in, his cute buckteeth hat slightly falling off his head.

Hinata smiled as she glanced over him he was so peaceful when he slept unlike.

"Die, burn…burn…torturously in hell, brother…burn…burn…burn!" Sasuke mumbled tossing fidgeting, and turning in his chair.

Hinata winced as she looked him over; the poor guy looked troubled, obviously him and his brother must not have gotten along too well.

"Umm, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san." Hinata whispered as she walked over to each of the two shaking each of them slightly to rouse them from their sleep.

"Mm Hina-ta-chaan?" Naruto asked sleepily as he slowly stirred, rolling over in his chair before he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Sasuke mirroring the move.

"Err, so are you all ready for the exams today?" She asked with a slightly nervous smile.

"Heh, I sure am! Now I'm gonna show everyone in all the villages that I'm the best ninja ever and that someday I'm gonna be Hokage!" He yelled loudly, jumping on top of his chair.

"Narutooo." Sasuke growled out and as Hinata and Naruto turned their heads to look at them they were struck with the eyes of the beast. A musky yellow that seemed to eerily shine and a glare that pierced both of their souls.

"If you don't shut up right now I'l-"

"Now now Sasuke umm please calm down look the exams are gonna be in about three hours so we should get everything ready." She informed with a slightly nervous smile.

"Errkm…grr…stupid exam….gotta wake up…freakin early….I'm so tired of this bull…" he grumbled as he headed towards the bathroom slumping the whole way there.

"I guess Sasuke isn't a morning person, huh?"

"No, not really, but it seems like he's always cranky, huh?"

"I'm sure deep down he's not really like that. Gaara is a very nice person once you get to know him. I mean, but…he's never really let anyone else close but…me." She said softly.

"But umm, enough about me, let's talk about you. You want to be Hokage Naruto-kun I didn't know that about you?"

"Oh…well yah! I don't just want to be Hokage I will be Hokage! It's gonna happen soon dattebayo!" he said with confidence and quickly reached down beside the chair to grab his forehead protector clutching it tightly.

"And when I become a chunnin, it'll just be another step." He said with a firm nod clutching it tightly.

"That's if you ever get dressed you dobe. Not to mention you got to eat first. You cook Hinata?" He asked with a jerk of his head her direction.

"Uh um…I cook a little bit." She said modestly.

"You got anything other than ramen in your house, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Humph…well it's…I just so happen to like ramen! Too fancy for your taste, eh Sasuke-teme!" He snapped at him causing Sasuke to simply smirk as if the insult had just wiped right off.

"Uh um you two, if you'd like I'll go the store and get something it'll be okay really I like to go shopping I cook for umm my best friend all the time." She said shyly. That made her think back on happier times.

--------------One year earlier in Gaara and Hinata's place---------

"Gaara, are you here?" Hinata asked curiously, he had been gone it seemed for a while and she wasn't sure he would be back soon, in fact this was starting to worry her all these nights when he was gone.

"Hey." Gaara said simply, jumping down into the clearing out of nowhere it seemed.

"Oh Gaara, welcome back." She greeted giving him an affectionate smile.

Gaara simply nodded as he cocked his head to the side curiously.

"What is that you have there behind your back?" He asked, gesturing to what looked and smelled a lot like a basket.

"Oh umm I…uh…ma-made you breakfast, Gaara." She said quickly, holding it out in front of her like an offering. "Uh um…I tested everything and made it myself, none of it's pre-bought, um, it's safe and all and ok-"

"Why don't you just say it's homemade?" He said, taking the basket pulling off the fabric covering it that oddly had a pattern of red and blue hearts.

Hinata blushed shyly as she watched him observe the food she had made him.

"You know, someday when we get older, I hope that I can cook for you like this all the time. So that you won't get hungry." She said twiddling her thumbs. "If that would be okay." She seemed to be hanging onto to his every move as they both sat down and he snapped his chopsticks open mumbling 'itadakimasu'.

He quickly reached for the strip of chicken meat, slowly putting it into his mouth and chewing it with care. The food tasted so good he'd slap his mama. Quickly but not too quickly he reached for a piece of omelet, a slight smile on his face.

"Umm, so what do you think?" She asked nervously shifting from side to side as she watched him chew his omelet.

Gaara put his chopsticks together effortlessly and gradually sat them down to lay across the bento box she had made his breakfast in. He turned to face her maintaining his usual angry expression and Hinata was almost sure he was going to tell her the harsh truth. That he hated it and that he would ask her never to cook for him ever again. Ohh she could hear it now. Instead Hinata felt something different. Gaara grabbed her by her upper arm and smoothly pulled her close to fall into his arms as he drew her into a tight embrace.

"Everything you make tastes almost as good as you." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"Wake me up every morning from now on and make me food like this." He said simply. Hinata felt her heart rested and reassured and she smiled contently and leaned into his shoulder giving him her simple answer.

"I will."

----------------------------------------------

"I hope he's not too hungry this morning." She said looking down.

Naruto shrugged a bit uncaringly. "I'm sure he's fine he's a ninja he can take care of himself."

---------at the hotel---------

'Need…Hinata…cooking…'Gaara thought his eyes currently x's as he slumped sadly over the table in his hotel room.

"Gaara, come on we're going to meet up with the Suna groups soon." Temari yelled loudly through the locked door.

"I'll come when I feel like it." He yelled coldly to Temari so she could practically feel the death glare now.

'I hope Hinata's all right…' He thought maybe he shouldn't have given her up so quickly yet his pride seemed a bit stronger.

---------at Naruto's------------

"Mm I suppose your right. I'll get dressed and go get you some things be back soon!" she said and with a wave she headed into the bedroom quickly dressing in her ninja outfit and heading out the door.

"Well, guess I better get ready too." Naruto said and promptly tied his headband tight around his forehead.

A little later-----

"I'm back!" Hinata said a bit loudly and was treated to the sight of both Sasuke and Naruto glaring daggers at one another.

"Umm, are you both hungry?" she asked starting to take things out sitting them on the kitchen counter.

"Hinata-chan, this stupid bastard is trying to say I'm a waste as a chunnin." He barked angrily.

"Heh, the dobe would never make it at all. I doubt I'll get to be chunnin with him on my team." He said with a huff.

"Say that again, Sasuke-teme!!!!"

"Dobe. Dobe. Dobe." He carelessly taunted thus leading to lots of arguing from the two giving Hinata enough to time to finish three breakfasts.

"Here, you two. A western style breakfast. Those are quite good for you I hear and forks are the best way to eat this. I made three pancakes with butter and maple syrup, two scrambled eyes done softly, and four strips of bacon fried up. I hope you enjoy it." She said with a smile.

"Wow! I've never even seen anything so yummy! ITADAKIMASU!" He yelled loudly, quickly plopping a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Ohh deligious." He muffled happily as he began digging into the food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Uck…try and kept it on your plate, dobe." He sneered, saying a quiet itadakimasu as he began eating the breakfast before him. The fork actually wasn't as hard to use as he thought it would be.

Seeing that it was to their liking, Hinata folded her hands together as she closed her eyes saying a silent prayer.

'God…please help me and Gaara make up and please help me do well in the Chunnin exams and Neji too and Kankuro-san and Sasuke-san and please help Naruto-kun achieve his dream.' With that she opened her eyes feeling a little better now. As she started eating her breakfast, she thought of the day ahead. Soon she would be with Gaara again and maybe things would be okay.

After breakfast

"And we're off! I'll be a chunnin by next month for sure!" Naruto chimed jumping in the air enthusiastically.

"What a dobe…" Sasuke mumbled as they started walking.

"I'm sure you will be, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Man, Hinata-chan, I sure wish you were on our team. Sakura is pretty and all but nothing like you. I mean you're a great cook, your cute, nice, and your not loud at all.

"Or annoying." Sasuke said in a low tone.

"And we had so much fun yesterday and this morning." He said enthusiastically.

"Fun? Doing what?" Gaara asked, but it sounded more like he growled it out. He hadn't expected her to actually go to Naruto! And who was this other guy with the bird hair? He didn't like either of them at all and he especially didn't like the fact that Hinata was smiling as she walked with them.

"Me, Sasuke, and Hinata messed around all night. It was fun." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "We just hung out at the house they were helping me since umm well-!" She nervously couldn't think of what to say since she didn't want to bring that up again.

"That is what she says, but the stuff she showed us; it's hard to believe she's as shy as she is." Sasuke said with a smirk. He didn't like that brat Gaara anyway.

"I'm not that great, Sasuke-san." She said with a blush as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Of course you are, you give yourself too little credit, Hinata-chan." Naruto said with his usual foxy smile as he patted her head affectionately.

"Thank you, you two, but Gaara and I really need to be going so thanks for walking me here so early.

"No problem, Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smirk before him and Sasuke turned the other way and walked off headed to meet Sakura though they knew good and well Kakashi wasn't there yet.

"Umm, Gaara?" Hinata asked unsurely as she looked up at him. She was on time she knew since everyone was supposed to meet here from the Suna teams. However Gaara said nothing to her, not even acknowledging her. He just kept his steady glare forward.

Hinata's eyes fell as she felt pain overcoming her. It was true they would never be close again now. When Gaara had set someone to hate in his heart and she knew it was impossible to be near him ever again after that. His brother and sister were a flesh and blood example.

She could see her cousin across the way looking at her but when her eyes met his, he simply looked away.

She noticed he looked more tired and annoyed than he usually did around his team and she wondered what could be the cause.

"It's true that everyone has someone in the world who's just like them!!!" Lee said enthusiastically, looking to the new god-like sensei they had received. He was the perfect teacher, someone who specialized in taijutsu and sported such stylish hair and clothing.

"Oh! I can't believe it. This is destiny. I shall take you under my wing and soon you will be the greatest taijutsu master in Suna, no Konoha…no the world!!! Oh ho ha ha oh ho ha ha!" Guy said putting his arm around Lee and pointing towards the sun as his good guy teeth shined. TenTen suddenly was blinded by the glare and was now feeling around the area for a safe tree to lean against.

"Guy-sensei! Guy-sensei! Uhn, Lee I can't see!" She called out trying to feel around but she only met air as the two were so engrossed in their sensei student vibe that they didn't hear her causing TenTen to collide with a nearby tree and pass out.

It was actually a fortunate thing for TenTen since she wasn't able to get any rest the day before with Lee and Guy constantly yelling each others names all night. She had no clue how Neji slept with waves crashing into their room all the time.

"Guy-Sensei, do you mean it!"

"Of course, would I ever lie to my most handsome star pupil?"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Leeeeee!"

"Senseeeeeeei!!" and this particular scene had been going on for the past day which was exactly why Neji had a splitting headache that particular moment.

'I can't believe this. All night long Hinata-sama stayed with some foreign boy, no, make that two boys. I don't understand. I thought that crazy psycho had her on a short metal leash.' He thought folding his arms across his chest but from the way it looked, Gaara was upset with her.

When she came back, he didn't look at her or even greet her. Every time since Neji could remember, they always hugged or at least nodded to each other but not now, now Hinata-sama looked as if she was…afraid of him.

'That demon better not have done anything to Hinata-sama…' He thought coldly before shaking his head visibly. What did he care what happened to that…girl from the main branch? It wasn't a big deal; he had long since torn himself from any attachment to his cousin.

'But…' Neji couldn't deny he felt a bit guilty as he watched Hinata-sama look up expectantly at Gaara only to see him glare ahead. He watched her put her head back down and her eyes lower. Neji sighed to himself. He had hoped she would stay with the guy, she was in fact in love with Gaara beyond reason, at least that's how Neji saw it.

No matter how he tried to change it Neji knew that he did feel sympathy for her.

'I can't seem to bring myself to show you every time your Hyuuga eyes stare back at me.'

"Umm, Ga-Gaara." Hinata said quietly as she walked beside him. "Are you uh feeling okay?" She asked nervously glancing up at him.

"What do you care, Hinata? You have Naruto-_**kun**_." He said coldly his eyes burning into everyone around all the Suna shinobi were even more terrified of him than usual.

"I was just uh staying with him that one night. I didn't know where else to go."

"It does not matter." He said simply.

"I already told you before." He coldly said as he walked faster ahead of her, half turning to direct his glare straight into her eyes. "Do what you want." And with those simple words, he headed off ahead of her leaving Hinata behind. She felt as if she had been left in the cold as she stared at his retreating back.

"I'm…sorry..." Hinata whispered but Gaara was already long gone.

Mic Mic: Well it's done I know I know it's been a while quite a while and I'm really sorry about that once again. Been so busy but it is nice and long just as I promised. I will start working the next chapter right away. I am a bit sad that those two err broke up I guess you could say but I'll get them back together….eventually

Btw I would still appreciate ideas slumps on her desk main reason it took so long to come out had creativity and idea development class taking over that department come on ya'll help me out here

And help out Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Real Gaara Push it baby ooo just push that thang for them!

GaaHina Theatre Part 5

"Are we going…………………………………………………………ghetto?"

Kazekage Gaara: Ahh! freaks out Tamaki style how dare he err them! Naruto and Sasuke are trying to push up on my woman!

Naruto: Like Pretty Ricky in their newest Halloween video

insert rap/secret similar backstreet boys pop beat and video concept ghetto version 

Hinata: is wearing a push up red bra and red French knickers blushes Um Gaara wha- smoke billows from the floor and 5 guys in white suits and outrageously long and expensive black silk capes rise up out the ground with their backs turned 

Lee: Yo da do yo Lee taitjutsu Pretty Naruto what's next? Push it up push it up…

Neji: Ooooh…

Real Gaara: There's only one girl in here!

Sasuke: Push up on it!

Real Gaara: There's only one in heere!

Naruto: Push up on it!

Real Gaara: There's only one girl in heerrreee!

Kazekage Gaara: Ya'll won't push up on it!

Real Gaara: There's only one girl in here…

Neji: I wanna see you!

Lee: as Sean Paul with the whatever it is accent Push it push it push it

Naruto: I wanna see you!

Lee: Move it Move it Move it does the mashed potatoe 

Sasuke: I wanna see you!

Lee: Wind it Wind it wind it! does a booty wind for camera 

Real Gaara: I wanna see you!

Lee: thrust outs Move up that body girl grind up that body for me!

Hinata: twiddles fingers Umm…am I suppose to dance like I have no shame or common sense now?

Real Gaara: pulls out camera/ camcorder Yeaahhh!

Kazekage Gaara: Noooo! How _**dare**_ you! throws a huge towel over Hinata and holds her to him while pointing Naruto style at the various suit/cape clad boys Your all evil plot twists!

Lee: I happen to think that I look right snazzy as a rapper impersonator!

Kazekage Gaara: I think your all sick and disgusting….

Boys: eyes water and run out bursting into tears 

Hinata: Ga-Gaara how could you! You made them all cry. I'm never talking to you or sleeping with you ever again…

Kazekage Gaara: terrified look So you're getting another room with a new bed?

Hinata: Yes in…Konoha I'm going to stay with Naruto

Real, Kazekage, and Story Version Gaara: Noooo!!

Real, Kazekage Gaara: When did you come into GaaHina theatre?

Story Version Gaara: When this dumb blonde ninja dressed in orange tried to snuggle up to what's mine.

Real Gaara: Why don't you just do it with her? is a perv if the readers haven't noticed 

Story Version Gaara: glares I'm taking things slow

Kazekage Gaara: Well don't come crying to me when she leaves you she's got Naruto and Sasuke AND Neji and your ,on p. 5 I think it was, telling her to "leave you alone"

Real Gaara: Didn't you just finish making us cry and causing Hinata to run to Naruto?

Kazekage Gaara: EH!

Naruto: rubs her back Aww don't worry I'll take care of you there's a nice big bed at my house and I'll protect you from any would-be rapists glares at the 3 Gaaras 

Kazekage Gaara: Get your paws off my baby mommy pushes Naruto away and cuddles Hinata to him Please forgive me Hinata, I'll never make young, impatient, snotty nosed, idiotic, and underdeveloped boys cry again. I promise just come back to me-puppy eyes-

Hinata: Well…I don't want to be without you. smiles okay but I have a craving I need you to satisfy first plays with his suddenly there because it's convenient black/red tie 

Kazekage Gaara: Mm what's that baby I'll take care of all your cravings smirks and wraps arms around her bringing her close to him kissing her neck 

Hinata: I need some shaved and boiled peanut butter ham hocks, and please don't skip on the truffle oil, can you do that for me heh ba-by? evil yet still cute because Hinata's got it like that smile 

Kazekage Gaara: Heh sure… grumbles and walks out heading to Wal-mart the things I do for my loaded wife…

Story Version and Real Gaara: Please review and enjoy the next GaaHina theatre.

"Adventures at Wal-Mart" Kazekage Gaara will be forced to battle long lines and angry associates but the real question is…will he ever find everything he needed. :3 Be excited be very _very_ **very** excited


	8. What's going on

Mic Mic: **ATTENTION!!!** I desperately **need** a **beta** I can write the chapters still but going through and checking grammer will be a lot on me. My beta had a family situation and will not be able to beta for me anymore. Chapter 9 is written but I just need some beta help. Would anyone be willing?

Well I lost the spiral that was the mastermind for all the GaaHina stuff .. so I'm a bit sad I hope to find it soon but have rather given up hope…oh well there wasn't much more written there anyway I guess I must let it go.

This chapter is dedicated to **kitsune-chan1010**! I was very much appreciative of her review and it inspired me to post this chappie. Please enjoy everyone .

Disclaimer: Nope don't own em if I did why would I be writing a story heh I'd be rich and currently be making the show with Gaara and Hinata paired together in it.

It didn't seem like it took long for the chunnin exams to start. Hinata took a deep breath as she glanced ahead of her the room seemed bigger than before and her eyes widened as she stepped into the lighted room. It seemed like the weight of becoming an honorable kunoichi and the heir to the only successful clan in Suna all at one moment fell upon her.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!"

Or maybe it was just that Naruto was quite heavy.

"Hinata-chan let's do our best today alright!" he said giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Hinata nodded nervously as she looked up noticing Gaara glancing back. Maybe it was the pancakes, or maybe it was the fact she wore Naruto's clothing last night, or maybe just too much exposure to Naruto overall in general but whatever it was it caused her next action.

Hinata childishly stuck out her tongue at her childhood friend causing Gaara's eyes to widen in surprise as he took a step back almost as if he'd been hit in the chest. Hinata quickly turned to look away her face scrunched up a bit angrily. So he didn't care what she did that wasn't fine with her. She wanted him to care she was his best friend and she wouldn't let anyone else take that one precious thing away from her not even Gaara himself.

'If I'm regular timid me and I let Gaara have his way then I can never be with him ever again. I can't let it happen, more than anything if it's the last thing I do, I want to be close to him.'

"Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly looking up at him with a slight smile.

"Mm?" Naruto said his familiar goofy look on his face.

"I-I hope you do well in the exam. I'm not really sure about your skills but I'm sure you'll do a great job. You're strong so I know that you'll become chunnin for sure."

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto's face turned serious for a moment as he looked her in the eyes smiling at him. It really made his heart feel warm like if he didn't do something it was going to burst.

Hinata was quickly enveloped in another bone crushing hug as Naruto gushed once again for every would-be chunnin to hear how cute, adorable, and wonderful she was.

"N-N-N-Naruto please not in front of G-uhn everyone!" she said worriedly her eyes couldn't help but look towards Gaara who was staring not at her but more Naruto. Hinata became a bit worried at that look. He looked serious. Always when he had that look…one that was fierce and left nothing but for you to cringe back in fear from it. It seemed to be his killing look, like he was in his mood to do nothing but kill the one his eyes were set on.

Hinata firmly pulled Naruto's hands away from around her neck and gave him a small smile. "I've always been really shy Naruto so would you not do that so often?" she asked politely.

Whispers filled the room. "That baka ninja with that weird eyed girl seems like they make a perfect pair. The golden prince and the dark princess."

"Aw it's cute." Kurenai said with a small smile as she looked across the way at the shy girl with the wild child of Konoha village. It would be nice if Naruto found a friend who knew nothing of his condition.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun will you hold me like that!" Sakura said adamantly pulling on Sasuke's arm.

"Don't make me call you annoying again or else I'm moving onto the curses…" Sasuke grumbled causing Sakura to sigh in disappointment as he shrugged her off.

Neji sighed as he leaned against the wall comfortably. Why was everyone so crazy over some girl hugging all over another guy? Girls who did that kind of thing probably did worse behind closed doors anyway. 'I wonder…probably was that loose tongue sound nin.' He thought and he discreetly let his eyes laze their way to the spot of attention.

However they almost jumped out of his head as he beheld who exactly was the source of all the current gossip. His little cousin Hinata.

"First she slept in his house now she's hugging him in front of all the villages. Next she'll be wearing his clothes and cooking him breakfast."

"Been there she's done that." Sasuke stated simply as he walked past Neji smirking cunningly. He stopped for a moment turning his head to glance into Neji's eyes. The two must have related.

"That relative of yours is something. Who knew all the things that shy exterior hides on the inside...and out." With a smirk Sasuke brushed by Neji who could only look amazed as he felt anger coursing through him.

Hinata-sama knew better. It was disrespectful and shameful to do such things outside a Hyuuga approved marriage how could she?!

'Maybe I'm overstepping things Hinata still would never do such things with another boy especially considering that she's in love with Gaara. However, who knows. Sometimes a rebound can cause such things.' Neji felt his head aching almost as much as if his curse seal had been activated. He couldn't think of about all these circumstances right now. The exam was coming and he needed to concentrate.

He had to pass and then he'd be chunnin and could move on to achieving his dream, becoming strong enough to rule the Hyuuga clan.

Everyone walked into the examination room glancing about to see the proctor for the exam standing in front of the chalk board currently taping a paper to it. Above the paper etched out in chalk were the words seating chart and most of the more undisciplined nins sighed. There was one however who took it quite differently.

"Seating chart!!!!" Naruto yelled out loudly as he stomped his foot impatiently. 'Fates always been against me. I just know I'm going to be sitting next to Gaara.' Naruto could see it now.

#$#$$#$$#$Naruto's Nightmare$#&#&$#$$#$#

Gaara smirked as he circled Naruto like a vulture. He was currently tied up in a chair duct tape across his mouth.

"Heh you'll definitely regret spending the night with my Hinata. When I'm through you'll feel so filthy that you will never touch someone as pure as Hinata again." He said sinisterly as he roughly ripped the tape off Naruto's mouth.

"Wa-wait! Your gonna rape me! No! I knew you were quiet and a violent insane guy but I never knew you were gay!"

Gaara glared sharply at Naruto as he clenched his fist. "Of course not. Just because I don't seem to have an interest in most girls doesn't mean I'm gay. However you will be soon. Heh heh and once you've reverted over to that side you'll suddenly have no interest in Hinata ever again." Gaara smirked as he began to chuckle a maniacal laugh suddenly escaping from his lips.

"Because you'll soon to forced to watch and read these. It's called yaoi doujinshi…I'm sure you'll find it very disgusting and repulsive. Which is exactly why you'll be forced to watch and read them! AHhahaha!"

"No this is inhuman! How can you do this to you're fellow straight brother!"

"Fool I ain't yo bro-ter. I'm Hinata's man and ain't nobody gonna talk my sh from me ya heard? Now behold yaoi doujinshi online! Ahahahaha! Oh, wait." Gaara walked over pleasantly taping Naruto's eyes open.

"Nooo, you can't it's indemon!" Naruto yelled struggling in his bonds as the TV slowly came out from the wall.

"I can, and I will. So long gay man." Gaara said with a wave and Naruto was forced to watch throngs and throngs of unrealistic and over exaggerated yaoi doujinshi CDs. He'd been paired with almost every guy possible even paired with…Pakkun. Were these authors all so warped that they actually even fantasized about such things?

"How is it in hell…" Gaara's voice echoed through the room as Naruto screamed as he saw his wonderful world of straightness be twisted and morphed into something horrendous.

#$#$$#$$#$Naruto's Nightmare End$#&#&$#$$#$#

Naruto was currently screaming as if he was in agonizing pain but all the other nins paid him no mind they figured he was probably just caught in some genjutsu that some ninja who hated him put him in.

Gaara walked forward glancing to the side at Hinata as he passed her by. She looked up her eyes meeting his before she shyly looked away a blush coming up. She was a bit embarrassed from what she had done earlier and now was regretting it. Gaara was always looking at her with such intensity that it hard for her to look him directly in the eye.

"Move." Gaara said and he roughly pushed past Naruto an angry expression as always on his face.

"You move!" Naruto said bravely as he tried to push Gaara to the side but was blocked by a wave of sand swirling around Gaara protecting him from the offensive touch of the fair-haired boy.

'Stupid demon comes in handy sometimes.' Gaara thought as he glanced over the chart quickly finding his spot however he was extremely shocked and annoyed that fate once again handed his little bit of luck to a blonde.

Gaara's shoulders reared back as he headed to his seat slumping down into it in disgust.

'Why does that loser get-'

"Yahoo! I get to sit by you Hinata! This will be great! I feel much more confident with my new best friend sitting beside me."

'New…**best**…friend…' Gaara thought himself and quickly looked up at Hinata to see her reaction she wasn't going to let him say that was she. He and only he was her best friend. They had made a promise.

"N-Naruto, w-we barely know each other besides there's still…" Hinata twiddled her thumbs uncertain and looking up smiling inside as she saw Gaara looking intently at her. She gave a bit of a giggle at him which caused him to immediately turn his head away.

'I don't care what she does. She's just…another girl.' He told himself. 'Why am I even lying.' Thoughts echoed in his head as he held it tightly. He was losing his reason for being letting her slip through his fingers and fall into someone else's arms all because of his uncontrollable pride.

"Well alright…but soon right soon I'll count as your best friend?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Alright all gennins please take your seats now!" a loud voice from the proctor came out. Quickly Naruto, Hinata, and all the rests of the hopeful soon to be chunnin took their seats and the exam begun.

Everyone was doing their own style jutsus as they all tried to slowly absorb the information needed to pass. Some were failing and being thrown out. Some were writing down answers to the test and some were walking out the door.

Gaara sighed in boredom as he exited the exam room no one seeming to detect him. Let his shadow clone do all the annoying work he already knew this was a waste of time.

Hinata sighed in boredom as she exited the exam room she didn't think it was right to make her shadow clone be the one to pass the exam but she knew it'd be nothing but a waste of energy to stay. Besides she had been hoping to sit by Gaara or at least sneak out of the room and maybe talk things out with him.

'It's no use. Gaara hates me.' Hinata slumped against wall sighing. Her eyes glanced up slowly and suddenly they caught Gaara across the hall. He was walking up the stairs directly across from her but his eyes were looking down as he slowly got to the top walking through the door.

'Oh no what if he sees me I have to hide!' she thought and in a rush she ran into the boys bathroom stall quickly sitting on the toilet as her breath increased rapidly.

'This is stupid why am I'm hiding from him. I'm not afraid I just…don't know how to face him. What if he tells me that I've changed and tells me it's over between us. I've already heard it twice I don't want to hear it again.' Hinata remembered a phrase Neji used to tell her when they were young.

"Third's time's the charm."

'No…' she thought shaking her head. With all her worries Hinata had forgotten that she was about to in fact use the girl's bathroom and she felt the urge to urinate. She didn't want to go in a bathroom that had no stall door but found she truly had no choice. She really had to go. Cautiously, Hinata unzipped her pants letting them slip down her hips to fall at her feet. She sighed in relief as she sat on the toilet using it glad no one was around.

"Ah…finally." A voice said and there before her was Kankuro his pants undone and his junt hanging out for Hinata easily to see right in front of her face.

"Ah…ah…ah!" Hinata cried out in embarrassment clenching her legs together tightly as she closed her eyes.

"Gaara!!!!!!"

Mic Mic: And chapter 9 is already halfway written yes it's short I know but I've currently been persuaded to post in shorter blurbs still please review now GaaHina Theatre is put a bit on hold but we have another little treat for you, it's a lemon so be prepared .

**LEMON WARNING!!! LEMON WARNING!!!**

PS Everyone this is similar to GaaHina theatre as it's all a humoristic situation. This is not supposed to be like a real serious lemon it's just a funny comedic end credit thing.

NO! -gaara-sama-NO!

Gaara's happiness level had suddenly broken the thermometer and he was currently bursting at the seams. 'Hinata-chan I really do love you.' Inner Gaara cooed as he cried tears of happiness.

"Uh…un…cure…" he babbled he currently couldn't seem to think of anything suave and sexy to say. She had currently taken all the good lines much to this author and all the 'super hot anime guy' fangirls dismay.

"Oh Gaara-samma I want to make you feel all better now let's get you undressed." Hinata said and she slowly slid her hands down his chest smoothly undoing his belt buckle.

However, Gaara wasn't in the mood to wait as he grabbed a piece of the fabric on his shirt and pulled away throwing it into the air. Hinata watched as in one fell swoop all Gaara's clothes were currently 50 miles away and he sat naked and quite anticipating in front of her.

"I'm ready." He said smoothly as he grabbed Hinata by the hips pulling her close to rest against him. Hinata reached down unzipping her pants barely slipping them off her behind just enough so she could easily slip Gaara inside her.

(Mic: Ever read a hentai doujinshi or just watched a hentai. Well I find this hilarious about them considering the girl is most of the time the focus in this one Gaara is the "girl" in the hentai)

She grunted out even though the move was causing her extreme pleasure and held onto his shoulders closing her eyes tightly as she suddenly developed immense sweat on her face within the first few seconds.

"Oh Gaara-sama…" she moaned out her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hinnnah! TAh-chan!!! Oh goodness Hinata-chan it's too much oh gosh goodness!" Gaara cried out his eyes closed tightly as the camera angled to give a tiny view of Hinata's head yet mostly focused on the strips of saliva and Gaara's arching chest that dripped buckets of sweat oozing to travel down to his barely there pubic hair because he had already priorly shaved anticipating this.

"Gaara-kun…just breathe oh…Gaara-kun your huge." Hinata cried out as she promptly fell straight back Gaara slipping out of her as she tumbled onto her back hard crying out from the pain of both Gaara not being inside her and getting a grass burn.

"Oh please Gaara. Give me a shot. Stick me with it hard." She begged closing her eyes tightly.

"What a wonderful way to mark our 39 minute anniversary Hinatachan." He cooed leaning over and promptly jumping her just happening to land perfectly inside her and causing her to cry out trails of spittle flying through the air as a convenient breeze blew by. Suddenly as they stared each other in the eyes they were on a bed of roses trails of sakura petals and fresh picked flowers floating down all around them.

"Grah! I can't see! Hinata! Hinata is that you?" Gaara asked expectantly having to dig Hinata out from the many sakura petals covering her as he lifted her to rest in his lap.

"Gaara-chan don't stop oh please Gaara-san, Gaara-kun, oh Gaara-sama! Don't stop! Gaara-dono!!!!!"

'How many different honorifics is she gonna use.' He wondered arching an eyebrow with all that talk they could have been done finished and been back at Kazekage tower doing it on his desk. What a thrill! He loved being married.

"Just stick to Gaara okay. I mean..err…" he coughed to clear his voice preparing it rightly even though he was currently lost in the throngs of uncontrollable pleasure. "As long as you're moaning my name I don't need to hear anything else." He whispered in a deep echoing voice adding on a poof of breath to her ear for good measure.

"Ahh hah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Gaara ah!" she cried out nuzzling into his neck as she pushed her hips against his urgently.

"Just a little longer Hinata-chan…you know the fans expect quick service. We can't take five pages to finally come."

"But you know that it usually takes so long for normal people why am I forced into the labor that is fan service. Oh Gaara-sama I don't want our love to be so public."

Gaara gasped as he looked down at her and immediately stood up apparently not fazed by the strenuous activity that was being surprised by your wife that you were planning to re-rape for an anniversary present and in turn becoming the rapeee. Or was it even rape considering they did it all the time willingingly.

"You have turned me into a sick, sick man Hinata-chan. Before I was stoic and couldn't hit on girls in fact I found them rather no different than animals."

"You mean in your spare time as Kazekage you had many lovers and that's how you came to be so experienced with me now! Ohh Gaara-sama. Why…I don't want to get AIDS…"

"Of course not. I barely was able to shake hands with that fool Naruto what makes you think I go around giving it up all the time!"

"Well those fanfics I read about you…you were quite…active in your spare time when you weren't doing Kazekage work."

Jumps in front of the computer suddenly there and blocks it. "Those are lies lies lies! You know that," Gaara zoomed forward suddenly pinning Hinata to another tree as he licked her cheek. "I could only take your virginity if I gave you my own…" he cooed and nuzzled the side of her cheek affectionately.

"Let us make love til the cows crow home." He said/asked/pleaded as he glanced over her lusciousness covered in conveniently placed rose petals.

"I'm sorry Gaara but I'm tired now. I don't feel like it…"

"Eh! Your not supposed to have the actions of a typical girl your supposed to be ready nonstop my little sex machine."

"Ma-chine…" Hinata's eyes watered and suddenly she was crying tears falling fast.

"Even though we've gotten in a fight practically every chapter since we were young in that story that is based on our lives in this fic that this ridiculous author wrote, you still manage to hurt me to the point of tears.

Stop tearing down the wall Gaara-sama! Soon the bricks will be crushed and you'll have to find a harder stone!"

Gaara cocked his head the side as he covered his lower half with the remaining rose petals.

"Is that supposed to be deep or something?" he asked a bit confused.

"I don't know she's reading too much Arina Tanemura so lately she wants to be deep too."

"Mm." Gaara said a long moment of awrkward silence then began.

"So..what you doing Tuesday." Hinata asked flicking a nearby leaf.

"Paperwork…you?"

"Evading my cousin who is trying to force me into a divorce."

"Ah…nice…"

"So uh how's your week been…"

"Good…good…you?"

"Oh the usual, my mom's betraying me playing the poor heroine yeah…"

"Ah…hey you want to finish now!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Hinata said with a smile the nice conversation had renewed her trust in Gaara realizing he cared for her beyond a one-night err anniversary in the woods quickie. As she breathed out his name in pleasure as he plunged into her, her mind thought of all the times they were together and how much better it felt now that she knew she wasn't getting AIDS.

"Gaara…oh…I feel it I'm starting to let go."

"Oh me too." Gaara cooed as he nuzzled Hinata's neck affectionately.

"Oooh…you're like my angry little puppy Gaara." She purred affectionately as she pushed harder into him panting intensely as she gasped as she began to release.

"Oh…that turns me on so much Hinata…oh…baby oh I'm gonna ah ah ah!!"he cried out and together the screen went black as they arched up into one another feel themselves touch the sky.

Hinata breathed out as she laid on Gaara's shoulder with a smile. "I'm so glad that I'm not gonna get AIDs." She said with an affectionate nuzzle.

Mic Mic: That's a story of it's own wanted to give you a little peak into it. Please review the next one comes a soon. Oh and I'll be sending this to my beta later so forgive all those mistakes.


	9. Getting it on

Mic Mic: Ai Ai Ai! I think I'm meaning love I so love this chapter it's quite wonderfulos and I treuly love it. The entire thing is purely GaaHina limey goodness I have to say writing Gaara as errr mean yet "smexy" was very fun I've wanted to get to this soon. This is why GaaHina is so wonderful cute Hinata with tough Gaara and her being all shy and him all forward aieh! Anywayz here you go numbah 9!

And it would really inspire me to work on chapter 10 if everyone would check out my youtube videos. Their mostly all GaaHina and they really lean heavily on Lonely Heirs so if you watch them you might have a guess of what's going to happen in the future chappies . but no spoilers….

Disclaimer: GaaHina would exist canon if I owned Naruto…but I don't. "sighs"

Hinata cried out worriedly as she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth what was she doing calling for Gaara and right now of all times she shouldn't she was risking Kankuro-san's life.

"Oh oh…Hinata. Oh God!" he yelled out in remorse this was horrible and he didn't have a second to get decent because there was Gaara suddenly inside the stall standing in front of Hinata pushing him back by his neck into the wall.

"Kankuro…you better have a very **very** good explanation for this." Gaara spat dangerously.

"G-G-G-Gaara." Hinata stammered. She was stuttering almost three times more than usual as she was quite shaken up by the incident.

"Hinata I was talking to my former brother. Because if you don't give me a good reason for this I'll rip your head from your body in a few seconds." He growled his cork popping loose from his gourd.

"I was just coming in here to take a piss and Hinata was here in the stall peeing. And just when I was about to use it I noticed her and she screamed for you I promise Gaara! You know I have no interest in Hinata." He said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"It's true Gaara."

"Why should I believe anything you say Hinata. You surely don't care about me so what's the use in your lying." He said coldly. But Hinata could feel the sadness in his voice.

'He must think that…I like Naruto now. He's jealous.' Hinata smiled slightly. Gaara was the type to always be quick to anger and assumptions. She shouldn't have even gone on that tour with Naruto knowing how possessive Gaara was.

'If I had other friends, Gaara wouldn't fit in with them. He has a hard time with other people and if I got close to others he thinks I'd drift away from him because I had better people to be with. He thinks so lowly of himself even if he acts so rough.' Softly Hinata placed her hand as Gaara's arm.

"I'd never lie to you Gaara. Don't say such things when you know I've never lied to you. You have it mixed up. It's Kankuro I don't care about. You know who I care for more than anyone else." She said quietly.

Gaara's eyes lowered as he stared at the wall beside Kankuro's head slowly letting his older brother go.

Kankuro sighed in relief taking deep breaths as he held his neck. He paid no mind to Hinata's seemingly cold words for he knew that if she hadn't said it he would have been dead.

"Put your pants on Kankuro and get out of here." Gaara said slowly and Kankuro was quick to follow the order. Gaara turned to face Hinata who blushed brightly as she quickly placed her hands on the edges of her jacket pulling it down her legs still squeezed shut.

"Um could you turn around Gaara. I need to umm put my pants on." She said modestly they still laid on the floor and she'd have to stand up to get them she didn't want Gaara see her…err lower region. She hadn't shaved or anything…she wasn't prepared for these kinds of situations.

"No." he said quietly and grabbed her by the hand pulling her forward into his arms as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Don't do this Gaara…don't say such cruel things to me then hold me like this. Stop confusing me." She said shaking her head as she struggled in his arms.

"Cruelty. Do you believe it is kind to deceive and betray someone who was with you from the start?"

"You weren't with me because you wanted to be, it wouldn't matter who it was as long as you had someone to drag along beside you and scold, someone who was meek and wouldn't fight back."

Gaara was silent for a moment as he squeezed her arm a bit tightly frustration welling up inside him. That was not true, anyone else would have been hard to tolerate and get along with. She was the only one who was kind to him throughout all the hard times and he in turn could truly identify with her. He didn't need to answer to her he was the one who was doing the questioning.

"What could have possessed you to…to spend the night with two boys you don't even know?"

"I trusted him. Naruto-kun was kinder to me than you have ever been." She said quietly as her eyes watered slowly as she glanced up to see the hidden pain in Gaara's eyes as they lowered.

"You prove me right with your words Hinata. Why should I hold back from telling you the truth?"

"I-I'm upset. You made me angry Gaara by saying such things to me. You are the one that started all of this conflict by being so jealous. You already know don't you!" she yelled in frustration as she shook her head.

"How can I know what you never show or tell me?" Gaara asked tipping his head to the side as he looked deeply into her soul.

"Because I show you…" his words trailed off as his hand drifted down the sensitive skin under her exposed thigh lifting her leg slightly to push his body into hers.

Hinata's cheeks flared red as she felt her anger cooling down and her face heating up whenever Gaara did these things it would always distract her.

"Gaara…anyone could see us." she stammered looking around worriedly.

"Don't care about everyone else. I'm your best friend aren't I? I don't say it too much but your mine and I won't let anyone else have your friendship or anything more." He said sharply.

"I won't take this any longer you thinking that you can become angry at me and leave me you won't leave me, you can't because…" he stopped for a moment as his eyes were overtaken by a broken sadness and Hinata felt her heart tugged on sharply in Gaara's direction.

What would he say to her? Would he be the first to say those words that seemed to bind you forever…would he be the first to take a step of faith this time?

"I do need, my reason for existence." He uttered in a comforting tone as he held her tightly his free hand smoothly caressing the hanging bang of her hair.

He said it.

He needed her, he was giving it to her. Using seven words to take back the hundreds he had uttered in anger days before.

You were the first one to pick up the bricks, rebuilding the wall we both tore down.

Hinata's eyes glanced up as she felt her anger fade away. Why was she so foolish? Did loneliness overtake her so deeply that she'd pull away from her savior? The one who reached out the hand to help her up was the one she accused and roughly pushed away. It made no sense and she understood Gaara's feelings. The feelings they shared of loneliness driven more than anything by…fear.

"I…I shouldn't have said those things and made you angry Gaara. I know that even though it seems like you're invincible to me and everyone else, that you get worried too. I should have understood then."

"But you understand now right?" he asked his usually strong voice wavering a bit as he glanced down at her watching her nod.

"You really can be self-less Gaara. You let me go, and didn't even fight with me because you wanted me to be happy right."

Gaara looked to the side feeling a bit ashamed and he didn't like the feeling. He had let her go because he was angry at her and he felt unwanted by her too. It had been too much to even look at her that moment.

"No. I let you go because I didn't want another person around who hated me."

"Oh…well I…I'm…I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to make you feel that way it jus-"

"Please be quiet Hinata." He spoke softly as his lips came down to catch hers. His lips pushed against her own kissing them hard his hand under her chin holding her lips to his pulling them closer it seemed with every moment.

'I am lonely without her. I'm cold, in that same place I was over three years ago. A place of only loneliness. I can't let her go from me. Who…who cares for a demon and even if they could no one could care like her. Hinata. I don't say it I can't but you know don't you.' He thought to himself as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"You know, why I'll want no one else but you." He said embracing her tightly as he once again captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips pressed tightly against one another his tongue slipping in to caress urgently against her own for a response. His hands gripped her barely clothed hips slightly slipping to touch the flesh that the jacket faintly concealed tightly pressing her to his uttermost place of need.

He ached for her to touch her and every moan that came from her lips as his tongue danced with hers was more precious to him than a moment of silence from Shukaku. Her breath caressed against his as he dragged back slowly grazing her swollen lip as his tongue came back to reside in his mouth. He wasn't done though he felt like he could never be done.

Hinata panted hard and breathlessly as she retreated a bit her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She fell forward into his hard chest her hand running down to his soft thin stomach. Gaara wasn't toned because of his lack of taijutsu yet he wasn't out of shape. He was rather just in the middle with a flat soft stomach. Her hand caressed over it enjoying the smooth soft feeling of his flesh with his shirt on.

'I want to…but what will he do.' Hinata wondered a bit uncomfortably as she hid her face in his shirt. With cheeks reddening darker and an extremely shaky hand Hinata awkwardly let her hand skid under his shirt touching the soft quickly warming flesh of Gaara's stomach and caressing her hand over it her fingertips slightly scratching it.

Gaara's eyes snapped open as he glanced down at her seeing if it was just his imagination. His thoughts were confirmed the moment he noticed her tomato disposition and he let out a breath of air a bit uncomfortably. It was getting quite painful at the moment standing and holding her close like this.

Gaara quickly grabbed Hinata under her thighs pushing them to sit on either side of him as he sat down on toilet. Hinata leaned upright as she looked down at him maintaining easily her cherry red cheeks as she glanced over her position straddling him. She could feel the rough details of his thing as she was pressing directly into him and when she shifted to move her hands onto his shoulders.

Gaara's hands slinked down to a place they had never before visited as they clenched Hinata's buttocks experimentally.

"Soft…yet firm." He said his voice an analyzing tone. He was tempted so very tempted even more tempted to find out what had happened between Naruto, that other boy, and her last night.

"Tell me that you are mine." He cooed forcefully in her ear as he pushed her hips down into his. Hinata let out a gasp in surprise and embarrassment as she stammered unsure if she could say it or not.

"I-I'm-I-you-I-" her voice couldn't say it no matter how much she wanted to and she buried her face hiding it away in his neck.

"Say it Hinata." He growled lowly he needed to hear her say it, for his pride and because he was nervous. Afraid even of her leaving him again he needed to hear it from her lips and not his own just stating it.

"I-I-c-can't…"she trailed off nervously stammering Gaara however didn't feel discouraged he felt in a way excited it was a challenge he reveled in the opportunity to conquer.

"Then I will make you say it." He said and his hands came to tightly squeeze her buttocks as he pushed her sliding her up and down his hardness as he thrust forward moving her hips along his to match.

"If you can't say it yet…you'll say it soon." In one quick move Gaara turned her so she was sitting on the toilet continuing his thrusting motions as he trailed his hands teasingly under her thighs causing Hinata to whimper from the unfamiliar pleasure.

"G-Gaara…what are you..doing?" she asked breathlessly her voice quivering unsurely.

"There is no reason to tell you because no matter how much you beg me not to…I'll do it anyway." At that moment Gaara felt daring and his hand came to trail inward running teasingly along her sensitive pubic hairs.

"N-No Gaara please I'm embarrassed!" she pleaded out her hand moving to push against his stomach. She blushed deeper as she felt the strain from his private part through his steadily moving pelvis and as his hand slid from its daring position up to caressing her taunt tummy as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't get relaxed yet Hinata…I haven't started. Soon you'll be screaming out that your mine. Do you really want everyone in the exams to know that you belong to me so soon?" He uttered as his tongue came out to lick along her neck. Hinata flinched a bit whimpering at the weird feeling that was welling up from her most private place. Every movement Gaara made against her sent a sudden jolt of pleasure up her spine.

'It's weird is this…like sex?' Hinata wondered to herself. She gasped as she felt his tongue lick across her neck the same slick feeling she was used to when she opened for him during their kisses but this time the wetness was sliding across sensitive places and making her feel even more shocks when he did such a motion while pressing his clothed hardness tight against her open flesh.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably she didn't want to make these noises but they were coming out anyway no she was lying to herself, everytime she moaned she could feel Gaara's sensitive place jump and it thrilled her she could excite him so.

"I-I'm not like Ga-Gah! If anyone sees m-Ga-rahh…huaa…what… te…think…" her voice trailed off suddenly as she took a deep intake of breath.

Hinata suddenly cried out as she felt Gaara moving faster and he tongue licking anxiously across the most sensitive place on her neck. How did he know that it would feel so wonderful there and how did he know she would lose all of her thoughts and get pulled into his touch?!

She panted out his name and while being caught up in the moment of pleasure began moving her hips along with his her hands wrapping tight around his shoulders for a good grip.

"Ga-rah…ah….ahh!"she mumbled out letting out a cry of pleasure as he pushed faster into her his lips sucking tightly on her most sensitive spot as his hands clutched her behind urging her to move faster.

"Hinata…I want you right now…I want to take you…" he growled out and his teeth slowly bit into her neck dragging along the skin as his tongue sweetly caressed it in apology.

That one move and his words drove Hinata insane and she buried her face in Gaara's neck as she screamed out those words he longed for, "I'm yours Gaara." She panted heavily pushing her face into his neck in a feverish state as she huffed desperately aching for breath.

"I can't take anymore Gaara…I just can't…"she said shaking her head Gaara smirked as he tipped her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Was it first-rate for you…my Hinata?" he asked teasingly as she pulled away receiving only from her a hidden nod into his neck. "Can you feel…my feelings…" he said softly and he tipped her face up once again but this time to give her a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling back with a satisfied look.

"Mm. I can." She said simply her eyes looking down shyly before turning a smile up at him as she held his shoulders tightly.

"Can you mine?" she asked in a humble and curious tone and received her answer with a simple nod. She was pleased that Gaara was alive, and that he wanted her with him still after all. She never could even fathom what her life would be like without him to watch over her and save her from the pain of being a failure and disappointment.

"But what about the exams…" she asked trailing off a bit continuing to look down in quick glance at Gaara's body so close to hers. She could feel the outline of him clearly and for some reason she felt at ease and in a way comfortable when he pressed against her like this, like Gaara was closer to her than he had ever been.

He didn't say anything to her first question she supposed he probably didn't care too much.

"If I asked you to promise me just one thing Gaara would it um…bother you too much to do it?" she asked meekly looking up at him with unsure ness and curiosity.

"No." Gaara said quietly he didn't care what it was at that moment it could have something as ridiculous as getting along with Naruto however he found he didn't care. Hinata was his, she'd said it and that was worth giving up a little something.

He was sure Hinata wouldn't ask him anything unreasonable or undesirable it wasn't in her nature.

"Do you think…you could promise to be less…umm confrontational?" she asked her voice small and slightly squeaking as she cringed as if waiting for him to get upset.

Gaara's head tipped to the side as he glanced down at her his face turning serious.

"What do you mean Hinata? And don't stammer and play around just tell me." Gaara's voice and words sounded harsh and most people would think he was upset but Hinata knew differently. Gaara was harsh often and she found that she came to like his harsh voice sometimes, it made her feel a tinge of heat in her belly.

"I'm…serious. Please promise me, that you won't intentionally try and kill people anymore. You can injure them but please…don't kill." She said strongly looking up at him.

"So we're back to this again." He said roughly and he lifted his body off her his sand slinking out of his gourd sitting by the wall to pick her pants up shoving them into her lap. Slowly the sand slid down her legs lingering a bit too long before it traveled over knees and creeping through her toes finally going to return to the gourd.

Gaara was a bit displeased that his sand took such a liking to Hinata however he paid it no mind. Him and Shukaku were one anyway and there was nothing the demon would ever be able to do to her that he didn't allow, he'd fixed that problem after Hinata first met Shukaku.

"Put on your pants." He said with a huff, he seemed to be saying that a lot today. Hinata nodded briskly as she pulled her pants up nervously her eyes looking down if Gaara was going to watch her dress she at least didn't have to watch him watch her.

Hinata's eyes suddenly readied with determination and she dropped her pants stepping out of them and walking straight forward to stand before him and stare into his eyes.

"N-No Gaara. I won't not until you promise. You said that you would do it." She said with a slight huff as she looked up at him her cheeks blazing red and her pants behind her.

"Your pants' being off is certainly not a loss for me Hinata." Gaara said lowly a rather cunning look in his eyes.

"Ah…Gaara please!" she said her low yet slightly demanding. "I-I let you do all those things to me." She said shyly. Gaara turned his head to the side as he stepped forward looming over her person his hands moving to grip her wrists tightly.

"I do with you whatever I want." Gaara said his voice dripping with possession. His hand dropped her wrist and came to push up her jacket exposing her love tattoo. His fingernail flicked across it causing her to wince in pain from the new fresh wound. His hand continued to trail down and towards the left closer to her womanhood.

Her hand rose up to stop him gripping his wrist as tight as she could but she wasn't able to hold him back it only delighted Gaara more as he turned her hand around putting his finger beside her own and slowly pushing them both inside her.

"And I touch you like I want. Why is it I can do all these things…Hi-na-ta." He said slowly allowing her a moment to realize her situation her eyes glanced up at him as she felt her heart racing.

"I've become awful Gaara, I'm terrible because of you because I like all these things your doing. I shouldn't like them…I should be strong enough to push you aw-ah."she cried out suddenly as she felt him push up sharply into her.

"I asked you a question…"

"Because I'm." Hinata blushed glancing the other direction. "Yours…" she said lowly before she felt a soft hand turning her face to look directly into his eyes.

"One more time I want to feel that you mean it." His voice vibrating through her as he gave a gentle push up into her.

"Yours Gaara." She said softly her tone still shy as she glanced away the moment she finished.

GaaHina Theatre ---------"Gaara-sama's typical fic situations"----------

"Oki, Gaara-Kazekage-sama. We have it all laid out for you." The old and quite decrepit various extra of a council member said.

"You have one month to find yourself a wife. And we got a list here." The council member reached into their coat and pulled out a scroll and suddenly began putting their fingers together in various random positions. Reaching into another pocket the member took out an article of teeth quickly popping them into his mouth. Once they were rightly set he bit his finger and the scroll extended falling across the desk and into Gaara's lap.

"This list is longer than my di-"

"Shut yo mouth!" the council member said angrily.

"I was just going to say my dic-"

"How dare you! Impertinent young Kazekage!!!"

"My diskette! My diskette! You people all have minds clogged with dirt. See the diskette goes from this side of the room to the other. And it's longer than my dick." Gaara said with a cough.

The council member at that word promptly passed out and was carried out of the office and never heard from again. This caused much fear and panic to spread throughout the villages and of course to Konoha where Naruto was conveniently yelling once again about something or another to some random original character created by the anime staff to make time for Kinomoto to release manga at a faster speed.

Hinata sighed in joy as she watched Naruto yell at the top of his lungs. Only he could cause such a ruckus and still be…wait it suddenly occurred to her that he sounded rather annoying.

"Wait just a second ago I was thinking according to typical canon rules all the sudden I'm that voice it's a-ah ahh!" Hinata screamed falling to the ground rolling around in circles.

Naruto immediately noticed her and turned his head to the side. "She looks kind of cute is she ok?"

"You're so loud Naruto can you not tone it down a notch." Gaara said angrily suddenly appearing in between them.

"K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K- K-k-K-ah-" Gaara stopped her suddenly putting his finger over her lips.

"Don't stammer like that it makes you look stupid." Gaara said sharply and Hinata felt the wind blow and her eyes flicker pupils for a moment.

'He's…amazing.' She thought to herself as she looked him over he barely ever moved so it was arkward to see his arms unfold from their standard position she felt a little upset as they covered his chest again.

Gaara tilted his head to the side at her look and suddenly he couldn't resist. Reached down he scooped her up under her armpits holding her above him in the air.

"You're…so….so…" he couldn't find the words and suddenly he was shocked by a bolt of lightning that was the monster most authors always seem to invite to tea.

OOC.

"KAWAIII NEEE!" he squealed and pulled her in hugging her tight to his chest.

"I'm going to take you home and make you my wife and we'll have strong Hyuuga/Sabaku babies and you'll wear cute little aprons and cook cute little dishes and do cute things for me at night and cute and cute and cute

Hinata: What's wrong with the tape this is my favorite part!

Kazekage Gaara: I'm embarrassed beyond all reason did we have to record this

Hinata: -turns to him with an innocent look- Don't you remember what I gave you in return

Kazekage Gaara: Oh heh heh yeah how could I forget

Hinata: Would you like another one? –smiles suggestively-

Kazekage Gaara: Oh please I just love those! –gets on knees- Don't tease me woman!

Hinata: Ok. Strawberry chocolate cookies coming right up! –runs to the kitchen-

Kazekage Gaara: -laughs evilly in pre time skip IC manner- Now to destroy this tape of me being OOC! –searches for scissors-

Hinata: -peaks in room- I hid those Gaara!

Kazekage Gaara: Darn you woman do you have eyes in the back of your head!

Hinata: Hehe, yup. –nods and plops on the couch- Well we have 45 mins til the cookies or ready can you think of anything to do

Kazekage Gaara: Not in 45 mins we only take 15.

Hinata: We could do it 4 times.

Kazekage Gaara: -pins Hinata to the couch- Hinata you might not just get done 4 times maybe I'll take you –licks along her cheek- ten

Hinata: Oh Gaara you know the doctor told you not to strain yourself. We've talked about this before you don't have to prove your manhood to anyone…even if Shukaku caused you to lose your…potency

Kazekage Gaara: -sad puppy look- I'm…potent…

Hinata: Mmm potent enough for…7 times?

Kazekage Gaara: You bet baby!

Hinata: Review ah! Please!!!!!


	10. A Desperate Promise

Mic Mic: Chappie 10 coming at you

Mic Mic: Chappie 10 coming at you . Enjoy this while you can…cause there's gonna be drama coming. The Song for this chapter is "Sugar we're going down" by Fall Out Boy

Gaara stared down at her the beginnings of a smile ebbing on the edges of his lips. He pulled her closer into a tight embrace placing his head in the crook of her neck nuzzling it affectionately.

"Yes..your just mine and you only care for me…I won't be alone without you Hinata…" his voice sounded desperate and needy a tone that she wasn't used to from Gaara

Hinata blushed deeply and she wrapped her arms around his waist looking up at him with a smile.

"Gaara is, mine too." She spoke shyly looking up into his eyes the redness in her face only seeming to continue to spread at her words.

"I-I won't let you b-b-be taken from me either G-Gaara. Always you'll be just mine." She answered hugging him back tightly. She felt the warmth of the thick fabric of the black shirt he wore as she closed her eyes.

Hinata knew that Gaara had still not answered her question but she had feeling he wouldn't give into her request without her asking many times. 'If I give up now will Gaara ever respect me.'

"Gaara p-please. Promise you won't kill anyone because of me anymore. And that you won't kill because of your demon's lust for blood. I'm begging you." She asked her hand gripping the cloth of his shirt tightly.

Gaara's eyes glanced down at her looking up at him her eyes beginning to water with tears.

"Why do you care so much about it? What is it to you if people you don't even know die?"

"I have a selfish reason." Hinata said looking down.

"I seem kind to others and I think my heart could maybe be friends with them but you're always my most important person. And if you go out killing everyone and someone finds out you might be locked away. Or someone really strong could come after you trying to avenge their family." At this point tears were running down her cheeks and as she felt Gaara's fingers rise to wipe them away they only fell faster.

"I've been really worried about you from the start. I don't want you to die and leave me. I feel so selfish because I don't want to be alone. I want all your time to be spent with me. When you left all those nights my heart was hurting. I thought…will Gaara come back alive tonight…will his Father try to hurt him again. I didn't know what to think or do and I felt so powerless. If you don't ever do anything I ask Gaara please. I don't want anything to ever happen to you." She said gently leaning her head against his chest feeling a bit ashamed from her teary confession.

"I want you always with me." Her voice was cracking but she had made through most of it without stuttering. Now Gaara knew her reason that she was always so afraid to tell him. His reaction was coming. Would he be furious at her and think she thought of him as weak?

"Ok." Gaara said simply it was answer a simple one to her endless question. Hinata's eyes dropped tears rapidly as she briskly wiped them away to face him in his eyes.

"Really. Honestly you promise." Hinata said her eyes widening with hope if Gaara truly meant his words.

"Yes." He said quietly closing his eyes.

"You won't kill anyone." She repeated it was so impossible that Gaara was relenting.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist drawing her close to him. He didn't want to see her face as he nodded once again into her neck.

"I won't." he said steadily.

Hinata smiled into his chest as she nodded once again. He would never go against his promises. She knew that she might have been crippling him a bit by this however she was terrified of something happening to him. Without him she knew she would be alone and have no future. It was thanks to him she was even alive now since the recent discovery of her sister Hanabi.

"Come on." Gaara said quietly as he tipped her chin up giving her a quick passing kiss. He watched Hinata's cheeks light up red with embarrassment as he picked up her pants throwing them on top of her head.

Hinata quickly stepped into them as she felt Gaara's heavy eyes glancing down her body. Why did he have to always look so pointedly at her when she was putting on her clothes? With a heavy sigh as she righted herself Hinata followed Gaara out of the boy's bathroom only glancing at Kankuro hopping up and down anxiously by the doorway and rushing in behind them.

"We ought to be heading back now. Should we umm go different directions?" She said shyly she had almost forgotten about Naruto. She had already taken him up on his offer to stay with him.

"No. We're going together." He said firmly grabbing her hand in his.

"And you're sitting beside me now too. I don't care about the seating cart."

"B-But, we have to follow the seating chart if we don't we'll be disqualified and I really want to become a chunnin."

Gaara glanced down a bit miffed at her answer. "Stay away from Naruto. I don't like what he's doing…hugging you in front of everyone. Who does he think he is?"

Hinata giggled with as shy smile as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Nothing but a friend." She leaned her head against the side of his as they walked. "And you're much more than that to me my best friend."

Gaara looked away from her caring glance. It squished his insides pleasantly and forced a rather goofy smile onto his lips that quickly retreated the moment they stepped into the examination room.

All the various examinees were walking about sighing to themselves mostly and scratching their heads.

"I'll see you after the exam." Hinata said quietly giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as she took off to her seat.

"Oy, Hinata-chan it's horrible they just let the last test answer go and I have no clue what it is. Ne, could I see your test answers I promise no one will know if I cheat."

"Gomen Naruto-kun, but I can't help you. I'm only helping Gaara and Kankuro-kun. I'm s-sorry." She stammered worriedly fiddling with her fingers.

Naruto's eyes softened as he glanced over her worried state.

"Mm it's okay Hinata-chan. A good ninja never quits and I won't either I'll find some way to pass." He said with determination.

The whistle was blown and it was unveiled the tests true nature. Naruto practically well did in fact pass out at the news and Hinata sat there fanning him with his blank test paper.

"Naruto-kun, hold on, Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed heavily the best thing to wake someone up in trouble was a small burst of chakra but she didn't want to hurt him. She lightly slapped his face in an attempt to help him but his head simply fall back forlornly.

"It's possible to wake up the dobe in an unkind way too Hinata-san." Sasuke said as he roughly pushed Naruto forward so that his head hit the desk hard jolting him awake.

"Wah, wah..is this heaven…" he asked everything was bright and white and there in front of him was Hinata-chan radiate to his eyes as always. "It is. Oh Hinata-chan!" he cried out moving once again to hug her tightly but was blocked by a roughly hard and gritty body standing in his way. As he glanced up that usual annoying deep voice plagued him.

"Off limits." Gaara said sharply as Naruto bounced right backwards almost hitting the desk behind him.

"Damn you Gaara!" Naruto yelled loudly as he clenched his fist glaring at the offensive male.

Hinata's eyes peeked from behind Gaara's neck at Naruto worriedly. "Gaara please don't hurt his feelings." She said kindly walking from behind him to stand beside him .

He looked appreciatively at her before his usual glare masked over his eyes and he walked briskly out of the room his Hinata in tow.

"So what do you want to do now Gaara we have the whole day now that the exams are over." She said with a smile as she stepped back on the heel of her foot and spun around childishly before falling on her behind with a giggle.

"You sure are in a good mood." He said quietly his head cocked to the side curiously.

"Well…I like it when you're all…your mine…and stuff." Hinata said shyly and rather quietly as she played with her fingers a bit nervous at saying such words aloud.

"It reminds me of that promise you made to me. It lets me know that you really do care about me." She said looking up at him with a heartfelt smile.

Gaara's eyes glazed over for a moment before he squatted down leaning in nearing her face. As his face got closer to her own Hinata moved backwards until she tipped over falling onto her back in the dirt road.

Gaara smirked down at her in amusement a slight chuckle escaping his lips that made Hinata proud that she could make him happy even if she was looking like a fool laying the dirt.

His hand came down to caress the side of her face causing to her to close her eyes from the rough feeling of his hand and his closeness. He filled her up with heat and nervousness as she longed to spill those words out that she had to give him however nothing escaped.

"I'm glad that you like it." He said coyly with pride before standing and turning around his gourd facing her. "Let's go." He said simply and Hinata scampered to her feet the unfamiliar grass brushing her fingers aiding her return to two legs.

Hurriedly she rushed to his side unashamed to take his hand despite the growing redness on her cheeks as they walked through the streets of Konoha attracting attention from almost every passerby.

"Umm Gaara where are we going." Hinata asked after a while of their walking aimlessly through the streets. She assumed he would know since he was the leader in every situation they encountered. Hinata knew she was doomed to follow him however she wanted nothing more than that.

"Somewhere quiet." He answered simply as his eyes scanned the perimeter. The city was much too busy and unlike Suna he wasn't able to clear a path as easily as before. Quiet was the only thing he did or could know, quiet occupied by only one other voice besides his own and it was what he enjoyed more than anything else.

The shadow of the day was coming and soon the sun would set again. He knew they needed somewhere to rest and that despite her attempts at trickery she was much more tired then she let on. 'Otherwise she wouldn't have fallen down.' Glancing ahead he noticed a simple empty area covered in grass where the hooded sun was fading. He promptly headed forward dropping his gourd without care by his left leaving a deep indentation in the ground at once.

Hinata had dropped his hand a while ago the heat becoming a bit uncomfortable as it did when you held hands with someone for much too long. She glanced at the simple spot not surprised that Gaara was able to find it or that this was the area he picked. She lightly sat beside him scooting a bit close to him so she could feel their shoulders touching. She felt dumb for it but she just wanted him close while she sat beside him.

"This is really nice Gaara." Hinata said with a smile looking out into the distance as her eyes lowered sleepily.

"Mm." he answered in reply his eyes slinking over to see hers steadily drooping.

"So…we're going to the hotel room tonight right?" she asked a bit anxiously.

"Nn," was the answer a simple one was nothing more than Hinata expected but there was so much more she meant in asking.

"But…you don't…I mean what will you do all night if you're not…um…doing the usual thing?"

"I'll watch." He said plainly.

"Watch what?"

"You." He answered. "You don't, no you can't take care of yourself. You waste too much time on others. Naruto…your cousin…and me."

Hinata knew without a doubt he was still getting jealous of Naruto again. She didn't want Gaara to feel the unloved feeling she knew he was. She sighed simply hoping her words would be effective.

"You know Naruto took me out around town when I first came here."

Gaara's head turned his attention fully on Hinata who's eyes were still facing the clouds in front of them.

"He said it was like a date you know. And we went all kinds of places it was really exciting, loud, and busy we even ate at this great place he liked called Ichikaru ramen. Everywhere he went he knew everyone and they all smiled and were happy to see him. It was different then when we go places and people disperse like wildfire when they see you." Hinata gave a small chuckle as she fiddled with her hands in her lap her smile growing brighter.

"But…I really hated it. Noisy places full of people you don't know and can't trust and food prepared by someone unknown not made for any reason but profit. I don't know if it's even true but Naruto seems like the type to be everywhere at once never stopping to really look at the brightness of a flower but to only want its intensity. He shines out so much it becomes a bit blinding and it hurts to look at someone who so openly gives out their love.

I know friendship is precious because of you and that time is a treasure. I know that sitting with the one you hold dear is all you need and not to be surrounded by all the noise that envelops you. I know it all and more than anything…" Hinata stammered for a moment her eyes glancing down as if she was calling some unknown courage to sweep up inside of her as her mouth opened to utter her words, "I-I-I know that…that…that Naruto isn't someone I want to be with…that I always want to spend my time with you. I thought that all along…all that time when Naruto and I were walking together I thought…where is Gaara…" Hinata smiled turning towards him. "I never want us to be apart either even though it's reality that we might have to. So keep your promise, I trust you so tonight I won't stay up with you…I'll sleep to show you that I really do believe in you because I know your heart is trustworthy."

Gaara glanced at her speechless unsure of the words to say to such a trusting speech. He roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to sit sideways in his lap feeling her lean on his chest comfortably in return.

"You are the only person in this world who's life I would miss. Nothing will ever take away your existence even if it takes my last breath to make it happen."

At his quiet words Hinata's eyes watered up tears developing within them. "Please don't say that. Don't even think it! N-Nothing can ever hurt you Gaara nothing ever will you won't ever die." She said desperately the thought making her heart clench as she clasped his shirt tightly.

"I will die." Gaara said simply closing his eyes. "Someday every being that was must face extinction and be for-" Gaara stopped his speaking as she promptly hugged him tight around the middle pressing herself against his chest.

"No you're so strong I won't ever believe that you'll be hurt like that. I want you to live and be happy Gaara."

"I can't be happy without you." Gaara snapped back at her his eyebrows furrowing. "Someday we will die and if when you must understand these ends are what we're facing in this life that we have chosen as a ninja. This is not a life someone as naive and delicate as you should be living."

"But if I could be by your side then I wouldn't mind dying if I knew you were safe it would all be worth it."

"You won't talk like that either." Gaara said simply tipping up her chin delicately. Their eyes melded with one another and the fear they each felt seemed to transfer from one of their eyes to the others. They wanted nothing more than to feel that person that their heart wanted more than anyone else and their lips met desperately in need. Hinata gripped Gaara's shirt tightly as she felt his hands wrap around her back his lips grasping onto hers and then letting go continuously, his tongue journeying to visit hers for a long distance relationship. It felt wonderful as he gently pushed her lower back to scoot her closer into his lap so that her legs sat on either side of him once again. She pulled back from the desperate kisses to take heavy breaths feeling overwhelmed at the sudden urgency they both felt. She glanced down at the position with a bit of a smile up at Gaara.

"You like to sit like this Gaara?" she asked a bit curiously. Until recently Gaara hadn't been so physical with her as they were getting now and lately but she was sure it had a lot to do with Naruto's appearance.

"It doesn't matter really." He said simply his hand stroking a bang of her hair delicately. "Must you keep it short?" he asked curiously as his fingers ran through it calmly.

"Um…do you not like it?" she asked nervously glancing up into his eyes.

"No. You're hair is beautiful and I want to see more of it instead of you hiding your real self away. I know you're afraid to grow it out."

Hinata's eyes watered a bit at his words but she knew he spoke the truth she was afraid and she scooted back from him out of his lap to move and sit beside him.

"Mm. I guess so." She replied playing with her fingers as she scooted a bit away from him.

"Does this honesty bother you Hinata."

"You've always been a bit painfully honest Gaara I know that." A tear leaked down her cheek and she gasped quickly wiping it away.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll grow it out as fast as I can." Hinata looked a bit down wondering why he felt so. "So you don't like me because my hair is short." She stammered out afraid to hear the answer. Did Gaara hate her?

Gaara's eyes widened as he glanced over at her wondering how she came to that conclusion. He ignored the fact that she had scooted away knowing he could pull her close again anytime he wished.

"I hold my hand in yours and pull you close. I kiss you breathless and fill your heart with need. All these things that I do, I do only for my reason of existence. Must I always repeat these actions and words to you if you trust me?" Gaara simply answered matter of factly turning to glance curiously at her.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers her eyes downcast before they nervously turned to meet his.

"I trust you. It's just I don't have a lot of confidence in myself. I don't understand why you like me and I'm scared because I know that I'm not good enough for you and that you'll cast me away."

"You are the only other one than myself who's breath of life concerns me." Gaara said simply as he looked ahead.

"T-Thank you Gaara."

"Become a person who can look in the mirror and not cry. That is why I want your hair long because I know it's what you want." Gaara told her glancing into her eyes as a comfortable silence overtook them. Hinata knew he cared for her for certain and she felt a part of herself tug even more sharply in his direction. He was only one whose heart would not leave hers in pursuit of another and she had confidence in knowing he wanted her only as herself. Running fingers through her hair her memories overcame her.

":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":

"Hinata-chan's hair is beginning to grow out long it seems. It is only natural even at such an age of ten for a Hyuuga." Kuroki said sharply pursing her lips as she glanced over the flowing spectacle.

"Mother. Mother it's grown 3 inches soon it will be as long as Neji-niisan's. I'm going to go show him now." She said earnestly before her hand to quickly grabbed tightly.

"You will stay here and finish your training."

ooooooooA couple hours laterooooooooo

"Useless. You're fighting style is even more pathetic than before."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. Mother but it's just my hair is getting in my face when I try to do the spi-"

"No excuses your cousin has much longer hair than you and he is an excellent fighter. You are not worthy to even look like a Hyuuga."

"But Mo-Mother. I can tie it back or something. I will go buy some cord to tie it I'll be back I promise please don't leave." Hinata said earnestly.

"Be quick." Kuroki said harshly turning with an exhausted sigh to slump lazily onto a nearby bench.

Hinata hurriedly put on her simple shoes slowly sliding the door open and softly shutting it before taking off. The wind flew by her cheeks as she turned a corner to come upon the market her eyes scanned the carts and shops available. Her breath rushed painfully through her lips as she picked the nearest cart she could find. There stood a rather gaudy women clad in jewels bargaining desperately over a floppy similar overly jeweled hat.

Hinata panted anxiously shifting from one foot to the other as she watched the merchant haggling with the obnoxious customer.

"Oi, if you don't give me 20 gold coins for this I'm not selling it to you." The merchant said with an exasperated breath. The woman finally huffed and threw the coins onto the cart littering the neat display of jewelry and accessories.

Glaring at the retreating woman's back the merchant gathered the coins together before turning to look at the anxious Hinata who was ringing her hands together.

"Umm excuse me sir but do you have any cord at all." Her eyes rapidly scanned the extravagant and beautiful hair ties dismissingly. She could never wear anything so beautiful she wasn't suited to it as her mother had told her many times.

"Well a lovely lady like yourself would much rather prefer a beautiful hairband to some simple cord I'm sure. I have all kinds here and just for you I'll throw in another one free if you buy two of these for 50 coins.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir but I just need some cord really. I'm studying to be a ninja and my hair-."

"A ninja…you are of the great and wealthy Hyuuga clan." The merchant asked arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Y-Yes, I-I'll give you w-whatever you n-need for the c-c-cord. I-I really need it n-now I'm in a b-b-b-big hurry."

"Mmm for cord the prices are a bit different considering the kind I sell is hard to find. Say I charge you 200 coins for it."

"Umm o-okay." Hinata said unsurely and the merchant went to wrap the cord in a simple package before returning to stand in front of her anxious for his lucky break. This even made up for his dealing with that annoying bargain wife.

Hinata's eyes glanced to her left nervously avoiding those other people for fear of disapproval. She was known around the village as a failure and whenever Gaara wasn't around-

"Hinata what are you doing out here?" Gaara asked curiously his eyes catching hers from across the street as he walked to stand beside her his head turning the side.

"You said you were busy today?" he asked a bit harshly. The thought that she would someday meld into the ways of others and start avoiding him was a fear he'd never let come into reality. He knew when she was training she wasn't allowed outside the Hyuuga compound so seeing her out at a simple merchant cart on a day she would normally be overwhelmed was unnerving.

"I am Gaara. I just have to get a piece of cord for my hair. It's getting in my way lately."

"Your mother." He said coldly in an all knowing tone that made Hinata's heart hurt.

"Y-Yes. She said that it's a bother."

"It's fine." Gaara said simply glancing over it. "It suits you as a member of the Hyuuga clan and as a girl." He said his hand moving up to run his fingers through the strands.

Hinata's cheeks turned red promptly at that and she shuffled in her feet. "Well I'm not like other girls though…I-I'm not pretty." She mumbled her eyes downcast to the ground.

"And Mother says that I'm not fit to look like other Hyuugas."

"Damn your mother. She's barely ever there anyway."

"Don't say that Gaara. How could you. I love my mother dearly. She treats me this way so that I can become stronger."

"Even your father doesn't treat you like her and he's horrible."

"Stop bad-mouthing my parents I don't care if you are my best friend I won't let you talk that way about them. I-I have to go." She stammered angrily reaching in her pocket to anxiously find the money and make a speedy retreat. The merchant at this moment was almost sweating knowing that when Gaara saw the amount he was charging his prized possession he would die.

"Oh no." Hinata said quietly anxiety welling up in her stomach and nervousness and shame bubbling into one large stew.

"What." Gaara asked simply.

"Uh nothing nothing." Hinata stammered searching her pockets frantically. This would be an embarrassment to the whole Hyuuga clan. She couldn't have run out of money, couldn't have dropped it. 'No.' Hinata thought desperately as her eyes watered. When her parents found out what happened as they were surely to find out they'd call her a disgrace and a shame. Glancing up she looked at Gaara who was simply staring at her in a bit of disbelief.

'Even Gaara thinks I'm a shame but I can't come back empty handed.'

"I –s-s-s-seemed t-to have lo-um err misplac- my money isn't well there's a hole in my pock- I mean I can promise you I will pay you back. My family is good for it. I'll come back right away after training before you close."

"I'm sorry but leather cord is very hard to come by. If you're not going to pay today I expect double and I want it immediately after you leave. Your family will not take kindly to your losing such a vast amount of money entrusted to you Hyuuga-chan." The merchant slyly spoke drawing in the worried girl who's hands pulled on her jacket nervously.

"You must be a fool." Gaara said his harsh tone directed at the merchant. "Do you believe you can talk to her like that without punishment?" his voice dripped the promise of a painful death and the merchant was suddenly scared out of his skin.

"Gaara-sama I meant her no ill will. We all have to make a coin somehow right. I'm only doing what's necessary to feed my family."

"Cord costs 5 coins retail. Are you honestly telling me that by cheating Hinata that you would live comfortably because you won't be living at all much longer."

"Please Gaara-sama. I'll give it to her for only 3 coins if you'll just spare me please I beg of you."

Gaara simply glanced over the merchant rack picking up pieces of leather cord and a few intricately designed hair bands. Hinata tried to protest but Gaara only ignored her as he pocketed the items without care at the merchant's worried and anxious face at losing his most expensive items. As Gaara turned around walking away from the cart he threw a small bag behind him that landed at the merchant feet's spilling out the abundant amount of coins.

"Take your money." Gaara spat coldly as he glanced back at Hinata who rushed to his side but not before turning and bowing politely to the merchant.

When he believed them to be out of earshot the merchant scoffed picking up the coins and blowing the sand off of them.

"Why must our village have such spoiled brats? That Hyuuga girl will never amount to anything already losing simple allowance…she'll never be head of her clan." He spoke to himself in an irritated tone as he picked up the spilled coins one by one.

":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":

"Gaara!" Hinata cried out quickly hugging him tightly around the neck while burying her face in the side of it so tears didn't escape.

"We should be heading back Hinata we have been here too long. The chunnin exams will be much more difficult on the second day." Wordlessly Gaara scooped his hands under her legs effectively picking her up and holding her close to his chest.

"G-G-Gaara. put me down. I c-can walk." She said with a blush as she buried her face in his chest. Secretly she didn't want him to let go because it was so warm but she felt foolish thinking such things and she couldn't be a selfish inconvenience.

"I'm aware." He said silently as he continued his trek forward.

"We will be there soon and I do not feel like putting you down as of yet. Are you uncomfortable?" he asked as he perceptibly glanced at her position of burying her face in his chest.

"N-No…it's just a bit embarrassing. When I'm not even hurt." Hinata said glancing at him nervously not wanting to hurt his feelings or for him to think she didn't want him close.

Gaara promptly set her on her feet.

"I guess it's true that your nothing less than the only someone I have to trust." Gaara said with a curious glance towards her as his hand swiped through her hair.

With that he turned and they began walking down the long pathway side by side their hands but breaths away yet secretly miles apart.

":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":":M:":":L"PP":

Naruto glared at the ceiling in his usual secret anger and hurt. The room was so empty. What was different from the usual feeling of loneliness? He felt the quick pangs of silence and sadness overcome his heart as he turned over on his side burying his face in a pillow.

'When Hinata-chan was here the place was so full of life but now it feels so lonely. What could I ever do to have someone with me just for me? Someone who won't leave my side and truly will be there.' Naruto got the annoying image in his brain of Gaara beside Hinata.

'That violent kid. He doesn't deserve her. I would treat Hinata a thousand times better than that creep.' With a sigh Naruto shuffled over to his other side.

"Hinata is there such a thing as loneliness while being surrounded by people if so I want to feel it. Would it really be so painful?" at those words Naruto felt himself drift off to sleep his eyes dropping rapidly.

!!

The next day came quicker than expected as the night rushed by. Hinata smiled from her place at the doorway at Gaara's current fetal position hugging tight to the pillow she had replaced herself with. She felt her heart warm as he hugged it tighter murmuring out her name. When she did get to see him nap it was a delightful experience. Curiously Hinata made her way over to the bed with a smile down at him. She was sure if anyone had seen this side of him they would know he wasn't a killing machine or an evil demon as the rumors professed, but a sweet loving friend.

'Well maybe not as sweet, and loving to them as he is to me.' She thought a bit selfishly with a smile. 'I want that part of Gaara to only belong to me.' Hinata felt a blush develop her cheeks before quickly shaking her head fervently. It was too early in the morning for such thoughts. As soon as that left her head she promptly jumped as her hand was grabbed and she was surprisingly pulled into bed next to Gaara.

"Who said you could leave?" he mumbled as he groggily nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I'm going to get accustomed to waking to your face. It would help such a transition if you wait until I get up."

Hinata laughed happily as she pressed herself closer to him feeling a warmth of happiness spread through her.

"But even though you don't sleep you don't like leaving the bed in the morning time. How else can I get the ingredients for your breakfast?" Hinata paused before uttering her next words.

"I know you must have felt a bit sad since I made you miss it yesterday." She said with a smile of apology.

Gaara was silent for a moment before he rose moving briskly out of the bed as he brushed past her.

"Gaa…rah?" Hinata questioned turning over to her other side and rising to look at his position with his back turned to her. All the sudden she felt uncomfortable at his silence. Maybe he hadn't missed her at all. Maybe he was still angry and hadn't forgiven her, maybe he'd tell her never to cook for him again. The fear permeated her being and Hinata stared at his back begging for relief in the form of his words.

It seemed agonizingly slow as he turned and finally spoke to her.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked bending to pick up the ingredients left in the doorway. "I'm hungry. I already told you before didn't I, that I wanted you to always cook for me. That you were the only one I trusted with such things. Are my words still unsatisfactory?"

"N-No. Gaara they're not-not at all. I just thought that because of yester-"

"That's in the past and this is the future." he said dumping the ingredients in her arms he waved back at her absentmindedly as he walked out the door with parting words.

"I'll be back soon." Gaara's eyes lowered as he exited the door hearing Hinata call to him not to go too far and the sounds of rustling in the kitchenette as he leaned against the shut hotel room door. That anger would always surface as long as Naruto Uzamaki existed.

A promise not to kill anyone.

'I promised.'

Would it be a crime to break such a thing? Was it not easily possible to convince with enough coaxing to Hinata that such a thing was justified? Her words and tears of worry echoed in his mind. Uzamaki was more to the village than their resident idiot. He carried an uncomfortably overbearing power of butting into someone else's business and becoming the victor. If he attempted to kill Uzamaki in an obvious manner there wasn't much chance for his freedom to stay secure.

His father would most definitely not protect him and Hinata would be left alone. All options led to one ending path. His jealousy and anger at Naruto Uzamaki's presence around his Hinata couldn't be as easily removed as the other problems were previously. All it took was a glare from him and she would be left alone but Uzamaki was not afraid of anything, much less himself. The thought led Gaara to the uncomfortable notion that this time he wouldn't get exactly what he wanted and this very thought filled him with more annoyance than ever more.

That's why he didn't feel a bit guilty about last night.

!!#&(&(&()(&#!#&(&(#!#

Hinata stretched long with a loud yawn as she righted herself smiling at Gaara's empty plate. Glancing at the clock she realized that the second exam was soon to begin and quickly rushed into the bedroom with a look of worry.

Gaara having only to put on his gourd wasn't too anxious for the exams. There was also that little issue of destroying Konoha and appeasing his demon. Was there even a way to do that without Hinata knowing…was it inevitable?

'I must find a way to keep her out of it.' Gaara hadn't wanted Hinata to come take the exam when he heard the mission but he also did not want to leave her alone for so long. Not only would he miss her but he couldn't survive without her. Literally. Since he started cooking for him there was nothing else that appeased his appetite and he couldn't eat anything not prepared by himself without fear of poisoning. Gaara's eyes downcast at the annoying factors that made up his life. Sometimes within the deep confines of his mind he would wonder if Hinata tired of him. It was an uncomfortable feeling of self doubt that Gaara refused to entertain for long but the baggage he brought into their relationship was no doubt great.

Walking slowly into the bedroom Gaara opened the shut door without care his eyes lazily half lidded as he stepped through the doorway as he glanced up his eyes widened at the sudden site of Hinata with her back to him pulling up her simple innocent white panties. The scene seemed to go in slow motion for Gaara who could do nothing but stare in admiration at the scene before him despite the fact he knew she'd light up the minute she saw his face there.

His whole body was itching to reach out and grasp her and to bring her close. At that moment he didn't care about his promises any more. They were nothing but empty words of appeasement. He wanted to forget his plans, his demon and his mission and just be close to Hinata. He wanted to feel that every part of her was his and to hear her tell him such was true. He didn't have time for fantasies though despite his wish to not care the fact was he did care. He had to keep promises otherwise all his plans would fall apart.

'Then why was the only promise you broke the one you made to her.' His conscience whispered but he shook it away ignoring it as he ignored his demon.

Gaara smirked as he felt a bit playful and with steps that so lightly treaded the ground that the dust barely stirred he snuck behind Hinata quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning over her bare back close to her ear.

"You know Hinata a kunoichi shouldn't be so easy to sneak up on." Gaara whispered into her ear his hands around her waist pushing her closer to him. He knew she felt it but he didn't care if she had to deal with that. As a result of her constant teasing him she should know exactly what he went through.

"G-G-Gah-rah! What are you doing in here I'm changing!" Hinata yelled with a blush her hands frozen around her thighs and trapped between her and Gaara's body. She could feel it clearly as he pressed against her hands and her cheeks grew redder her embarrassment growing. "That's. Embarrassing Gaara. You gotta leave out of here." She said closing her eyes as she tried to pull her hands back but they were crushed between them.

"Alright." Gaara said simply with a smirk as he pressed closer nuzzling his nose into her neck smelling the delightful scent that was just Hinata.

"Your-n-n-not going. Heyy-come on were gott-gotah-go." She stammered out. Hinata squeezed her thighs together as the heat overcame her once again.

"Why do you…always have to be so-so-uh-G-Ga-rah?!" Hinata called out as she felt him take a deep whiff of her skin. Gaara's hands trailed down between her thighs to where her panties rested his fingers grasping them as he sharply pulled them up Hinata's hands following them.

"Hmm now I can say all of you is mine. I'll be the first one to touch you every morning and the last one every night." He said delicately dragging a hand across her cheek.

"Gaara." She moaned shyly and she gradually felt her fear leave her that had plagued her from the start of the day, the worry of the exams and failing and the strain of possibly being replaced.

"Did you know…that I was worried…is that why your…" the flurry of red stayed constant as she spoke her next words. "Comforting me like this by..touching me?" she mumbled pressing her cheek against his.

"You catch on quickly for a kunoichi who is easily caught." Gaara mumbled straightening himself as he slowly loosened his hold on her and he turned around his back to her.

"I've known you forever. You always have your ways of comforting me. Lately you've liked to…do things." She said nervously playing with her hands.

"Do you hate it?" Gaara asked bluntly glad she was unable to see the disappointed look on his face.

"Mmph." Hinata said shaking her head no with a smile as she began to dress. "It's something that I enjoy. Being close to Gaara is the most reassuring thing ever. I'm just glad that you like me. You're the only one I've known since I was young who doesn't think of me as a weakling. You tell me the straight truth and for that I.

I really l-

I really love-

I love…your company more than anyone else's." she said shaking her head. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and her body shaking with the fear of the unknown.

'I was about to confess. I can't let it slip that…well how I feel. I can't say it.'

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door and Gaara briskly headed to open it.

"Wait a sec Gaara. I'm all done so we might as well head out." She said with smile and a nod as she promptly threw her pack on her shoulders wrapping a kunai holster around her leg.

"Umm are you ok…er down there." She asked her gaze directed away from Gaara's whose eyes were widened with a rather uncomfortable look. She heard a sigh and quickly directly her attention at him as she watched him lift his large gourd onto his back.

"It doesn't matter. Don't be concerned with such things." He said dismissingly. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his current problem. There was no time to fix it since they were being called on so soon and he was sure this frustration would be enough to boost his performance in the exams and despite Hinata's kind nature his frustration would push them forward.

"B-But I d-didn't want to cause you problems. Sorry Gaara. I always…mess everything up and if I messed up the chunnin exams for you then the village will never respect you and it'll be all my fault and you already have it hard enough I just wanted to make things easy for you but I keep messing up somehow and causing you proble-" tears emerged from Hinata's eyes midway through her words. She was worried coming here that she would hold him back and now here he was walking around with an embarrassing problem.

'If I wasn't here he could concentrate on his exams.' Hinata thought as her tears ebbed on the edges of her eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have co-" Hinata suddenly felt a rough pad of a finger rub the corner of her eyes briskly and the usual rough voice that she adored speak to her.

"You cry too much. You're here because I want you to be. This problem is something I caused. It's not your fault that-"

At that moment the door burst open with a pestered Temari and Kankuro standing in front of them to hear his next words and see his actions.

"…you entice me." Gaara spoke moving in to give Hinata's lips a light kiss she barely closed her eyes before he pulled away taking her hand briskly.

"So don't worry about it anymore okay." He said pulling her along ignoring his siblings as he bumped by them. "That's an order."

Hinata's eyes widened as a smile lit up her features. "Mm." she answered with a nod as she hurried up to walk beside him. Gaara was so sure of himself always knowing what to do being the strongest in the village no one dared to raise a hand against hin and if they did they soon became a part of his sand. It was how she knew he survived and she would never look down on him for it. No matter how selfish it was she wanted him to be safe. The people in Suna were fickle even Gaara's own siblings. She'd grown to secretly hate them all a bit in her heart for tormenting the boy who had given her so much and still was giving her more.

Kankuro and Temari huffed moving to walk behind their sullen brother uncaring for the scene they had witnessed. It was obvious to all in the village that Hinata was nothing more than Gaara's pet whore. She'd do anything he wished of her without question despite his murderous nature. Hinata was the one who looked on them with disgust as if they were the ones who supported a murderer wholeheartedly. They would never utter their words aloud for Gaara would kill anyone who slighted Hinata's name it had happened many times before and all the two could do was avoid the extremely creepy couple.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAt the Forest of Death

It had been rather simply entering the second part of the exams. Hinata felt the wind rush through her hair as they searched for another team and she clutched her Heaven scroll tightly. She'd seen Naruto and Sasuke with their team preparing to enter but had tried her best to avoid them at the entrance. Gaara was already feeling bad enough and talking with his seemingly sworn enemy certainly wouldn't make him any less…frustrated.

"Pay attention Hinata! Do you want to ace this thing or not. It's bad enough that we're stuck with you but Temari's gonna have to come to Konoha all over again by herself she's much more experienced then you."

"I know all that Kankuro-san but I got this position fairly. I applied much earlier than Temari-cha-

"Temari-san." Kankuro snapped.

"Then…then Temari-san. And I deserve the chance to at least prove myself."

"Cheh. We all know the real reason you're here is because of-"

"Finish that sentence and Temari will have her chance to take the exams Kankuro." Hinata said darkly with a bit of anger.

"All of you won't even give me a chance to prove myself. I will prove myself no matter what you say. I will become a chunnin!" Hinata said with determination. She was surprised that Gaara hadn't interrupted her during the conversation but he probably understood her need to defend herself or maybe he was too focused on the exam. Shaking her head Hinata promptly looked ahead of her ignoring Kankuro's grumbling as she quickly picked up a group of rain nins in a clearing.

"Up ahead Gaara 3 rain nins. They look like pretty strong guys." She said with a waver in her voice.

"Chickening out Hinata."

"Shut up Kankuro." Gaara snapped his glare sharp at Kankuro. "Or you can go in alone."

'Hmph. That's why I wanted Temari along. Brats.' Kankuro thought and briskly the three of them leapt onto a nearby branch a couple feet away from the clearing.

Hinata sighed as she leaped onto the branch glancing at Gaara curiously on her left.

"I want you to stay back this time." Gaara said quietly causing Hinata's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Is it that you don't think I can-"

"No I want you to save your strength for later during the exams. Your techniques are unknown to the people of this village and you need to keep it that way if you want to successfully become a chunnin."

"But I want more than anything to help you." She murmured her eyes a bit downcast.

"It will help me knowing that you would be able to prove yourself to your clan."

Hinata's eyes widened even more at his words. It was true that all those things would make her stronger yet she wanted to always prove herself to her team and her village as quickly as possible. With a sigh Hinata replied.

"Okay. I'll stay back." She said with a nod as she glanced at the rain nins ahead.

"They're just a few feet ahead in the clearing you can't miss them. I'll hide in these bushes and scout to make sure no one abushes either of you." Hinata said hoping that the least she could do was enough.

"Alright. Let's go Kankuro."

"Finally." Kankuro answered with a huff and he hopped away with Gaara into the clearing ahead.

Hinata let out a loud sigh as she deactivated her Byakugan with relief.

"I was hoping we would fight together..but at least I can protect him somehow." She said as she secured her scroll and put a vanishing jutsu on it. Glancing around she slowly made a circular path around the area looking for anyone who might be around.

"Well looks like we found our second scroll huh." A gruff voice from behind her said with a snarl.

Hinata turned around sharply to face two people. A boy wearing a furry grey hood with a dog by his side and next to him another boy in grey wearing sunglasses and sporting an afro.

"Alright girlie hand it over and no one gets hurt."

"Must you be so violent Kiba. She seems to be alone maybe this is a part of the test."

"You're so stupid Shino she's easy pickings besides she's got a Suna headband obviously she's a competitor."

"We already have both scrolls already. There's no need to start an unnecessary confrontation." Shino said narrowed his eyes at Kiba's usual gruff and aggressive manner. The girl was standing with her hands close to her chest her eyes almost looking strained as if she were unsure of something.

"One less shinobi to compete with in the end." Kiba snarled crouching into an attack position.

'It's alright. You can do this. You don't have to be afraid of him. You have to do this.' She told herself. She'd been training for this practicing so hard yet now she felt fear enter her. Gaara wasn't be her side to root her on and she was afraid.

"P-Please I don't want to fight you." Hinata stammered worriedly.

"Cheh. You should have thought of that before entering the forest of death. If you wear your country's symbol you should be prepared to fight to defend it." Kiba said with a smirk and quickly charged at Hinata. Hinata wildly jumped out the way stumbling before managing to get on her feet. She promptly activated her bloodline limit and glanced around frantically trying to find Gaara or Kankuro anyone familiar. She knew she was in no position to fight at the moment Gaara had told her that.

'But if I were to die here unprepared who knows what would happen to Gaara. Fighting is my only option.' Lost in her thoughts Hinata cried out as she saw fangs and claws coming close to tear her apart.

She clumsily turned wincing and sucking in with a hiss as his claws tore into her side her right pants leg promptly caught a branch and the bottom half of her pants ripped off tearing off completely from her thigh down as a result of her quick sprint forward. Still searching Hinata's eyes found Gaara and she took off running for him deactivating her limit.

"Oh no you don't. Go Akamaru!" the boy yelled out. Hinata panted feeling her heart pound against her chest as she strained her legs to run as fast as possible. She could see him now just another step and-.

"Make a move and you'll be dead." He whispered harshly into her ear. A hand covered her mouth and a kunai pressed into her skin as she pressed tightly into the boy's jacket which was gruff and uncomfortable. His breath sent a burning sting across her neck and she hissed at the annoying feeling struggling against him to get free but whimpering as she felt the kunai begin to cut her through her struggles.

"I said don't move. Don't make me repeat myself." He whispered once again. Suddenly the puppy with his teeth bared ferociously began to whimper and shake in fear and he promptly leapt into Hinata's lap shaking in worry.

Kiba's eyes widened at the action. "Akamaru!!" he reprimanded but the puppy did nothing but continue to shake in fear.

Hinata glanced back at the boy nervously as she pondered possibly escaping if she called out to Gaara Kiba would surely die but was that really ok to just go around killing people if you were a shinobi.

Hinata shook and bucked against Kiba before finally managing to push both the kunai and his hand away. "Let me go. Gaara will kill you if he sees you." She ordered her eyes set in anger as she turned to look him in the eye. She knew he wouldn't actually do so because he had promised not to kill anyone but she thought maybe this would scare off the terrifying doglike Konoha nin.

"Heh Gaara. Who's that?" He asked coyly as if it were something more than the ordinary teammate. Promptly the usual blush overtook Hinata's cheeks.

'No not in front of the enemy.' She thought covering them briskly trying to ignore the feelings rising up in her.

"Oh let me guess. He's your man huh." Kiba said matter of factly which only caused Hinata's cheeks to redden more as she shook her head no fervently.

Kiba smirked mischievously as he promptly pushed her chin up with his finger. He neared her face with an intimidating look pressing his forehead against hers with a smirk. One of his hands grabbed her two holding them together and his other slowly trailed down her jacket zipper unzipping it until it fell off. Hinata gasped and struggled but he just snickered at her blushing state as he let her hands go and she quickly grasped onto the hood clutching it tightly in her hand a miffed look on her face.

"You're a weird girl." He roughly whispered. His eyes promptly darted to her other hand softly stroking Akamaru's back sending chakra down it.

"Don't even think about hurting Akamaru." He snarled as he pulled back slowly.

"I wasn't hurting him. I was just trying to calm him I think something's happening." Hinata said wondering if something was wrong with Gaara uncaring for what the boy behind her would think she crept forward through the bushes to peek out some forcing him to follow her. Her eyes widened as she saw Gaara confronting the three rain nin and watched as needles began to rain down on him.

"No." she whispered her body shaking and her voice trembling finally her mind began working straight and she remembered that Gaara had his sand to protect him he wasn't her after all. He was the strongest in the village. She felt her confidence in him rise again and smiled knowing he would be okay. Suddenly she saw him raise his hand as his sand fell off of him and the needles disappeared but before she could see anymore she was grabbed from behind by Kiba.

"Get back. I'm not gonna get caught because of you." He said and he roughly covered her eyes pulling her back. At that very moment Hinata heard the most terrifying sound she had ever heard before. It was a swishing sound against something tough as if something had been crushed on the inside and a snapping break followed by an ear piercing scream. The glopping mix and crushing and the snapping squeals of pain all came crawling through her ears as if they were bits of flesh sticking to her.

A splash of something sticky hit her in the face and then her arm next her leg then it hit her hair and her tears of fear followed. As the boy covering her eyes squeezed her tighter against him she could hear his frantic heartbeat only accelerating her anxiety.

'Gaara! Something happened to him! No. No! No! I have to see. I have to know something couldn't have happened.' She struggled and squealed but he crushed her against him unwilling to let her go and this time she couldn't break his hold.

"Let go!" she cried out her grip still tight on her jacket fallen by her side but he wouldn't and she winced as a rubbery piece of what felt like bloody flesh hit her cheek.

With all her strength she unleashed a gentle fist attack on his wrist causing the boy to yip and let her go. Clutching her jacket by the hood Hinata rushed into the clearing without care her eyes open and wide with worry her chest rising and falling quickly ,but her run soon morphed into a brisk walk as she saw him throwing down an umbrella along with Kankuro as he brushed his shoulder off seamlessly. Her eyes didn't widen with hope. Her heart didn't swell with joy. Why was it that the rain nin were nowhere to be found, the scroll was securely in Kankuro's hand but no blood was on their bodies. Surely they would have been covered in it as she. Surely.

Surely,

Gaara.

He had promised. He would never break his promises to her never. Never.

Definitely… always… never.

"Gaara." She said with a happy tone. Her eyes widened as he ominously turned toward her his face blank and unreadable. A word wasn't uttered to her current state of disarray and she took a slow step towards him. An unsure step one filled with the fear of distrust.

"You have the scroll I see." She whispered glancing at him unsurely as the flesh on her cheek fell to the ground.

No response. No words.

"It wasn't difficult you know Hinata." Kankuro commented smugly with a smirk as he snickered at her disgusting appearance. "By now you at least should know that."

"Uh…mm. It's good how easy it is to get a scroll right Ga…rah. Isn't that. Right." She stammered her voice shaking nervously as secret tears rapidly accumulated and fell from her eyes staining the ground blood red.

"Tears of blood are not suited for you Hinata." Gaara said smoothly without a single glance towards her.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. I'm glad you guys did well. Hey Gaara why don't we go to the entrance to see who's there already maybe we can size up the other teams." She said her gaze still down as she wiped her eyes smearing blood across her cheeks her tone of happiness was there.

"I know that nothing happened. I was just worried is all about both of you. That's the only reason I was crying. I'm just so happy that you both made it out okay. I'm just…so glad." She said her tone beginning to cheer up as she vigorously wiped her tears away.

"I suppose. You're a strange girl." Kankuro said walking ahead as he ignored the matter. Who cried when they saw their teammates the whole thing made no sense.

Hinata rushed to Gaara's side with her usual smile on her face. Nothing was wrong,everything was all right. Gaara was fine. Kankuro was fine. She was fine. Everything was just fine.

Gaara's eyes stayed ahead of him and he didn't say a word to Hinata but simply reached out to take her hand lacing it within his own feeling no hesitance from her whatsoever. It was how it should be always she was his and no one else's.

The three of them sat at the entrance waiting for what seemed like forever for the procters to end the second part of the exams.

"Hey I'm going out for a second." Hinata said cheerfully as she walked past the two bored teammates. They both nodded to her simply and Hinata exited the entrace. With a sigh she sat on a nearby tree stump glancing out across the forest with her Byakugan. She could see everything around her everywhere and anxiously looked for who she wanted to see.

'There he is.' She thought excitedly and her heart swelled as she saw her cousin quite far away from them leaping through the trees. 'It's alright. Of course cousin Neji would do fine he is after all the genius of the Hyuuga clan.' Those thoughts brought back to thinking about her sister.

Where was she now. Was she here. She knew the Kazekage would arrive soon to see the battles being held her father would probably come too if she managed to make it through the battles alive.

Hinata sighed in dismay. She couldn't even fight a rogue Konoha nin and escape. Her heart felt weaker than ever as she had seemed to memorize the blood that had been licked away so tenderly and clinged to her arm. She blushed deeply as she remembered what had happened once they had found the entrance.

#

"Go on ahead Kankuro." Gaara said sharply his voice beginning to waver.

"Alright I'll see if anyone's around." Kankuro said and left without care.

"Wait Kankuro-san." She stammered but he was already gone. She didn't want to be left alone with this silent Gaara. Especially when she was covered in blood as she was. She hadn't bothered to put back on her jacket not wanting to dirty it with blood and her right pants leg was torn completely off spots of blood trickling down it every so often. She knew it was hard enough for him being that her kind nature angered his demon but blood seemed to arouse his more dangerous tendencies.

"Hinata." He spoke softly before he turned towards her, her hand had long since been let go.

"Y-Yes. Gaara?" she answered her own voice unsure as she took a step away from his hungry eyes. He looked like he wanted to eat her or something and advanced closer to her causing her to back into a tree.

"Lay on your back, Hinata." He spoke pants exiting his lips as his chest rose and fell fast.

"But the ground is kind of dirty an-"

"Lay back now." He said sharply his eyes were hooded and she couldn't see them and didn't know what Gaara would do. She was afraid of him this Gaara that she couldn't see.

Without another word of protest she calmly sat nervously laying her jacket beneath her as she moved to lay on her back looking up at him rather nervously.

"What are you going to do to me Gaara?" she asked her voice shaking as he neared her as a predator would its prey.

"You're covered in blood Hinata. It wouldn't be acceptable to let others see you like this. In such a tempting state." He licked his lips desperately causing Hinata to flinch she wasn't sure why her heart was beating faster but she felt in a way excited at his words and gasped in surprise as he lifted her right leg and brought it to his lips.

"Just a little taste is all I want. Just a taste of you." 'Mixed with the delicious taste of a kill.' He thought. His tongue came out roughly to lick underneath her lifted leg and Hinata whimpered at the pleasureably feeling. Gaara ahd never done tis before and she felt her heart beating as his long slow licks came faster and moved higher up her thigh. He lifted her leg til it rested over his shoulder grabbing her underneath her hips and lifting her ripping at the torn fabric hiding her inner thigh from him.

By now Hinata's nails were digging into her fingers as she whimpered out for him. She wasn't afraid anymore he heart was beating faster than ever and her body was hot. She whimpered out his name pressed her foot against his back arching closer to his searching tongue that desperately licked away the clinging blood spatters.

"G-Gaara. I can't handle this." She whimpered out the feeling was too intense for her and her inner body started to shake. She didn't like this unfamiliar feeling of something rising inside her. It made her want nothing more than to clutch at Gaara desperately and pull his whole being inside herself. It made her forget the troubled times and want this to never stop.

'I can't think that.' "The-the e-e-exams Gah..ara." She moaned out her eyes half lidded opening to glance at his hungry eyes as he licked every inch of her leg free of blood.

"You taste wonderful. Hinata." He promptly dropped her leg quickly moving forward to lick against her cheek causing her to whimper at the affectionate move as he moved to whisper in her eyes. "Let me me have more. I want even more. I want to taste your blood I'm sure it's much more delicious."

Hinata's eyes widened as her leg sat beside her on the ground and she shook her head no as licked across her neck moving his nose to nuzzle in her hair enjoying the delightful scent of blood. Her fear had rushed back at his mention of tasting her but then she remembered she actually could let him taste her.

'But that's so. Embarrassing.' She thought her body pressed tightly against him.

'But if it's something that Gaara would enjoy maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides I like it too.' She thought a bit shamefully and her cheeks reddened as she slowly pulled up her to rest above her navel comfortably covering her chest modestly. She leaned in close to Gaara's eyes and felt a bit brave as she whispered to him.

"You can have a taste of me. If you'd like." She said shyly as she pulled back a bit from him so he could see the gash in her side. His mind was hazed over his demon hissing happily at the chance for a taste of blood that he desired more than any.

Gaara leaped without question onto her side his tongue coming out to lick it more ferociously than he had any other part of her. Hinata cried out her fingers lacing in his hair at the delightful feeling of his forceful tongue dragging across her sensitive side.

"Gaara it feels so good." She moaned out holding him closer desperate to feel more her head flung back as she held him against her letting him taste his fill of her body unable to let him go as her hands caressed through his soft hair.

When he was finished he pulled back satisfied before his lips crashed upon her own in dominant and forceful kiss. She tried to battle him tried to keep up but couldn't so she let him lead as always. She felt ashamed that she was tasting the blood of another she didn't even know whose it was Gaara was so desperately tasting. The fear flashed through her that it might have been the blood of someone he killed. No. It's not true. Gaara promised and that's that. I know he wouldn't break a promise to me.

Then where did it come from? A voice seemed to ask her but she ignored it pressing Gaara's lips to hers before slowly pulling away with a smile.

"Gaara always tastes the best." She said with a bit of a shy yet coy smile to him.

His hand played with her hair as he leaned over her with what seemed like a ghost of a smile.

"We will go back soon. I suppose." He said idly wanting to lay beside her longer despite the fact that the ground was dirty and the area was dangerous.

'You're my only one Hinata. I will destroy Konoha and I will become Kazekage. And no one will stand in my way. You will become chunnin as you wish and I will make all of Suna know you are mine alone your Hyuuga clan will follow your every whim. You'll become a person of power…by my side."

#

Mic Mic: Well err that's the end of that chapter I hope I didn't gross you out or anything. I've been watching a lot of Vampire Knight lately and just love Zero/Yuki to death so err maybe that's why it ended like this.

Gaahina theater "What an Appalling Scene!"

Kazekage Gaara: That was a nasty scene! Sexy scene. But nasty scene!

Real Gaara: I don't know it didn't sound too far from the real demented me. Remember when I was all shaking after Hinata spit up blood in that Naruto episode well this whole scene was exactly what I had in mind. Too bad the animators dismissed my boyish needs once again.

Story Version Gaara: You are a sicko!

Real Gaara: Whaaat! I have an insane crazy demon in me give me a break (folds arms with a pout)

Story Version Gaara: Your just ridiculous how could you favor that! It's somebody's else's blood. What if they have disease's or AIDS or something You've done caught it.

Real Gaara: I think you mean **you've** (points to Story Version Gaara) done caught it

Story Version Gaara: AHHH! I have AIDS!

Kazekage Gaara: Now now no need to panic. (smirks behind suddenly appeared curtain) Now Hinata will be mine mine mine!(lightning strikes and darkness comes)

Story Version Gaara: Did anyone else just see the lights flicker?

Real Kazekage Gaara: No no not me your crazy man.

Story Version Gaara: It's already starting the virus is making me crazy(runs to jump off a cliff but Story Hinata catches him)

Story Version Hinata: Oy mister Abusive don't be jumping off yet you still have a ways to go

Story Version Gaara: But but I might have AIDS!

Story Version Hinata: You still have to let me experience the joys of life. I'm not letting you go until you pop my cherry.

Story Version Gaara: (gasps) How vulgar Hinata-chan.

Story Version Hinata: A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do I have to have a kid sometime

Story Version Gaara: But we're too young right now.

Story Version Hinata: Oy yeah but your so pushing the unevelope. I'm a young innocent girl and your filling me with feelings I don't understand. Moah moah Gaara-samma.

Story Version Gaara: I already gave you the birds and the bees speech what more do you want.

Story Version Hinata: A demonstration.

Story Version Gaara: You got Kazekage Gaara and his wife to check for that. Their bedroom always busy.

Story Version Hinata: Ooh how many kids.

Story Version Gaara: Non yet which I really don't get. (looks pointedly at a certain typing someone)

Story Version Hinata: I think someone just doesn't want to deal with typing in the children's plotline.

Story Version Gaara: Well maybe that someone feels as if they hate stories that suddenly ignore the parents and make the children major characters.

Story Version Hinata: Hmm who could the someone be…

Story Version Gaara: I really have no clue but thanks everyone for reading the forever time to update must be fixed that someone will get started on her next chapter right away for you so please don't cry much too hard.

Story Version Hinata: We love you guys! And we love each other (hugs Gaara tightly)

Story Version Gaara: Aww you're so cute Hinata-chan. So cute I wanna push the unevelope again let's see what haven't we done yet. (drags her in a hug with him towards the open hotel room door)

Story Version Hinata: Heh heh review please. Aip! (door shuts)


	11. Planned Failure

Well it has been a year since I have updated. I'm pathetic I know sorry for taking so long. Well here it is chapter 11 this time though definitely! I will

update soon. Since it's summer I should be able to have time to update.

Anyway the setting for this chapter is...

1 month for the second part of the exams.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any of these characters. If I did why would I be writing fanfictions. ^.^

Hinata ignored the nagging feeling in her heart that maybe she was becoming nothing more to Gaara than a toy.

I'm stupid. He's told me so many times that I was his only one; she thought with a smile. She glanced up across the long line they stood in looking up at the coughing proctor in front of her.

Gaara and Kankuro stood on either side of her, as she looked up above her, apprehension taking over. The days it took for them to survive were long and hard but despite all of that she had finally made it to the third part of the exam. She was excited for sure that she might be able to compete successfully.

She glanced around her hearing the congratulations as she looked ahead of her at the sensei's conversing with one another.

Neji turned his head glancing across the stage. Weaklings all of them. Except for that one he thought as his eyes caught the bird hair of Sasuke Uchiha the last living relative of their brother clan. Sasuke must of known the loneliness that he himself did and for a moment Neji felt pity for someone other than himself.

He glanced past him to eye Hinata standing nervously beside Gaara twiddling her thumbs.

'So she made it through the exam. Not that I care.' He thought stubbornly as he turned away glad she didn't notice him.

He didn't need her smiles of pity and glances of wanting for friendship. Why would he? She was nothing more than a weakling and a shame to their clan.

I will prove who truly deserves to be the head of the clan and I'll wipe the floor with you Hinata. He scowled at the group ignoring the pointed looks TenTen gave him. He wanted no one by his side. He intended to fight for a person far away someone he could never see again. He needed to fight for a memory that's all it seemed he was striving for.

Hinata is at fault. If it wasn't for her this never would have happened... if it wasn't for her weakness my father would still be alive. He mused angrily. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to tear Hinata apart piece by piece to destroy everything she had slowly and painfully. He wanted to terrorize her heart.

If only I could have the chance. He thought bitterly. His heart was stirring with the painful memories of his father. It had been around this time when he had in fact died. He almost was sure Hinata didn t even care.

He turned his head away his angry thoughts simmering inside him taking root even deeper in his heart.

Hinata's thumbs kept up their nervous twiddling as she watched the matches rush by like lightning. Every second that the names shuffled her heart raced expectantly. The kanji's mixed with the sweat developing on her brow as match after match took place.

Gaara stared rather uncaringly at Hinata's demeanor wondering if there was even a way to save her from a fate that was surely to come. He saw Neji's spiteful eyes and there was no inkling in his heart that Hinata would be spared from his violent actions. The powerlessness of the situation filled his core with an unfamiliar nervousness that threatened to show on his hardened features. He was the person who could protect her yet now as he felt her hand shaking laced within his own he hated the impossible helplessness that was soon to come.

As her feet hit the floor her eyes reflected the future in the kanji of her name. That name Hyuuga seemed to have done so much to her and now it seemed it was sending her to her death. She felt Gaara's hand clutch tighter but she let it go not turning back to look at him with a smile of deception. She knew what was ahead. She wasn't stronger than Neji, it was a fact, however that would certainly not stop her from acheiving her goal as chunnin.

Neji smirked with a look of self satisfaction as he met Hinata on the dancefloor. The echo in footsteps alone had already begun to take its toll on the quivering heiress.

'Now surely there is nothing and no one who can stand in my way.' that thought slipped through the minds of the two.

"So the rules are simple. If you are knocked out of the ring or you knock out the other opponent you are the victor. The same rules apply that you originally agreed to when entering this exam. Let the battle begin." and with those words the procter was gone to the sidelines leaving the two face to face.

And then silence. Two eyes met each other one pair steadfast another shaking in despair. Even the crowd couldn't make a sound at the almost unbelievable gesture of Hinata Hyuuga.

A hand opened and extended out in front of her a trembling yet somehow forcibly steady hand.

"Neji-niisan. it's time for us to finally begin to face each other directly." her hand was extended in a gesture that was kind and longing for a sense of peace and forgiveness. However Neji only saw the disgusting pity that was sent his way ever since his father's death.

Gaara's eyes widened at her gesture he should have known she wouldn't be able to leave her cousin alone.

In a moment Neji charged her without a reply and struck her arm with one finger causing her to wince in pain and draw it down quickly. Neji quickly retreated backwards from her a smirk on his face.

"These years I've been training haven't been just to defeat you but to wipe that sickeningly pitiful hope from every fiber of your being. Soon the pain will be all that's left of you Hinata-sama."

"Neji-niisan-" Hinata couldn't speak another word as her feet were swept from underneath her and her chin was dangling inches from the floor. The sting of her ankles was apparent along with the jabbing pinpricks from the tight grip her cousin had on her short hair holding her up from the impact. Her breath came out faster as his caressed her ear uncomfortably.

"You know what I want Hinata. I want you to suffer. I want the very thought of me to make you writhe in pain. Tell me can you even fight back without your precious shields."

Hinata winced her eyes closed tightly at the words but didn't reply she couldn't understand why Neji was so unable to forgive her. Was it loneliness? What had she personally done to deserve her cruel treatment? That thought made her infuriated and gave her strength.

"You are not the victim Neji. I maybe of the heir to the main branch, but I don't stand for what happened to you. Nevertheless I'm not so cowardly and that I would scapegoat my very cousin. I was born with my fate the same as you. I won't let you take away myself." at those words Hinata flung her open palm filled with chakra backwards into his stomach. Her eyes watched in morbid fascination as he coughed up blood from the intense hit and his grip loosened.

She righted her foot swinging around out of his reach before standing at a distance from him. She hated being a close range fighter. She hated the Hyuuga clan. She hated Suna. But she knew in the end no amount of Neji's blame would change the fact that she was a part of all those things and had to accept the piece of herself that loved them.

"You paint everything so empty Neji. Maybe I can show you the fullness of the clouds someday when your mind is no longer wedged shut." the tone of anger was apparent as she shook her hair free. Then it came. The pain she knew was on it's way shot up her ankles. Her eyes widened as her knees buckled and the smirk across Neji's lips grew wider.

"Do you enjoy that. I'm sure that technique is one you can't seem to master but even you must know how to close chakra points. Soon you won't be able to even walk...however I won't wait that long." he charged at that moment and Hinata quickly pushed herself up from the ground ignoring the intense pain as she blocked his attack sending one of her own chakra filled palms to him. Their palms danced for mere moments it seemed the both filled with anger at the other only looking for an opening to weaken their opponent. Suddenly two strikes. One for each. Neji struck her elbow hard while she had hit his side. A mere touch was all it took but the gentle fist attack required nothing more.

"You should not continue this Hinata-sama. It's hopeless for you now. You can barely stand." he whispered in her ear inches from it.

"I won't quit. That's not something I can afford to do."

"You are pathetic. You only wish to please your father or your precious Gaara."

"No. This is for the me that wants to protect them." she heard his scoff and jumped backwards away before crying out in pain from the sudden pressure on her ankles as she landed.

Her mind shook and heart clenched as she watched Neji's eyes.

"You can not continue. Give up. Or I will kill you."

"I know but maybe this is how I'll have to die at the hands of one of the people that I love." his retort was his sudden fist hitting the side of her face knocking her far into the floor of stadium. Her cries weren't unheard and everyone was staring at her some looks of pity others with murderous intentions. But everyone understood that the both of them carried the blame. She spat out her blood on the ground her eyes quickly righted in front of her.

She sat up on her knees and cloned herself quickly using her clones to run at him full speed. 'I can't lose this is my chance.' she thought her fist unclenched as she let the pain be her motivation. She thrusted it forward towards his chest and her eyes widened in surprise. She had the opening! He had left himself open to her attack. With all her energy and strength she pushed her hand forward launching it at him. Her fingers grazed his chest then all she felt was air.

To her surprise Neji had suddenly done a 360 degree spin and she was left to fall forward her only thought was that death had arrived. She was open and helpless, he would kill her, but Hinata didn't count on the fact that her brush of a hit had slightly damaged Neji's left lung. He leaned to catch his breath that was stolen from him and in that moment Hinata's face slammed headfirst into the floor.

Outside the ring.

The bell rang. The proctor spoke. The words. Winner: Neji Hyuuga.

'I can't move.' Hinata thought. She couldn't move could hardly breathe from the unexpected slam into the stone hard floor. Her eyes watered in defeat and pain from the sharp hit to her nose. Shamefully she rolled up her fingers into a fist pushing herself up shakily so her face was no longer in the ground. She heard the laughter. She felt his gaze on her. Was he ashamed of her. She hadn't even bothered to look his way during the fight. She couldn't now and she couldn't reach or bear to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Gaara couldn't seem to look upon the sight. He knew what the outcome would be he had known before but he had hope a slimmer one that she would win.

'Please don't let anyone think that of me. They aren't tears.' but she heard the snickers. She desperately tried to make it to her feet but fell back down on her knees. The medics rushed over and out of the corner of her eye she saw him coming towards her and she quickly turned away. She couldn't see him now of all times. Suddenly another appeared in front of her his lamentful smile bright as always. It somehow comforted Hinata despite her pain.

"Naruto." her eyes trailed down unable to keep his gaze. She knew Gaara was watching her knowing all along she wasn't ready. She had failed him and failed herself. She laughed a tiny painful sound of disheartening despair.

"I've shown such an unsightly scene in front of the person I admire." she said her voice shaking from the attempt at a cheerful smile.

"You are strong. That's all I wanted to say to you. No one deserves to be treated as if they don't matter." Naruto said with darkened eyes.

Hinata couldn't answer. If only Gaara felt that she was strong everything he said to her to uplift her seemed to be a lie. Gaara couldn't tell the truth. She stumbled to lay on the stretcher as her eyes wondered for a moment. She only wanted a glimpse at him but his back was to her as he disintegrated into sand reappearing in the stands beside Kankuro. His eyes were on the stage but he didn't seem upset. He seemed nonchalant uncaring as his eyes turned away. She didn't know how to feel.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Can I ask you something?" she said her eyes quivering a bit the pain was starting to go full force as she laid on the uncomfortable cloth.

"Please watch over Gaara. Don't let him lose control."

Naruto's eyes went wide at that. How was he supposed to control that deranged emotional freak? He was seething inside that Gaara wasn't beside Hinata. If he liked and cared about her so much then why wasn't he near her now. All those jealous thoughts passed away as he watched her eyes cloud over in pain.

"I will Hinata. I don't know what I can do but-"

"I believe in you Naruto. I believe that you can do anything you put your mind to. You aren't binded by anything or anyone so you can fly freely. So please do this. I ask it of you selfishly." she said her voice low and quiet but a whisper. Naruto had hopes and dreams but she knew he didn't have anyone to share them with maybe this was something her defeat could do. Motivate him to make his own future.

"I will do everything in my power for you." he spoke his voice serious. She nodded in reply and was carried off. He watched her go in silence before he turned his eyes filled with rage towards Neji who still stood on the tournament floor watching his cousin be carried out.

"HEY YOU!!!!" Naruto yelled angrily pointing his finger accusingly at Neji.

"It's not nice to fight to mistreat your cousin!!" he yelled angrily. Neji smirked uncaring as he stared down Naruto a look of indifference in his eyes.

"I supposed she's captured you also. Hinata-sama's deception skills are exceptional as always." Neji promptly turned his back on Naruto satisfied that Hinata had been humiliated and lost. Even so, watching her withering form did nothing to sooth the pain from losing his father but it was a start. The humiliation and embarrassment from losing due to clumsiness would surely be a millstone in the way of her path to becoming a respected ninja. It would haunt her career all her life. Just knowing that he was the cause was enough to ease only a drop of the pain that she had scorched him with all through the years.

"I'm talking to you!!!" Naruto yelled indignantly causing Neji to halfturn glancing at him with disgust.

"Nothing you say will change the fact that a loser cannot win. Hinata-sama has always been a failure. It is in your best interests to spend your time with someone whose life is not entirely worthless." as Neji spoke his highended tone only made Naruto's fists clench tighter with every word and he bent down to his knees his fingers collecting the blood that had been spilt from Hinata onto the ground. Boldly he clenched it out in front of him as it dripped to the ground his words ringing through the stadium.

"I might not be anyone special to her. And I might be a stranger but something I can do is defeat you in her stead. I will win." he said proudly.

With those words he left the stage heading back to his place beside his team. Sakura looked at him strangely. She had been aware of Naruto's change in attention since the arrival of the other teams and now she finally knew what the cause of such a thing was. She felt a bit of jealously and suddenly longed herself for Naruto's attention once again. Maybe if she began coming to understand him, things would change. Naruto's eyes however stayed forward and focused on the board. He had won his match againest Kiba and would surely make it to chunnin. She didn't doubt him as much as she had before.

Everything was changing in that moment as people fought some winning others losing. Kankuro surprisingly dropped out but the most important change was in Gaara. He had been shaking through it all. It was indignant that Naruto dared to speak to Hinata in such a way to protect her and through the whole time while he stayed silent he was secretly seething. He hated Uzumaki for reaching her before him but he hated himself even more for not being able to break his hard edged demeanor and rushing to her side. What would have changed if he had done that? He fixed his glare upon Naruto who had turned to match it. They both stared each other down anger in their hearts from identical circumstances but neither bothered to attempt to understand the other and both turned away.

When Gaara's name was called he went down to fight Rock Lee. He had remembered the boy's resolve when they were children and felt honored to have a worthy opponent. For once someone who wouldn't make him feel guilty towards his promise with Hinata. If he killed Rock Lee it would simply be a fair fight.

As he disappeared and appeared on the stage he felt his anger begin to unleash and from the beginning to the end of the fight he gave his all before finally managing to defeat Rock Lee. He watched with disdain as Naruto glared at him while running past him. Gaara was not to blame. He had not killed Rock Lee. The boy was lucky.

Gaara kept walking he had but one destination ,that was to see Hinata. He needed to see her to make sure she was alright. Neji hadn't injured her severely so that reassured him enough to wait. He needed time to think of what to say. Something that was better than what Naruto had to dish out and he felt fallen and unsure of himself. Even so Hinata needed him and he wasn't going to let himself fail her now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata sighed in dismay as she glanced out the window shame filling her heart. She hadn't even been strong enough to see Gaara win his match and that knowledge almost made her feel as if she had betrayed him a little.

"Maybe Gaara isn't coming today." she said outloud to herself clenching her hands to her chest. He must have certainly been ashamed of her now. He always was when she lost and her heart shivered at how to speak with him. He was the one she was most sensitive with considering the fact that they meant more to each other than words or actions could reflect.

"Do you really have so little faith in me now?" a whisper came through into her ear and when Hinata opened her eyes Gaara was there leaning over her hospital bed his face inches from her.

"G-Gaara." she quietly looked down her eyes overshadowed with shame and nervousness.

"P-Please leave. I can't see you right now. I'm not ready." she spoke unable to barely get the words out as her voice cracked.

"I'm proud of you Hinata." were the words that came to hit her so painfully and she slowly glanced up to look into his eyes as he delicately brushed her hanging bang of hair behind her ear.

"Look at me. I wouldn't lie. You know that."

"Then why did you kill that person?

There was nothing but silence as an answer.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice you just chose the easy one out as always. You broke your promise Gaara. You've always been someone that my heart trusted and now."

"Would you rather that I die?"

"Don't even say that. You know that I always want you beside me. But you can't erase the fact that you already broke your promise."

"I didn't intend to kill them but I did turn their attack back on them it was certainly not intentional." His hand moved closely to caress the side of her cheek affectionally. "I'm asking you desperately to believe me. I did everything I could not to kill. Don't let me lose your trust also."

"But you did break your promise that doesn't change whether you meant to or not."

"I promised you I wouldn't kill for Shukaku anymore. Go on and accuse me if I broke that promise to you."

Hinata was silent herself and retreated from him turning away. "I was wrong, I guess. It isn't anything new. I know you must think lowly of me. I'm accusing you just so I don't have to think about being defeated in such a shameful way." she turned giving him an uncomfortable smile. "You must secretly hate me for all these demands."

"Are you in pain my dearest one?" he asked gently his other hand coming to caress her other cheek bringing her face closer to his. "Neji hurt you more than physically I know. I remember what it felt like when Yashamaru tried to kill me. So I understand. Tell me how you feel. I won't judge you anymore these days...I know...more than ever that any minute you could be ripped away from me. Don't hesitate." he said gently pulling his hands away moving to gently hold her hand resting on her lap.

"Frightened. Ashamed. Crushed. When Neji-niisan spoke to me...I...I couldn't... contain my anger. I let myself go and all the secret hate I'd been feeling overwhelmed my soul. But even with the pain and the anger and the drive and the hard work I failed. It was me alone, he didn't even defeat me I just...failed. Everything I was trying to change about myself was thrown to the wind and I realized that I can never change. I can't say anymore of it."

"You are talking like Neji."

"He was the winner. He was able to become something more than a pawn of our clan but I was left in the dark. I'm sure you're already ahead of me also. You won your match didn't you." she watched him nod as her hand tightened within his.

"So I've been left behind." she mused.

"I will never leave you alone even if I have give up everything I've earned for you and destroy myself. You forget that you were the one who saved me when I was sinking in my despair." her eyes began to water and she reached up to wipe them with the hand that held her own feeling added comfort at it's pleasant warmth.

"Don't say such cruel things. I would never destroy you. I regret my words...so...please understand my feelings. Of course I trust you but sometimes I feel as if the real you is far away from me."

"I feel the same for you Hinata."

"Then this next month while you're training let's get know each other better once I get out of here that is."

"I believe that is a notable idea." his free hand came to rest on her cheek his other squeezing hers in reassurance. "We will certainly make use of this time." he neared closer to her and Hinata scooted back nervously as he neared her face before to her surprise he kissed her on the forehead the place where his love mark resided as his hand descended her cheek to rest on her stomach.

"Never forget that we share this mark together. Ai, love is something only I can give you and you can give me. That's all there is to it." he spoke Gaara's voice was so soft and gentle Hinata regretted turning away from him.

"Thank you." she replied softly. He turned around to leave but she stopped him with her hand on his arm. "Stay here beside me. It's lonely without you." she spoke and the words warmed his heart. He dropped his gourd leaving an indention in the floor but neither one seemed to care as he sat upon her hospital bed scooting up to lay upright beside her their heads resting against one another.

The silence was blissful and quiet a simple thing as they sat there together. There wasn't anything overly different about it except for the quiet sounds of shuffling movement throughout the hospital and the barely ever present movement of the sheets.

This silence lasted for a few hours as the both of them drifted slowly in and out of consciousness. Occasionally they woke and talked out simple things. The weather in Konoha and things that had gone on in Suna. And before long the day had left them and they stayed there together throughout the night.

Only a few days later Hinata was released from the hospital. Hinata stretched her legs and arms as she felt her body renewed by the few days stay she had been there. She hadn't been hurt too badly by Neji so she was already back able to be up and running again. She stood by Gaara's side looking curiously into his eyes from an angle.

"Ne. Did...Naruto say anything to you after I went to the hospital." she asked him cocking her head to the side in curiosity. Her eyes glazed over a bit with shyness as she spoke. Naruto-kun was so kind to her always and she hadn't seen him in a few days.

"No. Nothing." he replied simply. "Do you wish to visit him?" Gaara asked his voice sounding forced and nervous. Hinata nodded at him brightly before chuckling a bit at the sudden sour look his face fell into.

"Heh. Gaara don't look so down." she said letting go of his hand to hold it in a more intimate matter as she laced her fingers through his. "Naruto is only my friend. I won't tell you that again you baby." she teased sticking her tongue out at him teasingly.

"Your in a good mood today aren't you." he said inquisitively. "Is it because we're going to see Naruto?"

"Of course not. It's because this is the start of my time with you. It's kind of like when a husband and wife are on a honeymoon and they get to be all alone in a foreign place. They don't have to worry about people looking upon their relationship with accusing eyes. They can do what they want and for a little while be...completely free together." she noticed a small blush on his cheeks that matched her full on red.

He stood still and quiet for a minute and Hinata wondered if she had said something to anger him or not as he had stopped walking and froze in his spot. His lips opened and closed for a moment.

"Husband and wife?" he stated plainly as he looked at her in a curious manner. A rather interesting image came to his mind and her in an apron covered in flour and smiling pleasantly as she hugged him tight calling him her beloved husband. It was something that he only could dream about at the moment but as he looked at her rather robotically he almost wanted to see that very image before his eyes.

"Yea-Yeah. But it's not like we are gonna get married or anything." she said twiddling her fingers. "We are just kids. After all who knows if we will still be together like this even days from now. Maybe soon we will have to part."

"I wouldn't let you leave me Hinata." he spoke rather boldly only increasing her blush as she unexpectantly turned to face him and catch him in a tight embrace she rose her face from being buried in his shirt and bravely looked into his eyes.

"Come after me. If I run away from you. My Gaara." she spoke shyly to him with a smile. She couldn't seem to hold it back anymore and lightly closed her eyes. She delicately pushed up on her tiptoes to reach him as she held onto his shoulders for support feeling his hands surround her waist to pull her closer. She began leaning forward to kiss him gently but unfortunately she missed. Her nose knocked against his awkwardly and as they both opened their eyes they discovered Hinata's lips were upon his love tattoo. This only caused her to redden more as she pulled away sharply.

"S-sorry. I guess I don't have good aim." she commented in embarrassment.

"I don't mind if you try again." he stated. Hinata took a breath and closed her eyes again and neared his lips nervously.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you got out of the hospital quick." a voice interjected and a reddened Hinata's eyes snapped open sharply as she turned to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Neji-niisan. What are you doing here."

"I'm going to congratulate you Hinata. On securing a future for yourself. It's obvious you are a failure as a ninja but you will surely be an interesting playmate for the future Kazekage. I mean no disrespect to either of you. It's a perfectly respectable occupation. Being a playmate that is...if you wish for me to put it that lightly.

The both of them said nothing. Hinata could feel Gaara's blood boiling and his skin heating up in anger even as he held her and she felt responsible. If she had won Neji-niisan wouldn't be around to bother them like this anymore.

"Are you so lonely that you had nothing better to do than come terrorize your cousin? You are not even worth the dirt you walk upon. She becomes the heir soon and when that occurs you will most certainly die. Enjoy your time living as a caged bird." Gaara spat at Neji as he turned to walk away but Hinata stopped him for a moment looking powerfully upon her cousin.

"I don't need Gaara to speak for me. Nii-san. I did not die in our battle. You didn't kill me as you spoke you would. So maybe you are nothing less than a liar or someone who feels alone and unable to reach out. Gaara might be right that you will die someday but it won't be because of me. At my hands you will lose your curse seal and be no different in our clan. That's the last thing I can do for you. Because you are my beloved`cousin Neji-niisan." she spoke with a saddened soul before turning away from him.

"I will never understand why she holds you in such high esteem." Gaara crossly spoke before following her away.

Neji was shaking in anger as he watched her walk away the anger and confusion welled up inside him before he shouted at her angrily. "Those memories cannot disappear!!" she didn't stop and his fists clenched before they loosened as he turned away himself. Why was it that he couldn't leave her alone? Why was his heart so desperate to squeeze her own so tightly? All of these things he didn't concern himself with...he had training to do.

"Our day together is ruined." Hinata commented sighing dejectedly as the two sat on a bench far from where they had met up with Neji. Hinata leaned against Gaara's body her own feeling exhausted at the mental bout with her headstrong cousin. "So much for the honeymoon feeling of it all." she spoke with a sigh.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he sat Hinata up straight looking at her curiously. "Do you choose to allow him to defeat your spirit as well as your opportunity?" he asked sharply his voice a bit tense. Hinata's eyes snapped out of their depressed state as she focused on Gaara for a moment. She had been so negatively affected by Neji she had almost forgotten that this was their time to enjoy together.

"You're right." Hinata balled her hands in fists pushing her elbows down in a determined matter. "Alright!! I won't let Neji-niisan get to me anymore. This is our vacation." she nodded to herself letting the words energize her before standing up proudly.

"Do you wish to go to Naruto's home?" he asked once again receiveing a nod a bit less anxious than before. With that the two headed to meet the overactive blonde of Konoha.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The sound echoed againest a hard wood door as Gaara stood awaiting the presense of the one other human he hated more than the Kazekage. He was only doing this for Hinata afterall.

"Now please try not to get into a fight Gaara. I want you two to get along."

"Hmph. I already told you. I don't like him. That's never going to change."

"Give him a chance Gaara. If you don't then how will you ever make other friends."

"I don't need anyone but you Hinata." these words caused her to smile a bit and feel her heart become overwhelmed with selfishness and she was almost glad to have that feeling all to herself.

"Hina-chan!!!!" a voice echoed out as Naruto's door was suddenly open he was on her wrapping his arms around her neck enthusiastically as he brought her close causing them to tumble to the floor. Gaara only glared down at the boy as he helped Hinata up pulling her out of his tight hold.

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun. You're looking well."

"You too Hinata-chan. Sorry I couldn't visit yah but I was so busy after the exams." Naruto's eyes immediately narrowed as they drew upon Gaara's feeling the uncomfortable glare that was being sent his way. "Why did you have to bring him along dattebayo..." Naruto grumbled as he met Gaara's glare with equal power.

Hinata gave out a nervous laugh before Naruto welcomed them inside and all three of them moved to sit at the table.

"I-I just thought you two might be able to get along is all. So I was hoping we could all eat together."

"Mm. That last breakfast you cooked us was delicious."

"You cooked him breakfast?" Gaara exclaimed his eyebrows tensing up.

"They had to eat before the exams besides Naruto only has ramen in his kitchen. I wanted to be of help to him since he let me stay..." her voice trailed off she didn't want to talk about that night.

Gaara looked upon her curiously. He could tell she wasn't hiding anything but simply nervous. Could she possibly like Naruto more than a friend despite all they had been through? The nervous distrust overcame him and he hit his fist on the table in front of Naruto looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What are your intentions with Hinata?" he spoke straight and to the point and Naruto answered proudly.

"I like her. She's a cute girl and all but unfortunately you're in the picture."

"That's right." Gaara snapped back with a glare.

"Plan on stepping out enough to give her some breathing room." Naruto asked leaning closer over the table towards Gaara.

"Hinata has no trouble breathing with me. You are the one smothering her everytime you are in her sight." Gaara answered in anger. He had quite enough of Hinata being jumped by Naruto 24/7.

"Stop it! I thought I asked you two not to fight. You are both very dear to me but Naruto." she paused before she spoke. "Gaara and I the bond we have isn't going to change. He is my dearest and closest friend and I won't ever leave him. But you are the first other person I've come to be able to put my trust in. For that I can't help but thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really... wanted to see you." she spoke smiling at him so brilliantly Naruto thought he might lose himself in that moment.

"That means a lot to me Hinata-chan." he commented a proud smile on his cheeks. "Guess what! I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage you see this perverted old ninja says he's going to teach me everything he knows. I'll surely become a chunnin under his training."

"An old ninja sounds like one of the sannin of the Leaf." Gaara said quietly.

"You know about that old man!!"

"Any fool knows about the legendary three sannin of your country. They were major fighters in the war and are the highlight of your village history."

"How you know all this anyway?"

"I paid attention in my Academy history class." Gaara said proudly before Hinata chuckled pointing a finger at her own face.

"He had help. Back then I did well in school since the academics were my strongest area. Without me as his study partner I don't know how Gaara would have made it through those first couple of years. " she spoke watching Gaara turn to her and show his peeved expression at her unveiling such a thing to his enemy.

"I never did well in the Academy. They called me a dropout and a failure. The whole village secretly despises me. It's something I have lived with. The burden of being always alone."

"Well we're here now Naruto."

"But in a month you will be gone back to Suna. I will miss you when you go Hinata."

"Don't worry Naruto I'll be here all month you can always come visit us."

"I might not be able to. I have to train nonstop so that I can defeat anyone I come up against. Especially Neji Hyuuga."

Those words made Hinata's eyes widen as she glanced at Gaara's who were closed uncaringly.

"I made a promise Hinata-chan. That I would win against him. I definately will keep my promise. Dattebayo." Naruto was looking in her eyes so fiercly Hinata could swear she felt her heart pound. She ignored the feeling as quickly as it came and smiled brightly at Naruto.

"I know you will keep your promises." her smiling face irritated Gaara to no end. Was she trying to imply something with those words he wondered.

"Gaara has always been trustworthy to me Naruto. As my new friend I know you'll do the same." her words were kind and strong. They were words that Gaara knew he could trust no matter the sutuation.

The three talked for a little bit longer before Hinata decided to go get some groceries. The morning had faded into the afternoon and it was time to start preparing dinner.

"I can go buy something for a minute and you two can stay here and maybe talk a little." Hinata mentioned with a smile. The two boys grimaced uncomfortably and Gaara promptly rose from his seat.

"Just tell me what it is you need and I'll go get it for you." he said evenly as he looked her way. He was making a bold move but after all he trusted her and knew she could at least be safe with Naruto.

"Well I think porkchops would be nice. Please get the center cut kind and maybe some onions, parsley, season salt, vegetable oil and flour."

"I think I might have a few seasonings and some flour Hinata. I guess he doesn't have to get that."

"Is that all you need?" he asked and received a nod as an answer. At that Gaara turned and moved to head for the door. "I will be back soon." the moment the door shut the rather uncomfortable fog left the room. Hinata sighed a bit knowing that Gaara most certainly didn't want to leave her alone but was forcing himself too. She'd definitely have to reward him somehow when they left Naruto's.

"Ahh flour it's in the top cabinent up there."

"Oh. Okay." Hinata said and stretched for a minute before she sighed in dismay it was much too high for her.

"I can't get it. Can you help me Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and rolled up his sleeves proudly. "Alright. Let's do it!!" he said cheerfully but inside he was almost crumbling apart.

Naruto's eyes shook a bit as he felt his heart reach out. He had never been one to think much but at the moment he couldn't seem to stop the feeling overwhelming him. His heart began to pound at a ridiculous rate as he stood behind her reaching over her daringly for the flour he had stored on the top shelf unaware it would put him in such a situation.

He could feel the warmth of her back and smell just a hint of the delicate peppermint in her breath. He never wanted to move from that spot and was almost sure he had stayed there a little too long because he could feel the nervous tremble of her small shoulders.

As he grasped the flour he sat it down gently on the counter his arms on either side of her and he swallowed so overcome with anticipation he could swear he had sweat running down his face. She was so close to him and if he just could have the spunk he'd turn her around say a cheesy line and kiss her...but he knew any minute Gaara would come running in the room and that surely wouldn't end things well. He never would want to put her in a corner but it felt so delightful having her so close to him. Regretfully he backed away giving a nervous laugh as he headed into the opposite room. He had a little something to take care of while Hinata made the dinner.

Hinata let out a breath she had been holding as Naruto exited the room. Just who was it that orchestrated all this drama into her life she wondered. She shook the thoughts away as she moved to find the few seasonings she could use to prepare the flour. Before she knew it the door creaked open and Gaara walked in carrying a cloth tote bag filled with the items she requested.

"I'm back. I got this for you. It makes it easier to carry the groceries home. By the way I bought a little extra for us since we will be around here for the next month."

Hinata smiled as she walked up to Gaara giving him a peck on the cheek in thanks. "Thank you. Welcome back." she spoke with a smile.

Gaara smiled slightly as he moved to sit the things on the counter allowing her to unpack them. He felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom and headed to the back of the house. After he finished his business he headed back but suddenly come to a stop at the sound of a rather disturbing grunt.

Gaara winced in disgust as he heard rather unpleasant noises coming from Naruto's room. The very idea that he was thinking of Hinata while pursuing such activities nearly caused him to retch however he wasn't blaming Naruto. Hinata was throughly adorable and he could understand why any boy would want to be with her. That was why he had to hold onto her even tighter than before.

The mission he had to complete wouldn't help matters at all but he knew more than ever that she wouldn't let him go so easily. He didn't know what to do but he had an idea one he wasn't fond of at all.

"Gaara. Do you want yours baked for fried?" Hinata asked snapping him promptly out of his troublesome thoughts.

"Baked." he answered simply.

"Hmm I think I'll go ask Naruto what he would like. " Hinata said and she moved to head towards Naruto's room before she felt a hand on the top of her head stopping and pulling her back. For a moment Hinata lost her balance before she straightened up to her feet.

"He already told me he wants a baked one too." Gaara said quickly he had no intention's in letting Hinata go anywhere near Naruto at the moment.

"Gaara. Did you really talk to Naruto?" Hinata asked her eyes glittering a bit as she looked at curious of the truth.

"I just figure he won't want to bother you. I like mine baked because that's how you like yours. He won't want to inconvenience you of that I can be sure."

"Well when you put it that way. I suppose it's easier to bake it all at one time. Okay. We'll have baked pork chops, sliced sugar carrots, cream corn, green beans, and boiled red potatoes.

"That's quite a lot. Are you expecting more company?"

"No but I figure if I cook it all now that Naruto will have plenty to eat later. He lives alone by himself you know and doesn't have anybody else with him. So I want him to have enough for later you know." she said with a timid smile.

Gaara sighed a bit impatiently closing one of his eyes in an annoyed fashion. "I don't see why it matters. He got along fine without you before."

"Well that was before and this now. Besides it's nice to have someone else around to cook for. You know we always have too much at home left over."

Gaara eyes could only look down as he secretly planned to punish her for such words. They didn't need anyone but each other and he was going to make that clear.

Hinata stretched as she followed behind Gaara who had been quite silent on their way home. She asked him if anything was wrong multiple times but he had nothing to say in response. She figured he probably was tired after the meal and ready to go to sleep soon.

She let out a bit of sigh at that. She had almost forgotten that he couldn't sleep with his condition and that feeling of sadness overwhelmed her heart at such a thought. She looked up into Gaara's gourd and wondered just how painful it was to carry along with you the very thing that proved you were a monster for all to see.

Hinata let out another sigh and this time Gaara turned to look at her curiously before moving back to face forward.

The two promptly headed up to their room without a sound and the key slid in and out and the door was open. With a yawn Hinata pushed it open thinking nothing of Gaara taking the do not disturb sign to put on the door she figured he wanted his privacy and all. Without a word Hinata began changing her back to Gaara as she pulled off the heavy jacket she always wore as she headed into the bathroom.

"Hey Gaara. Do you think you'll be okay staying up by yourself."

"I suppose. he said leaning against the door with a bit of cunning. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do. But he wanted to let her know he wasn't happy at that statement she had made back at Naruto's home.

"Can I come in?" he asked his voice shaking a bit as he attempted to mask the playful menace that was surely about to enter.

"Bu-but I'm not done changing." she retorted back and the sound of the water running came to his ears.

"I'll close my eyes I just want to get a towel."

"Well I'll hand you one."

Gaara was silent at that he only needed one moment and the moment to the door was open he slid himself in in a quick movement. Hinata's eye's widened as she looked on him in mild shock.

The look in his eyes was hungry and a bit desperate. She realized she must have been quite dumb not to expect this after leaving Naruto's. Suddenly though to both of their surprise Hinata began laughing lightly and she slowly moved closer to Gaara wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought him close. She was fully clothed after all and wasn't as surprised as she had let on.

"I knew you were jealous all the way home. I told you before that I only need you more than anyone else." she pulled back delicately as she let him go putting one finger up to her lips and winking teasingly.

"Please don't call me a liar." she said the words were so reminiscent of their time as young children that Gaara felt his jealousy and anger break. He suddenly realized that he could share Hinata.

He had her close to only him ever since they had met and after they left Konoha she would finally be only his alone. That knowledge made him breathe out a breath of relief a bit as he sat his hand on his hip a knowing smile coming across his lips.

"So you basically let me in huh."

"Yup." Hinata said with a smile before capturing him within her arms. "I really like you Gaara. But you've dirtied yourself up with the lies you tell yourself. I think we both need to get you clean." she said and with a laugh filled joy she pulled him back with her to fall into the hot tub style bathtub giggling pleasantly as she looked at him covered in water looking a bit displeased.

"Eeehh. You always do things like this when I'm in a bad mood. It's not fair." he pouted a bit uncharacteristically which only caused Hinata to giggle in response.

"Isn't it nice. The water feels just right now." she said with a smile pressing Gaara closer. His miffed look lightened a bit as he saw how delighted she was to have him close to her.

"It's alright if it's like this." he replied wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned back against the tub trying not to ruin the moment with his normal depressed and angry demeanor.

"Your my only one Gaara." she said clutching him tighter to her body. "I will never be as close to anyone but you because you were the first person that reached through the darkness to save me. Sitting here with you like this is the first and last thing I always want to do."

"You want to take a bath together?" he asked curiously. Hinata blushed promptly shaking her head no.

"I just want to be close to my best friend is all."

"I guess that's alright too." he replied and the two laid there enjoying the night passing them by.

The days passed without event nothing more special happening than usual in Konoha. Hinata found the days enjoyable walking with Gaara and not only being able to enjoy the scenary but to rest somewhat. She had been so worried about the exams and now it seemed everything was going to work out well. She didn't have any hopes for becoming a chunnin this year but despite the fact that this was disheartening she didn't let it affect her. She had no choice but to keep moving ahead overcoming the future that was so close.

The shops in Konoha were loud the town bustling with brightly colored people who were all busy with building something unknown to her and her best friend. At this point and time her and Gaara were sitting in a rather fancy place that he of course had happened to pick. He wasn't as suspicious of places such as this that had no need for a high monetary gift from his Father as a thank you gift for his dead body.

"This is why we pack light so that we can actually bring nice extra things like this." Gaara said a bit cheekily as he brushed off the black suit jacket he wore tugging on the deep maroon tie resting on his silk back shirt. Hinata was glad he could finally wear the expensive clothes she was able to buy him feeling like they were really fulfilling her worth. He filled out the jacket smoothly and she blushed a bit as she noticed shyly the muscles behind the fabric.

"You like the outfit I suppose." she commented brightly.

Hinata smiled tilting her head to the side her eyes lowering in a kind look. She properly interlaced her fingers laying her chin on top of them. The short curled ringlets fell against her the side of her face and Gaara felt himself seem to not be so worried with the meal as what they were going to do when they got back to the hotel.

"You were the one who gave it to me. How could I feel any differently about it." he stated plainly causing Hinata to blush once again.

"That's just another reason why I like spending time with you like this. I get the wear the dress you bought me." it was a deep maroon wrapped around her shoulders extending down to sweep the floor gracefully. She wore a simple silver hair clip with the japanese kanji symbol Ai. She couldn't help but smile brighter as she reached across the table to take his hand gently.

"Thanks for the vacation. I couldn't have enjoyed this time more. We had so much fun together here in Konoha."

"You really like this place don't you. Would you rather live here?" he asked a miffed tone in his voice.

Hinata giggled a bit caressing his hand a little to calm him down. "Of course I would. Naruto is here too so I could stay with him any times I wanted but of course......." she trailed off for a moment displaying her smile to him once more.

"You two have got partner look." the waitress said with a smile interrupting Hinata's next words which Gaara was certainly aware of.

"I suppose we do. I never thought of that actually." she said turning her smile towards the waitress.

"So what would you like to drink?" she asked and with those words the evening began. Gaara and Hinata didn't speak on the matter anymore and simply made polite conversation as they ate their meal before they finished exiting the restaurant. Two people can interact with one another easily but as they walked together silence said so much for the both of them.

"I love being able to walk with you like this." Hinata spoke breaking the beautiful silence as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"We're already at the hotel. I'm sorry to disappoint you." he said with a smirk as they opened the door heading inside the building. They walked to their room shutting the door in silence. This time the air in the room seemed to hang a bit uncomfortably. Their time had drawn to a close and now the battles were going to begin once again. Hinata sighed with a troubled tone "Umm...I guess we should go to bed now huh." she said as she nervously leaned against the shut door fiddling with the cool metal of the knob.

"Yes. I'll go take a quick bath and get my things prepared." he answered moving into the back room to get his clothing and such prepared.

Her eyes shook with anticipation of what was to come. Tomorrow everything would be tested and the winners of the exam would be determined. She let out a sigh opening the door while looking back at Gaara the weight of her failure upon her.

"I'm just going to take a walk, okay." she said hearing him tell her not to stay out long as she shut the door. She walked through the hall letting out a breath as she held up her skirts that brushed the ground.

"As for tomorrow, everyone knows the plan correct." the strong voice of Baki- sensei resounded from a hidden corner of the hall and Hinata ducked behind a plant to hide herself. She wasn't aware of any plan.

"Yes. Gaara is set to fight Uchiha Sasuke. During the fight our sand ninja and sound ninja allies will emerge in the stands and Orochimaru will kill the Hokage of Konoha." Kankuro answered.

"I'm to enter the exams as a default since Hinata was defeated and fight Shikamaru Nara. I'm to lose in the battle as our main objective is to allow Konoha to be utterly destroyed. I'm to save my strength for that cause."

"And everyone is clear on Gaara's part in the plan I'm sure." Baki asked sharply resulting in a nod from the other two. "He'll do what he was born to do. And destroy the entire village. He will kill as many ninja as possible. That is the objective I believe he set for himself."

"But what of Hinata? What if she gets in the way? We know how much she loves this pathetic village. Surely she won't let Gaara do something like this." Kankuro spat.

"She is weak. Gaara knows the consequences should he refuse. I'm sure he's quite aware of them himself. That's why a few days ago he insisted on being able to kill as many people necessary." Baki spat without a care. "We'll meet tomorrow and further discuss this. You are dismissed." he ordered and within that second all three of them disappeared.

Hinata's heart had sank so deep she wasn't sure if she could lift it up. The sudden intense pain knowing that Gaara was planning this all along from the moment they arrived in Konoha. Everything was coming together. Baki-sensei's snide comments. The man who died in the forest. His increasingly strong lust for blood. Everything. He'd fixed it all so that he could kill someone. And not just someone...but a village full of innocent people. He had lied to her. He'd never planned to keep his promise.

He lied.

He lied.

He lied.

With every moment that the words sunk in Hinata felt anger meld within her soul. How dare he lie to her! Did she mean nothing. Did everything they had been through really mean nothing?! She'd let him take advantage of her again and again and despite it all she still wasn't even given his trustworthiness in return.

Her heart wavered wondering if their words were true. Could they have been lying? What need would there have even been for them to lie? The truth was sinking in deep within her and she felt the need to run away. But if she did how could she ever stop this.

'I will confront him. I have to. If I stand in his way maybe I can save someone's life. Is there even the slightest chance that it could happen?' she wondered and headed back to the room trying to fix her face into a comfortable smile. That finally rested upon her. She heaved in her breath the lump in her throat stronger than ever as she opened the door with a weak smile upon her face to see Gaara there. He was standing pleasantly by the table looking earnestly at the door as a puppy would awaiting its masters return. At his expression she suddenly felt her heart shocked with pain and love simultaneously and she ran forward wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked his voice concerned as she rubbed her face into his neck holding him as if for dear life.

"Yes. It's just that. This is the last time We'll be together before tomorrow." she spoke her body shaking a bit as she pulled back from his neck to look him in the eyes. She walked towards him causing him to back up a curious look in her eyes of desperation and desire. Gaara had never seen such from her and was unsure what to make of it before the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

He slowly felt her hands on his chest and she pushed him with a bit of force and anger. She couldn't believe he'd lied to her so. That thought came over her and she wanted to make him pay for what he had done but despite it all she knew she just wanted to be beside him. He fell back in surprise onto the sheets.

Suddenly it seemed as if Hinata had snapped out of whatever she was in as a huge red blush overtook her cheeks and she crawled dress and all on top of him laying her head on his chest pleasantly. "You're everything to me Gaara." she spoke awkwardly moving in a position to straddle his waist as she sat up. She could feel him against her rather strongly but ignored it as she looked down at him shifting a bit in embarrassment.

"Tonight I want to lay right here beside you. Even if you become a chunnin and succeed don't forget me. Don't ever forget me." she spoke her voice shaking as heavy tear accumulated in her eyes." she rubbed them stubbornly before falling to lay against his chest for comfort. The next day was coming all too soon and Gaara unable to know what to do to comfort her just sat there running his fingers through her hair.

The hours went by before Hinata left his side to change into her panda pajamas before scooting back into his arms again. After that the night passed uneventfully the day finally coming to an end and the next day rising.

The both had so much to face but they seemed now to be looking different directions.

Mic Mic: Well I hope you enjoyed it. It's been much too long a whole year in fact. I'm ashamed forgive me faithful readers.

GaaHina theatre: Intervention

Ding ding ding ding diiing ding diiing ding diing!

Gaara: My name is Gaara. And I'm a psychopath.

When I was a baby my parents put a demon inside me. The whole village hates me. My father tries to kill me often. The only saving grace I have is Hinata.

Hinata: He really started losing it when he was attacked by his Uncle. That's what everything broke loose.

Gaara: I was five. And on the roof. And he tried to...to kill me. With explosives.

Hinata: And that day in class. He killed the sensei. After that everything changed.

Gaara: Now Hinata is my most important person. I don't know how I can stop. I have to kill or else Shukaku will kill her.

Motion graphic intervention comes across the screen.

Preintervention-

Candy- Now you know why you're all here. You want to help Gaara with his problem.

Kazekage-sama- I suppose. I'm getting Youtube popular from this right.

Candy- *looks annoyed* Did you write your letter?

Kazekage's wife's ghost- I wrote it for him. it's hard since my hands keep passing through the pencil. I had to buy a specialized one for myself off eBay. *points at Kazekage-sama* You did this. You made my son a deranged psycopath!!

Candy- The blame game is not going to work with Gaara. You all have to show him that you love him and won't allow him to continue this behavior

Hinata: I just want him to keep his promise.

Candy- You're the msot important to this problem. You're the only one who cares about him-

Kazekage's wife: Hey!

Candy- Who's alive at the moment. I want you to write your letter and let him know you won't let him continue this.

Hinata- *nods*

Walking down the hallway with Hinata. Gaara think's he's going to his final interview.

He opens the door and a look of surprise comes over his face. Hinata grips his hands smiling at him telling it's okay to come in. He follows looking around the room seeing kankuro, his dad, Dead mom, Temari, and Hianta who sits beside and not to mention Candy.

"So everyone's here today because they love you Gaara. And they have a few things they want to say to you. Dad you go first."

"Oh dang." fishes out his letter. "Gaara your psycopathy has affected my life in the following negative ways. 1. I have to attempt to assassinate you on a regular basis. *begins to tear up* 2. I had sleep with that horrid Hyuuga woman to make your little girlfriend hate me. and 3. I'm going to die in the next couple of chapters because you can't seem to destroy Konoha.

Candy- Someone get him out of here he's the main reason this boy's crazy. *security escorts the Kage out* Hinata your letter.

Hinata: *takes a deep breath* Gaara. You're my everything. I always dreamed we'd be together someday but...*tears up a little and gets handed a tissue by Candy* every night when you kill I die a little inside. I want someday to get married to you and for you to become the Kage of the village. But no one will ever trust you if you don't change. If you don't stop killing others I will be forced to....to...never speak to you again. Never speak to the one that means the most to me. I'll never be able to kiss you. Or let you hold me close while we watch the stars. All of this will be over. Please acept the treatment you have been offered today.

Gaara- I didn't know you felt like that.

Hinata- i do. I don't want to do this but if you don't get help. I- I*tears up as Gaara pulls her to lay on his shoulder*

Temari- So will you accept the treatment

Gaara- Yes...for my baby girl Hinata.

Hinata- Oh Gaara! *hugs tight*

Candy- Okay your going to the land of mist!

In the parking lot Gaara and Hinata hug tight.

Gaara takes her cheek pulling her close to kiss her long and hard. "I'll get better I promise."

Hinata smiles. "I'll see you soon."

3 months later

Hinata- I haven't seen Gaara in 3 months. I'm surprising him. I hope he's doing okay. *walks out into a shop house thing and sees Gaara sitting on the couch* Heey there.

Gaara- Wah. What are you doing here? Wow this is...wow...

Hinata- I missed you so much. You look so your black around your eyes looks so much better. Less black it seems.

Gaara- Marry me. I've thought about it and I never want you to leave my side.

Hinata- Oh gaara. I will!

Hinata and Gaara hold hands and walk off into the horizon.

YES!! I love Intervention a beautiful show and I would write the ending blurb better but it's just Gaahina theatre so it's just pure fun. REVIEW PLEASE!! ^^


	12. Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara or Hinata-chan. If so they would have their own doujinshi manga by now. T.T

Hinata stretched as she and Gaara left out of the room. Soon they would be heading to the ring and then Gaara was going to unleash Shukaku. He really did intend to kill all those people. The feeling weighed heavy upon her and she almost couldn't take anymore.

"Gaara. Can we just make a little detour before we go?"

"We're early I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. "

They walked together in a different direction far away from where they should have been. Far from many of the shops of Konoha and the bustling of the people who were unaware the fate that could soon befall them.

'I can do something about this. I can talk to Gaara. I can finally....finally make a difference.' but Hinata felt cold inside even so at such thoughts. She knew she was deceiving herself. All along Gaara had planned it. He had even asked to do the job personally. So why would he listen to frail little Hinata when it came to pleading for meaningless lives.

Hinata walked ahead not holding onto Gaara's hand as usual her voice quiet and her body tense. What approach could work? She couldn't allow the anger and hate festering inside her to spill out all at once or surely she'd have no chance in convincing him.

She stopped her walk quite a ways ahead of him as they approached a clearing so similar to the one they had been in all those starry nights at home.

She didn't move for a minute before she half turned to look at him her eyes quivering.

He was so far away from her and yet so close. How after his promise could he do such a thing to her?

She couldn't speak or say a word as she looked in his eyes across the way. The land seemed empty of nothing but the two them. It was painful more than anything to look into those empty eyes.

"You're going to kill them. All of them. Even after you promised." she spoke her voice and expression blank and soft as if she was almost saying something as simple as the time of day. She kept his gaze meeting his eyes firmly as she spoke her next words. Words she had never wanted to say ever again.

"You're a liar." she calmly accused.

The wind blew the words into his ears but his face didn't seem to read them. It was almost as if she had said nothing at all. The air was quiet and the sky solemn. Not a word was spoken in that moment until a slight movement caused all hell to break loose.

A pair of shoulders casually moving up and back down again.

A shrug.

That was his answer.

"I suppose. But I will destroy Konoha. And you won't get in my way."

Hinata's eyes widened at those words and before she knew it Gaara charged her.

She gasped as he suddenly was in her face right before her eyes.

She felt the blow faster than lightning as sand hit her in her gut causing her breath to swiftly leave her lungs. She was next meeting the dirt head first as a violent shock of pain traveled through her. She bit her lip refusing to cry out. She attempted to scramble up to her feet before she felt his hand on the back of her hair. His fingers ran through her hair in almost gentle teasing as he chuckled at her cruelly.

"Don't expect any mercy. How I've longed to taste your freshly spilled blood." the sick expression she caught through blurred vision didn't look anything like the one she saw through sleep filled eyes. She felt the tongue she usually caressed roughly lick the side of her forehead.

'No. I won't let him do this to me.' Hinata's mind whirled in confusion before she briskly pushed Gaara away with a gentle fist attack. She hadn't managed to touch his skin but if she had she knew in that moment she would of killed him without a doubt.

"Hinata. You are weak. Surely you know it's useless to attack me by now. I have no desire to kill you ,but if you must die....then I shall be the one to watch your last breath." he spoke the words with an air of deadliness. No remnants of the former Gaara seemed to exist in this moment. His eyes were still sea green swimming with pains of the pasts and hope for an unsure future, but now they had one more thing reflecting within them. The desire to kill for the sake of killing. It wasn't like it mattered that it was her anymore. She was in the way. His logic had been twisted. His purpose was to kill for her. So he'd no longer desire her blood in the heat of his everlasting nights. Now...now that she was stopping him from doing the very thing to protect her ,he was more disgusted than he could ever imagine. In the end she cared more for nameless strangers than him. No, he wouldn't kill her but he'd put her out of the way.

People were worthless. They were like ants all living around him. If they were snuffed out life would be no different. So why was she at all concerned.

"You won't do this Gaara! I won't let you! I'll never let you hurt these innocent people!" she yelled putting her hands up in front of her, her knees shaking.

"Don't make me laugh Hinata." he said stepping closer to her. She backed away keeping her stance but he continued walking closer until they were once again face to face.

"You can't protect anyone. There's nothing you can do against me. Despite how much you want to be strong you are weak. You'll always be unable to protect anyone." with those words her anger ignited and she charged him pounding into his sand with gentle fist attacks. There wasn't any opening, she knew that. But she couldn't stand that smirk planted on his lips. She wanted to knock him down. To hurt him harder than he could ever hurt her. She wanted him to suffer.

Her breath seemed to leave her lungs and she felt exhaustion coming upon her. She stopped attacking and caught her breath glaring at him all the while.

"I'm sorry. But if you refuse to coperate. I'll be forced to bring you to the ground." a wave of sand suddenly emerged from Gaara's gourd and thrust itself out at Hinata. She jumped back dodging the oncoming threat while her breathing came faster and faster. She couldn't seem to catch it as she twisted and turned dancing through the air as she avoided the sand's deadly grasp. But then she had to stop, only for a second to breathe in. In that moment she caught her breath sharply and attacked the sand with all the chakra she had within her. It burst into pieces falling uselessly to the ground and Hinata stood there proud and panting for breath as the sand lay weak upon the ground.

She glanced up at Gaara looking into his eyes a broken hearted expression that she was sure he could feel to the depths of his soul. Hinata took a step towards him preparing to deliver a soft but deadly blow when a cry of pain escaped her lips like a gentle sound of breaking glass.

She faltered once disoriented from the sudden onslaught of agony in her legs bracing herself on a nearby boulder. The world spun for a moment and her hand clumsily lost it's grip and she fell to the ground once more her head this time bashing againest the boulder she had clung to for support. A pool of blood leaked around her head her legs spasming in pain as the sand slinked slowly off of them.

She reached out ahead of her at the disappearing vision of soft red hair and angry green eyes. In that moment she couldn't help but wish to love him more than she ever had before. But her mind wouldn't stay put and she couldn't seem to get any closer to him no matter how much she strained to touch him.

"Gaa-ra....please..." she mumbled those words before nothing met her by surprise.

The crunching sound of shattering Hinata's bones shierked within Gaara's gourd but he ignored it in that moment. He could still hear her heartbeat. She was still alive despite it all but even though she was losing blood and he knew she must have been close to death Gaara didn't approach her. Instead he backed away. His eyes were empty as they watched her unconsious body shack and spasm. How could he do anything? He'd kill her if he went close to her. That blood he'd longed for was finally there. He wouldn't be able to resist. It was either kill her himself in his attempt to save her. Or leave her there in the hopes that someone would come by this deserted area. Neither option seemed promising to Gaara.

So he did the only thing he could do. And he ran from the scene. He would destroy Konoha now no matter what. And no one would dare get in his way.

Mic MIc: Well this is certainly the shortest chapter ever I have written but I desperately wanted to release. The next one is certainly comign at yah soon but don't forget to review my loevely readers. If you only fav it makes me quite sad -__-


	13. Scalding Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic that is not mine. I only wrote the words. I do not own Lady Gaga her songs or any of the Naruto characters. Why would I be writing a story about them if I could just have it made in animation?

Listening to : Lady Gaga: Bad Romance

Is definitely the song for this chapter everyone. It's exactly perfect for them Gaara and Hinata eee and what is going to happen.

"Don't go!" she called those words out over in over in her hazy dreams. Her fingers couldn't touch the future and her heart couldn't waver any faster than before.

No matter how far she reached he wasn't there. He kept disappearing and the pain was so strong her wavering heart seemed to threaten itself to burst.

As her eyes creaked open she could do nothing but scream out in pain. Her legs were swollen and each time they touched the ground in a feather light caress agony overcame her. She grunted digging her nails into her fingers trying to find some kind of relief, any kind of relief from the mind numbing pain.

"Gaara! Please! Come back! Come back!" she yelled screaming but her cries were in vain. She struggled to lift herself up by gripping the boulder but as soon as her body lifted itself up by the waist the pain reached her legs.

"Augh!" she cried out and she let go of her grip hitting the ground hard. The pain that seemed so horrible before only intensified with each passing second.

It was at this moment her tears began to fall. She tried with every inch of her soul to hold them back but despite it all the pain was just too strong. Words from her past echoed in her mind. She knew what they would say when they found her lifeless body here. 'We all knew he'd be the one to kill her.' those words would be whispered throughout Suna as she returned in a gilded coffin with crocodile tears for pallbearers.

And Gaara wouldn't stop. Without her he'd kill more and more until finally someone came along to eradicate him. Then she'd be able to see him once again but her fear would be they wouldn't ever be together. Gaara would not be headed to heaven. She knew he'd never taken steps for his salvation. With every passing moment his damnation was getting closer until soon he'd escape life to meet a never-ending death.

"I can't die...all of those people....they need me...he needs me...." she mumbled out and her body struggled to hold on. As the hours passed she felt weaker and weaker by the minute and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Her eyes drifted shut for a only a moment before she hurriedly shook her head warding it off. The sun didn't seem to move as she lay there waiting for someone...anyone to see her. And in that moment the thought occurred to her.

No one will miss me.

In that second despair overcame Hinata. Barely anyone in this country knew her even by name. They had surely seen her with Gaara but what concern would it be of theirs if she was missing from the exams. For all they knew she was at her hotel sound asleep.

Temari and Kankuro were busy with the plan to destroy the country. Surely they wouldn't be looking for her.

No one will miss me.

He won't miss me.

Before another thought could cross her mind Hinata drifted off to sleep her tears mixing in with the dirt beneath her.

Naruto stretched his arms above his head delighted that he had been matched against Neji Hyuuga. He'd finally had a chance to show that pompus brat who was stronger. He'd wanted more than anything to tell Hinata he was avenging her. To see her smile reach up to her eyes and hear her kindly say his name. But as his eyes searched the stands she was nowhere to be seen. He'd caught sight of Gaara standing waiting for his turn to be matched but Hinata was nowhere to be found.

In that moment as he looked at Gaara their eyes met. Naruto never in his life had been so taken aback. The darkness he usually saw lingering within had been brought to the surface full force. No hint of mercy seeped out. No ounce of compassion.

Simply hate.

Now Naruto desperately wanted to know where Hinata was. Had she even come in with him? A sudden desperation came over him and Naruto calmly left out of the stadium doors giving the excuse that he wanted a quick rest before Sasuke's match began.

His legs couldn't run fast enough as his eye rapidly searched the hotel he had last arrived at witnessing that horrific scene.

"Excuse me! Was a girl with pupiless eyes here?" he asked anxiously his breath heaving as he gripped the counter.

"Yes. She left this morning with that boy with red hair."

"They left together?!"

"Yeah...at least I've always seen them together. They never leave each other's side for all I know. As far as I know they headed east. I only know because that area is pretty deserted. I don't see why anybody would go ther-" his words trailed off as Naruto suddenly disappeared from his sight bursting through the doors and running east as fast as possible.

He saw nothing but blurs rushing past him as his feet barely touched the ground. He looked for nothing but a beige jacket and plum colored hair but couldn't seem to find it as he ran further and further.

It had been hours since he'd left her there bleeding to death. It was beyond belief she was even still alive. As her eyes creaked open she caught nothing once again. It seemed like the wind was burning her weakening eyes with a soft caress. She opened her mouth with and with a stutter offered a whisper of "...help..." though she heard nothing and saw nothing but silence.

She kept uttering that one word as her body shook and her head spun but she saw no one. Heard nothing.

'Haven't I already given up.' she thought to herself. Everything I left behind of value is worthless to me now.' the pain welled up inside Hinata stronger and stronger as she gripped the grass beneath her hands.

In that moment she saw him. His expression of pity hit her harder than all the pain in every nerve ending did but she stayed strong she had to tell him. Had to plea for their lives.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw her lying there... legs swollen, dried blood and tears caking her face. Gaara left her to die. Those words were a spectacle of what he saw here. Quickly her hurried to her side his hands shaking as he held back tears at her grotesque state.

"Hinata...are you...do you think you can get on my back." he asked tentatively. He didn't want to touch her quivering body afraid he'd do more harm than good.

"What...do you....do you...time is it?" she stammered. Her head was still spinning she could barely focus on anything.

"It's 6:34 PM." Naruto answered.

"6...I'm been here since about 10 this morning...My legs...I think their broken." she whispered out crying out in pain once again as they spasmed uncontrollably.

"Hinata...I have to get you out of here but your legs...if I move y-"

"I'm going to die if I don't get out of here Naruto. Please...I need you." she whimpered reaching out to him grabbing him by his sleeve.

"Hinata..." he murmured quietly. He saw her body shaking and her gritting her teeth trying to stand the pain but to move her to the hospital or even onto the outskirts of town it would take nearly 30 minutes. He knew every second would be agonizing for her.

"Naruto. I'm probably going to scream. I might grab your shoulders too tightly so forgive me. Thank you for finding me." she whispered attempting a half hearted smile.

"Stop Hinata! You don't have to apologize for those things. I just wish I could have found you sooner. I should have brought someone else with me. I should ha-"

"Don't...blame yourself. I need to get out of here. I don't think I can take these spas-ugrh." her fingers gripped the grass once again ripping blades off into her hands. Her breath came out fast as she whimpered in pain biting her lip tightly.

"Okay...alright I'll just." Naruto stammered he scratched his head in frustration completely unaware of how to pick her up. If he put her on his back and held her legs she'd surely be in extreme pain. Every time her legs even skimmed the ground she was crying out.

Naruto thought of all the possible ways he could do this without injuring her further. He had no choice but to move her it would take too long to bring help back. With sigh and a bit of a blush he opened his mouth.

"You'll have to put your arms around my neck and I'll have to hold you by your...err...rear."he said.

Hinata simply nodded the pain too intense for her to care one way or the other. She reached her hands up wrapping around his neck before letting out a scream so ear splitting Naruto would have thought his ear drums would burst.

"It hurts!! It hurts so bad!!" she cried out quickly as she gripped his neck moving to rest upon her knees. In a scramble Naruto grabbed her rear moving her up into his arms swiftly. Tears brushed Naruto's cheek as she gripped him tighter before she felt him start to run. Whimpers escaped her lips as her nails dug into her palm.

It seemed like hours had passed as he had ran swiftly through the hills and grassy area. As time went by the blood ran down staining Naruto'sw orange jacket a dingy brown.

"Huaugh. Naruto. "There's something. Something you have to know. Gaara is going to destroy Konoha. And you...you have to stop him...please... " Hinata stammered out digging her face into his jacket as her breath escaped her faster. Her limp legs knocked into his thigh muscles causing even more shocks to assault her. As her eyes lulled down lazily to the ground she saw drops of fresh blood lingering behind her.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden surprise news and he frowned in anger realizing why she was in such pain. She was protecting him, the whole village and she was losing her most precious person.

All the sudden she felt the pain stronger than ever and gripped deeper into Naruto her breath coming out faster and faster.

At the moment she thought she couldn't take a second more her eyes saw a small building with a cross upon it. Finally she felt at ease and closed her eyes in utter relief.

Naruto rushed into the hospital and quicker than anything Hinata was on a stretcher being taken into surgery. He heard muffled words of internal bleeding, a 40% chance of survival and pages of specialist being rushed into ICU.

As time passed by what felt like slowly Naruto sat scratching his head in nervousness. Suddenly a familiar face came past him and Naruto lit up.

"Kabuto! Your a specialist at medicine right!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Well...I dabble..."

"Please help my friend Hinata. She's waiting to be taken care of in surgery but if you could do something to help her."

"I can't really guarantee anything." Kabuto distractedly muttered as he looked across the sign in sheet eagerly searching for Sasuke's name. He was hoping the missing boy had possibly stopped by here.

"Please! She's from Suna and I don't think anyone here knows how to heal her properly."

"Suna? Is she that girl who is close to that boy with red hair."

"Was." Naruto said coldly his eyes hooded.

At those words Kabuto hurriedly followed Naruto into Hinata's room and saw her writhing in pain upon the make shift bed.

"My legs...their bleeding inside. It hurts...everything hurts." she groaned ripping apart the sheets on the bed.

"I'll try and help you." Kabuto said gently. "But Naruto isn't Sasuke about to start his match against Gaara." realization suddenly came over Naruto as he watched Hinata's eyes glaze over in pain at the mention of Gaara's name.

"You have to go. You have to hurry." Hinata pleaded at her words Naruto nodded quickly clutching her hand tightly in his own. As he left he saw Kabuto begin the healing process and he felt reassured in knowing she'd be healed soon.

Naruto rushed into the stadium hurriedly standing beside his teammate Sakura. He had not much to say to her but to just ask a quick question. He knew as usual she would be interested in him.

"Anything new on Sasuke?" Naruto asked his voice a bit cross.

"Well no. If he doesn't arrive soon he'll be disqualified." she said worriedly giving Naruto a curious glance. She wasn't used to him being cross with her at all so it took her aback a bit to hear such words from him.

Time seemed to skirt by fast and the proctor seemed to become impatient.

"Since he hasn't arrived yet it looks like her will be disqualifi-" before he could finish his words were interrupted as Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the ring.

"Don't get impatient we're here." Kakashi said his voice a bit gruff as he glanced at Gaara and his rather cold expression. The boy looked ready to kill and Kakashi was glad he'd trained Sasuke hard for this battle.

Gaara quietly stepped forward his eyes glazed over clearly ready for murder. He'd felt too many things right at this very moment and wanted nothing but to smash away all his regret and disdain for himself into Sasuke.

And so the battle began. Each seeming to pull out new tricks throughout the battle. It didn't seem to even near it's end as it continued on and on. Gaara's anger grew stronger.

Before long something happened to seem to turn the tables and Sasuke hit Gaara hard causing him to bleed. His cries of pain and anger vibrated throughout the stadium and Naruto couldn't seem to grip the fence dividing him from Gaara hard enough.

Gaara could slowly feel himself beginning to lose control and he could barely hold on. 'This is the moment that I've waited for all this time.' as he laid inside his sand cocoon the memories flashed before him. The smiles with her. Holding her hand and watching her light up. Holding her so close to him all those long nights while he watched. He remembered every time he slipped away from her. Every time he let her fingers slip through her own as he watched sweat seem to bead down her forehead with every second he peeled himself away.

Killing was what he did those nights. He was lying to himself if he said he thought he couldn't bear it. He could have made it a night or two. He could have stayed by her side but as he watched her drift off restlessly unable to make it as the tenth night passed he felt curiosity overcome him.

What if he let her be? What if he let her live a life void of him and his burdens? He knew that thought was too foolish. It could only cause pain for the both of them in the end to be apart. These were his thoughts as he ran his fingers gently through her soft short hair.

Even more pain than anything would it let her finally sleep.

He was no martyr.

His heart wasn't right.

This he knew.

The least he could have told her was that he only killed the guilty never the innocent. While he had once killed his teacher he had moved away from killing innocents. Even so a kill was a kill whether it be a righteous one or a guilty one. Did he have any right to be judge and jury? More than anything did he have any right to her. He had pushed her off a cliff and left her to die. He had left her alone. No chance anymore for them.

No chance.

At this thought his anger unleashed and Shukaku came alive his tail suddenly leashing out of his cocoon to grasp at Sasuke but it missed him. Slowly he drew it back inside feeling his eyes and body slowly seem to change.

No chance.

Slowly he pulled Shukaku back inside himself and thinking on calm as hard as he could. Slowly his sand melted off of him and he grasped his shoulder panting as he felt the blood staining on his hand. His anger was teetering off the edge but now was not the time. He hadn't done everything to lose control right now.

'No. He couldn't lose control.' he kept these thoughts strong as he suddenly heard an explosion above him. That was the signal. Now it could all finally begin. His siblings came down to grab him taking him off into the forest. As the wind flew by him thoughts of his memories seemed to assault him stronger and stronger. What he had done weighed harder on him with every passing moment.

For this he couldn't seem to be forgiven and certainly he had taken away any chance of her looking towards him ever again. He didn't hate her. He had never told her that. It was all about her. Twistedly he had done it for her. That didn't make it an excuse. It certainly didn't make it right. He wasn't sorry not remorseful but simply uncomfortable with the thought.

Maybe he was denying his remorse because he hated to think of himself at fault. These things were passed through his mind so quickly he could hardly seem to focus on them. They hit like blurs of numbed pain and tweaked his soul with disgust. He needed something someone to make him forget. Needed to smell the scent of blood to remind him of his mission.

His wish was granted no sooner than the blue haired boy he was fighting began to follow them. He was glad his chance to kill would come.

"Set me down." he ordered. They attempted to argue with him but as they looked at his face covered in madness they said nothing setting him down quickly.

Kankuro had stayed behind to fight a bug user that had attempted to delay them. It was simply him and Temari there and he didn't want her help. He wanted to commit utter destruction.


	14. Colliding Distance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did GaaHina would be straight up happening. /3

Hinata's eyes slowly creaked open as she saw the bright white ceiling of a hospital room once again. She wondered if she would be seeing hospital ceilings all her life. It seemed she always got injured, beaten up, or lost a battle. How could she ever manage to become a powerful kunoichi at this rate.

Hinata counted herself as selfish since those thoughts were the first that came into her mind...after what he'd done. All the battles...all the verbal arguments. None of that meant anything compared to what he'd done to her this time. She felt no trace of pain in her legs at the moment almost as if it had all vanished and she heard an unknown voice speak beside her.

"You're lucky I came by when I did. Naruto brought you in and asked me to heal you. If I hadn't you would have already bled to death."

Hinata's eyes barely moved at the sudden realization that she had been inches from death as if it didn't matter at all. Her eyes turned blanker than before and emptiness seemed to invade every fabric of her being.

"Death this time." she muttered quietly.

"Yes. You would have died. You're completely healed but I think you should take it easy for now. Any amount of strain could bring on aftershocks of pain to your legs. If you must go see the final battles you can. Your friend Gaara's about to fight his match now."

Hinata said nothing as she felt her heart pound harder. So he really intended all this from the start. Destroy Konoha even after their promise. Kill everyone. She would have simply been the first to go. How could Gaara do this to her? Treat her as if she was utterly nothing and toss her aside. He couldn't. In that moment she came to understand that.

The sound of an explosion sent Hinata jumping to her feet.

:::

Gaara's breath escaped him heavily as he tried to escape from Naruto's endless determination. Things hadn't gone according to plan. Shukaku hadn't destroyed the village, his Father's chakra had faded into nothingness and to make matters worse Hinata was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was more foolish than he'd thought leaving her behind to die from his fear of control.

"She loved you with everything she had and what does she get in return! A bloody knife in the back that's what!" Naruto had screamed the words at him as he landed a punch to his cheek his fiery anger clear in the blaze that ignited around his tangerine form. Gaara's sand armor had eroded throughout the battle so now he was more vulnerable to the viscous punches sent his way.

He managed to evade the hot blooded ninja's ferocious blows feeling an odd sense of fear come over him with every step. He wasn't used to running from anyone but then again he hadn't expected the fight to drag out so long. Gaara hadn't been made aware of that Naruto carried the nine-tails within him a factor that was truly turning the fight into the hyper blonde's hands.

Gaara grimaced as the boy sudden rushed at him and he couldn't think of any way to dodge the abrupt attack. Naruto swung his head forward with all his strength delivering a massive blow to Gaara's forehead and knocking him to the ground.

Gaara swallowed as the bitter pain erupted in his chest as they fell from the towering height and crashed into the rock hard ground. Naruto's words had seemed to hit him strongly. He hadn't been alone, not completely but for a time he'd experienced that utter emptiness. It seemed he was doomed to repeat himself in all of his failures and he was to blame. Utterly and completely at fault for his own choices.

Naruto had screamed that at him as he attempted to beat his idealistic notions into his mind. Friends and loneliness. He could have chosen a different path. He could make some of a difference in the lives of those who had aspired to torment him. Even possibly he could consider forgiveness. For a fleeting moment he saw Hinata's smiling face across him adorned with that delicate hue of cherry across her cheeks. Now he'd have to pay for his desire for companionship.

His eyes narrowed at the head of blazing saffron nearing closer to him with every step.

"Stay back!" he ordered the words proudly frozen in his place upon the ground. He prayed as hard as he could in that moment for strength to move yet his muscles wouldn't respond. What Shukaku hadn't drained, Naruto had beat out of him and he was left without any power to escape from the overactive ninja clad in orange.

Naruto grimaced continuing his crawl forward. He felt the gravel cutting into his chin but continued pulling himself towards Gaara's blurry image. No matter what he would drill some sense into that ninja from the sand. He had so much that he didn't and yet he took it all for granted. He dashed and destroyed his own chances for happiness because of his narrow mind. Naruto felt the rage welling up inside him as each moment passed by. How could he ruin his own chance at happiness like that. He ground his teeth as he pulled himself forward by his chin, his mind focused proudly on his goal at hand.

"She's alive you idiot! And no thanks to you! You were supposed to protect her!" He tried to suppress the tears that ran down his cheeks but he couldn't. His mind couldn't remove that image of her broken body and the sounds of her agony filled screams as he carried her to safety.

"I did what was necessary. You don't know anything about it. Don't act as if you're so familiar with Hinata!"

"Well you sure aren't. You don't even know how to love her."

"Shut up!" Gaara had screamed out the words lashing out at the boy in fury. He wanted more than anything to tear Naruto apart, to make him pay for taking away Hinata from him.

"This is your fault! Before we came to this pathetic village we never had any problems! It was you that drove this wedge between us slowly ripping us apart from each other. If it wasn't for you Hinata would be beside me right now."

"You're wrong Gaara! You drove her away yourself. Your petty jealousy and anger drove Hinata away and in the end it's your fault alone she's lying in that hospital bed. I feel sorry for you Gaara, you'll never know love if you only keep it for yourself. Love is supposed to be shared among others and your friends not hoarded selfishly."

His voice was strained as he spoke the words his strength slowly waning from him. It was all too much, fighting in the exams only to end up here defending the village against another carrier of a tailed beast that was like his own grotesque reflection. He could have been the same as Gaara. He could have let hate and anger consume him until he became nothing but a cruel being that hated anyone who crossed his existence. He hadn't let the Kyuubi rule and control him. He had not been overcome by the desire to kill as Gaara apparently had.

There were so many wrong choices he could have made as he deteriorated into loneliness. If he hadn't found someone to pull him out of that hell he might have been no different than Gaara. He could have become so desperate and clinging to love that he'd rip anything and anyone to shreds that got in the way, even the person who he cared for more than anyone. That's why he had to make things clear.

"Even though you've been cruel to Hinata-chan, even though I should hate you, I can't. Because I know what it's like to feel alone and I know I would have done anything to escape that pain." Naruto's voice wavered as his body stilled, the energy that had been flowing through him slowly waning.

"Because I found people who cared about me, people who loved me I was able to continue living. Now that I'm surrounded by those people who are precious to me life is easier. I know how it felt. I understand that pain. You have someone precious to you Gaara,, someone who deserves to be loved more than anyone I've ever met. What are you going to do to become worthy of that?"

Naruto's breath grew heavy as he rested his face into the ground too weak to even clear the blood that dripped into his eyes blocking his vision. His voice had long since grown hoarse and he couldn't seem to speak anymore as Gaara watched the boy finally pass out.

He blinked for a moment his mind slowly taking in the knowledge that had just been imparted to him. Those words had actually broken through his guarded mind. 'Become worthy?' He truly had been over indulgent only thinking of his own desires and wants. He hadn't looked beyond the surface so entrapped in his illusion of fear.

He didn't want to believe he was afraid of anything but he was. He was afraid of tasting loneliness once more. So, he'd captured her in his arms and been unwilling to pull away so entranced with his happiness that he couldn't release her. He loved Hinata more than anything in this world and now he had to do everything he could to keep her by his side. Even if for now that meant...letting her go.

:::

Temari and Kankuro stepped into the forest following their sensei to where Hinata knelt on the grass.

"Getting her out of the hospital wasn't much of a problem. Given the disarray with the village leaving was simple. The mission has not been successful so we are to retreat back to Suna. I'm sure this pleases you Hinata-san." Baki's voice was cold as he turned to the girl who clutched the edge of her jacket her eyes pinned to the ground.

"Gaara was defeated. We need to retrieve him immediately and return before this gets out of hand. Hinata locate him with your Byakugan." Hinata nodded at the words of her sensei following him into the woods. She led the way hopping from branch to branch before glancing down to see the two figures prostrate upon the ground.

She landed her body still and voice unsure. Turning she met Gaara's weakened eyes watching him being lifted tiredly upon the shoulders of his siblings. He hadn't expected them to arrive so soon obviously the mission had ended in utter failure for them all. Glancing at his siblings he felt a wave of remorse overcome him. He'd been jealous of their normality all his life wishing that he could have been born as a relatively normal child instead of a weapon and a tool.

Always he felt as if his siblings looked upon him as a monster. He was something grotesque and horrid, a beast that was to be feared and not loved. Perhaps all these years he'd been so defensive that he hadn't thought to even give them a chance. Maybe if he tried he could form some kind of bond with his siblings. He had his whole life ahead of him and here he was wasting away his days harping in on hate and anger from the past. Someone had to take the first step to make things right again. He'd never wanted to prove himself before but Naruto's words had given him something of a push.

"Temari, Kankuro...I'm sorry." Gaara uttered the words with lowered eyes feeling the foolishness of his years of anger upon him.

Hinata's eyes glanced to the side as she walked moving to kneel beside Naruto checking his pulse with a concerned expression. "Thank goodness." She whispered the words glad to know the boy who had saved her hadn't been killed by...Gaara.

She made her way over to the sand siblings her eyes glancing to the side. She wasn't able to meet Gaara's eyes at the moment the very thought caused her to release a heavy breath of exhaustion. Her eyes widened as she felt a surprisingly gentle touch upon her palm. His fingers slowly began lacing through her own in a delicate caress. She closed her eyes with a soft exhale savoring the feeling of his hand upon her skin.

Deepened eyes of sea-foam danced upward in a desire to meet her own but they quickly darted away as her digits slipped from his own without response.

"Baki-sensei, let's get going I'm sure someone will be coming for Naruto-kun soon." She gave one quick glance towards the boy lying upon the ground comforted in the fact that her Byakugan showed approaching figures. Naruto would be safe and alright. She felt a smile curving upon her lips as her team disappeared into the forest. She knew she'd be seeing him again. Sooner than he might have thought.

:::

Travel through Konoha to Suna wasn't difficult. It was easy to make camp in the lush greenery as the warm breeze kept their bones from the chill. They'd been traveling for about a day without a word between them. Gaara kept sending her hopeful glances yet every time he drew near her she turned away coming up with some excuse to leave his sight. She sat huddled in on herself beside the waterfall willing to only speak to Kankuro, Temari, or her sensei.

She'd never seen Gaara with such an expression, a sense of melancholy laced into his aura. He'd gained enough strength to walk over towards her yet seemingly not enough to speak. He reached out as if he wanted to communicate something but she couldn't bear to feel his skin upon her own. Lifting herself to her feet she stepped forward brushing past him.

"Temari-san, can I rest beside you tonight?" She asked cooly her voice void of any trace of emotion to betray her. Temari glanced across the camp at the sight of her brother powerlessly staring at them with a somber gaze. Looking back at Hinata she almost growled to herself at the situation. She had no desire to be caught up in their lovers spat. Whatever was between them had nothing to do with her and she definitely didn't want to hurt Gaara any more than she was sure she already had.

"Hinata why don't you sleep beside Gaara tonight? He's set to be our lookout anyway and it'd-"

"Don't worry, it's fine Temari-san. I won't trouble you." Hinata smiled pleasantly at the kunoichi. It was a foreign expression that hadn't revealed itself since they'd been traveling from Konoha.

Gaara opened his mouth for a moment to speak but his thoughts couldn't seem to make their way to his lips. He was silent collecting himself for a moment as he watched Hinata move to the side curling in on herself. They always used to sleep beside one another so there was hardly a need for a heavy blanket. Their combined body heat had always been enough to warm them throughout the long nights.

His eyes lowered as a sigh that he hadn't expected escaped his lips. The unfamiliar forlorn sound crunched a disturbing pain into his being as his eyes buried themselves into the grass before him. Each step they'd taken had seemed heavier his gourd seeming to weigh him down as they neared their destination. Just a few more days now and they would arrive.

He easily made his place on the ground away from the other members of camp yet just slightly closer than usual. He was aware that his presence unnerved his siblings so he preferred to make the transition with them easy. If he was truly going to make a change he couldn't force his desires upon everyone at once. Then he'd be back in the same position he had started in.

Crossing his arms he maintained his usual stoic position of guard, daring any intruder or bandit to come upon their camp. He almost wished that a thief would come upon them if only so that he could unleash the built up frustration within him on something, anything but his teammates around him. Holding in such feelings was a very odd practice but clearly now he had no choice.

Another heavy sigh left his lips as he shifted his gaze towards the sleeping kunoichi he'd grown to cherish. Naruto's words still screamed themselves in his ears agonizing him with stringent truth.

Every moment that passed by made his longing for her grow stronger. He wished to shake her awake and pull her close, to drag her away from camp despite her protests, press her against a tree and make her feel just how much she still needed him.

He shook his head rejecting his own thoughts as he tried to calm his body into relaxation. Here he was ogling at her in the darkness like some kind of demented stalker. Maybe that's all he really was, the deranged demon who had been lucky enough to find grace in an angel. He'd known that was reality, that Hinata had given, and given until he could do nothing more than find ways to break her apart.

Gaara turned his face away feeling mounting waves of disgust overcome him. What exactly had blocked him from seeing reality? Had he been so entranced with the lure of his own happiness that he hadn't found time to let her find her own. Time was a precious thing and it seemed to slip away faster each time he wished to capture the moment. Right now he wished time would stop and he could stay here forever protecting her from the darkness.

He stayed at his post drawing himself away from the coaxing of sleep from Shukaku as he let the lonely hours drag on until the sun rose in the sky. With careful steps he made his way over to his siblings his voice even as he spoke. "It's time to rise. The earlier we begin traveling the better."

He swiped his fingers through his crimson windblown locks frowning at the strands that detangled into his rigid grip, as his eyes trailed to the side with a look of purpose. He almost stopped in his tracks at the sudden surprise of pearl orbs reflecting back at his in an odd mannerism. No matter how he tried he couldn't decipher her stringent countenance and was only drawn into a disarray of turmoil that led him to not one single conclusion in the end.

He'd never seen such disdain in her eyes before. He'd grown so accustomed to her smiles and the sound of her laughter that he was visibly shaken by her current demeanor. He turned toward her considering offering his companionship but was clearly denied as she curved toward her pack assembling her items for the trip. Her eyes never left the ground as she rose slipping her arms into the straps and walking past him.

The group took off once again heading for Suna with a sense of dread lingering among them. The time flew by as they ran finally reaching the halfway point to Suna. It wouldn't be long now before they finally arrived back in their old home. The unfamiliar blades of grass crunched beneath Gaara's feet as he took steps forward feeling the ground mesh with the familiar desert sand.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he glanced to the side eying Hinata with a look of curiosity. Something had changed in her since they'd picked her up from the hospital. She'd been almost too willing to go with them hardly asking any annoying questions or prying around into their business as usual. That crestfallen look she had wasn't very common for her especially when she was around Gaara. It almost seemed to indicate that she was angry at him and he'd never seen Gaara so unsure. He almost seemed as if he were afraid to speak to Hinata. It was almost like something was holding him back.

"Temari what's going on with those two? I've never seen them like this before." He whispered the words anxiously to his sister hoping that Gaara wasn't paying them any attention.

"How should I know? But...I do think it might have something to do with Hinata being in the hospital." Kankuro's brow wrinkled at the words. How could that possibly have anything to do with it? Unless...

"You don't think Gaara would...I mean he's crazy about Hinata. There's no way he'd hurt her right?"

"I don't know. Gaara's always been unpredictable. But he seems different now, more docile. I don't know what's going on with them but for right now that's all I can come up with. Unless you plan on asking them?" Temari questioned with a pointed look at Kankuro. As if she kept up with Gaara's love life. She had much better things to do like visiting with that Nara boy.

"Heh sorry Tem, but I don't plan on dying today thank you very much." He commented letting out a sigh and deciding to drop the topic. He wasn't keen on knowing that badly though he had to admit he did feel a bit of concern for his little brother. Maybe he had been wrong all these years treating the boy like a monster. Still he had a chance now to make things right and he was surely planning on taking it.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his siblings whispering amongst each other. No doubt they were gossiping about him. Normally in this situation he'd give them a firm threat of death for possibly talking about him behind his back but now he simply exhaled and decided to let it go. He didn't care either way, let them talk. At the moment all that matter to him was somehow getting Hinata to let him back in. Every time he tried to approach her she evaded him at every turn. He let out another sigh trying to ignore his frustration as they came to a sudden stop.

Hinata grimaced as her heels dug into the ground. She hadn't expected the sudden shot of pain that assaulted her ankles shooting white hot agony up the length of her legs. As she tried to take a step forward her feet stumbled over one another and she grimaced preparing for her body to plummet straight into the hard packed sand.

Gaara's eyes darted behind him at the sound of distress and he rushed forward reaching out his arms to catch her. She landed easily in them balancing herself as she gripped his forearms tightly to keep her balance. Her milky eyes slowly turned upward to look into his. The hand around her waist tightened just slightly. Time seemed to freeze for him as he met her gaze wide eyed and laced with pain and betrayal.

Her gaze struck him harshly. She stared him down almost as if his image were something that caused her intense pain to look at.

"Are you alright?" Those were the only words he could utter in this moment of closeness to her. He thanked God that she was once again so close to him, it had seemed so impossible as if it'd never happen again.

"No." She answered him quietly as she tried to get herself to her feet. She bit her lip in frustration as she finally straightened herself managing to get some sort of steadiness on her feet.

"I don't think that I'll ever be alright." The direct words cut through him like a knife as she gripped his arm to lift herself up. Her eyes closed tightly as her feet slipped on the ground causing her to stumble once again.

Glancing down she felt a sense of nostalgia overcome her as she let out a light laugh remembering how she had been saved not too long ago before even though it'd been quite embarrassing.

"If only Naruto were here." She half mumbled the words absentmindedly to herself before promptly turning to face Gaara in surprise. A wave of shame and remorse hit her at her own words. She'd never thought she could have said such a thing that she knew could hurt him. She didn't mean to say something so cruel.

Gaara was still and quiet as he thought over her words. The hyper active ninja annoyed him for sure but it was true that he cared for Hinata. He didn't wish to ponder on how deep those feelings ran but regardless Naruto was the one who had never hurt Hinata. He'd protected her, saved her from certain death, and he wasn't afraid to face things head on. The jealousy he felt towards him truly ran deep but at least he'd finally gotten the gall to admit it inside.

Yes, he was jealous...fiercely, irrevocably, and entirely jealous of Naruto Uzumaki. The way he was able to express himself so easily unnerved him. He hadn't felt an ounce of shame when he threw himself into Hinata's arms so content with being close to her that nothing else seemed to matter to him. Not even the threat of death kept him from wanting to be close to her. At first he had considered that Naruto had a death wish of some sort and was unable to comprehend the danger that assaulted him. However, when he'd fought him he saw that there was clearly more to loudmouthed ninja. He treasured his happiness and was willing to fight tooth and nail to protect it. For some bizarre reason the blonde seemed to identify with him, constantly trying to get his message through to him through the fight like some kind of deranged psychologist.

They were so alike and yet polar opposites at the same time. That thought had at first agitated Gaara yet now it seemed to give him a sort of sense of inspiration. Maybe if he tried and truly put his heart into it he could also become someone cherished. He didn't have to grip happiness so tightly within his fists. It was possible that he could find a balance and live life without the fear of abandonment. The only direction to look in now was straight ahead. He would not veer off course and lose his way. He had someone who he wanted to prove his worth to and that's exactly what he planned on doing.

"Maybe, it would be better if he was." He let the words of truth leave his lips refusing to regret them as he met her gaze. His eyes half met hers with a look of well-founded remorse hoping for something in return.

Hinata held her breath as she met his gaze unsure exactly how to respond to his statement. Gaara was acting so differently now. Perhaps he truly had thought she was dead, she almost was anyway. Her throat felt dry as she struggled to speak hoping she could find strength in her next statement.

"Gaara. Maybe we should have a talk." Her hand reached out to finally take his breaching the gap she had placed so firmly between them. A small curve of a smile appeared upon her lips as Gaara's fingers curled around her own. She rounded slightly glancing at Gaara's siblings who stared at them in wide eyed disbelief.

"We'll be back soon ok." The two siblings nodded letting out a sigh of relief as Gaara and Hinata disappeared from sight. Maybe now that uncomfortable cloud would throughly leave them and things would finally go back to normal.

~0~

Her fingers entangled with his as she pulled him along slightly tightening her grip as she moved. The distance was enough now that they wouldn't be seen or heard and Hinata swallowed her breath as apprehension hit her.

The silence felt heavy as she finally let his hand go content to interlacing her own fingers through one another. She didn't know exactly what she'd say to him. Everything seemed so frustrating as they stood together in this moment her heart racing with decision and purpose.

"Hinata." She promptly glanced up at him as he said her name her heart pounding as she fiddled with her hands thoughts and words of blame attempting to race their way to her lips.

"I hope this doesn't change things." She uttered looking up at him through a hooded gaze as she bit the inside of her cheek. Her mind was clear as she attempted to gather strength and meet his eyes. It was hard enough just standing here beside him. The tension in the air was so thick she could have cut it with a knife if she wanted to. Her fingers pulled at loose thread on the edge of her jacket finding it intensely interesting at the moment.

"What...do you mean?" He asked curiously pausing slightly as he asked the question. The world seemed frozen in that moment as he hung on waiting for her next words. He was never used to wanting something so badly but as he stood there next to her he began to consider hope.

"I've been so cold to you. I didn't know exactly how to react but I understand now. Because of your demon you had leave me alone out there. I know that it would have killed me otherwise isn't that right." Hinata asked.

"It wasn't exactly like that." He answered quietly. The blame had mostly rested on him. He could have chosen to resist Shukaku but he hadn't. He had allowed his anger to take him over and in turn had almost been the one to cause her demise.

The silence weighed in heavy between them once again as Gaara's eyes darted to the side. How exactly could he explain. He didn't know what to say even after he'd been in so much thought over the situation. Moving on with his life and becoming worthy was truly harder than it seemed. He still couldn't read Hinata's nervous countenance and found himself overcome with a sudden confusion as she balled her hands onto the edge of her jacket releasing a deep breath.

"I understand everything Gaara. Please it's all alright." Her voice reassured him as she directed a loving smile his way. Suddenly, everything felt right for once as if he'd been waiting for this one moment forever. No longer did he feel unsure of what was to come.

Hinata's lavender eyes met his shyly as she gently released her hands from their wired grip on her jacket. A rush of heat ran through her skin as she walked forward to stand before him with rigid steps. Her hands trembled as they reached out to meet the soft black material of his shirt. She gently traced a pattern there looking down nervously once again. With scarlet cheeks she began her uneasy journey her fingers gradually caressing upward across his chest until she could wrap her arms around his neck comfortably. A soft sound of ease left his lips as her fingers danced through his hair playing with the strands to calm him.

"Because, I love you." A strong tint of crimson marred her cheeks as she looked into his eyes finally uttering her confession. The words were clear and true as she placed her hands softly on his cheeks pulling him down close toward her for his lips to meet her own in a tender kiss.

He responded gently pressing his lips against hers. His hand made its way to rest upon her waist and easily drew her closer to him. Hinata was more eager than he had expected as he felt her tongue bear down against his lips pleading for entrance that he willingly gave to her. He had wanted her, wanted this again so badly and now he finally had her once again.

He clasped her body closer to his own as her tongue desperately caressed his. She tasted exquisitely unique as she enchanted him into her kiss his mind feeling a bit hazy and indulgent at the surprisingly new interesting flavor. He drew back a moment to whisper in her ear giving it a delicate lick upon the tip.

"You taste more delicious than usual Hinata." Her cheeks reddened at the words as her eyes lowered slightly in embarrassment. As they parted he struggled slightly for breath his fingers trailing amorously to leave soft caresses upon her bare skin. Hinata nuzzled against his neck gently gathering him in close as she let a tender whimper of longing escape her lips that she knew he could not resist. He willingly let his lips once again meet her own.

Their kisses continued with growing intensity as if she wanted to taste every part of him and leave nothing untouched. He readily yielded to her letting her lead their dance as their bodies grew heated, as his clouded mind thought on her words that had led to this sense of bliss.

Love.

So, was that it then.

An intense sensation beyond measure shot throughout his being as he felt his insides ignited with a piercing fire he'd never felt before. The rolling tingle started it's journey from Hinata's delicate fingers that rolled themselves down along the back of his neck interlacing through his charka points and running down his spine. Her hand nonchalantly slid down to keenly rest itself on his chest directly over his heart. She applied the gentle pressure with stringent detail pushing her palm inward as her lips casually left his own and that was when..he began to rapidly struggle to breathe.

Harsh reality hit him as she easily sidestepped his descent to the ground watching his face bash into the white hot sand without a care.

'To him I am nothing. So now...I'll pretend he's nothing to me.' the hurt and pain of his betrayal had stung harder even than the pieces of broken bone that had ripped through her legs. She glanced at him and he caught her expression for a flicker of a second. Her eyes were narrowed reflecting a look of deep loathing he'd never once seen mirrored back at him.

That future she had hoped for. Being beside him forever. Feeling his ring delicately slip onto her finger. His kiss that was rough and full of longing and body pressed against her own yearning to join her.

All those things were gone and as she looked at him upon the ground, his face buried in the sand in weakness. As he stumbled to lift himself she couldn't stop herself from being overcome with pity. She had no words of goodbye for him. No vindictive remarks. She could only turn her back to him.

A gentle fist attack. He'd never known exactly how powerful such a thing would be. As he lay there powerlessly trying to rise from his position he wished he hadn't had to find out this way. Hinata had attacked him. His mind could only comprehend those few words in its current disarray as he buried his face into the familiar sand trying to get some sort of bearings about himself. Everything had occurred so fast he couldn't think to respond. Every time he attempted to think his mind felt as if it were suddenly clouded with a strong haze that blocked him from any sort of decision. Gaara dug his fingers deep into the sand as he lifted himself trying to somehow regain clear his sight."Po-sion..." He mumbled that had to be the cause.

His body felt as if it were on fire as he curled into himself on the stinging sand attempting to hold in the sound of pain he wanted to release. Each ligament broiled fiercely inside his skin as he finally released a scream from the sudden onslaught of agony. He was still weakened from his fight with Naruto and clearly an easy target with Shukaku defeated.

Gaara glanced at her through swimming vision his eyes blurring for a moment as he watched her hair lightly tossing in the breeze. Suddenly a brisk wind blew by mysteriously swishing her hair to the left and right. In that mirage it seemed to quickly extend from the short rough purple strands to gracefully swishing down her back in beautiful long curls. The visage was all he could see before him.

"You can't leave me here. You can't!" he uttered reaching for her desperately. It was almost comical how fate had dealt him this familiar card of deja vu and he was left in the same position he had left her.

He watched her continue to walk as he knew she would but no anger came over him. There wasn't any sorrow either but all he could seem to feel was emptiness. His vision swam once again as he watched her hair toss in the wind. The lavender strands played with one another elongating in the mirage to slowly extend beginning to descend down her back. Each piece entangled as her form retreated further away the visage easily changing and crawling its way up her back to her usual shortened bob. The image of the future struck him as his eyes narrowed so keen on holding to what had already slipped through his fingers.

He saw her through these hooded eyes as they slowly came to a close.

Mic Mic: Two years. I haven't updated in two years. =_= I'm so sorry you all. I've sincerely missed you so much. I'm terrible and it's sad because this has been half written already and procrastinated on because of my being all "OH I'm just gonna add this one more scene~" So this time you all I will try and get this next chapter out very very soon. I hope 10 pages is long enough though I know it should have been like 20 to make up for de wait.

I really was inspired by people steady faving this story even though it's been on HIATUS so darn long. The Road to Ninja movie has really gotten me back in the fandom too so I guess you could say Mic Mic-chan is back ^^

Go GaaHina! I'm hoping to make many GaaHina gifs from this story on my tumblr but I never know what episodes Hinata is in heh heh. If you know I'd love a message or so to help me and I'll dedicate the gif to you 3 Heh I know this cliffie is tough everyone wee hoo. My poor babies all fighting each other and not getting along. Hinata really did catch poor Gaara off guard. I really feel bad for the both of them. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think about it ^^

I can't really say anything about what's in store but you'll see what will come to pass for these two. It's all planned out!~

GaaHina Theatre Chapter 14 - Naruto-sensei & Gaara-gakusei

Gaara: I just don't understand it. No matter what I do I just can't seem to get on her good side.

Naruto: Oi, Gaara how's it going?

Gaara: *narrows eyes and turns away* What do YOU want?

Naruto: I was just passing through the chapter to see that I've 1uped yah again. Kekekeh Hina-chan loves me~ Hina-chan loves me~

Gaara: *mumbles* Well I've seen the next chapter and I wouldn't be so sure of yourself.

Naruto: Meh *glares at* You really get on my nerves you know that!

Gaara: Trust me the feeling is mutual. Even so I've considered asking for your help...with Hinata.

Naruto: My help? Well I happen to be an expert in love you know. *throws an arm around Gaara's shoulder and grins as Gaara grimaces* Even though you are my rival in this story I don't mind a little friendly competition. However you're going to have to call me Sensei from now on. Gaara-gakusei.

Gaara: I'm not going to-

Hinata: *cuddles on Naruto's chest weeping* Oh Naruto everything is so horrible.

Naruto: Don't worry Hinata I'll comfort you with all my love.

Hinata: *blushes and covers her cheeks* N-Naruto when you say things like that. I-I don't know what to think.

Naruto: *wraps arms her waist and whispers in her ear* You won't have to think about anything. Just feel.

Gaara: *smoke bursts from his ears as his fists clench* Do I have to watch this?

Naruto: Oh Gaara-gakusei I forgot you were here.

Hinata: Gakusei?

Naruto: Hai hai! Gaara is my student dattebayo.

Hinata: Oh I see. What's he learning?

Naruto: How to seduce yo-*Gaara covers his mouth with a glare*

Gaara: Naruto-sensei is just a little excited because of the next chapter. Please review and hopefully that'll shut Naruto *grimaces* I mean Naruto*groans in frustration* sensei up. It's coming soon!


	15. Running Agony

Disclaimer: No I don't own Gaara and Hinata: *lays belly up in the sand* If I did would I put them through this agony?…don't answer that.

Mic Mic: So everyone another 4 months have gone by =_= I'm so sorry I didn't update but I had so many emergencies that came up. My best friend had a stroke and passed away a month ago so I wasn't really feeling too well when that happened but thankfully I know she's in heaven with the Lord Jesus Christ and I thank God for that healing that he gave to her. Put your trust in him and all will be made whole.

I dedicate this chapter to shyprincess82 that's her fanfiction name. Go and read To Find His Heart!

Her YT name is Kat gumm and she is my new YT GaaHina bestie! Please go check out her work she makes amazing GaaHina videos and her fic inspired me to write this chapter!

And now for the fanfic. Ahem…I apologize for what's about to happen…again. Please grab tissues, hankies, any weapon you might need to conquer your feels this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Hinata couldn't walk away from him fast enough so she picked up the pace. They were halfway between Suna and Konoha and she certainly wasn't backtracking. She knew she wouldn't dare to go to another land. It wouldn't be safe in an unknown place and her eyes clearly gave her away.

With strength she began to run. She moved faster and faster her legs burning from old wounds. She ignored the blood that suddenly began streaming down her legs and the sweat beading upon her brow. Kabuto's words echoed in her head but she ignored them wholeheartedly content to run until she couldn't hear anything but the wild beating of her heart. The heat was intense but it was nothing she wasn't used to. She knew she was running from him, from what she had done to him.

'Don't catch me!' she thought desperately as her legs carried her faster through the sand. Suddenly she stumbled half- tripping over a branch in the middle of the sand but she didn't stop running. Fragments of the bark cut into her sandal roughly prying it lose from her foot but she left it behind. She ignored the heat from the crude sand scalding the bottom of her bare foot. Her mind only thought one thing.

'Faster.'

'Faster.'

'Faster.'

'You've left behind a crime.' Those words soldered into her mind hotter than the sand on her feet. The accusations of reality ripped her apart in a much more painful way than the open wounds along her legs. She didn't stop as the sun rose and fell pushing herself beyond the brink of ache and agony as she ran.

Her breath escaped her heavily as she continued her pace one that was much quicker than the previous leisure of the journey back from Konoha. She couldn't think anymore...of him and the poison. Couldn't think of the fact that his family would wait for hours before going to look for him, of the white-hot shocks of agony that she knew were running through his weakened body and of her lack of remorse. The thoughts of her crime continued to consume her without rest until she collided right into a hard body. She fought and hit against it in a desperate plea as her feet kept moving forward. Her skin ripped itself apart as she seemed to run in place pushing herself roughly against the obstacle.

"Let me go. I have to get away...I have to...I have to." There were no tears, no sounds, but utter desperation as she pushed against the body. Nothing met her by surprise.

"Hinata you can stop now." The voice spoke. She looked at it but she didn't see the face. It all seemed a blur to her. Exhaustion consumed every crevice of her mind as she spoke his name and he nodded in acknowledgement. It all seemed like a swirl of nothingness.

"I...left him. I left him alone." Her voice rang with more guilt than anything as the face responded in surprise.

"I thought you wer-"

"NOTHING! We're NOTHING! Nothing...nothing...nothing..."Hinata's scream turned into mumbled words as she fell to the ground burying her face where the rough sand finally met the gentle grass. It was at this place she had left him. Her arrival was solidified before her and there wasn't a way to turn back. Surely now his family was finding him. Surely now he was half-baked in the desert sun.

What the scorpions hadn't stung, and the buzzards hadn't picked away was being cared for now.

And she.

She had been the one to line him up in front of his destruction. It clearly came to Hinata that Gaara had made his own choice to destroy Konoha. To injure her. To nearly kill her. In this moment of sudden frustration all of those things came to mind. She knew what she had done. She had killed him. But she hadn't done only that. She had done worse.

She had sunk to his level.

Never would she kill she had told herself. Never would she do the same to Gaara as he did to her. Forgiveness was what she lived by. Forgiveness was what she followed. But in that moment holding his hand and remembering his back turned away from her, she had released all the rage that had been building up all these years. She'd lured him into a false sense of security and then sliced him with a gentle caress.

At least Gaara had been frank about it.

At least he had made it clear before he had struck.

But she was like a rattlesnake.

Her poison was hidden away in a vial not loaded within her fangs. Those hands she had once used to caress him had finally brought him to his knees. There were so many nights when Hinata secretly longed to finally be able to win against Gaara. To be the victor. To hear the praise.

But now here staring at the blades of grass and sand divided those things didn't matter anymore. She knew that they had been driven apart. They had wedges between them now that were double edged. She had one from him. And he had one from her.

Her musings were interrupted as the voice suddenly commented rather uncomfortably.

"Naruto's here." Hinata's eyes looked up and they seemed to clear a moment as she watched the other unfamiliar face turn to leave and be replaced by the usual saffron hair and orange jacket. They sat there for a few moments as the other party left Hinata's face smeared in sand and blades of grass as she met his gaze. It seemed so much time passed by as he watched her stare at him without seeming to speak a word. Quietly he sat her upright on the ground moving to bandage her legs without any discussion. Hinata blinked the silence seeming stronger than ever as she watched him fix her wounds.

"Get on my back." Naruto sharply commented. The words were simple. Hinata knew at least in this moment Naruto was the one that she could be close to. Without another word she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind hopping onto his back.

Hinata leaned against Naruto's jacket in exhaustion. She felt comforted by his gentle touch on her weakened body. These past days had been the hardest on her in a while. Not only was she beaten within an inch of her life by Gaara but she in turn had turned cold and killed him. She'd done it without sadness...killed...the one she wanted never to harm in the world. She knew she was staining Naruto's shirt with her empty tears but despite herself they wouldn't stop falling. She couldn't think of anything but the pain.

Naruto felt as if his insides were churning with each step as he felt Hinata shiver as she leaned into his back. He frowned deeply and his hands trembled as he continued to take strong steps forward his mind reeling with confusion. After he'd defeated Gaara he'd been in the hospital for a few days but he'd come for Hinata without a single thought when he'd heard the news from Shikamaru. He'd thought Gaara might have changed, might have listened to his words somehow, but maybe he was wrong about that. Now it was clear, he knew he had to take her now. After what Gaara had done he would never let her go back to him. It was his responsibility to take care of Hinata now and provide for her. He knew he had to work harder than usual especially since it didn't seem like she was going to be doing anything anytime soon.

"Hey Hinata cheer up. This means that we get to spend even more time together." At those words Naruto felt Hinata clutch onto him even tighter the sound of her tears pushing themselves into forced silence.

"I suppose it's better just to think of this as a vacation huh." He said a bit dejectedly. He felt Hinata rub her face into his shirt and sighed a bit. She was hurting badly. He could feel her pain quite strongly and he just wanted to get home and away from it all.

"N-no. I can't go back." She stammered quietly the words so silent Naruto could hardly hear them.

He didn't expect to hear such things from her. Hinata was always so optimistic.

"Come on now don't say things like that. Your family is in Suna, your friends...lots of people that you still love." He softly opened the door to his house shifting his position from holding under Hinata's knees just slightly. He awkwardly kicked the door shut before he tried to ease Hinata down to stand on her feet. Hinata slumped against him lifelessly.

"Hey Hinata you gotta stand up. Come on." He urged but no amount of coaxing could manage to get the girl to stand up on her own. Realizing it was a bit futile Naruto held her up by the shoulders before sliding his arm under her legs and a hand around her back to pull her up into his arms.

He opened the door and gently slipped her into the single bed that occupied the space he called his room. As he began to move the covers into place Hinata took them from his hands. She pulled them around her shoulders before turning to face the wall her back to him.

"So... can I bring you anything Hinata. I'm sure you must be hungry." He asked cheerfully hoping to elicit some kind of positivity out of her.

Silence.

"Maybe a storemade bento..or some microwave ramen? Hey, I know why don't we umm cook something together?"

Hinata grimaced glancing down into the sheets and she could only manage to pull the covers tighter.

"I. I guess...maybe you want me to make something a bit more fancy? Don't worry I'll do my best and make some of that fried fish you made when you guys visited last."

Hinata viably flinched. She didn't want to think about Gaara, not right now when all these feelings were mounting upon her that she wanted to fight. How had she become so cold and cruel? How could she have been capable of hurting someone like that? She could hardly think when the frustration of what she had done overwhelmed her soul. It was too much.

"It doesn't mean anything." The garbled reply was whispered in an empty voice so cryptic and mixed that Naruto had no idea how to decipher her words. He knew right now he couldn't come close to that pain within her.

"I'll... leave you alone then. But! If you need anything, anything at all just...ask me." He spoke the words in a slow drag almost stalling his time as he turned inching out the door before shutting it. The moment he did he could hear her release the tears she tried to silence and the sorrowful wails she purposefully drowned out. It stung Naruto's heart and he knew right now he couldn't do anything but lay against to door and listen to her lament.

The sun fell and the day ended but Naruto could not fall asleep. Hinata's cries hadn't stopped and he had drifted in and out of sleep in his watch all night long. He barely saw the sun rising out of the corner of his eye but he was determined to save Hinata. He had to contribute to her somehow he just couldn't just let her be in pain forever.

Naruto softly opened the door to her room as he drowsily wiped his eyes. He heard the curious sound of his stomach growling and with a bit of newfound strength made his way to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. It's a new day. Come on! Rise and shine!" he said brightly. He lightly shook her by the shoulder but he felt a shock of pain go through him as she recoiled turning even more away him burying her head in the pillow.

"Hina-chan! Come on now!" He retorted a bit playfully and with a laugh he moved to grab her sheets and around her waist to pick her up. He felt in response a sharp push as Hinata began to struggle to get out of his hold. Her face turned from its place in the pillow striking him with a sharp glare and he felt the moisture of a tear fall onto his hand. He softly laid her back down and her struggling ceased as his heart seemed to lose some of it's strength.

"I'll be back...okay. I'm gonna go get yah something. We're gonna eat together when I come back." Naruto said and hurriedly headed out the door leaving Hinata to lay there leaning into the pillow.

"I'm back!" Naruto cheerily called out pushing the door open as he proudly displayed the food he had bought.

"It's all homemade Hinata! Hey don't you want some."

Silence was all that resounded as his answer.

"Hey you gotta eat just get up and eat something it'll be easier if we're togethe-"

"It won't."

Naruto felt like he had been shot through the heart.

"Now you can't really mean that Hinata-chan. You must be just feeling unhappy. It's okay! Really if you don't want to tell me how your feeli-"

"Please leave me alone. I can't bear to hear your voice right now. Naruto you...you don't need to worry about anything that concerns me."

"Hinata you're living here now. The least you can do i-"

"I didn't ask to live here! I didn't ask for your kindness or an act of charity. I told you that I wanted to alone and fend for myself but you couldn't accept it or do what I wanted. I guess you just wanted to keep your conscience clean." Hinata's bloodshot eyes narrowed as she gripped the sheets tighter her hands trembling from lack of sleep. Naruto felt as if he were staring at a stranger.

"How can you say something like that?! It's not like you at all Hinata!"

"That's right. I'm not alright like this knowing what...knowing Gaara...he should have come by now. He would have brought me back even after I... I don't understand. Why...

Why.

Why.

Why isn't he here instead of you...

Answer me!" she yelled out turning to look at him. The sight of her almost made Naruto physically sick. Her nose was red, her face scrunched together from her held back tears, her eyes blotched and black from the lack of sleep. She looked as if she was dying slowly and all because of Gaara.

"Because he does nothing but cause you to suffer Hinata. Can you honestly not let go of someone as abusive as that?!"

"Shut up."

"No! If you want to run back to him then you're just as sick as he is. You have to break free." he said stepping a foot close to her which only caused her to recoil.

"Don't. I have no choice but to live now. But I can't live anymore. Not after what I've become. What I did to him..." she said her voice empty. Turning away she let her cheek rest against the wall with a look of disdain.

Naruto stood there looking at her the disgusting expression of pity that he wasn't familar with creeping across his facial features. He felt sick. As if someone had taken away his air and he couldn't breathe. An emptiness seemed to cover his soul with her spoken words, and the loneliness. That feeling had grown stronger than it had ever been even though she was so close to him.

He opened his mouth and let words reluctantly escape it.

"I'm leaving the food here. Eat something... okay. I don't want you to get sick." He quickly exited the room and headed outside. He felt that he couldn't bear the weight of pain in the air any longer.

Days passed and night surfaced like a blur in Naruto's consicousness. Another hard and long day of training only to come home to an emotional battle. He had visited friends but no one knew he had a visitor staying with him as of yet. He was disinclined to tell anyone since he wasn't sure how long she would even stay.

He stretched out a bit exhausted as thoughts of the future rambled in his head. The Hokage's funeral was soon and before long they would have to find someone new.

The thought that he might have a chance at the position would have once rushed through him but the pain and remembrance of their beloved Hokage seemed to cloud it all.

"I'm home." Naruto spoke dejectedly not expecting or hearing a reply. He was a little afraid to check on Hinata but knew he had to just in case.

"I'm coming in." he said and saw Hinata shift on the bed to turn away from him once more. He sighed at the rejection he was used to and moved to pick up the breakfast sack but to his disappointment it was still full.

"You didn't eat." He said in quiet anger.

"You can't just lay there Hinata! At least eat something!"

"I don't need anything." she said her voice void.

"Just tell me what you want! Whatever you need I'll get!"

"I need...I need Gaara..." she stammered out the words of denial to herself clearly aware she could never obtain her wish. She'd been the one to destroy everything from her own rage after all.

Naruto pursed his lips in anger. This was getting old and fast. He thought things would change with all the days that had passed but she was deeper in her depression than he had expected.

"Just stop it. You have to eat." he strongly spoke briskly walking to the bed and forcibly turning her onto her back.

"If you won't eat then I'll take you to the doctor and make you eat!"

"Then I'm not staying here." She said in a determined voice moving to clumsily try to get out of bed before falling against Naruto.

"You can't make me want to live. No matter what. There's only one person I've lived for all my life."

"You're starting to remind me of a broken record. Just lay back down alright. You can't be standing when you have no energy."

"Stop." She commanded her voice strict almost leaving no room for argument. Naruto had no idea what to make of her words.

"H-Huh?" Naruto stammered in confusion at the suddenly strict voice.

"Stop being kind to me. Stop... trying to touch my heart. Don't come anywhere near me. Just let me stay here... alone. Ok." She said firmly turning away as he laid her back down.

"You can't force somebody to go against themselves. I won't do that for you. Ever." Naruto responded before taking the food.

"I'm switching it out with something fresh. Don't make me waste anymore money. Okay." He said tenderly before heading out her door.

Hinata's eyes closed. She was glad he was gone. Her heart couldn't seem to think of anything but what she had done to Gaara lately. She knew she was crushing Naruto but she couldn't bear to be kind any longer.

As the month passed by Naruto went through the motions of attempting to feed and comfort Hinata however through all those moments she kept her back to him.

She wouldn't eat hardly anything and he knew she wasn't sleeping because he could hear her restlessness throughout the night. It had gotten to the point that some of the neighbors around had began to complain but he didn't care about them.

The moment they got a look at what he was dealing with they couldn't say anymore but sorry for the boy who they were considering more noble than before.

Naruto gripped the doorknob suspense coming over him as usual. As he moved to open the door he saw a sight that he wasn't to familiar with yet wasn't sure if he exactly liked. Hinata was reaching down to pull off her t-shirt her jacket laying on the floor.

He'd forgotten she was wearing that burly jacket throughout all of this time of course then he hardly had the nerve to look at her much less attempt to convince her to undress.

"It's good you're moving around." he said with an awkward smile rubbing the back of his head nervously as he looked to the side. Suddenly he felt himself being embraced tightly around the waist and a face burying itself into his chest.

"I missed you...I missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're here." Those words struck Naruto hard and he almost for a moment felt relief wash over him before it was crushed a mere second later within the wind of her words.

"I love you Gaara. I love you so...so much. I love you only more than I have anyone." She said angling her head up to look into his eyes. Her vision seemed to swim for a moment as she saw the crimson hair and...teal eyes? No they were emerald or was that jade. She squinted for a moment swaying a bit weakly as her vision swam.

"Please...we can forget all this...we can start all over. I do care about you. I let myself be taken apart. Please don't hate me for what I've done."

"I-I could never hate you." Naruto found himself suddenly wrapped in the moment and he embraced Hinata close to his chest reveling in the feeling of her loving him for the first time... even if it wasn't really him she was holding so tightly.

"Really. You really feel like that?"

"Yeah. You're someone who's precious to me. More precious than anyone else now. Hinata to me you've become someone who gave my heart the strength to live. Naruto...can't seem to live without you anymore. Now you are... a part of him." Naruto's words came out slow and true and he saw Hinata's eyes refocus.

For a moment it seemed as if she was looking at him for the first time. She blinked for a moment before slowly releasing her hold on him. Moving back a bit she could barely take a breath before Naruto crushed her back into his arms.

"If that's all it takes to bring you back to normal then you can see Gaara instead of me. But in the end when you open your eyes...it's...it's just me...I'm the only one who's here. And I'll always be here. I swear to you." He pulled back angling her face up as he neared her to look directly into her eyes.

"I swear that I'll never hurt you." Her eyes shook at the words her body weak and her emotions drained. She couldn't answer him, couldn't be kind and had no energy to fake a smile. She could only look away dejectedly unable to face the person who put themselves in front of her.

"Ok." She answered pulling back away from him and turning her back to him to move to lay back on the bed. She awkwardly reached down to pull her shirt over her head uncaring if Naruto saw her bare back or not. He cared for her that was certain but her heart didn't want to open up to him. It wanted so badly to bleed closed within itself.

"Will you eat something now Hinata?" He asked warily.

"Ok." She answered softly turning her face even more into the pillow. The answer was enough to propel Naruto into the kitchen as he searched for something to give her. He'd kept all the food refrigerated and took out some rice he'd bought moving to heat it up in the microwave.

The foreboding hum echoed throughout the small home and both humans within were awaiting the bout that was sure to come. The beep resounded and Naruto pleasantly headed into her room napkin, bowl, and tray in hand.

"Here you are. Now say ahh!" He gestured moving the spoon towards Hinata's firmly closed mouth.

* * *

"Wait til I sit up at least." She half growled in a miffed tone struggling to move herself into a sitting position holding the quilt close to her chest. Seeing Gaara alive in that mirage covered haze was enough to give her hope for a moment and a sudden strength to run across the room so quickly but the thought suddenly occurred to her that it was Naruto who had given her that strength.

* * *

He was the one who was grasping her so closely and she wanted more than anything to receive his feelings but she couldn't seem to do anything but open her mouth ignoring the tingling sensation that came over her as he gently fed her.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Heh of course not I'm not that cruel ^^

"Gaara!" Temari cried out loudly urgently rushing forward towards her little brothers still body.

"He's not breathing!" She'd never felt such panic come over her as she did in that moment. She finally had her brother back and she wasn't going to lose him again.

"No pulse. What should we do?"

"Where's Hinata doesn't she know how to heal?"

"I didnt see her when I got here." Glancing down Temari analyzed Gaara's fallen body seeing no visible damage.

"But it could have been a gentle fist attack. Something like that would be hard to detect."

"If that Hyuuga brat did this then Shes gonna pay." Baki sensei hands pumped Gaara's chest as he began to perform CPR.

"Come on boy." With a focused look he balled his hand into a fist and sent a strong hit of chakra against his heart. Gaara's chest convulsed upward quickly beginning to rise and fall once again.

"I can feel his pulse again. Just hold on little brother til we make it to Suna." Temari reassured sqeezing Gaara's lifeless hand tightly.

"What of Hinata?"

"We'll worry about her later if we don't get Gaara to Suna soon he's as good as dead."

"Let's focus on getting back to Suna and getting Gaara to a hospital." Kankuro pursed his lips in frustration as he lifted Gaara onto his shoulders.

GaaHina Theatre Chapter 15:

Gaara: This is some mess. Are you legit serious?

Hinata: Where are you supposed to be from the Dirty South?

Gaara: You've gotten mean this chapter!

Hinata: I've been through a lot thank you very much. I've been beaten within an inch of my life, betrayed, and not to mentioned riddled with guilt by what I did.

Gaara: *tears drips down cheek* But-but you killed me.

Hinata: Did I?

Gaara: Yes you said so in your guilt ridden stupor!

Hinata: Oh G-Gaara I'm so sorry baby. *moves forward and cuddles him close to her* B-But you deserved that! *turns with a huff*Come on Naruto my feet are cold I um...need you to sleep beside me tonight*blushes*

Naruto: Oh yes! *winks back at Gaara* Catch you later Tanuki-san!

Gaara: Grrr...I have changed. I have changed. I do not murder anymore yes that is my mantra.

Mic Mic: * glances at Gaara with remorse and waves bye to Hinata and Naruto *

Well that's that. *slowly shrinks down in hiding* Yes yes that's chapter 15 and this time no joke 16 will be surely coming at you much sooner especially since it'll be Christmas themed and it's legit written this time. You are going to love it! I'm looking forward to your reviews!


End file.
